


Carlisle

by Chicarvil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 84,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared es el profesor de literatura recién contratado por Jensen que es el decano de una universidad muy antigua y elitista. El problema es que Jensen no creía que la forma de enseñar de su nuevo fichaje (el cual tiene un buen currículo) fueran tan poco ortodoxas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva por estos lares, si me he confundido en algo, por favor, decidmelo que lo cambio. Un beso a todos y ...¡¡A disfrutar¡¡

Titulo: Carlisle  
Autor: chicarvil  
Resumen: Jared es el profesor de literatura recién contratado por Jensen que es el decano de una universidad muy antigua y elitista. El problema es que Jensen no creía que la forma de enseñar de su nuevo fichaje (el cual tiene un buen currículo) fueran tan poco ortodoxas.  
Tiempo: No tiene  
Calificación: Nrm-18. Au  
Pairing: Jared y Jensen  
Advertencias: 

CAPITULO 1

-¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo?-gruño Jensen con los puños apretados y las venas del cuello marcadas, sin poder creerse que el artífice de su enfado ni siquiera levantara la mirada cuando pregunto.

Cuando Jensen ficho a su nuevo profesor de literatura se aseguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. Miro las notas que había sacado durante toda su carrera (y cuando dice toda, dice toda, hasta la de párvulos), hablado con sus profesores, los chicos con los que preparo la tesis y hasta con la viejecita que le servia el café todas las mañanas en la facultad y todos dijeron exactamente lo mismo: 

 

[I]Es un buen chico, un estudiante estupendo y un docente nato[/I] 

Sinceramente lo de buen chico le traía sin cuidado, el quería un profesor de literatura, no una cita, lo de buen estudiante le agradaba bastante, así se aseguraba de que pudiera memorizar el programa de ejercicios y de tutorías sin necesidad de entorpecer su trabajo pero lo mejor era lo de docente nato, de echo por eso lo contrato. La universidad de Carlisle no era tan conocida como la de Yale o Harward pero sin duda era exactamente igual de buena o incluso mejor. El único problema que había era que casi todo su personal lectivo superaba los sesenta años. Sobraba decir que las clases eran soporíferas, hasta para alguien como el cuyo lema era: El saber no ocupa lugar. 

Tal vez por eso, cuando fue nombrado (por fin) decano de Carlisle, la facultad en la que había estudiado y en la que prácticamente se había criado, no dudo en poner sobre la mesa la firme condición de meter sangre nueva.

Pero claro, Jensen Ackles podía ser uno de los eruditos mas famosos del mundo académico (no es que hubieran muchas personas que se sacaran los títulos de historia del arte, antropología y lenguas muertas), podría tener la mente mas afilada de toda la maldita universidad e incluso poder descifrar gelogrificos a los que los historiadores del Museo de Historia Natural de New York no encontraban sentido, pero a la hora de la verdad, Jensen solo era un jovencito de solo treinta años. 

Vamos, que para la gente que trabajaba allí (viejos todos) era como si le hubieran dado el mando a distancia de un arma de destrucción masiva a un niño de cuatro años. 

Y en eso el Vice Presidente en funciones Robert Singer era el que mas protestaba, no en vano debería de haber sido él el que dirigiera la universidad y no le hacia ni puta gracia que se lo hubieran dado a un niño bonito, como sabia que lo llamaba a sus espaldas.

El caso era que el Sr singer (por llamarlo de un modo mas civilizado en vez de hijo de p.....) se encargo de boicotear sus planes de renovar la institución. Para su suerte Jensen había sido mas listo que el (mas de una vez se sorprendía a si mismo recordando lo que su padre le decía sobre que debería ser político debido a su gran agudeza mental y olvidarse de esas estúpida universidad) y consiguió a convencer a la mitad del consejo escolar para que al menos sopesaran la idea. 

El caso fue que de contratar a cinco nuevos docentes paso a solo poder contratar a uno y que estaría bajo vigilancia. ¿Y adivina que?...si el candidato metía la pata el volvería ser un simple profesor. 

Y fue ahí donde entra en escena Jared Padalecki. 

Sinceramente, Jensen tenia en alta estima su inteligencia pero desde que el Sr Padalecki empezara a enseñar en Carlisle todo se fue a la porra. Y no porque el hombre se comportara mal o faltara al respeto al alumnado o al profesorado al que se dirigía con total corrección (curiosamente al único que se dirigía por su nombre era a el), todo abría sido mas fácil si hubiera sido así (que tuteara a todo el mundo), ni siquiera podía quejarse de que enseñara mal, de echo sus clases eran las mas concurridas y las notas medias de todos los alumnos habían subido bastante.  
El problema....EL AUTENTICO PROBLEMA, era que el nuevo profesor de literatura no se amoldaba al método lectivo por el que se conocía la universidad. 

Porque una cosa era estudiar a Góngora y otra muy distinta armar una batalla campal en el comedor porque era la mejor manera de expresar lo que Luis sentía por su enemigo escritor Quevedo o hacer que los chicos besaran a las chicas como Romeo besaba a Julieta para que captaran el amor que quería plasmar Shakespeare (gracias al cielo en el libro Romeo la besa en la palma de la mano que sino......).  
Por eso pensaba que tal vez su agudeza mental estaba mermando porque sin duda cuando lo entrevisto no entrevió nada parecido a lo que el hombre estaba haciendo. 

Y ahora...ahora...el muy....muy.....estaba subido sobre la estatua del fundador de la universidad, atando no se que historia a la cabeza de la figura de bronce con una expresión completamente concentrada. 

-Repito....¿Qué esta haciendo ahí arriba?-quiso soltar un taco al ver que volvía a ser completamente ignorado pero sinceramente la buena educación de Jensen no le dejaba hacerlo. 

El Sr Padalecki ladeo la cabeza y miro por encima de su hombro con un fruncimiento de cejas, miro de un lado a otro para luego continuar con lo que hacia. Como si el no estuviera ahí plantado como un idiota sin tener nada mejor que hacer que ver como esos gigantescos brazos se tensaban y destensaban al anudar la cuerda.

A Jensen casi le estalla la cabeza debido al comportamiento del profesor. 

-Sr Pada….Pada..... – chasqueo la lengua, ¿Cómo le era posible poder decir el nombre en su pensamiento y no poder decirlo en voz alta?. [I]Se dice Padalecki, Jensen..PADALECKI.[/I] Se dijo a si mismo mientras carraspeaba y zapateaba en el suelo con sus relucientes zapatos negros.

El profesor se incorporo sobre si mismo, con una sonrisa divertida y negando con la cabeza. 

-Conozco ese carraspeo molesto.- soltó alzando un dedo para medio segundo después bajar la vista y clavarla en el. 

Jensen sabia muy bien lo que esos ojos veían. A un hombre de treinta años, impecablemente vestido con su camisa rosa y pantalones grises, con el ceño fruncido debido a que el fortísimo sol le daba de pleno en la cara, los labios apretados en una mueca de enfado y cruzado de brazos. 

-Ah....Jensen....- el decano rodó los ojos al oír su nombre en los labios del joven. ¿Es que le costaba tanto llamarle decano como todo el mundo? O tal vez Sr Ackles. Porque por sino lo sabia era el decano. EL. JENSEN ACKES Y NO JARED PADALECKI. Por lo tanto debería de demostrarle un poco de respeto.

-Sr Pada...Pada...- [I]Jodido apellido[/I] 

-Padalecki.- termino el susodicho bajando de un salto y poniéndose delante de el. Jensen tuvo que alzar la cabeza para poder seguir mirándolo, trago de forma ruidosa al ver como la camiseta de tirantes se pegaba a ese gran torso que mediría como tres estadios de fútbol debido al sudor. Tosió con fuerza, regañándose a si mismo por quedarse mirando el largo cabello y esa sonrisa llena de hoyuelos. –Es polaco.- continuo. 

 

[I]Como si era turco. Le daba igual. [/I] 

-Lo que sea.- gruño quitándose las gafas y fingiendo que las limpiaba con un pañuelo.- ¿Me puede explicar que esta haciendo?-intento sonar cortes pero no supo si tuvo éxito. Se puso las gafas nada mas terminar la pregunta y se quedo mirando a su empleado que solo ladeo a cabeza con esa sempiterna sonrisa y lo miro fijamente.- ¿Me esta escuchando?- carraspeo pasando su peso de un pie a otro. Revolviéndose un poco nervioso en el sitio.

-Yo siempre le escucho, Señor.- [I]Bueno, señor era mejor que Jensen pero peor que decano.[/I] –Y lo que estoy haciendo tiene que ver con mi nueva clase de literatura.- 

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-rodó los ojos al oír esa respuesta que parecía la excusa ideal para que lo dejara en paz.- Me da miedo preguntar pero....¿Qué tiene que ver la estatua del fundador con la literatura?-La sonrisa del Sr Padalecki se ensancho de forma lobuna, poniéndole la piel de la nuca de punta. -¿Sabe?...Casi no prefiero saberlo...solo decirle que por favor..vístase.- 

-Estoy vestido.- replico con rapidez mientras se miraba a si mismo. 

-No, esta en camiseta interior y esta es una universidad mixta. No hace falta que le diga que no queremos ningún problema con alguna jovencita ¿Verdad?-pregunto convirtiendo sus grandes ojos verdes en una fina línea.

-Puede estar tranquilo, Jensen.- rió con fuerza mientras le golpeaba la espalda. El decano casi se cae de bruces al sentir el golpe pero consiguió mantenerse entero y en su sitio.- No soy de ese tipo de hombres.- 

-Bien..pues póngase una camisa y por favor, cuando termine con la clase quite lo que quiera que haya puesto ahí arriba para que la facultad vuelva a tener su bonito aspecto.- 

-Tu eres el jefe compañero.- 

Jensen resoplo al oír lo que le respondía. Sin duda aquel chico era una causa perdida, casi no podía creerse que su puesto estuviera en esas grandes manos que estaban unidos a esos grandes brazos por esos fuertes hombros pegados a ese torax que....

-¿Quiere vestirse de una vez?-gruño señalando a un grupo de jovencitas que en ese momento pasaban cerca de ellos.

El joven soltó una risita entre dientes y sin siquiera mirar al grupo en cuestión alzo los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se enfundo en una camiseta amarilla que a opinión del decano había conocido tiempos mejores. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

El vicepresidente en funciones Robert Singer se removió molesto en el sitio al ver a los dos jóvenes por la ventana, desde su posición no parecían decano y profesor sino dos simples estudiantes. Orangutanes que no harían nada mas en la vida que trabajar en la empresa de su padre. 

Mastico el aire para evitar soltar un juramento mientras se preguntaba por infinitesima vez porque demonios el ultimo decano había contratado al niño bonito en vez de a el. Porque tenia que ser él el que fuera el mandamás. Era uno de los miembros mas antiguos del castro y por lo tanto le tocaba. Era una cuestión de antigüedad no de ser guapo. 

Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, sintiendo como el traje se le clavaba en las axilas debido a que le tiraba por culpa de la incipiente barriga. Rumio un taco que tuvo que morir en su garganta al ver como un grupo de niñatos pasaba por su lado con las cabezas gachas y expresión seria. Asintió con la cabeza al ver el gesto. 

Respeto. 

Eso era lo que les hacían falta a los jóvenes de ahora, no esas tonterías de tutorías, ni de hablar con ellos sobre sus problemas. ¿Que un joven se descarría? Se le corrige rápidamente. Al fin y al cabo no ahí nada que una buena vara en las palmas de las manos o en los glúteos no pueda solucionar. 

Sonrió complacido ante su razonamiento y retomo sus pensamientos en donde los había dejado. [I]En que el debería de ser el Nuevo Decano...si, en eso estaba. [/I]  
Porque si hubiera sido así, lo primero que habría echo seria meter mano dura, como una universidad tan conocida como Carlisle se merecía. Así que nada de permisos de fin de semana, ni de horas lectivas perdidas en sesiones de compañerismos. Habría exámenes cada dos días y claro esta...las chicas expulsadas. Eso ultimo era imprescindible. Carlisle era una universidad para hombres, hombres que el día de mañana dominarían el mundo. Las mujeres solo servían para servir y saciar los deseos del sexo dominante por lo demás eran un estorbo. 

-¿Cómo lo ves?- 

[I]Y hablando de estorbos.[/I] 

Samanta Ferris era profesora de ética y religión, eso de por si ya dejaba claro lo ambigua que podía llegar a ser y no solo eso, sino también retorcida. Lo descubrió cuando empezó su relación. Al principio solo se acerco a ella porque era parte del claustro escolar y eso siempre le era afín a sus planes pero cuando se acostaron la primera vez se dio cuenta (con una gran sorpresa) que la mujer no era tan remilgada como el creía. Fue una sorpresa muy agradable. Robert se jactaba de ser bastante exigente en la cama y claro esta, como gran pensador y hombre que era le gustaban las “Cosas Especiales” algo que para su mala suerte no había conseguido encontrar en ninguna mujer.  
Las muy estúpidas siempre terminaban llorando y suplicando que parara. Como si el simple echo de oírlas no le excitara mas, haciendo que descargara la vara metálica con mas fuerza sobre sus piernas o traseros para oírlas gimotear mas fuerte.  
Fue una grata sorpresa que su nueva adquisición femenina tuviera gustos parecidos a los suyos. De todas formas eso no cambiaba lo que pensaba de las mujeres, ni lo que tenia planeado para el genial y niño bonito Jensen Ackles. Samanta le servia, de momento, tanto para saciar sus necesidades como para sus planes de futuro. Así que tendría que soportar su presencia con una falsa sonrisa. 

-No creo que tarde mucho, nena.- soltó volviendo a fijar la vista en el gañan que habían contratado el decano, que en ese momento se enfundaba dentro de una horrorosa camiseta amarilla.- Pronto, nena, pronto.-

CONTINUARA


	2. Capitulo 2

Aqui os dejo el segundo capi ^^

CAPITULO 2

El día había sido horrible, no solo la clase fue un autentico desastre, todo por culpa del maldito Rosenbamun que se negaba a participar (como siempre), sino que el ultimo examen lo había suspendido la mitad de la clase, además de olvidarse las llaves dentro del aula y tener que llamar al conserje de la facultad que tardo una eternidad ya que el pobre hombre rozaba la octogenaria, solo para decirle que necesitabas sus herramientas y que tenia que cogerlas. Jared tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para no gritarle que por que no se las había traído desde el principio pero se contuvo, lo pregunto apretando los dientes al igual que los puños mientras fingía cortesía. El conserje lo miro con cara de pocos amigos respondiendo que ya no era tan joven como antes y que menuda juventud la de ahora si le hacia esas preguntas tan estúpidas, ya que no cargaba con sus herramientas hasta ver cual era el daño. 

Tuvo que agarrarse a los faldones de la camiseta para no romper la pared a cabezazos y no decirle una barbaridad al anciano.  
Y no solo eso, sino que cuando creía que la cosa ya no podía ir peor va y se jubila el profesor de historia, cargándole a él el muerto (solo hasta que encontremos un sustituto, le había dicho el maldito vejestorio). Encima el muy.....le había dicho como tenia que dar la clase. Y no solo decirle que por que parte de temario se habían quedado sino COMO tenia que darla. Que sus alumnos habían votado por hacer una obra de teatro (que contaría como examen) y que EL tenia que escribir y dirigir. Cosa que le dejo KO porque....¿Cómo iba a contar para examen si el, el profesor, tenia que hacer todo el trabajo duro?.  
El jubilado profesor no lo dejo tranquilo, dándole a escoger entre los personajes mas variopintos de la historia del mundo: Cleopatra y Marco Aurelio. Aníbal, El Huno. O Hittler. 

Quiso soltar una risotada al imaginarse una obra sobre el holocausto nazi. Pero el muy maldito profesor no le dio opción a negarse sobre la chorrada esa del de teatro. Antes de haberse ido había tomado la decisión de hacerla sobre Cleopatra y Cesar  
¿Quién podría resistirse a una historia de amor sobre dos mandatarios de diferentes países que están a punto de empezar una guerra donde ella es una mujer de armas tomar y el un general enamoradizo?. 

Sinceramente, Jared no podía. 

Lo malo de eso era que tendría que renunciar al fin de semana para documentarse sobre la época y la relación ( y posterior muerte de los protagonistas) para poder escribir un borrador. 

Genial. 

Tal vez por eso decidió dar la clase fuera, en el patio..bueno...el simple echo de que hiciera un día precioso había tenido algo que ver.  
Además, había valido la pena solo por ver al decano con esa cara de consternación cuando lo vio agarrado a esa fea estatua como si de un mono se tratara  
Sinceramente, ese hombre necesitaba relajarse, no podía ser sano tener tanta tensión acumulada en el cuerpo. Suponía que por eso le trataba de una forma mas personal. Sabia perfectamente que la política de la universidad era en todo momento el tratar con los profesores y el alumnado de Señor y de forma cortes. 

-Como si les hubieran metido un palo en el culo.- Habría dicho Chad si hubiera estado allí. 

Pero la verdad era que le resultaba imposible llamar Sr Ackles al decano. Joder...si solo tenia cuatro años mas que el. Además, le gustaba la cara de circunstancia que ponía el hombre cada vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. Recordó la primera vez que el nombre salió de sus labios. 

Le salió solo. 

Era su primer día, el decano le enseñaba la facultad hablándole sobre las salidas de incendios, los dormitorios de los alumnos y los de los profesores cuando se paro en seco y le pregunto:

-¿Los profesores duermen juntos?- . se horrorizo al imaginarse a si mismo compartiendo habitación con algún viejo que olía a naftalina.

 

-No, cada uno tiene su dormitorio- respondió el decano muy cortésmente. -Este es el suyo-. agrego abriendo una puerta.  
Jay casi se deja la frente nada mas entrar, el techo era demasiado bajo y aunque no había probado la cama estaba seguro de que los pies se le saldrían por fuera del colchón. El decano pareció leer su pensamiento ya que dijo: 

-No es tan pequeña como parece.- 

Y fue ahí donde la gran bocaza Padalecki hizo de las suyas. Sinceramente, había veces que Jared deseaba abrir la boca y que saliera algún rebuzno en vez de palabras. 

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, Jensen, como eres bajito, eres mas maniobrable.- . 

Casi se tira por la ventana al darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir. No solo había tuteado a su jefe ¡¡EL PRIMER DIA¡¡ sino que encima le había llamado bajo y ..y....algo mas que no quería llegar a pensar. 

Ya se veía en la calle con la carísima suela del cuarenta y cuatro de Armani del decano dibujada en el culo cuando vio la expresión del hombre: Todo ojos verdes abiertos en algo que (esperaba) fuera sorpresa y la boca entreabierta en una mueca torcida. 

Lo dicho. El trabajo mas corto de la historia. 

Entonces el decano lo sorprendió (no fue la primera, a partir de ese momento Jensen Ackles le sorprendía cada dos por tres) con una leve sonrisa que le provoco unas encantadoras arrugas a los lados de los ojos, bajo la mirada y aspiro aire con lentitud. En ese momento Jared entendió el origen del universo. Esa tontería del Ying y el Yang y que todo se había formado gracias a que el espacio implosión para luego explotar dando forma así a un universo infinito formado de galaxias, estrellas, nebulosas y planetas. 

Y eso que odiaba la astrología. 

-Eso es porque usted es un gigante Sr Pada...Pada....- 

-Padalecki.-.

-Eso.- Y así empezó la historia mas antigua de todas. O como decía el dicho: El amor mas idiota yo por el y el...ni sabe que existo. 

 

Una pena que Jensen no fuera gay. 

No tendría tanta suerte. 

Ese hombre podía tener a cualquier mujer del mundo, de echo, pensaba que tenia que dolerle la cara de ser tan guapo, con esos ojazos verdes y esas pecas y esos hombros y sobre todo...siendo tan pequeñito. 

De seguro que era muy manejable a la hora del sexo.

Le encantaban bajitos, era algo superior a sus fuerzas. Pero no es que le gustara cualquier tipo al que tuviera que bajar la vista para hablarle, si hubiera sido así habría estado enamorado de medio planeta ya que era muy difícil encontrar a alguien que superara su metro noventa y tres. Tenia un criterio (como todo el mundo.) Tenia que ser divertido y gustarle cosas que le gustaran a el, devolverle las frases afiladas que el lanzaba, que le gustara innovar en la cama y tendría que conocer al menos tres variantes de chucherias para ganarse su corazoncito .... y si encima era guapo mejor que mejor. 

Por eso se extrañaba tanto de haberse colgado tanto de su jefe. Vale que el chico era guapo (habría que ser ciego para no verlo) y también era bajito pero por lo demás...Nada.  
El decano no era un tipo divertido de echo era el tío mas serio que había conocido, dudaba mucho que le gustaran las golosinas ya que las veces que habían coincidido en el comedor siempre comía cosas sanas. Quiso soltar un chiste cuando vio como colocaba con precisión milimétrica los cubiertos uno al lado de otro. A parte, le daba la impresión de que era de esos de que en la cama solo hacían la postura del misionero....Una pena porque el tenia muchas ideas a la hora de....

Jared se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano, provocando un ruido sordo que resonó por todo el pasillo vació. ¿Qué hacia pensando en la sexualidad del decano?...Es mas...¿Qué mierda hacia pensando en lo manejable que seria el decano a la hora de ....de...?. Se había prometido a si mismo concentrarse en lo importante: El trabajo. 

No en cual seria el siguiente polvo. 

Ya había dejado atrás esa época de adolescente cachondo que lo único que quiere es follar a todas horas.

Relantizo el paso mientras acomodaba la carpeta de las tutorías debajo del brazo. No creía muy bueno para su futura carrera en Carlisle entrar en el despacho del mandamás con una erección de cojones. Se regaño a si mismo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que Jensen era heterosexual (porque tenia que serlo) y si no lo era daba igual porque tenia claro que lo odiaba, así que mejor cortar de raíz lo que quiera que fuera que pasara por su mente antes de cometer una gilipollez. 

Se concentro en la próxima reunión. La primera del trimestre, en donde tendría que decidir quien suspendía, quien aprobaba y a quien le daban una segunda oportunidad. Suspiro fastidiado. La reunión era en el despacho del decano. Aun no lo había visto ya que cuando lo entrevistaron lo hicieron en la sala de reuniones del profesorado, pero conociendo a Jensen (El Sr Ackles...a partir de ahora el Sr Ackles. Se regaño) seria muy aburrido, en plan caoba oscura y centenares de libros y vete a saber cuantos diplomas colgados en la pared.  
También estaba el echo de pasar toda la tarde (sino la gran mayoría) con al menos una docena de vejestorios. Suspiro con mas fuerza, si, sin duda el día había empezado de forma horrible y terminaría como tal. 

Se paro justo delante de la puerta con los hombros hundidos y rezando porque en ese momento la alarma de incendios sonara o algo por el estilo para poder librarse de dicha reunión pero dudaba mucho que algo de eso pasara, así que lleno los pulmones de aire, en fuertes bocanadas y cuando por fin creyó estar preparado llamo a la puerta. 

-Pase.- la inconfundible voz de Jensen Sr Ackless. llego desde el otro lado de la puerta dándole permiso y el no dudo ni medio segundo en entrar. 

Nada mas cruzar el umbral se dio cuenta de varias cosas. 

La primera, que efectivamente el despacho del decano era de caoba oscura y que un sin fin de diplomas colgaban de las paredes.  
De lo que también se percato fue de que en la sala solo estaban ellos do. Nadie mas. 

Ni el vicepresidente Singer. 

Ni esa arpía de Samanta Ferris. 

Ni siquiera el profesor de gimnasia. 

Nadie.

Trago saliva ruidosamente ante ese echo mientras intentaba mantener encerradas en la parte mas oscura de su cerebro todas esas cosas que había pensado hacer con el pequeño cuerpecito de Sr Ackles cuando caminaba hacia allí. 

Carraspeo para hacerse notar, al ver como el decano no levantaba la vista, ni le decía nada cortes como: Siéntese Sr Pada .... Pada ... siéntese..  
El joven director alzo la mirada por encima de esas finas gafas para fijarla en el provocándole un sudor frió que le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Siéntese, por favor.- ordeno volviendo a sus papeles.- Enseguida estoy con usted.- acto seguido volvió a meterse de lleno en lo que estuviera haciendo. 

Jared obedeció poniéndose la carpeta de las notas sobre las rodillas. Espero paciente, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Su pie derecho empezó a moverse nerviosamente debido a la falta de costumbre de estar quieto y rodeado de silencio, algo que al parecer molestaba al decano que en ese momento volvía a alzar la mirada y le llamaba la atención con una suave tos. 

Se quedo quieto. Y viendo que eso podría tardar una eternidad decidió curiosear el gran despacho. 

Puede que a simple vista pareciera el mismo aburrido despacho de un decano cincuentón pero la verdad era que tenia sutiles diferencias, como por ejemplo la foto de Jensen con una chica mucho mas joven que el y un chico alrededor de un fuego con una noche estrellada de fondo, debido al parecido de ambos hombres supuso que eran hermanos. A Jared le hubiera encantado quedarse mirando esa foto en la que el decano parecía relajado y visiblemente mas joven con esa camisa de cuadros azul y esos vaqueros rotos a la altura de la rodilla pero el casco de Montain Bike que reposaba en el estante de arriba llamo su atención. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que los trofeos que habían en el estante contiguo no eran de bádminton o tennis sino de carreras de caballos y bicicleta sobre tierra. 

Al parecer al decano de la elitista Carlisle le gustaba los deportes de riesgo.

Se quedo completamente perplejo, no conseguía imaginarse a Jensen con unos pantalones de ciclista, completamente lleno de barro y cargando una bici, sobre todo viéndolo ahí sentado, con esas gafas y mordiendo el boli como si estuviera chupando una polla....

Espera..espera….¿QUE?

Parpadeo clavando la mirada en el famoso boli que aparecía y desaparecía en esos labios que...que...

Joder...

Se removió nervioso en la silla intentando no mirar ese trocito de plástico pero le resulto imposible. Los gruesos labios del Sr Ackles se cerraban alrededor del objeto en cuestión de una forma que casi le hizo combustionar en esa incomoda silla. De echo, creía que si en ese momento el decano levantaba la vista por encima de las gafas, exactamente igual que lo había echo nada mas entrar y lo miraba, de seguro que lo hacía y se enfadaría con el porque le joderia su bonita silla de madera noble al convertirse en un montoncito de ceniza sobre el asiento. Tenia que hacer algo sino quería decir (o hacer) alguna burrada y terminar despedido y con una demanda por acoso.  
Vio el cielo abierto cuando miro la magnifica vista que revelaba el gran ventanal que había justo detrás de Jensen Sr Ackles, joder.  
.

-Bonita vista.- carraspeo el profesor levantándose (con la carpeta estratégicamente colocada para que no se notara como se le deformaba el pantalón). 

El decano ni siquiera respondió, seguramente ya estaría acostumbrado a ella, aun así Jared se sorprendió de lo bonita que se veía la facultad desde esa altura. Los bosques verdes, el gigantesco patio con el campamento de fútbol y el de atletismo al fondo. Si, sin duda era precioso. 

-Si, tienes razón.- oyó que el decano decía de forma ausente. 

-¿Perdón?- 

Jared se giro lo justo para ver como Jensen suspiraba de forma pesada, como si estuviera harto de ser interrumpido, el bolígrafo subió y bajo entre sus labios, al igual que lo haría un niño cuando se aburre, Jared vio como de repente se quedo muy rígido mirando el trozo de plástico que tenia en los labios. Quiso cambiarse de posición para ver mejor como el decano se quedaba bizco mirando el objeto en cuestión y lo sacaba muy lentamente para luego limpiarlo con el dorso de su chaqueta. 

No supo porque pero el corazón del profesor hizo algo parecido a flipflop. Ese gesto fue....fue como si la fría coraza del decano hubiera caído durante un nanosegundo para levantarse al instante. 

-Per...perdón...- carraspeo Jensen sin mirarlo, recuperando su cortesía y dejando el boli en su sitio.- es una costumbre que...ten...tengo que..quitarme.- balbuceo.- cu...cuando..cuando...- inspiro hondo, cerro los ojos y volvió a abrirlos.- me concentro me da por..por....chupar...-soltó una risita nerviosa a la vez que alzaba la mirada sobre esas serias gafas, dejándolo clavado en el sitio. 

Si Jared no se tiro sobre el en ese momento fue porque le fallaron las piernas y tuvo que sentarse en el primer sitio que vio, en este caso, la parte superior derecha de la mesa del decano que no aparto la mirada ni un momento. Por un instante le recordó a una película porno, en donde la secretaria buenorra se sentaba en la mesa del despacho del jefe para que le hiciera todo lo que quisiera. El trasero le pico de una forma conocida y no dudo en decirse que tenia que levantarse pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo y volver a sentarse en la silla, no solo estaba sobre la mesa del decano, sino que el muslo prácticamente rozaba su antebrazo. Empezó a sopesar la idea de dejar el trabajo el en vez de esperar a que lo despidieran porque sinceramente a este paso iba a morir de un infarto.  
De todas formas eso no cambiaba la situación de que el siguiera con el culo encima de lo que esperaba no fuera la agenda del decano. Así que opto por lo que mejor se le daba: La mejor defensa...un buen ataque.

Fingió que en realidad se había sentado allí porque quería y no porque se caería de bruces en el suelo al ver como el sol de media tarde iluminaba el perfil de su jefe que curiosamente estaba salpicado de pecas...mira tu por donde. 

Mas tarde, cuando cayo la noche y Jared se dirigiera a su cuarto se maldeciría por haber estado sentado con el cuerpo mirando al frente y la cabeza ladeada a la izquierda por culpa del pinchazo de dolor en el cuello pero en ese momento...sinceramente no le importo. 

-Por cierto...- carraspeo el decano subiéndose las gafas e ignorando donde el estaba.- Ya me ha llegado el memorando de que el Sr Smiht se jubila y te ha pasado su clase-Jay quiso decir algo gracioso, algo en plan: Tío, ¿alguna vez haces algo sin un memorando? Pero las respuestas que le dio su obscena mente le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Sip...-suspiro dejando la carpeta de tutorías a un lado y apoyando una mano en la mesa para acomodándose mejor. Cosa que consiguió a la perfección al estirar las piernas- Aun no se muy bien que hacer. Smith me ha dicho que tengo que hacer una obra de teatro o algo así.- puso un puchero solo al recordarlo. 

-Ah...si..su famosa obra.- sonrió el decano con una mueca de desagrado. 

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto curioso al ver esa reacción y con el corazón golpeando en su pecho. Desde esa altura Jensen se veía como un chico normal y no como un estirado de mier....

-Bueno...Yo no soy muy amante de la historia y el Sr Smiht es un ...poco...- no termino la frase, solo se quito las gafas y sonrió de esa forma que había echo el primer día que le enseño a Jared su cuarto y que no había vuelto a ver. El profesor se sorprendió devolviéndole la sonrisa. 

-Vamos que te aburrías como una ostra. ¿No?-

-Joder, si.- jadeo abriendo los ojos y bajando el rostro mientras se rascaba la nuca. 

El simple gesto cogió por sorpresa a Jared. Jensen Ackles, el decano mas joven de cualquier universidad, conocido por su locuacidad y su seriedad pillado por que se aburría en una obra de teatro. Jay no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera reaccionar como solo un Padalecki puede hacerlo: Con una sonora risotada y dando una fuerte palmada al aire. 

-Calla....-regaño el decano dándole un codazo sin fuerza en el muslo con esas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos, provocandole un escalofrió - Bueno..¿Y que has pensado para la famosa obra?-pregunto recuperando su pose de chico serio que se concentra solo en el trabajo. 

El profesor se maravillo al ver como Jensen podía pasar del calor al frió en tan poco tiempo. 

-Tenia pensado....- soplo un mecho de pelo para apartárselo mientras intentaba explicar lo que había pensado sobre Cleopatra y Cesar pero en el momento que volvió a bajar la vista y vio como aquellos ojos verdes lo miraban, completamente concentrado en el, como si no existiera nadie mas.....Los pecaminosos pensamientos de lo que hacer con ese diminuto cuerpo volvieron a su mente, recordando a la dichosa secretaria, solo que esta vez era él el que se arrodillaba en el suelo y .....

Cristo. 

La boca del Sr Ackles se abrió, para decir vete a saber que, pero Jay no podía dejarle hablar. Ya podría hablar sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo pero como escuchara ese fuerte tono de voz, mezclado con lo que estaba pensando con lo que podría estar haciéndole en ese momento sobre la fuerte mesa de caoba....

-¡¡Alejandro Magno¡¡- Grito interrumpiéndolo. 

-¿Alejandro Magno?-pregunto arqueando una ceja e incorporándose sobre el asiento.

¿Había dicho Alejandro Magno?....¿Por qué mierda había dicho Alejandro Magno?...Si no sabia nada de el, solo que fue un gran militar y poco mas. Joder, si ni siquiera había visto la película de Collin Farrell. El quería hacer una obra sobre Cleopatra...CLEOPATRA...Una egipcia, reina, bajita y recientemente descubierto que no era tan guapa como se creía. Así que...¿Por qué cojones había dicho Alejandro Magno? 

 

-Mmmm....- El decano volvió a llevarse el bolígrafo a los labios, solo que esta vez no lo introdujo en su boca (gracias a Dios, porque si lo hubiera echo, Jared podría haber sufrido una aneurisma). Solo se golpeo los labios con el haciendo que el profesor tomara nota de ir al psicólogo porque sinceramente eso de imaginarse como Jensen hacia eso mismo con su polla no hablaba muy bien de su salud mental.-Es un personaje interesante.- continuo.- estratega, rey ....- Jensen empezó a enumerar lo maravilloso y cojonudo que era el tipo en cuestión pero Jared ni siquiera le escuchaba. Estaba mas metido en bloquear a su calenturienta mente cuando de repente escucho.- Y homosexual.- 

[I¿]Eingggg?.[/I] 

Bajo la vista para ver si el decano le estaba gastando una broma para ver si le estaba escuchando o no pero las facciones calmadas del hombre le dejaron claro que no. 

-¿Perdón?-carraspeo.

-Alejandro Magno...era homosexual...¿No lo sabias?.- A Jay le falto medio segundo para decir que no tenia ni puta idea. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que un tío que conquisto medio planeta tuviera pluma? pero que a partir de ahora se iba a convertir en su personaje favorito. No le dio tiempo a decir nada, aunque tampoco lo vio prudente cuando Jensen continuo.- estaba enamorado de su capitan y amigo. No recuerdo el nombre.- El profesor de literatura tomo nota mentalmente de gloogear sobre ese interesantísimo personaje que había vivido en las sombras durante tanto tiempo de su vida. – Es una buena idea, Jay.- alabo el decano poniéndose de pie, a la altura de sus ojos. Aunque el no se dio cuenta de tal cosa ya que se quedo prendado de cómo esos ojazos lo miraban sin la necesidad de levantar la cabeza y lo mas importante, lo que de verdad lo shockeo fue: 

¿¿Me ha llamado Jay??. 

En ese momento supo como se sentía la fea del baile cuando el chico mas popular del instituto la saludaba llamándola por su nombre. 

-Los tiempos están cambiando. Aunque no conozca ningún caso estoy seguro de Carlisle no esta exento del problema de la homosexualidad.- dijo Jensen convirtiéndose de nuevo en ese aburridísimo hombre que era el decano. Jared quiso protestar, gritarle que por favor, volviera a ser ese extraño hombre que acababa de llamarlo Jay. Pero se mordió la lengua, recordándose que no tenia la suficiene confianza con el y que no podia coquetear porque Jensen NO era gay. Mierda de vida.. –Lo cual me deja con una seria duda. ¿Cómo va a tratar ese pequeño tema de la homosexualidad?-

Al joven profesor le costo un buen rato procesar la información. En parte porque no entendió la pregunta y en parte porque en ese momento Jensen le dio un suave toque en el brazo para que se moviera y así poder salir de detrás de la mesa (no se había dado cuenta de que lo había tenido acorralado con su cuerpo). 

-Con mucho respeto y de forma muy leve.- respondió una vez consiguió reponerse de la sensación cálida que se extendía desde su brazo hasta la ultima célula de su cuerpo. 

-Era lo que quería oír.- sonrió de esa forma cordial que a Jared no le gustaba.- Y ahora....¿Qué le parece si nos ponemos con las tutorías?-pregunto caminando hacia la maquina de café. A Jared se le seco la garganta al ver como las piernas del decano se arqueaban ligeramente, seguramente de montar a caballo. No le costo lo mas mínimo imaginárselo sentado sobre el, montándolo como si fuera un vaquero del salvaje oeste. 

Se le seco la garganta solo con pensarlo.

Jensen se volvió en ese momento, ofreciéndole una taza de café que olía estupendamente. 

-¿No tiene un refresco?-pregunto diciéndose a si mismo que ya estaba lo suficiente caliente como para encima tomarse un café, además, estaba el pequeño detalle de que la ultima vez que tomo el liquido negro se paso despierto dos días. El decano miro la mesita donde reposaba la maquina, se agacho un poco y abrió un estante (que era una nevera camuflada), dejándole una bonita vista de el redondo trasero que tenia, haciendo que Jay maldijera su estampa al no tocarle un decano de esos completamente arrugado y cascarrabias como había en todas las universidades.

-No......pero tengo hielo.- saco una bandejita con varios cubitos.-¿Quieres que te lo eche en el café?-

La famosa escena del terrón de hielo de nueve semanas y media, con Kim Basinger y Mike Rouge le golpeo con fuerza. 

-Creo que mejor paso.- declino jalándose del cuello de la camiseta. Hacia un calor insoportable o era el. Se dio cuenta de que solo era el al ver que su jefe no siquiera sudaba.

Jensen completamente ajeno del desbarajuste que le estaba causando, se encogió de hombros, guardo la bandeja y se dispuso a volver a su sitio cuando el teléfono le interrumpió.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto descolgando el aparato, ligeramente inclinado hacia delante.

Jay vio como el rostro del decano se descomponía poco a poco y olvido por completo sus pequeños problemas de sádico sexual. 

-Voy enseguida.- gruño y colgó el teléfono. 

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Ha habido un pelea.- 

CONTINUARA.


	3. Capitulo 3

Siento la tardanza, pero la real life se ha interpuesto en mi camino ^^. Espero que os guste, un kiss

CAPITULO 3 

-¡¡MALDITO MARICON¡¡ ¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI¡ ¿ME OYES?- se oía a varios metros antes de llegar a los dormitorios de los estudiantes. 

Jensen miro a su lado, al nuevo profesor que lo había acompañado con expresión grave. Parecía casualidad que estuvieran hablando del problema de la homosexualidad y justo unos momentos después tuvieran una bronca por eso mismo. 

Cosas del destino. 

Entraron en la gran habitación que era los dormitorios y allí se encontraron con un corrillo de chavales. Uno de ellos Chad Lindberg (nota del autor: el actor que interpreta a Ash) encogido en el suelo, protegiéndose la cabeza mientras Michael Roseambur se interponía para que Tom Welling no le reventara la cabeza a patadas. 

Eso fue lo que capto nada mas entrar. Un latido después vio como el vicepresidente Singer disfrutaba el suceso como si de un espectáculo de gladiadores se tratara. Idiota

-¿Tu por el Sr Linderg y yo por el Sr Welling?- le pregunto Jared en un susurro. Jensen lo miro con el ceño fruncido, no sabiendo porque le preguntaba eso, le llevo un buen rato darse cuenta de que era porque el Tom Welling le sacaba unos buenos centímetros. 

-Usted encárguese del Sr Linderg, parece herido.- No espero a que le respondiera. Con el paso firme que le daba su cargo y la seguridad de que podría tumbar a ese niñato, a pesar de fuera mas grande que el, gracias a sus clases de boxeo (si a ver las pelis de Rocky se le podía llamar como tal) se acerco a ellos. Odiaba al tipo de estudiantes como el Sr Welling. Alto, guapo como un dolor y estrella del equipo de fútbol. Tipos como ese le hicieron la vida imposible cuando era mas joven. Por suerte se salto un montón de años debido a su inteligencia. Por una vez ser un listillo sabelotodo le había valido de algo. 

-¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ??- Grito haciéndose oír por encima de todo el jaleo. 

Los dos jóvenes dejaron de forcejear y el corrillo de estudiantes guardo silencio dejando solo oírse el pequeño gimoteo del Sr Linderg. La ruda voz del Sr Padalecki le acaricio el oído cuando le preguntaba si estaba bien

-¿No es evidente, Decano?- El Sr Singer pregunto con tono que mezclaba su áspera voz de lija con la ironía de una arpía. 

Jensen se giro, enfrentándose al hombre, apretando los pies en el suelo y alzando la barbilla. Rezando porque no se le viera igual que un niño pequeño que le hace frente a su padre cuando tiene un berrinche. 

-Si se refiere a que dos de MIS- resalto el pronombre para dejar claro quien mandaba allí.- alumnos se están pelando, la respuesta es si, Sr Singer, es evidente. Si por el contrario me pregunta el porque lo estaban haciéndo la respuesta es no.- El hombre mayor fue a responder pero el fue mas rápido. Sabia que estaba perdido si le dejaba decir algo, por todos era sabido que la noticia de su nombramiento no cayo nada bien al vicepresidente que estaba ansioso por hacerse cargo del mando de la universidad.- Pero estoy seguro de que usted me lo dirá ya que es tan buen docente.- guardo un silencio prudencial.- ¿Por qué lo sabe, verdad?- acuchillo con la voz.- ¿Por qué sino iba a estar mirando como dos estudiantes se peleaban mientras no hacia nada?-

Un silencio pesado se hizo en la habitación, un silencio para nada calmo. Jensen sintió como el viejo lo asesinaba con la mirada y guardaba silencio. 

Dio un paso atrás, mirando al Sr Welling y a su amigo Roseambur alternativamente. 

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-exigió saber

-Todo es culpa de el.- señalo el moreno al Sr Linderg que en ese momento se levantaba con la ayuda de Jared 

Jensen miro al profesor para luego clavar la mirada en el chico al que ayudaba. Chad Linderg no era uno de los estudiantes modelos de Carlisle. Era buen estudiante, eso si, pero su aspecto físico dejaba mucho que desear. Su pelo largo y desaliñado era una clara falta de respeto ante el uniforme escolar, al igual que el ir con la camisa por fuera y los pantalones tres tallas mas grandes pero por lo demás era un alumno que no daba ningún tipo de problema. 

-Dudo mucho que el Sr Linderg se haya enfrentado a usted en un combate físico, Sr Welling.- sopeso haciendo un poco de teatro. Llevándose la mano a la barbilla y fingiendo pensar en lo que podría haber pasado.- Tal vez el Sr Linderg se enfado tanto con usted que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue que estampar el ojo contra su puño.- Ironizo al ver como empezaba a ponérsele morado el ojo al chico y de paso señalando la evidente diferencia de musculatura entre ambos.

El corrillo de alumnos rió divertido ante semejante comentario pero el los silencio con una mirada. 

Tom dudo por un momento al verse sorprendido por ese comentario tan poco ortodoxo por parte de un decano. 

-Estoy esperando una respuesta, Señor.- apremio. 

-Me ha pedido salir.- susurro bajando la cabeza y completamente avergonzado.

Esa frase hizo que Jensen se quedara de una pieza. ¿Chad Linderg le había pedido salir a Tom Welling?. Volvió a mirar al chico que pareció hacerse mas pequeño al ver como todo el mundo lo miraba. Incluso Jared, la expresión del joven profesor le resulto extraña, no había sorpresa en ella, mas bien parecía algo que semejante al....Orgullo. 

Enseguida comprendió el porque. Chad no había echo nada mas que lo que cualquier chico habría echo: Pedirle salir a alguien que le gusta. El único problema era que en este caso en particular era un chico...y no cualquiera, sino uno de los mas populares. Tenia que reconocer que el chaval tenia expectativas. 

-¿Solo por eso?-pregunto fingiendo que era lo mas normal del mundo. 

Tom alzo la mirada con una expresión de horror, luego miro a todos los que le rodeaban para volver a mirarlo. Por un momento pareció que iba a darle un ataque. 

-YO NO SOY MARICA.- grito sin importarle quien era el. 

Jensen alzo las manos a modo de paz, sabiendo que ese problema era mucho mas serio de lo que parecía. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente para impedir decir alguna tontería que le costara el puesto. 

-Y yo no he dicho que lo sea, Sr Welling.- se apresuro a decir con calma. El chico pareció relajarse bastante ante esas palabras.- Pero eso no le quitara el castigo por haber golpeado a un compañero. Algo que no se debe hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia.- 

Si la cabeza no le exploto al joven en ese momento fue de puro milagro. Un murmullo general lleno la habitación, todos los alumnos se quedaron perplejos de que castigaran al capitán del equipo de fútbol en vez de al pringado de turno. 

-¿QUÉ ESE MARICON DE MIERDA INTENTA PROPASARSE Y ME CASTIGA A MI?. ¿QUE TIPO DE ESCUELA ES ESTA.? –Bramo el chaval al borde de la histeria. 

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo.- El vicepresidente Singer volvió a hacer acto de presencia. 

Jensen lo atravesó con la mirada pero enseguida dejo de lado al hombre. Ahora no tenia tiempo de lidiar con un viejo retrogrado.

-Tranquilícese, Sr Wellling.- 

-UNA MIERDA ME VOY A TRANQUILIZAR. USTED QUIERE EXPEDIENTARME POR DEFENDERME.-

-¿Defenderse?-pregunto con un amarga sonrisa que descoloco al joven.- Déjeme preguntarle algo, Señor. Si el Sr Linderg hubiera sido una dulce jovencita y le hubiera pedido salir ¿Qué le hubiera respondido?-

El cuerpo de Tom se tenso ante esa pregunta que al parecer ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. 

-No es lo mismo.- intento defenderse. 

-¿Ah, no?...¿Y eso porque?-pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Porque a mi no me gustan los hombres.- 

-¿Cuántas chicas se le han insinuado que a usted no le gustaban?-volvió a preguntar con la misma seriedad que si estuviera dando un discurso a la nación. El estudiante guardo silencio.- vamos, Sr Welling, yo también he sido joven y se que las chicas con su edad están un poco descocadas.- bajo la voz como si no estuvieran rodeados de al menos cuarenta chicos. –Seguro que ahí mas de un una en esa lista. ¿Verdad?- El joven asintió bajando la vista, evitando las miradas de todos sus compañeros.- ¿y que les dijo a todas?....¿O es que también les pego?-fingió horrorizarse. 

-¡¡NO.¡¡- se apresuro a decir alzando la mirada. El silencio se apodero de todos que esperaban una respuesta por parte del estudiante que carraspeo y cambio su peso de un pie a otro.- Les dije que muchas gracias, que me halagaban pero que no estaba interesado.- 

-Oh….- respondió Jensen dibujando una O perfecta en sus labios.- ¿Y no podía decirle eso mismo al Sr Linderg que al fin y al cabo lo único que hizo fue preguntarle algo?- por duodécima vez Tom se miro los pies, completamente avergonzado.- Muy bien, quiero que esto quede claro.- dijo alzando la voz para que todos los presentes lo oyeran. – Si castigo al Sr Welling es porque ha golpeado a un compañero. No porque el Sr Linderg sea gay. Me da igual cuales sean las tendencias sexuales de mis alumnos siempre que se comporten. ¿De acuerdo?. Esto es una universidad seria, no quiero ver a parejas besuqueandose, ya sean chico-chica, chico-chico o con un perro.- una risita general relajo el ambiente.- Espero que este tema haya quedado aclarado.- en ese momento entro el profesor del gimnasia al cual le fue encomendado el Sr Welling para que le pusiera su correspondiente castigo, sobra decir que el hombre se froto las manos al ver que iba a poder disponer de la estrella del equipo fuera de las horas lectivas para poder entrenarlo mejor. –Que todo el mundo vuelva a sus asuntos.- ordeno dirigiéndose a Jared que sujetaba a un maltrecho Chad.- ¿Estas bien, chico?- El joven no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza completamente avergonzado. –Bien...El Sr Pada.... Pada...-Rodó los ojos al ver como el puto apellido se le resistía. El profesor sonrió divertido ante eso. - Jared te acompañara a la enfermería pero luego quiero que te pases por mi despacho. ¿de acuerdo?- El joven asintió 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared no podía mas que admirar a ese chico que no levantaba mas de metro y pico del suelo. Lo veía caminar a su lado, encogido sobre si mismo, con el rostro magullado y reteniendo un sin fin de lagrimas que deseaban salir. 

Porque aquel chico que en ese justo momento se sentaba en la camilla para que la enfermera le pusiera una pomada había echo algo con apenas dieciséis años que el no se había atrevido a hacer con veinti y pico. 

Pedirle salir a un chico. 

No es que el fuera virgen ni nada por el estilo, es que el simple echo de decirle a otra persona de su mismo sexo Tío, me gustas tanto que quiero pedirte una cita le resultaba un poco ridículo. Había tenido sus citas (muchas, de echo) pero siempre habían sido algo fortuitas: 

Algún bar gay o en el supermercado....hubo una vez que incluso en el baño de una cafetería. 

Pero pedir salir...como se lo pediría a una chica...Nunca. 

Bueno...hubo una vez, solo una, pero se puso tan nervioso que solo consiguió tartamudear de tal forma que el pobre chico no consiguió entenderle. Desde entonces..nada de nada. 

Y ahora un niñato ha tenido los suficientes huevos de decírselo al tío mas famoso del instituto. 

Se permitió soñar mientras la enfermera mimaba al adolescente con palabras tranquilizadoras. Preguntándose que pasaría si se acercaba a Jensen y le dijera algo como: Ya se que eres el decano pero creo que deberíamos tener una cita.   
Lo mas jodido de todo es que en su mente Jensen decía que si, que porque mierda había tardado tanto en preguntárselo y todo era nubes de algodón y risas. Pero entonces recordaba como era el decano. Como se había enfrentado al Sr Singer sin siquiera dudar y como había sacado partido de una situación bastante fea, una situación en la que la mayoría de los alumnos podrían haberle echado encima a sus padres porque: El decano apoya a los maricas. 

Al pensar eso se dio cuenta de que alguien con tanta seguridad no podía ser gay y eso le resultaba frustrante. 

Acompaño a Chad al despacho del decano que lo esperaba con ese aura de superioridad que lo rodeaba. Sentado detrás de esa gigantesca mesa de caoba mientras le explicaba al joven aprendiz de Romeo que comprendía los tiempos modernos y que la sexualidad es algo que estaba empezando a descubrir pero que por favor fuera un poco mas disimulado la próxima vez que fuera a hacer algo parecido.   
El chico asintió echo un ovillo en la gran silla, completamente avergonzado de si mismo. Jay supo que era algo que, la aun no formada conciencia de un adolescente, no podría soportar y que seguramente no lo superaría nunca. Pero entonces apareció Jensen Ackles, al igual que un caballero de brillante armadura y poniendo una mano que se veía enorme encima de pequeño hombro del chaval dijo: 

-Has sido muy valiente, chico.-

-He sido un estúpido.- se regaño a si mismo.

-¿Eso crees?-la sonrisa del decano fue pura incredulidad.- Corrígeme si me equivoco pero ¿no has sido tu el chico que le ha pedido salir a la estrella del equipo sin importarle lo que opinen de el.?-

El Sr Linderg alzo la cabeza con la mirada vacilante, como si no supiera cual respuesta era correcta. 

-Si.- susurro encogiéndose de hombros. 

-Pues yo no se lo que opinara Jared.- el profesor dio un respingo al oír su nombre de forma tan familiar en esos gruesos labios- pero ...TIO....- rió abriendo los brazos en una clara señal de no poder creérselo.- Se lo has pedido al capitán del equipo.- lo dijo como si hubiera sido la capitana del equipo de animadoras.

Padalecki se quedo de una pieza al ver la forma de actuar del decano, casi parecía que fuera uno de los colegas del chaval, idolatrándolo porque no se creía lo que acababa de pasar. 

-Si, eso hice.- respondió Chad con la sonrisa un poco menos vacilante. Luego miro a Jared como si el pudiera confirmarle lo que hizo. El profesor decidió seguir el ejemplo de su jefe.

-Creo que has hecho realidad el sueño de cualquier chico gay.- dijo aplaudiendo de forma solemne. 

-Si....lo hice.-volvió a repetir el joven, dándose cuenta por fin de lo que acababa de hacer.  
-Muy bien, jovencito.- corto Jensen con esa sonrisa de colega.- Sigue con tus deberes y recuerda...- alzo un dedo a modo de advertencia.- Mas cuidado para la próxima vez.-

-Lo que usted diga, decano....- Chad se levanto corriendo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, agarro el pomo de la puerta y justo antes de salir se giro y soltó un gracias que le arrugo el corazón a los dos docentes. 

El silencio reino cuando la puerta se cerro detrás del joven Linderg. Jared no sabia muy bien que se suponía que tenia que hacer ahora. Supuestamente deberían de empezar con las tutorías pero con todo el lió que había acontecido desde que cruzo la puerta del despacho....sinceramente, no tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo. Supuso que el decano si, ya que en ese momento se dirigió hacia su gran sillón de cuero, desplomándose sobre el. Soltó un gran suspiro. 

-Yo no se usted, pero no tengo ganas de ponerme con las tutorías.- confeso mirándolo de lado, con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro y cara de niño bueno. 

El joven que llevaba dentro quiso decirle algo parecido a que podrían ir a la cocina y tomarse un par de copazos para despejarse y después... quien sabe.   
Pero como ya era costumbre en el no dijo nada. 

-Si quiere podemos dejarlo para mañana.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No le importa?-pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora sin llegar a levantar la cabeza de su hombro.

-Ay....Dios Mío.- susurro para si.

-No, claro que no.- mintió.- Además tengo que ponerme a investigar sobre nuestro amigo Alejandro...- ironizo. 

-Si. Es cierto...¿Sabe?...ahora veo con mejores ojos el personaje que ha escogido.- Jared arqueo las cejas al no comprender de que estaba hablando.- Alejandro Magno...es un buen personaje, sobre todo después de haber visto lo que ha pasado en el dormitorio de los chicos.- El decano guardo silencio por un corto periodo de tiempo en el que se acomodo mejor en el sillón, dejando que toda su espalda se hundiera en el cuero. Apoyo los codos sobre los reposabrazos y con dos dedos de cada mano se golpeo suavemente los labios.- Creo que debería de hacer un poco de mas énfasis en el lado menos conocido de nuestro amigo.- 

-Con el lado menos conocido se refiere a.....- Jay dio un paso adelante, no pudiendo creerse lo que Jensen estaba insinuando. 

-A su homosexualidad.- sentencio con ese tono seco que le caracterizaba.- Quiero que los jóvenes de esta universidad sepan que el ser gay no significa ser una dulce mariposa. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?-pregunto de forma ruda.

-Cristalino.- 

-Puede irse.- ordeno como si de una escuela militar se tratara. El profesor se giro dispuesto a cumplir la orden, todavía un poco confundido con todo lo que acaba de decirle cuando la voz de Jensen le paro en el sitio. 

-Mañana no puedo quedar para las tutorías.- Informo.- Es viernes y los viernes tengo cosas que hacer...además las tutorías son un trabajo tedioso para empezar un fin de semana y estoy seguro de que usted tendrá planes.- No pregunto, lo afirmo, como si fuera algo impensable que el, Jared Padalecki, fuera a quedarse todo un fin de semana encerrado en una universidad como Carlisle. Y hubiera sido así, sino le hubieran cargado con las clases del Sr Smith.

-La verdad es que estoy bastante ocupado- sonrió a modo de disculpa. La expresión que reino en el rostro del decano fue algo indescifrable para el...tal vez...¿Decepcion?.

-Entonces....¿Que le parece si quedamos el domingo por la tarde?- 

Sino fuera porque estaban hablando de trabajo pensaría que estaba pidiéndole una cita. 

-No creo que sea para tanto, Jared.- rió su joven jefe con una de esas sonrisas que le arrugaban los ojos. 

-Oh...Dios Mío....¿Había sido tan mendrugo que había dicho eso en voz alta?....al parecer si...Lo había echo.- 

 

Quiso golpearse con fuerza contra el pico de la mesa pero consiguió aguantarse sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación. ¿Que se suponía que tenia que decirle ahora?

-Pero si quiere puede traer comida. Yo pondré el despacho y las bebidas.- soltó como si no le hubiera dado la mayor importancia.

El corazón de Jared hizo un triple salto mortal para luego caer indemne sobre sus costillas. Si Jensen podía bromear sobre algo como eso...el también podría...Oh...claro que podría. 

-Muy bien pero que sepas que no soy tan fácil....No suelo besar un chico hasta la tercera cita.- 

La risa que se escapo de la garganta del decano fue corta y sincera, negando con la cabeza y bajando la mirada. 

-Anda...tira...tira.. que al final voy a tener que responderte.- señalo la puerta con la mano mientras metía la nariz de lleno en unos papeles. 

Cuando oyó el clik de la puerta en lo menos que pensaba Jared era en Alejandro Magno y la dichosa obra de teatro, tampoco pensaba en el Sr Lienberg y el Sr Welling. Toda su atención estaba puesta en....

¿Que le abría respondido Jensen de haber podido?

CONTINUARA.


	4. Capitulo 4

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero tranquilas que ya va a ir todo rodado ^^. Gracias a las que habeis comentado, os ire respondiendo a todas. 

AL LIO¡¡¡

CAPITULO 4

El fin de semana no solo fue largo, sino que también aburridísimo. Jared ya sabia que la universidad se quedaba prácticamente desierta cuando llegaba el fin de semana. Pero aquello era ridículo.

En todo el sábado solo se topo con las limpiadoras, ni un solo profesor. ¡¡Ni siquiera a Singer¡¡. A quien si vio fue a Jensen y a una chica bastante mona o eso suponía, que era mona, ya que los vio en la lejanía. Estaba asomado a la ventana de su cuarto, mirando a la nada cuando vio un destartalado coche (un chevrolet), algo raro de por si, ya que los sábados no solían ir nadie de visita.  
Medio minuto después Jensen bajaba los tres escalones de la entrada de un salto y esperaba a que el auto aparcara delante de la puerta.  
Una rubia se bajo dando un portazo. Pudo oírlo desde su cuarto que estaba en el tercer piso y de un salto se abrazo al decano de brazos y piernas como si fuera un perro en celo.

El resto del día estuvo con un enfado de narices.

Aprovecho que le habían cargado con el teatro de historia para mantenerse ocupado. Jared nunca había sido un tipo muy dado a la escritura (una cosa era enseñarla y otra muy distinta escribir una obra) pero gracias al cielo la homosexualidad estaba muy bien vista en internet, solo tuvo que teclear en el Google las palabras gay y Alejandro Magno y salieron centenares de paginas repletas de información. Algunas muy útiles....otras no tanto...no al menos para la obra pero para aumentar sus posturas sexuales.....

El trabajo en cuestión estaba casi terminado cuando llego la tarde del domingo y lo abría terminado de no ser porque se acordó (en el ultimo momento) de que tenia una cita con el decano. Se recordó infinidad de veces que no era una cita sino una tutoría...trabajo..solo trabajo. Así que no tenia porque molestarse si el decano no estaba en su despacho, ni mucho menos molestarse cuando la "encantadora" secretaria (que era algo así como la Señorita Rottenmeyer) le espeto que se había ido a cenar con una joven y por supuesto no tenia porque apretar los puños hasta casi clavarse las uñas porque (en opinión de la anciana mujer) era una de esas chicas que no llevan sujetador y puede que ni bragas.

Si todo eso era cierto...¿Porque se encontraba a las diez y media de la noche golpeando un saco de boxeo en el gimnasio?

-Pues porque tengo que ponerme en forma....¿Porque va a ser sino?-se pregunto en un gruñido a si mismo mientras estampaba los puños en el saco de arena.

Y lo peor de todo es que no sabia porque estaba tan molesto. Jensen nunca había insinuado nada que no fuera estrictamente laboral (por el Amor de Dios, si hasta le trataba de usted) y el tampoco se había dejado caer con eso de que era gay. El problema era que a pesar de parecer un mulo por fuera por dentro era como esas mariposas gays que salían en las películas. ¿Recuerdas esas que se enamoran del guapo protagonistas, que no paran de hablar de el a su amigo Chad y de lo que le ha dicho su psiquiatra y que al final terminan ayudándoles para que se quede con la tía buena?

Pues ese tipo de marica era.

Mandaba narices.

Dio otro sonoro puñetazo a la tela sin importarle que los puños le dolieran debido a los golpes, ni que los brazos le temblaran por culpa del esfuerzo. No estaba furioso con Jensen. No podía estarlo, el solo había echo lo normal. Quedar con una chica y...Bueno..no hacia falta ser muy listo para saber lo que pasaba después ¿Verdad? Si hubiera sido a la inversa, Jared abría echo lo mismo.

Estaba furioso consiguió mismo.

-Pobre del insensato con el que estés enfadado.-

Hablando del Rey de Roma.....

 

Giro sobre sus talones justo a tiempo de ver como el decano se metía las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Jared agradeció el haberse puesto los pantalones del chándal ya que su jefe, el cual acostumbraba a vestir de Guccy o de Armani, se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, con los tobillos cruzados, dejándole ver unas manchadas botas camperas, los vaqueros rotos a la altura de las rodillas, también manchados de algo que parecía barro, una camisa de cuadros que llevaba por fuera y una expresión de cansancio en el rostro.

Solo le faltaba el sombrero de vaquero para parecer un anuncio andante de Malboro.

Dio un ultimo golpe al saco de cuero, deseando que fuera aquella joven tan "simpática" que de seguro se lo habría pasado pipa dejando completamente exhausto a SU decano. Casi pudo imaginársela sentada a horcajadas sobre el mientras Jensen solo disfrutaba de como lo montaban.

-Perdone....¿Que ha dicho?-intento que no se le notara el enfado pero no lo consiguió.

Jensen dio un paso perezoso al frente, con una sonrisa de disculpa, mirándolo a los ojos con la cabeza gacha. Jared se repitió a si mismo que acababa de pasarse todo el día con una joven y prieta chica y que no estaba flitreando con el.

-La chica que te haya roto el corazón. Tiene que ser muy buena para que te enfades así.- señalo el maltrecho saco de arena.

Jared sabia que debería de haberse mordido la lengua, dejarlo pasar, pero simplemente no pudo. En ese momento no era Jared Padalecki, era un estúpido no correspondido.

-Oh...eso seria genial sino fuera porque en realidad quien me ha dejado tirado es un chico.- Jensen enmudeció al oír eso.- Que curiosamente tengo delante.-

La expresión del decano a falta de una palabra mejor era sorpresa, le llevo varios minutos entender lo que decía, se dio un golpe en la frente al hacerlo.

-Joder ¡¡Las tutorías¡¡.- Jared tuvo que morderse el labio para no sonreír, era normal que un tipo como Jensen se olvidara por completo de algo tan aburrido cuando estaba metido entre las piernas de una rubia.- Siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando Kenzie viene.-

Sabia que tenia que callarse, lo sabia perfectamente, no quería saber absolutamente nada de lo que la tal Kenzie había echo para que alguien tan estricto a la hora de trabajar se olvidara por completo de que había quedado con un compañero. Pero como buen bocazas que era tuvo que decir:

-¿Kenzie?-

Jensen que se encontraba mirando al suelo con expresión culpable levanto la vista con las cejas arqueadas, se acaricio la boca con la lengua y se mordisqueo el labio inferior. Medio segundo después sonrió como si le acabaran de coger en una gran mentira, frotándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

-Mi hermana....- el corazón de Jared dio un vuelco en el sitio al oír eso.- La muy estúpida es una romántica consumada y claro, pasa lo que pasa....- informo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto aguantándose al saco de boxeo para no dar saltos de alegría al ver que aquella preciosidad rubia no era otra persona que la hermanita de Jensen. Se le vino a la cabeza la foto que vio en el despacho. La de el joven que se parecía a el y la otra chica (que era rubia). ¿Así que al final el decano se había pasado toda la tarde con su querida hermanita?

Genial.

-Creo que es un problema que tienen todos los hermanos pequeños, no dudan ni un pelo en entregar el corazón.- suspiro el decano metiendose las manos en los bolsillos.- Sin importarle que se lo destrocen. Y adivina a quien le toca recoger los pedazos.-

Jared sintió que encontró una gran pieza del puzzle que formaba Jensen Ackles, la vio tan importante que la atosero en lo mas profundo de su ser.

-Oh...eso...bueno...si te soy sincero, no hace falta ser el mas pequeño de una familia para que te pase.- soltó con la mejor de sus sonrisas. La mirada que le echo el decano fue tan intensa que por un momento se sintió completamente desnudo, tanto que tuvo que coger la toalla y pasársela por el pecho, fingiendo que se secaba el sudor para poder sentir el algodón contra la piel y quitarse esa falsa sensación de desnudez.- Pero conozco el remedio perfecto para ese tipo de males.- alzo un dedo comportándose como el friki que podía llegar a ser.

-No sabia que el mal de amores fuera una enfermedad.- Jensen se meso la barbilla pensativo, como si sopesara la idea de escribir una tesis sobre lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Y usted es un importante académico?-se hizo el ofendido.- Ande, sígame.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen reía con esa risita que le arrugaba los laterales de los ojos mientras se metía la cuchara llena de helado en la boca. Jared no podía creerse que estuvieran sentados los dos en la solitaria cocina de la universidad con solo una pequeña luz que iluminaba la atmósfera de forma tenue, comiendo helados y contándole a su jefe el atracón que se dio después de un desamor (evidentemente emitió el pequeño detalle de que era un chico y no una chica) pero eso no era importante, no al menos en ese momento, ya que el decano apoyaba el codo en la mesa y se tapaba la cara con la mano para aguantar una risotada que negaba a dejar escapar mientras Jared le contaba que al día siguiente se le rompieron los pantalones por el culo por culpa del atracón que se pego.

 

-¿Así que ponerse ciego de helado es el remedio para el mal de amores según usted Sr Pada...Pada...?-

El decano soltó una risita divertida al ver como el nombre se le atoraba en la garganta. Jared se derritió por dentro al oírla, tan sincera y carente de maldad, era raro verlo tan relajado, por regla general parecía que tenia metido un palo en el culo.  
Se regaño a si mismo por pensar en esas cosas. Tenia claro que Jensen no se metería nada por “ahí” así que mejor seria no divagar.

-No entiendo como es posible que cuando me entrevistara no se equivocara ni una vez y ahora no pueda ni pasar del “da”- recrimino apoyando los codos en la metálica mesa y echando el cuerpo hacia delante.

-Eso era porque en la entrevista lo tenia apuntado en la palma de la mano.- se sincero Jensen enseñándole la palma.

La gran risotada que se escapo de la garganta del profesor de literatura fue tan grande que resonó en toda la cocina.

-Se de una manera para que se acuerde de el y no balbucee.- Una alarma interior sonó dentro de su cabeza al darse cuenta de que su tono de voz había bajado una nota, lo cual significaba que...¡¡estaba filtreando¡¡. Joder, estaba filtreando con el decano.

El descubrir eso ya le choco, por regla general Jared era de los que se dejaban ligar. Podría decirse que en ese aspecto era el pasivo, pero solo en ese aspecto por que a la hora de sudar, el era el que se ponía encima.  
Si el simple echo de descubrir lo que estaba haciendo le dejo medio noqueado, lo que a continuación hizo Jensen lo dejo fuera de juego.

Se mordió el labio.

 

Pero no en plan: Oh Dios Mío, esta ligando conmigo. Sino en plan coqueto. Dejando que un lateral se deformara por culpa de los dientes para luego dejarlo escapar de ellos con una suavidad que le hizo tragar saliva. Y si a todo eso añadíamos esos grandísimos ojos verdes clavados en su rostro (porque estaba claro que no le estaba mirando los labios)...El resultado fue una escalofrió que le recorrió el espinazo.

-¿Y cual es?-pregunto echando el cuerpo un poco mas hacia delante, tanto que creyó saborear el aliento con olor a vainilla.

El aire se le condenso en los pulmones al oír ese timbre de voz, ya de por si sexy, y con ese acento de Texas convertido en un susurro a que le puso los pelos de punta.

-¿Esta seguro de que quiere que se lo enseñe?- No lo dijo con doble sentido, a pesar de lo erótico que pudo sonar. Jared de verdad quería enseñarle a pronunciar correctamente su apellido, no era normal que un decano dudara a la hora de nombrar a alguno de sus empleados.

-No he estado tan seguro en mi vida.-otra vez ese tono de voz lujurioso que le hizo cerrar las piernas para sentir mejor su erección.

¿De verdad estaban hablando de pronunciar un apellido? Porque, sinceramente, empezaba a dudarlo.

-Muy bien....pronúncielo.- A Jared le sonó como se le hubiera ordenado bajarse los pantalones.

Jensen sonrió de medio lado y sin siquiera separarse un milímetro empezó a decir su nombre, como siempre se quedo atrancado en el “da” de Padalecki. Fue en ese momento donde actuó. Aprovechando como entrecerraba los ojos el decano al intentar pasar de la dichosas silaba, se movió con rapidez y cerro de forma suave la mano sobre la cuadrada mandíbula de su jefe.

Un temblor involuntario recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir el roce de la barba de tres días contra sus dedos. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su profesionalidad para no cerrar las manos sobre la camisa de cuadros que llevaba Jensen y tirarlo sobre la mesa para hacerle todo lo que quisiera.

-Muy bien.....quédese ahí.- ordeno suave, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

El decano se quedo quieto, con la cara sujeta por su gran mano, los ojos fijos y los labios formando una extraña O. Jared se regaño a si mismo al imaginarse metiendo un dedo dentro de la boca para .......

Concentrate, Jay…concentrate.

-Después del famoso “Da” que es donde te atoras viene “Le”.- apretó los dedos, obligando así a la mandíbula de Jensen a moverse hasta formar la silaba.- si quiere puede acordarse de algo que empiece por esas letras, algo así como León.- mastico un jadeo al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro y se obligo a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.- y por ultimo sigue la mas difícil pero no por ello la mas fea “Cki”, seguramente se preguntara como puede recordar esta ultima ya que no ahí muchas cosas que empiecen por esas silabas pero usted sabe que yo soy un chico muy imaginativo... ¿Verdad?- Se congelo ante la burrada que acababa de decir. ¿En que mierda estaba pensando?. Estaba seguro de que Jensen se levantaría en ese momento, le daría un sonoro (y doloroso) puñetazo para luego despedirle por que lo que acababa de vomitar por ese agujero que tenia por boca era demasiado obsceno.

-Estoy empezando a darme cuenta.- consiguió decir a pesar de tener la mandíbula inmovilizada por su mano.

Jared sonrió de esa forma que hacia siglos que no hacia, todo hoyuelos y buenas (en realidad no tan buenas) intenciones. Ese hombre le sorprendía cada vez que hablaban.

-Pues vera.- Empezó a decir completamente envalentonado ante la falta de rechazo por parte de su jefe.- las primera letra es fácil “C”...eso puede ser cualquier cosa: Casa, correo, cama...- los ojos de Jensen centellearon ante la ultima palabra.

-¿Y las dos ultimas?- pregunto de forma clara, haciendo que Jared se diera cuenta de que sus dedos habían dejado de apretarle la mandíbula para solo posarse en ella, deleitándose en la rasposa piel.

-“Ki”- susurro incorporándose un poco, acercándose mas a la vez que apretaba las piernas. Un placentero escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al sentir la dura erección. Trago saliva ruidosamente, Jensen lo miraba fijamente, completamente concentrado en el, sin permitir que nada lo distrajera. Tembló de pies a cabeza solo de imaginárselo así de concentrado en la cama, con el entre esas arqueadas piernas. -......Un buen lubricante.- jadeo acercándose un poco mas hacia aquellos regordetes labios que parecían llamarlo.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?- el pánico en el tono de voz del decano fue tan claro que casi le hace caerse de la silla donde estaba sentado.

-No he dicho nada.- soltó rápido, incorporándose sobre si mismo como si tuviera un resorte, poniendo distancia entre los dos y dándose bofetadas mentales por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera tan estúpida. La expresión del decano era una mezcla de horror y sorpresa. Cejas arqueadas y la boca torcida en una mueca que decía claramente que se había perdido algo.- ¿Por qué?...¿Qué ha entendido?-pregunto con el corazón en un puño, rezando porque esa expresión fuera porque no se había enterado bien de la bestialidad que acababa de decir.

-Lo ha dicho tan bajo que no me he enterado.- informo con ese tono de voz serio y cordial, convirtiéndose de nuevo en el decano de la universidad Carlisle.

Tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no ponerse a dar saltos de alegría. Se abstuvo. Solo había tenido suerte, además, no estaba cien por cien convencido de que no se hubiera enterado. Así que decidió imitar a su jefe, dejar de un lado a la maricona loca en la que se convertía cuando Jensen estaba cerca y convertirse en el profesor de literatura.

-He dicho que “Ki” es una buena referencia a.....- se quedo en blanco. El horror se apodero de el al darse cuenta de que no sabia que decir. EL, que ni siquiera su amigo Chad había conseguido dejarlo cortado ante una replica. Lo peor fue que no podía haber encontrado otra situación para quedarse sin ninguna buena idea para decir algo.

Por suerte, las luces de la cocina se encendieron en ese justo momento, dejándolos ciegos por un instante.

-Decano....¿Qué hace usted aquí?-Gertrud, la cocinera, entro con expresión preocupada, mirando alternativamente a uno y otro, pensando que tal vez habían encontrado algo en la cocina que no debería estar. Se paro en seco al ver los tarros de helado sobre la mesa y sonrió ampliamente, exactamente igual que haría una dulce mama al ver como sus dos niños han hecho una trastada adorable.- ¿No me dirán que se han puesto de acuerdo para robarme helado?. Creí que ya tenia suficiente con usted, Decano Ackles.- regaño la mujer con una falsa molestia.

El profesor de literatura miro a su jefe con los ojos como platos. ¿Jensen Ackles se escabullía para robar helado de la cocina?. El susodicho en cuestión, se levanto con una sonrisa culpable en el rostro, volvió a poner la silla donde la había encontrado y con el tono de voz no haber roto ni un plato en su vida respondió:

-Esta vez no soy el culpable. Gertrud....El Sr Padalecki y yo estábamos corrigiendo las tutorías y se nos paso la hora.-

La mujer pareció convencida ante esa respuesta, ni siquiera pareció molestarse ante la inexistencia de papeles que confirmaran la teoría del Decano, solo se encogió de hombros y los regaño durante unos diez minutos como si en vez de docentes de la universidad fueran alumnos.

Aguantaron el chaparrón como dos campeones.

Mas tarde, cuando por fin consiguieron salir de la cocina, se encaminaron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni hablo sobre lo que había pasado en los dominios de Gertrud. Solo se dijeron buenas noches con un gesto de cabeza.

Una vez en la soledad de su habitación, protegido por la oscuridad y las dos mantas que cubrían su cuerpo, Jared repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez cada frase, cada gesto, todo. Y en todas se regañaba a si mismo por haber sido tan osado. ¿Qué habría pasado si la cocinera no hubiera interrumpido?.

 

Estarías ahora mismo en la calle, capullo.

Se dijo a si mismo mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. Tenia que tener mas cuidado. No podía ir por ahí en plan acoso y derribo. Puede que el decano fuera tolerante con los gays (aunque aun no supiera que el lo era) pero una cosa era ser tolerante y otra muy distinta que lo acosaran. Tomo nota mental de comportarse mejor a partir de ese momento, recordándose que no era la primera vez que lo hacia (el recordarse que tenia que portarse mejor) pero es que era estar al lado del Decano y perder la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenia.

Aun así tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que ser fuerte.

Susurro a la habitación, como si alguien pudiera decirle que si, que podía hacerlo.  
Cerro los ojos dispuesto a dormir las escasas horas que lo separaban del lunes cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Jensen había dicho bien su apellido.

CONTINUARA.


	5. Chapter 5

Y vamos a por el quinto ^^

CAPITULO 5

La semana paso increíblemente rápida, entre las clases, las tutorías con los padres de los alumnos, terminar de escribir la dichosa obra de teatro sobre Alejandro Magno (que curiosamente tuvo una vida de lo mas interesante) y lidiar con el jodido Roseamburn que seguía protestando cada vez que le decía algo para que participara mas en clase. El caso fue que cuando quiso darse cuenta volvía a ser Viernes por la tarde, volvía a estar encerrado en la universidad debido a todo el trabajo acumulado y seguía sin haber echo ni una sola tutoría con el Decano, con el cual no se había topado ni una sola vez. 

No supo si sentirse aliviado o triste. 

Sabia positivamente que no tendría nada con el, al menos no de una forma sexual pero ...joder...en la vida no todo era follar y la verdad era que se sentía cómodo hablando con su jefe. Algo que no era de extrañar ya que el prácticamente podría hablar con las paredes y hacer que estas le rieran las gracias. Por eso no entendía porque se sentía así cuando Jensen andaba cerca. No le reía los chistes, le seguía las gracias en muy contadas ocasiones y....y ese era el punto mas importante..ERA SU JEFE. Así que....¿Por qué demonios alzaba la cabeza como si fuera un Lemur cada vez que la puerta del despacho de profesores se abría pensando que tal vez era el?

La musiquita de Charley montain le saco de su ensimismamiento, provocándole una risita al recordar como paseando por el youtube descubrió las aventuras del unicornio. 

-Ey, Chad....¿Qué pasa, tío?-saludo nada mas ponerse el teléfono en la oreja. 

-¿Cómo que, que pasa?. JT, tío, estas desaparecido.- regaño su amigo a voz en grito. Jared hizo una mueca de desagrado, casi había olvidado lo burro que podía llegar a ser Chad.- Ahí una fiesta este sábado. Dime que vas a venir.- rogó sin bajar el tono de voz. 

Jared soltó una risita divertida, mientas hacia juegos malabares con los libros que llevaba, acomodándoselos de una mano a otra mientras que sujetaba el teléfono con el hombro. 

-Chad, hay una fiesta TODOS los sábados. No voy a poder ir. Estoy de curro hasta los ojos.- 

-¡¡No jodas¡¡. Tienes que venir, JT...he conseguido que Alan venga.- 

El profesor se quedo de una pieza, no tanto al oír el nombre de su ex (el cual le había dejado plantado de muy mala manera) sino porque en ese momento Jensen apareció ante sus ojos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y haciéndole un gesto con las manos para que lo esperara. Dejo de oír como Chad le contaba el plan que tenia para hacer sufrir a Alan por hacerle daño cuando sintió las grandes manos del Decano rodeando los libros que amenazaban con caerse, rozando así sus brazos con los dedos. 

-¿Qué dices, JT? ¿Te hace embadurnar a ese gilipollas de aceite y ponerle plumas?-

-Ehhh......- Esta vez no se quedo en blanco, es que no sabia que responder. Tenia a Jensen delante de el, mirándolo con el rostro interrogante y a Chad diciéndole gilipolleces al oído. Si hubiera estado solo de seguro que lo habría mandado a hacer puñetas pero claro....no estaba solo. 

-No me lo digas. Es por culpa de ese decano sexy que tienes por jefe. Tío, si quieres meterte entre sus piernas díselo. Estoy seguro de que nunca ha tenido a un semental como tu que quiera montarlo como si fuera un toro salvaje. - 

Jared casi se muere al oír eso, miro a Jensen con los ojos como platos, temiendo que se hubiera enterado por culpa del vozarrón de su muy pronto muerto amigo.

-Chad.-grazno a modo de advertencia, sintiendo como se ponía blanco debido al pánico. 

-Vamos, JT, que yo se lo que tienes entre las piernas. ¿Cuántas pajas nos hemos hecho el uno al otro?. Tío, si hasta se como te gusta. Neil dice que aun le duele el culo por tu culpa.-bramo entre risas

No solo iba a matarlo, iba a descuartizarlo, hacerle un sin fin de cortes para luego echarles sal, meterle un extintor por el culo y después...mucho después...pegarle un tiro entre ceja y ceja...¿Por qué Chad siempre tenia que sacar el tema de Neil?.Vale que fue un poco brusco pero estaba cachondo y perdió un poco el control. Además...¿Qué culpa tenia el de tener un “pequeño” problema de tamaño?. ¿No dicen que todo lo de Texas es grande?...  
Pues eso lo explicaba todo.

De repente se acordó de que Jensen, el Jensen que se encontraba delante de el y que lo miraba con unos grandísimos ojos verdes, también era de Texas. Se pregunto si tendría el mismo problema de “tamaño”. 

-¿Te molesto?- pregunto el hombre haciendo ademán de irse. 

-No, tranquilo, decano...enseguida termino.-

-¿Esta delante de ti?. ¡¡No me jodas, JT¡¡- rió el muy capullo al otro lado del teléfono.- dile que te mueres por meterte entre esas arqueadas piernas. Dile...¡¡Eh...Jensen...me muero de ganas por follarte¡¡- alzo la voz para hacerse oír. 

Jared colgó el teléfono antes de decir una barbaridad y se fustigo a si mismo por contarle su estúpido colgamiento con el Decano. Pero se suponía que para eso estaban los amigos ¿no?. Para escuchar. No para darte puñaladas traperas. 

-¿Su novia?-pregunto un muy formal Sr Ackles. Jared se pregunto como seria el Decano, todo buenos modales y cortesías a la hora de tener sexo. ¿le preguntaría si podía meterle un dedo? ¿Le trataría de Señor? O seria como dicen que son todos los chicos serios...unos salidos en la cama, que le gustaba la dominación. Soltó un gemido ahogado al imaginarse a los dos tipos de Jensen: el formal y el salido. Y no supo con cual de los dos quedarse. 

-No....un amigo.- se apresuro a decir mientras volvía a coger los libros que le había quitado momentos antes para que no se le cayeran.-No tengo novia.- Se sintió estúpido al decirlo, aun así tuvo que hacerlo. 

-Yo tampoco.- Informo el Decano con la cabeza alzada para mirarle a los ojos, dándole la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo importante. De que en esas dos palabras había algo oculto que se le escapaba. 

Odio mas a Chad si era posible. Había pasado toda la semana (o casi toda) sin pensar en Jensen, al menos no de esa forma y mira lo que le pasa con solo una llamada de teléfono. piensa que el decano le manda señales en código. Como antes, cuando ser gay tenia que mantenerse oculto por miedo a que te quemaran como si fueras una bruja en el siglo pasado. 

-¿Quieres algo?- aun así se resisita a dejar de tutearlo. Suponía que tal vez fuera por cabezonería. 

-Pues la verdad es que si. Vamos muy atrasados con lo de las tutorías...- 

-Es verdad.....- hizo una fingida mueca de desastre a la vez que chasqueaba la lengua. 

-Ey....tampoco hace falta dramatizar.- sonrió Jensen cruzándose de brazos de forma severa pero sin dejar de sonreír.- hablando de drama....¿Cómo va la obra?-

-Oh...esta terminada. Este lunes empezaremos a ensayarla.- hablo con orgullo. Y no era para menos, era la primera vez que escribía algo así y tenia que reconocer que no le había quedado mal. Vale que era algo histórico y que por lo tanto estaba casi todo escrito pero aun así tuvo que romperse los cuernos para que la obra no fuera aburrida y de paso tuviera algún que otro punto divertido para que sus alumnos no se la aprendieran de memoria y actuaran como autómatas. A parte de que quería que Jensen se divirtiera con ella, cosa que no había podido hacer con las obras del Sr Smith. 

-¿Y como ha tratado el “pequeño” problema de nuestro amigo?-No pudo evitar el pensar en Neil y su problema al sentarse después de tener relaciones con el, solo que esta vez el cuerpo de Neil fue sustituido por el de Jensen. 

-¿Se refiere al de la homosexualidad, verdad?-aspiro entre dientes mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto. 

-Claro, ¿A que sino..?-pregunto el decano caminando a su lado.

-Sip....¿A que sino iba a referirse?- repitió masticando aire.-La verdad es que esta todo solucionado, esta tratado con pinceladas, un toque de humor y si los alumnos me dejan....Una sorpresa.-sonrió entrando en su cuarto y dejando los libros sobre la cama. Se giro justo a tiempo de darse cuenta de que estaban en su dormitorio, donde solo había una cama pequeña, un escritorio con una silla y un pequeño televisor. DIOS, NI SIQUIERA TENIA OTRA SILLA PARA QUE JENSEN SE SENTARA. Uno de los dos tendría que sentarse en la cama. 

Glup. 

 

-¿Una sorpresa?-a Jared le dio ciento cuarenta y tres ataques cardiacos (si, los contó en una milésima de segundo, ¿Algún problema?) al ver a Jensen en el centro de su habitación, en donde para nada se le veía pequeño sino todo lo contrario, mirando la cama de forma extraña y acariciándose los labios con la lengua. 

En otra vida debí ser Gengis Khan o algo parecido porque sin duda esto es un castigo. 

Pensó el profesor metiendose las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón, ya que no confiaba en si mismo sino lo hacia.

-Si, pero primero tengo que.....preguntarles a mis.....alumnos.- 

Dios...¿Desde cuando hacia tanto calor alli? 

-Mmmm....-susurro pensativo.- Bueno...siempre que sus alumnos lo acepten.... A mi me vale.- sonrió Jensen con ...maldita sea...esa sonrisa cordial que parecía negarse a abandonarlo.- Será mejor que me vaya ...- dijo girándose rápidamente para irse, tanto que a Jared no le dio tiempo de avisarle de que el alfeizar de la puerta estaba mas bajo por ese lado y el pobre termino dándose de bruces contra el.- Cristo.-blasfemo llevándose las manos a la frente con una mueca de dolor. 

-¿Se encuentra bien?-se apresuro a preguntar, Jay dio un paso adelante, salvando la distancia que los separaba y agarrandolo de un brazo con una mano y de la cintura con la otra al ver como trastabillaba a la derecha.- No me ha dado tiempo a advertirte de que ese alfeizar parece tenernos ganas todos los altos. Yo estuve con dolor de cabeza todo el maldito día.- 

-Creo que hasta he visto las estrellas.- pestañeo con fuerza, dolorido. El profesor se quedo embobado viendo como hacia una mueca de dolor y se llevaba una mano libre a la frente. Parecía tan frágil. 

-Si, pero no se preocupe, todo esta bien mientras no vea los signos del zodiaco.- intento quitarle hierro al asunto aunque la verdad era que sabia muy bien cuanto dolía ese maldito trozo de madera. El se había estado tropezando con el durante las dos primeras semanas de su estancia en Carlisle.

Jensen dejo caer la mano sobre el pecho de Jared al que enseguida se le acelero el corazón, sonrió suavemente (sin esa sonrisa formal, sino con la otra, la que había visto en la cocina) y alzo la cabeza para mirarlo. Su corazón dio un vuelco en el sitio al ver esos ojos color agua marina. 

-De momento solo he visto uno....todavía me quedan once.- susurro para seguirle la broma. 

Jared alzo la mano y acaricio la frente de Jensen, tanto para inspeccionar la zona como porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber como se sentía al acariciar esa piel plagada de ...Oh Dios... Pecas.... adoraba las pecas.

-¿Cuál viste?-pregunto dibujando la sien derecha. 

-Leo....- 

Jared no sabia mucho de los signos del zodiaco pero sabia lo justo para saber que ese en particular era el mas fogoso de todos. También sabia que el decano no era Leo, sino Piscis.....así que no pudo evitar sonreír al preguntarse que demonios hacia pensando en un signo al que le gustaba tanto que lo mimaran. 

-Es un buen signo.- La alarma interior de Jared volvió a sonar al darse cuenta de que volvía a estar invadiendo el espacio personal de su jefe, tanto que el pobre hombre estaba pegado a su cuerpo.- Será mejor que se ponga hielo, sino le saldar un chichón.- 

-Si, claro...-carraspeo mesandose la frente sin dejar de hacer muecas.-Buenas tardes, Sr Padalecki.- 

-Buenas tardes, Jensen.- 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esto era ridículo. 

¿Cuánto tiempo podría tardar de ahorcarse un niño bonito como el decano?

Sabia que no podía tardar mucho. Que las responsabilidades de la universidad eran muy fuertes para alguien de tan poca edad y experiencia como Ackles. Pero la verdad era que el muy maldito llevaba ya seis meses en el cargo y no había dado ni un maldito traspiés. Parecía encontrar siempre el paso de baile apropiado para no caer de bruces cada vez que el tocaba una tonada distinta. 

Maldito crió. 

Creía que lo tenia con el problema del Sr Linderg pero el muy cretino dio un triple salto mortal metiendose a todos los jodidos alumnos en el bolsillo. 

Y ahora no tenia nada. 

Si, si tenia algo....a la maldita perra de Samanta Ferris dándole la brasa. 

Estaba sopesando la idea de dejarla cuando el decano salió de la cocina con una bolsa de hielo cubriéndole la frente. 

Algo que sin duda merecía la pena investigar. 

Se deslizo dentro de los dominios de Gertrud, la adorable y basta Gertrud, quien creía que todos los seres sobre la tierra eran tan buenos y soeces como ella. 

No lo costo mas de una sonrisa y comer un trozo del asqueroso pastel de manzana para saber lo que había pasado. 

El decano se había tropezado con uno de los alfeizar de los dormitorios, al parecer no lo había visto cuando intentaba salir. 

La nueva información hizo que el hasta escasos minutos extinto fuego del árbol de la venganza volviera a rugir con fuerza. 

El decano tenia un lió. 

Aun no sabia con quien pero estaba seguro de que lo averiguaría.

CONTINUARA.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Si la semana anterior paso rápido las dos siguientes fueron una auténtica tortura. No solo porque no consiguió coincidir con Jensen para las putas tutorías, sino que el ambiente de las clases se tenso debido a los exámenes de final de trimestre, mezclado con el ambiente navideño que todo el mundo deseaba que llegara y claro...también estaba el problema de la obra de teatro. Que si en un principio fue bien acogida, incluso cuando les hablo de la sorpresa que no quiso decirle a Jensen, que no era otra que un beso entre los dos protagonistas: Carlomagno y Hefestios, el mejor capitán del ejercito. 

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo hasta que se enteraron de que los dos protagonistas iban a ser dos chicos. Ahí empezó su infierno personal, porque si bien media clase decía que ni de coña iba a besar a un compañero masculino, la otra media (aun con las palabras del decano Ackles en la cabeza sobre los gays y todo es rollo) decían que si, que era una idea muy buena para que algunos compañeros dejaran de ver a los gays como si fueran leprosos. 

Se monto una jauría monumental en clase. Unos acusaban a otros de Hittlers y los otros de Hippies.....así que Jared opto por lo mas sensato. 

Una votación 

Todos estuvieron de acuerdos hasta que leyeron los resultados. 

Habría beso. 

En ese momento supo que debería de haber dado la votación por suspendida y que no habría beso ni hostias, ya se las apañarían con eso de la homosexualidad de el Alejandrito de las narices. Sabia que lo debería de haber echo, si lo hubiera echo en ese momento no estaría escuchando a Michael Roseambur, que encarnaba a Alejandro Magno, (si, la vida le odiaba.) despotricando sobre que no iba a besar a su compañero, ni borracho. 

El profesor se llevo las manos al rostro, frotándolo con desesperación. ¿Por qué de los 27 chavales que tenia en la clase había tenido que nombrar a ese para el papel principal?

Porque era el mejor actor que tenia. 

Maldijo su mala suerte. La verdad era que el chico lo estaba haciendo estupendamente, mucho mejor de lo que el creía, a pesar de interrumpir cada dos por tres los ensayos porque estaba cansado o cualquier gilipollez de esas pero ahora...en la parte del beso....joder, vale que tenia que besar a otro chico pero solo era poner labio sobre labio. No le estaba pidiendo un beso de tornillo. 

-Para usted es fácil decirlo. Como no tiene que besar a otro hombre.- rechisto el joven. 

Jared estuvo a punto de decirle que no solo había besado a un hombre sino que le había echo mucho mas, incluso estuvo tentado de enumerárselas: Cosas como chuparle la polla o meterle los dedos (y lo que no eran los dedos) por el culo.   
Pero sino había besado a Jensen no iba a joder un buen trabajo para hacer callar a un niñato. Así que intento razonar con el. 

-Tu quieres ser actor ¿Cierto?- el chico asintió.- Pues los actores ahí veces que tienen que hacer cosas que no les gustan, además, solo tienes que poner los labios sobre los de el. No te estoy pidiendo que le metas la lengua hasta la campanilla.- Una risita por parte de todos sus compañeros acompaño el comentario. 

-Repito..para usted es fácil decirlo.- gruño

El profesor quiso gritar de pura frustración. 

-Mira, si fuera por mi besaba a cualquier tipo que entrara por esa puerta, pero por desgracia estoy solo con vosotros y no puedo daros un beso a ninguno sino quiero perder el empleo. Pero si en este momento entrara por esa puerta cualquier hombre, aunque fuera el Sr Singer te puedo asegurar que le daría un beso hasta con lengua para asegurarte de que no te estoy pidiendo algo tan grave.- tuvo que hacer fuerza con los pies para no ponerse a gritar. 

El Sr Rosembaurn miro por encima de su hombro y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. 

-Lo dice porque sabe que nadie va a cruzar esa puerta.- reto. 

Y vale que el fuera el adulto de esa situación, vale que tuviera que decir algo como: MADURA DE UNA VEZ, JODIDO NIÑO pero estaba demasiado cansado, frustrado y alterado como para hacerlo. Así que si, actuó como la maricona gay que guardaba en su interior y respondió: 

-Chico, aunque entrara el decano por esa puerta te puedo jurar que lo haría.- 

-Sr Padalecki ¿Podemos hablar?- Y hablando del rey de Roma.

Jared pudo notar como el color abandonaba sus mejillas, vio como la sonrisa de Jodido Roseamburn aumentaba y quiso golpearle con fuerza. Curiosamente nadie se rió cuando el jefe de la universidad hizo acto de presencia.

-Decano.....¿Cómo usted por aquí?.- pregunto de forma falsa, girándose sobre si mismo para enfrentarse a el como si tuviera metido un palo por el culo. 

Jared maldijo a todos los santos que conocía nada mas verlo ahí plantado, con esas gafas que afeaban una mirada preciosa, una camisa negra remangada hasta los codos y unos pantalones grises que ... Dios bendito... no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Todo eso dentro de unos preciosos zapatos de Gucci que de seguro era mas caro que todo su coche.   
Jensen leía algo bastante absorto por lo tanto no se dio cuenta de cómo sus ojos le recorrían el cuerpo, la garganta se le seco cuando el hombre alzo la mirada y se paso una mano por el cabello, despeinándoselo de tal forma que parecía que alguien le había metido los dedos entre las finas hebras mientras lo besaba contra la pared. 

Maldijo su creciente imaginación. 

-Vera, las notas están próximas y acabo de darme cuenta de que aun no hemos empezado con las tutorías. Lo dejaría pasar sino fuera porque las vacaciones están al caer.- 

-Si, es cierto. Ahora mismo estoy con el ensayo de la obra pero cuando termine me pasare por su despacho.- asintió con la cabeza para darle mas énfasis a sus palabras. 

-Perfecto. Allí estare.- 

Jared respiro aliviado al ver como Jensen empezaba a girarse para marcharse cuando vio como todos sus alumnos lo miraban con desaprobación. Se había pasado las dos semanas pasadas diciendo que Alejandro Magno era un hombre que prácticamente domino la tierra a pesar de ser homosexual porque no le tenia miedo a nada, no al menos en lo que a su sexualidad se refería, le había pedido a chicos que no eran gays que se besaran entre ellos y ahora que tenia la oportunidad de demostrar que podían hacer cualquier cosa, ahora que podía meterselos en los bolsillos va el...el único gay (al menos que el supiera) y se acobarda. 

No podía permitirlo. 

-Ehhh.....¿Decano?-la voz le tembló, casi parecía que en vez de haber dicho un estúpido titulo le había preguntado si tenia preservativos.

-¿Si?- Jensen se giro sin saber lo que se estaba fraguando. Servicial y formal como solo el sabia serlo. 

-Vera...tenemos un problema con la obra y no se como explicarles a mis alumnos como deben seguir....¿Le importaría ayudarnos?- hasta su propia voz le sonó extraña. Rara, ruda como la lija. 

-Me extraña que usted no sepa explicar algo Sr Padalecki.- la sonrisa con la que hablo le recordó a lo acontecido en la cocina hacia unas semanas.- Pero soy el Decano y estoy dispuesto a ayudar. Dígame.... ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

Un sin fin de posturas obscenas pasaron en ese momento por la cabeza de Jared Padalecki que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por desterrarlas de su mente. Carraspeo y buscado la escena en cuestión en el guión que tenia en la mano dijo: 

-Usted es Hefestios. Yo soy Alejandro. Solo tiene que leer su parte.- 

-¿Nada mas?-pregunto ojeando las paginas por encima.

-Nada mas.- 

-Perfecto....- sonrió alzando la cabeza.- Usted comienza.- 

Jared le dio la espalda, enredando los largos dedos en su cabello y mirando a sus alumnos que permanecían quietos y callados como estatuas de sal. En ninguna de sus clases habían estado tan atentos. 

Miro a Roseamburn y apretó los labios, dándole a entender que como lo despidieran seria culpa suya.

-En verdad te digo, amigo Hefestios que somos grandes.- soltó con voz ruda, girándose hacia Jensen que movía los labios al leer. Trago con dificultad, al principio pensó que el decano solo se dedicaría a leer como si fuera un autómata pero cuando dijo su frase, este se quito las gafas y con un tono de voz ofendido replico. 

-¿Grandes, mi señor?. Hemos diezmado aldeas enteras, aniquilado a mujeres y niños.....¿Dónde ahí grandeza en eso?- Jared se quedo sin respiración y una punzada de envidia le recorrió el cuerpo. Jensen era el decano mas joven de todo el mundo docente, con tres carreras a cual mas difícil, guapo a mas no poder, atento y formal ¿Y encima sabia actuar?. Como diría su querido amigo Chad: Vamos, no me jodas. 

-¿Te parece poca gloria el seguir vivo y mandar sobre todo y todos?- escupió la frase de la misma manera que el general debería de haberla dicho. Todo seguridad en si mismo y desdén. 

-No veo gloria en matar a nadie, mi señor.- el dolor en el rostro de Jensen fue tan real que casi parecía que lo sentía.- Pero estoy contento si vos lo estáis.- 

El corazón de Jared triplico su trabajo al ver como se acercaban peligrosamente a la escena en cuestión pero curiosamente no sentía miedo, ni le iba a dar un ataque de pánico ni nada de eso, en ese momento se encontraba tan metido en su pelea interpretativa que la parte del beso le pareció algo casi secundario. 

Pero solo casi. 

Salvo la distancia que los separaba con pasos fuertes, andando de la forma que un general que a puesto bajo su yugo a medio planeta debería de caminar, cerro las manos sobre las mejillas de Jensen que ni siquiera hizo ademán de separarse, inspiro aire con fuerza y dijo su siguiente frase: 

-No hables así, amigo mío. Tu y yo hemos vivido demasiadas cosas juntos como para que no me trates como un igual.- 

Trago saliva con dificultad, ahora Jensen tenia que decir algo y luego el tendría que besarle, porque en el jodido guión estaba escrito que era el, Alejandro Magno, el que tenia que besar a Hefestios. Era la primera vez en su vida sexual que Jared daba el primer paso, puede que solo fuera una obra de teatro, que no fuera real pero aun así, era la primera vez. Tal vez por eso no espero a que Jensen dijera nada, sino que aprovecho que abría la boca para hablar para besarle. Y sobra decir que no fue un beso como el que le había dicho a Roseamburn hacia escasos minutos. Nada de labio sobre labio. Ja, de eso nada. Si iban a despedirle (cosa que tenia clara) iban a despedirle con razón. 

Así que empujo la lengua dentro de la boca de Jensen que se quedo quieto, aunque la palabra en si fue: Congelado. Sip, Jensen se congelo en el sitio mientras el le robaba el aliento en un beso en el que intento plasmar toda la frustración que había sentido semanas atrás, cuando descubrió que estaba completamente colado por su jefe. 

No supo cuanto tiempo le beso, por el podría haberse quedado colgado de esos labios durante horas pero en ese momento Jensen gimió dentro de su boca y rozo, levemente, la lengua contra suya, haciendo que los dedos de los pies se le curvaran dentro de los zapatos. 

Se separo tan rápidamente que casi se cae al suelo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes. Jensen con los ojos muy abiertos, los labios hinchados por culpa del beso y la piel roja, seguramente debido al a vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. Jared por su parte no podía creerse lo que acaba de hacer. ¡¡Le habia besado¡¡ Y delante de sus alumnos.   
El silencio que aconteció después de eso fue tan pesado que por un momento pensó que las tablas donde se encontraban cederían por culpa del peso. 

-Eh....eso ha sido....instructivo.- soltó Jensen volviendo a mirar las paginas que tenia en las manos y leyendo o fingiendo que leía.- Oh..mira..aquí esta....justo detrás de la frase que me tocaba.- carraspeo mesandose la nariz con dos dedos, fingiendo que no se había sorprendido el echo de que Jared prácticamente le violara la boca delante de sus alumnos.- Me temo que se ha adelantado Sr Padalecki.- sonrió de forma tímida mientras blandía las paginas en alto para que los chicos lo vieran. 

-¿Si?-pregunto fingiendo que nada había pasado, porque nada había pasado. El simple echo de que le temblaran las rodillas no tenia nada que ver con el beso que acababa de acontecer...Nada. Era pánico por que dentro de media hora estaría despedido. Pero ¿Por el beso?...Na. 

¿A quien demonios intentaba engañar? 

-Si...yo tenia que decir esta frase y entonces usted me besaba.- señalo la frase en cuestión mientras le enseñaba los papeles. 

-Ah...vaya, que fallo.- suspiro inclinándose sobre las hojas, rozando sin querer la frente de Jensen con su flequillo y haciendo el teatro de que no había pasado nada.- Bueno....-dijo dando una palmada y separándose disimuladamente del decano.- ...como veis chicos, los actores pueden hacer un sin fin de cosas. Así que Roseamburn...creo que le debe un beso a su compañero.- 

-Les dejo continuar.- informo el decano.- Y Sr Padalecki, recuerde que le espero en mi despacho para las tutorías.-

-Claro, señor.- pura cordialidad. 

El decano salió con paso lento y elegante, como si no le importara lo que acabara de pasar. Todo el alumnado permaneció callado mientras esperaban a que desapareciera el jefe de estudios. 

Jared tuvo que aguantar un sin fin de bromas una vez se hubo cerrado la puerta hasta que toco la campana pero consiguió su objetivo. Los chicos seguían respetándolo y Alejandro y Hefestios se besarían en la obra. 

Genial. 

Ahora el problema era......¿Seguiría manteniendo el trabajo cuando llegara la noche?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen llevaba sentado en su despacho desde hacia una hora y media. No se había movido desde que volvió del teatro. Su mente todavía estaba digiriendo el pequeño “incidente” que acababa de pasar. Y al que todavía no daba crédito. 

Estaba empezando a procesarlo cuando alguien entro en su despacho, azotando su puerta para hacerse notar. 

Genial. El que faltaba. 

Gruño para sus adentros al ver a Robert Singer

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las clases acabaron mas rápido de lo normal. Haciendo que un ataque de pánico se apoderara de Jared nada mas oír el timbre de fin de clase.   
Se dirigió con paso lento hacia el despacho, ignorando por completo como casi todos los alumnos (y no alumnos) le miraban con cara de no creérselo. Al parecer la historia del beso había corrido como la pólvora por todo el colegio. 

Opto por lo mas sensato. Ignorarlo. El también había sido joven y sabia que de una tontería como esa podía llegar a montarse historias de lo mas inverosímil. 

Como que le bajo los pantalones al decano. Ojala 

 

De todos modos una cosa era decirlo y otro hacerlo. Sabia que lo que veían los alumnos era al profesor de literatura con la cabeza erguida, actuando como si nada pasara pero era muy diferente a como el se sentía. De todas formas ya daba igual en poco menos de unos minutos estaría de patitas en la calle.

Bueno...al menos que me quiten lo bailao 

Se había dicho. Pero la verdad era que solo había sido un beso. Uno pequeñito. Nada mas. 

Lo que era una autentica pena. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

-Sr Singer....¿Puedo ayudarle en algo o es que no le gusta mi puerta? Lo digo porque casi la saca de sus goznes nada mas entrar.- Ironizo ofreciéndole cortésmente la silla vacía que tenia delante de la mesa sin llegar a levantarse. Lo peor de todo es que no estaba solo, sino que se había traído prácticamente a todos los del consejo escolar. Entre ellos la víbora de Samanta Ferris. 

-¿Es cierto lo que se dice por ahí?-prácticamente bramo.

Jensen ya sabia de que hablaba pero viendo la expresión colérica de su vicepresidente decidió hacerse el tonto. 

-Si...-suspiro con pesar.- Me parece que Buhs va a ganar otra vez las elecciones. Fíjese usted por donde.-

Si la cabeza de Singer no exploto en ese momento fue de puro milagro. 

-Me refiero a que si usted y ese Neandertal que ha contratado se han estado besuqueando delante de los alumnos.-

El decano no supo si le molesto mas el lenguaje que utilizo para referirse a Jared o el tono de asco con el que le hablo.

De todas formas su solución fue exactamente igual que las demás. 

Hacerse el sueco. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared llego al despacho justo a tiempo de oír el bramido (porque sin duda aquello no eran gritos sino berridos) del vicepresidente Singer. Trago saliva ruidosamente al oír como le preguntaba al decano (de muy mal modo, todo había que decirlo) si era verdad que lo que había oído. El estomago le dio un vuelco cuando escupió la pregunta de que si era cierto de que se había besado con....¿Le había llamado Neandertal?. 

Será capullo 

Agarro el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a gritarle cuatro improperios. Ya no tenia porque fingir que seguía cayéndole bien, estaba claro que no dudaría ni medio segundo en la universidad así que se quedaría bien tranquilo al decirle a ese viejo retrogrado que podía meterse sus estupideces por.....

-¿Besuqueandonos? -Oyó que el decano preguntaba en una risa calmada, Jared casi pudo imaginárselo con esa cordial sonrisa, mirando con condescendencia al viejo. 

Sin saber porque aparto la mano del pomo y se quedo en silencio, con la oreja prácticamente pegada a la puerta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Besuqueandonos?.- rió Jensen apoyando los codos en los reposabrazos del sillón y juntando las yemas de los dedos. –Me temo que exagera. Solo estábamos dando un ejemplo de cómo se tiene que actuar en una obra de teatro.- 

-¿Metiendole la lengua hasta la campanilla a uno de sus profesores?- esta vez fue la Sra Ferris la que hablo. 

-¿La lengua?-sonrió entrecerrando los ojos y dejando que la risa muriera en sus labios.- Parece mentira que diga eso Samanta. Usted mejor que nadie debería de saber que los alumnos tienen mucha imaginación. Seguramente ya abran inventado un sin fin de historias. Déjeme que les diga algunas.- la sonrisa de medio lado que se formo en su rostro hizo que la duda se dibujara en mas de un rostro. Cuando hablo lo hizo de forma contundente, mirando a cada uno de sus consejeros, regañándoles con la mirada como si en vez de hombres que rozaban la octogenaria fueran jovencuelos malcriados.- veamos....He estado coqueteando con el desde que llego y el conmigo por supuesto, también nos hemos metido en la cocina para robar helado como si fuéramos alumnos en vez de profesores, charlamos sobre nuestras antiguas parejas mientras le acompaño a su dormitorio .......¿Me he dejado alguna?-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Jared casi le da un infarto al oír todo lo eso. Sabia que Jensen no había estado coqueteando con el (había estado allí, si lo hubiera echo se habría enterado) pero lo demás...todo lo demás era cierto. Hizo una mueca divertida al ver lo increíblemente listo que podría llegar a ser ese hombre, se pregunto por que no se dedico a la política en vez de a la enseñanza. Sin duda alguna el lo votaría si lo hiciera. 

El silencio que reino en el despacho fue tenso, lo supo a pesar de estar separado de una puerta de dos dedos de grosor. 

Afianzo su peso en el suelo y permaneció en silencio para saber quien iba a dar el primer paso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El silencio que reino a continuación fue la clave para hacerle saber que de momento había ganado esa pequeña batalla. 

-La verdad es que los alumnos pueden ser muy imaginativos.- suspiro el profesor de matemáticas.-Corrieron un bulo sobre que yo llevaba ropa interior femenina.- 

Un murmullo general se apodero del grupo. Jensen vio como Singer los miraba con la boca desencajada y expresión horrorizada. 

-Da igual lo mucho que exageraran los alumnos. BESO A UN PROFESOR.- bramo haciendo que todos lo miraran con un toque de miedo. Todos menos Samanta que se paso la lengua por los labios. 

-Eso también tiene su explicación.- alzo un dedo para llamar la atención de todos, por un momento Jensen dejo de sentirse como un decano y comenzó a saber lo que debía sentir un encantador de serpientes. Casi podía imaginarse soplando una bonita tonada con una flauta en la boca. –como sabrán el Sr Smith ha dimitido y le ha pasado el muerto a Jared. Y el, a petición mía a accedido a contar la historia de Alejandro Magno.- 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿¿Se podía saber que estaba haciendo?? Jared se aparto de la puerta y se quedo mirándola como si fuera un monstruo de dos cabezas, tenia miedo hasta de parpadear. ¿Era cosa suya o Jensen acababa de echarse la culpa sobre lo de la obra?.

Se llevo las manos al rostro para luego deslizarlas hasta su largo cabello. Necesitaba pensar.   
Sin siquiera darse cuenta empezó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo. Recordando toda la conversación que aconteció hace unas semanas sobre el personaje de la obra y como pillo por sorpresa al decano. 

¿Porque demonios lo hace?. Se pregunto mirando la puerta de madera como si ella pudiera darle una respuesta. Se supone que me ha llamado para despedirme ¿No? . Soltó un gruñido. Estaba echo un lió. ¿Porque lo defendía?¿Porque le daba explicaciones a Singer? ¿Porque simplemente no se encogía de hombros y les decía a esa panda de viejos: No le queréis..pues, ale, despedido.? 

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas. 

El adolescente que tenia en su interior le gritaba que saliera corriendo y se escondiera debajo de cualquier piedra y que no se enfrentara a aquella panda de vejestorios pero la silencio en seguida. Si Jensen Ackles estaba rompiéndose los cuernos para defenderle, el no iba a dejarle con el culo al aire. 

Tomo una decisión.

Rezo por que fuera la correcta.

Trago aire y se encamino de nuevo hacia el despacho sin apartar la mirada de la puerta que en ese momento empezaba a abrirse. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-grazno el vicepresidente. 

-Tiene que ver con los tiempos modernos y el incidente con el Sr Linderg.- el incidente había corrido como la pólvora entre los profesores así que no le hizo falta volver a explicarlo. 

-Reitero mi pregunta ...¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-gruño encarándose. 

-Alejandro Magno fue un conquistador....- interrumpió el profesor de filosofía, Kim Manners.-....conquisto prácticamente todo el mundo.- 

-¿Y?-Singer estaba rojo de ira

-Y por todos es sabido que era gay.-soltó como un mazazo, haciendo que todo lo que Jensen había echo tuviera sentido. 

Un murmullo general se apodero del despacho. Uno que daba toda la razón al decano, por desgracia esa batalla no iba a ser tan fácil de ganar. 

-Estarán de broma ¿Verdad?- gruño el vicepresidente encarando al grupo de viejos. – Este hombre se ha besado con un profesor delante de los alumnos.- escupió completamente alucinado de que Jensen estuviera aun en disposición de su cargo. 

-Eso es una acusación muy seria, Sr singer.- corto suavemente el decano alzando un dedo. El hombre mayor giro sobre sus talones con los ojos abiertos como platos y las venas de la frente marcadas.- Les estaba enseñando a nuestros jóvenes alumnos lo que era completamente normal en aquella época.- 

-Es cierto, Bobby.- Kim volvió a aparecer ganándose el odio del vicepresidente.- Aquella época era famosa por que los hombres, ya fueran generales o no, se saludaban dándose un beso en la boca.- 

-Esto...Esto es....INAUDITO.- bramo saliendo del despacho sin importarle llevarse por delante a Jared que en ese momento entraba. 

-Ahora si me disculpan. El Sr Padalecki y yo tenemos unas tutorías pendientes- despacho a los profesores con un gesto de mano mientras fingía leer unos papeles. Levanto la vista al ver que ninguno se había movido.- Si quieren puedo dejar la puerta abierta.- ofreció cortésmente cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa. 

Todo el profesorado, a excepción de Jared, salió del despacho. El ultimo en hacerlo fue Kim que cerro la puerta detrás de el con una leve sonrisa en los labios. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza en las costillas, sentía la garganta seca y como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de sudor. 

El momento de la verdad había llegado. 

¿Que pasaría?

¿Lo despediría? 

-Siéntese, por favor.- ordeno el decano sin levantar la vista de sus papeles. 

Obedeció como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. 

Guardo silencio durante lo que le pareció una eternidad pero que según el reloj que reposaba sobre la mesa de caoba solo fueron tres minutos y medio. No aparto la vista de su jefe, que escribía en ese momento algo en uno de los papeles, apretando con tanta fuerza el bolígrafo que hasta dejaba marca en el papel. No sabia si estaba molesto por la visita de los profesores o por lo suyo.

Bueno..era hora de averiguarlo. 

Se removió en el asiento, agarrando con las manos sudorosas los reposabrazos de la silla. Echo el cuerpo hacia adelante, diciéndose a si mismo que si Jensen le había echo frente a una panda de viejos que querían su cabeza el también podría hacer frente a esa situación. 

Carraspeo para aclararse la garganta y justo cuando iba a preguntar....

-¿Por donde prefiere empezar?- Pregunto el decano sin mirarlo. Jared se quedo con la boca abierta con la pregunta de si estaba bien a punto de salir de ella. Parpadeo confundido. Pensó la pregunta que se le había formulado y llego a la conclusión de que le estaba preguntando por si prefería empezar por el beso o por la demanda de acoso. Volvió a removerse en el asiento e intento volver a preguntar pero como la vez anterior Jensen no le dejo- Creo que deberíamos de empezar con el Sr Linderg ¿Usted que opina?-

-¿Per...perdón?-grazno preguntándose que demonios tenia que ver Chad Linderg en el asunto. 

Jensen mastico un suspiro, cerro los ojos y dejo el bolígrafo sobre la mesa con una tranquilidad que para nada tasaba con lo que todo su cuerpo gritaba. Estaba enfadado. Muy, muy enfadado. Y no hacia falta ser muy listo para saber el porque. Observo como se quitaba las gafas y se mesaba el puente de la nariz, en un intento de diluir su malestar. Cuando alzo esos verdes ojos para mirarlo, Jared supo que no consiguió erradicarlo pero si apaciguarlo. 

-Las tutorías.- Pregunto frió como un témpano de hielo. 

Decir que eso era lo ultimo que se esperaba era poco. Pensaba en una bronca con gritos, en puñetazos, en demandas y en Dios sabe que mas. Pero...¿¿Hablar de las tutorías??. Nop..eso estaba muuuuy lejos de su pensamiento....A millones de años luz. 

-¿Por...el que...usted prefiera?-tartamudeo haciéndose mas pequeño en esa bonita silla. Dejando pasar el tema. 

Jensen lo miro serio durante unos segundos, luego chasqueo la lengua y con la misma frialdad cerro una de sus grandes manos sobre la primera carpeta amarilla del montón y empezó a leer.

Fue una tarde lenta y agónica

CONTINUARA.


	7. Chapter 7

Enga, gente, no cortarse y poned coments, que me animan a seguir¡¡¡ 

CAPITULO 7

El fin de semana había empezado fatal y sinceramente no iba a acabar mejor. 

Ese era el pensamiento que se había repetido una y otra vez Jensen durante lo que quedo del viernes y el comienzo del sabado.

Las tutorías siempre le dejaban echo mierda (y aun no las habian terminado pero la de esa tarde le había roto todos los esquemas. 

La pelea con Singer.

El echarse la culpa de todo lo que había echo Jared hasta el momento.

Y claro esta....El beso. 

Joder, solo era un beso. No es que no le hubieran besado antes y no es que tuviera problemas con eso de que fuera un hombre el que lo había echo. Ja....si ese hubiera sido el problema todo habría estado solucionado. 

Lo estampaba contra la pared mientras le devolvía el beso y listo. 

El problema era que no solo lo había echo delante de sus alumnos y en la facultad (si hubiera estado en la calle abría podido responderle en consecuencia). El problema era que....Fue Jared quien le beso. 

El Sr Padalecki que a este paso iba a conseguir volverle loco. 

Primero luciéndose de esa manera mientras destrozaba la estatua del fundador (por suerte la dejo como estaba cuando termino la clase), luego sentándose sobre su escritorio, poniéndole la entrepierna a la altura de la cara (Dios, como había fantaseado esa noche con agarrarle de las caderas y.....Se estremecía solo de pensarlo), para después seguir con esa clase de pronunciación que casi le hace correrse en los pantalones (necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tirarse en plancha sobre el) pero el colmo...el autentico colmo del asunto fue cuando se golpeo con el alfeizar en un intento cobarde de salir rápidamente de esa minúscula habitación con solo una pequeña pero apetecible cama y para no terminar tirado en el suelo con una conmoción cerebral el le rodeo la cintura con esos brazos que...... ¿Habia dicho ya lo mucho que le gustaban?...¿Si?.....Pues eso....   
Durante todo ese tiempo intento hacerse el fuerte. Diciéndose que se imaginaba cosas. Que como un tipo Jared no podría estar interesado en alguien como el. Pero claro, ese gigante no pudo dejar las cosas como estaban, tenia que terminar de liarle con ese pequeñísimo beso. 

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras bebía de su cerveza y se repetía una y otra vez que toda la historia de la homosexualidad le había venido como anillo al dedo. Si conseguía normalizar ese tema en Carlisle, tal vez (y solo tal vez) nadie armaría un escándalo cuando se supiera que el también lo era. 

Hizo una mueca. 

Había estado rumiando un plan de estudios de concienciación para el problema en cuestión. Solo tenia que plantearlo al consejo, estaba seguro de que si jugaba bien sus cartas lo aprobarían. Por el tema de que había que adaptarse a los tiempos modernos y todo ese rollo. Noches y noches en vela discurriendo y haciendo planes. Había barajado las respuestas de todos los vejestorios a los que tenia que explicarle el tema. Había echo gráficos, tomado notas y hasta googleado en Internet. 

Lo dicho, todo pensado.

Por desgracia no contó con el Factor Padalecki 

¿Se podía saber que le había echo ese tipo para metersele tan dentro sin necesidad de tener relaciones?.

-O dejas de pensar o te puedo asegurar que te parto la botella en la cabeza?-amenazo Cristian con el ceño fruncido. 

Sonrió de medio lado ante el comentario. No recordaba como Kane y el se habían echo amigos. El simplemente apareció un día en su vida, en la universidad para ser exactos, y no desapareció nunca mas. Le pareció increíble como dos personas completamente opuestas podían mantener una amistad de años. Llego un punto en el que le conocía tanto que con solo oír su voz por teléfono sabia lo que le pasaba. 

Cosa que quedo confirmada en cuanto le obligo a salir ese sábado porque no le gustaba el tono de voz con el que le dijo: Hola.   
Intento negarse, decirle que tenia mucho trabajo atrasado pero el muy maldito le amenazo que como no fuera a buscarlo esa noche aparecería el lunes borracho como una cuba prodigando su amor por el decano y echándole en cara que había dejado preñada a su hermana menor de edad. 

-Tu no tienes hermanas, Kane.-le había dicho ahogando una risita

-Como si eso fuera a pararme, nene.- 

 

Y ahora se encontraba en el bar del pueblo donde se encontraba la universidad, rodeado de alumnos que lo miraban como si un decano no pudiera tomarse una cerveza tranquilamente con sus amigos. Con Kane dándole botellines de cebada como si fuera agua y llorándole (Cristo, como odiaba esa parte de tener pluma) sobre lo que le pasaba con su empleado.

-Pero, vamos a ver....¿Porque simplemente no le dices: Tío, me gustas?-pregunto un muy preocupado Kane, algo por lo que no podía culparle. Jensen nunca se había puesto así por un chico al que ni siquiera había besado.....bueno...si había besado a Jared pero no...quería decir....Arrgghh...hasta eso era complicado. 

-Porque trabaja para mi.- gruño por centésima vez.

-¿Y que?- rió llevándose la cerveza a la boca y empezando a beber.

-Porque si le digo algo y resulta que no es de mi "bando" puede demandar a la universidad, meterme a mi en la cárcel y pedirme una indemnización que no pueda pagar ni en mil vidas.-soltó como si todo fuera una sola palabra.

Kane estallo en una sonora carcajada, sin importarle llenar gran parte de la mesa de la cerveza que tenia en la boca. Jensen soltó un taco mientras se echaba a un lado para evitar mancharse los vaqueros, que pueden que estuvieran rotos por culpa de la moda pero de ahí a manchárselos.....

-Joder, Ackles...Eres de lo mas negativo que me he echado a la cara. Cualquier tipo fantasearía con que el objeto de su deseo se espatarraría sobre esa mesa de escritorio tan chula que tienes y se comportaría como una estrella porno pero no...tu tienes que pensar que va a denunciarte.-

El decano chasqueo la lengua maldiciendo la hora en la que le contó esa escenita del despacho. 

-Sip...soy así de memo.- refunfuño dando un corto trago a la cerveza.

 

El tocadiscos se apago en ese momento, incrementando el barullo de todos los clientes del local que reían, charlaban e incluso gritaban. Pero en la mesa del decano de Carlisle reinaba el silencio. Algo que nunca presagiaba nada bueno, sobre todo si Cristian Kane estaba sentado a su lado. 

-Muy bien...se acabo.- resolvió aporreando la mesa con la mano. Sobresaltando a Jensen que tuvo que hacer juegos malabares con su bebida para que no terminara en el suelo.- Tienes que animarte y se como vas a hacerlo.- 

Debió de echarse a temblar en cuanto esas palabras escaparon de la boca de su amigo. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

-Tío, tienes que animarte.- grito su buen amigo Chad empujándole dentro del único local del pueblo. 

-Si, si...ya lo se...- respondió metiendose las manos en los bolsillos y saludando a un grupo de alumnos que se quedaron blancos al verlo. 

Jared se llevo de forma inconsciente la mano a la cremallera del pantalón al ver sus expresiones, respiro aliviado al ver que la tenia subida. No seria la primera vez que se vestía con prisas y se olvidaba de subirse la cremallera. Todo estaba en su sitio. Entonces...¿Por qué lo miraban así?

Se encogió de hombros, estaba agotado mentalmente. Se había pasado todo el viernes fustigándose por sus actos. Lo que solo sirvió para que le doliera la cabeza. Agradeció a lo mas sagrado que Chad llamara aquella fría mañana de sábado para preguntarle si iba a quedarse otro fin de semana encerrado en la universidad. 

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta cuando había aceptado la propuesta de salir a emborracharse. 

Chad fue a recogerlo. Y el se había echo el firme propósito de no mencionar ni una sola vez el nombre del decano. Pero fue sentarse al lado en asiento del copiloto y empezar a vomitar todo lo que le había pasado. Hasta lloro. Se llamaba imbecil mientras le pedía perdón por haber arruinado el fin de semana pero su amigo solo sonrió y lo llevo a aquel local. Diciendo que solo tenia que tomarse un par de cervezas para ver las cosas de otra manera. 

Así que allí estaba. Apoyado en la barra mientras esperaba que le sirvieran una cerveza con Chad calentándole la oreja sobre su nueva conquista (femenina, claro. Porque ellos se podían hacer pajas el uno al otro pero a la hora de la verdad, Chad era muy macho). Que si la chica se la chupaba de esta forma, que si la postura no se cual era estupenda y un montón de cochinadas que, sinceramente, le importaban una mierda.   
Aun así se obligo a prestar atención. Ese energúmeno que tenia por amigo estaba esforzándose por distraerlo. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era devolverle el favor. Lo cual no quito que se girara rápidamente a coger su cerveza, dándole la espalda, para poder respirara de tantas guarradas juntas. 

 

Buenas, noches. Niños. 

Una voz incrementada por un micrófono lleno la estancia llamando la atención de todos. Menos la de Jared que parecia estar a punto de encontrar la formula de la Coca Cola escrita en la etiqueta de su botellin. 

-Ey...mira, es Cristian Kane.-Informo Chad con un toque de emoción en la voz. 

-¿Y ese quien es?- pregunto llevándose la cerveza a los labios. 

-Es un artista, tío. Canta de puta madre.- En ese momento todos los allí presentes empezaron a aplaudir con fuerza, como si quisieran confirmar sus palabras.

 

-Hoy no voy a cantar, pequeños. Lo va a hacer mi amigo.- Una ovación decepcionada lleno el local.- Ey...que lo hace genial. Os lo prometo. Además....no necesita presentación. Todos los que estudiáis en Carlisle le conocéis.- El tono pícaro que utilizo hizo que Jared se volviera a mirar al escenario que había a unos escasos tres metros de donde el se encontraba. Un chico rubio de pelo largo y bien parecido se erguía en medio del escenario, iluminado por la potente luz de un foco que le impida ver mas allá del escenario. 

Se pregunto quien seria ese amigo del que hablaba mientras se apoyaba de espaldas a la barra y volvía a beber. 

-¡¡QUIEN ES¡¡-pregunto a voz en grito alguien al fondo del local. 

Kane afilo una sonrisa y dejo pasar un corto silencio para darle un poco de emoción a la cosa. 

-Os vais a sorprender.- acto seguido dio un paso atrás, haciendo que su cuerpo fuera tragado por las sombras. 

Un silencio curioso se apodero de todo el local. Un silencio solo roto por unos murmullos justo detrás del foco de luz. Dejando que solo unas difuminadas palabras en el detrás de aquel foco se oyeran. 

 

No pienso salir.

Claro que lo harás.

No, no lo haré.

Si.

No.

Te he dicho que si. 

Ruidos de forcejeo

-¡¡No vamos a comerte¡¡.- la misma voz del fondo a la que esta vez se le unieron varias risas que se vieron cortadas en cuanto un cuerpo fue empujado dentro del circulo de luz. 

Jared que en ese momento bebía de su cerveza escupió al suelo al ver como el susodicho amigo del cantante no era otro que....

-¿¿Jensen??-

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Chad mirando de un lado a otro. 

El profesor de literatura estaba demasiado alucinado como para decir algo. El decano estaba delante de el, solo que no lo veía debido a la luz, con los ojos convertidos en finas rendijas y una expresión de no saber que hacer. 

-¿¿¿Decano??- pregunto alguien en algún lugar. 

Chad miro de nuevo al escenario para volver a mirar a Jared. Hizo esa operación varias veces hasta que por fin su pequeño cerebro sumo dos mas dos. 

-¿Ese tipo es el decano?-pregunto perplejo. Jared solo atino a asentir.- Tío, si que sabes elegirlos.- sonrió volviendo la mirada hacia la tarima. 

 

-Ejem.…buenas noches....-. carraspeo Jensen agarrando el micrófono. Jared se removió incomodo en el sitio, odiándose a si mismo por derretirse al ver lo increíblemente guapo que estaba su jefe: camisa blanca, vaqueros y esas ....gafas que estaba empezando a odiar porque le impedían ver su verde mirada.- Si, yo soy el amigo de Kane....Aunque no os lo creáis yo también he sido joven.- soltó después de un largo silencio, encogiéndose de hombros. Unas tímidas risitas se oyeron en sitios dispersos del local.- Vosotros seguramente no conoceréis tanto a ese membrillo pero yo si y os puedo asegurar de que no me dejara bajarme de aquí hasta que cante algo. Así que..... –Con un movimiento exagerado, como si fuera un mago que quiere enseñar que no tiene nada en las manos, se quito las gafas y las guardo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, haciendo que Jared deseara ser gafas.- En este momento soy solo Jensen Ackles..así que si tenéis que abuchearme....¡¡¡A por ello¡¡- 

No hubo salido esas palabras de su boca empezó a sonar un solo de guitarra con una melodía que le sonaba mucho, no paso mucho hasta que se le unió la batería. 

 

-No podía ser....Jensen, el decano estirado de la universidad Carlisle ¿iba a cantar autopista al infierno?- Se pregunto el profesor incorporándose para poder escuchar mejor.

En ese justo momento su jefe agarro el micro con ambas manos, lo pego a sus labios y canto la primera estrofa: 

 

Living easy, living free.  
Season ticket on a one-way ride.  
Asking nothing, leave me be.  
Taking everything in my stride.  
Don’t need reason, don’t need rhyme.  
Ain’t nothing that I’d rather do.  
Going down, party time.  
My friends are gonna be there too

En español 

Vivo tranquilamente, vivo con libertad.  
>Abono en un viaje de ida.  
>No pido nada, déjame en paz.  
>Me lo tomo todo con calma.  
>No necesito una razón, no necesito una lógica.  
>No hay otra cosa que prefiera hacer.  
>En marcha, hora de divertirse.  
>Mis amigos irán también.

 

Jared miro de un lado a otro viendo como todos los alumnos que allí habían se quedaban de una pieza al ver al decano cantar una canción de heavy metal. Aunque no tenia claro si era por eso o porque el muy cabron no desafinaba.   
No tardo mucho en ver como poco a poco todos se iban animando. 

-¡¡CANTAD EL ESTRIBILLO¡¡- Animo Jensen justo antes de juntar las cejas y a pleno pulmón cantar: I’m on the highway to hell Kane y otros tíos a los que no conocía aprovecharon para hacerle los coros mientras tocaban.

En las dos primeros repeticiones muchos dudaron pero las siguientes prácticamente todo el bar gritaba. 

No stop signs, speed limit.  
Nobody’s gonna slow me down.  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it.  
Nobody’s gonna mess me round.  
Hey, Satan, payed my dues  
playing in a rocking band.  
Momma, look at me,  
I’m on the way to the Promised Land.

En español

>No hay señales de stop, ni límite de velocidad.  
>Nadie me frenará.  
>Como una rueda voy a hacerlo girar.  
>Nadie me va a enredar.  
>Eh, Satán, he saldado mis deudas  
>tocando en una banda de rock.  
>Muñeca, mírame,  
>voy camino de la Tierra Prometida. 

Jared se quedo completamente embobado al ver la libertad y la furia con la que cantaba. Siguiendo los golpes de la batería con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios mientras escuchaba la guitarra. Odio un poco a Kane cuando justo antes de la siguiente estrofa Jensen se giro para mirarlo con una gran sonrisa y gritaba:

I’m on the highway to hell

>Estoy en la autopista al Infierno

 

Esta vez todo el bar le acompaño. Ese simple echo hizo que se hundiera un poco mas en su miseria. Jensen era un tipo perfecto. Guapo, encantador, listo, sabia mantener las formas...Y encima cantaba de puta madre. Suspiro apesadumbrado al darse cuenta de que Chad tenia razón, había sabido escoger bien. Una pena que no fuera reciproco. 

Don’t stop me  
And I’m going down all the way  
I’m on the highway to hell. 

En español.

No me pares  
Y voy a recorrerla hasta el final  
Estoy en la autopista al infierno 

Tuvo que salir en estampida cuando el ultimo Highway to hell salió de la boca del decano con ese tono de voz tan ronco y cargado de superioridad que dejaba claro que nadie podía pararlo porque iba a recorrer la autopista al infierno.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Las paredes lo aprisionaban, el pasillo se hacia mas pequeño a cada paso que daba, el pecho le ardía y el simple echo de respirar incrementaba el malestar. 

Jared nunca había sufrido un ataque de ansiedad pero sabia lo suficiente sobre el para saber que era lo que le estaba sucediendo. 

Entro en el baño estampando la puerta metálica contra la pared. El ruido le resonó en la cabeza. Se llevo las manos a las sienes para intentar acallar los vítores que le llegaban desde fuera pero le resulto imposible. Aquellos malditos niñatos gritaban con todas sus fuerzas. 

Llego justo a tiempo de vomitar la poca cerveza que había tomado en el primer water que vio. 

Esto no puede ser sano. 

Pensó apoyando la frente sobre el brazo, resoplando y rezando para que en ese momento no entrara ningún alumno y lo viera. Ya estaban las cosas lo suficientemente feas para que encima empezara a correrse la voz de que era drogadicto o borracho. 

Con mas pena que gloria se obligo a sentarse en el inodoro, en parte para proteger su reputación y en parte porque no quería mancharse los perniles de los pantalones de orín, algo que era muy probable que pasara si seguía de rodillas en el suelo. 

Resoplo frustrado, enredando las manos en su cabello, repitiéndose una y otra vez que eso no podía continuar así. Jensen no quería nada con el. Así que era hora de pasar pagina. Supéralo Padalecki Se riño a si mismo. No era normal que un tipo con el que ni siquiera había compartido cama lo pusiera así. Sin duda Jensen Ackles no se merecía las horas de insomnio que arrastraba, ni la falta de apetito. Así que era hora de coger el toro por los cuernos. 

Se levanto con seguridad y se encamino hacia el lavabo, apoyo las manos a ambos lados de los espejos y como si fuera un entrenador de fútbol que esta regañando un jugador le espeto a su reflejo:

-Basta de tonterías. Eres un hombre adulto. Así que deja de comportarte así.- Las precoces frases debieron de tener algún efecto ya que cuando se echo agua en el rostro lo veía todo con otra perspectiva. No podía hacer nada para cambiar lo que sentía, solo dejar que el tiempo pasara. Así que aprovecharía que había salido con Chad, se pillaría una buena cogorza, se sacaría un ligue y echaría un polvo espectacular. 

Sip, sin duda era una buena forma de enfrentar la noche. 

Todo habría sido perfecto si al volver a la barra no hubiera encontrado a Chad charlando con el tal Kane que parecía conocerle de toda la vida y si todo hubiera sido eso, vale pero el cantante no estaba solo sino que Jensen estaba a su lado. ESTABA AL LADO DE CHAD. Con una cerveza en la mano y escuchando lo que quiera que su amigo le estuviera contando. 

Sintió como al ataque de ansiedad le seguía uno de pánico. 

Prácticamente voló hasta donde su amigo se encontraba, rezando porque el muy capullo no le estuviera diciendo nada del amor que le procesaba o algo por el estilo. Se quedo de una pieza cuando al llegar al sitio en cuestión se encontró con gran sorpresa como Chad hablaba de AC/DC y de lo bien que había cantado Jensen carretera al infierno.

Respiro aliviado. 

-¡¡Ey, aquí esta mi buen amigo¡¡- rió Chad echándole (o al menos intentándolo) el brazo por el hombro.-¿Tío, donde estabas?. ¿Te dio un apretón?-maldito Chad y su vocabulario.

-No, me llamaron al móvil.- Mintió dándole un empujón. No quería que Jensen pensara algo que no era. Se maldijo al pensar eso, que rápido había olvidado lo de que iba a coger el toro por los cuernos.

-¿Jared?- Al profesor se le pusieron de punta los vellos de la nuca al oír como su nombre escapaba en modo de pregunta de la boca de su jefe. A pesar de utilizar un tono de voz tan bajo.

Kane, el amigo de Jensen, giro el cuerpo para mirar a su amigo y medio segundo después clavo su mirada azul en el, haciéndolo sentirse como si tuviera dos cabezas y siete brazos. El corazón de Jared dio un vuelco al ver la fingida sonrisa con la que el decano se recompuso, sin pasarle inadvertido el codazo que le dio a su amigo para que dejara de míralo fijamente.

-¿Así que tu eres el famoso decano, verdad?-Soltó Chad con un pequeño tono de molestia. 

A Jared casi le da un infarto al oírla. ¿Iba a ser tan mendrugo que le iba a revelar su secreto?. El profesor de literatura se preparo para salir corriendo y tirarse del puente mas cercano. 

-Si....¿Como lo has ....?-empezó a preguntar un muy dubitativo Jensen.

-Como no saberlo después de lo que acabas de hacer en ese escenario, tío.- Jay respirito aliviado al ver que de momento su pequeño secreto estaba a salvo.- Lo que si te digo que vas a tener que subirle el sueldo a mi amigo.- La seguridad era algo tan efímero. 

-¿Por...?-la confusión que reinaba en el rostro del decano era mas que evidente.

Jay se mordió el labio imaginándose lo que a continuación saldría de la boca de Chad, algo así como: Para pagarse el psiquiatra debido a que no deja de pensar en ti. Pero lo que salió de su boca fue bien distinto.

-No para de trabajar. Esta todo el puto día metido en esa universidad. Estaba empezando a pensar que lo que quiere es evitarme.- regaño mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo. 

Lucho para que un fuerte suspiro de alivio no se le escapara. Por una vez Chad había sido inteligente y no había metido la pata.

-Eso mismo digo yo, nene.- Confirmo Kane señalando a Jensen y dejándolos a todos perplejos.- Este lleva evitándome varias semanas pero por suerte hoy es todo mío.- Le echo el brazo al hombro y lo apretó con fuerza. Jared sintió un pinchazo de celos al ver como SU decano bajaba la mirada y se ponía colorado. Casi pudo verse a si mismo golpeando a Cristian, agarrando de la cintura a Jensen y dándole un beso de esos que salían en las películas.

Claro esta. Nada de eso paso. Kane seguía zarandeando cariñosamente a Jensen y el los miraba como si fuera el anticristo. 

-¡¡Tengo una idea¡¡- Esas palabras dichas por Chad Murray eran suficientes para echarse a temblar.- Ya que por fin hemos conseguido que estos dos capullos salgan y no pienso desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta de hablar contigo...-señalo a Kane que arqueo una ceja interrogante.

-Al parecer es un fan tuyo.- informo Jared sin apartar la mirada de Jensen que seguía mirando al suelo. La sonrisa del cantante lucio orgullosa.

-¿Porque no lo celebramos juntos?-

-¿Como?-preguntaron ambos docentes mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eso no estaba pasando. No estaba pasando. El no había cantado Higway the Hell delante de un numero importante de sus alumnos, no estaba parado delante un fan de Kane que curiosamente era amigo de Jared (también era mala suerte. Puede que el pueblo fuera pequeño pero ...¿Tanto?) y desde luego no se estaba planteando de pasar una noche de cervezas con el profesor que lo traía de cabeza. 

Jensen ladeo la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, el cual sabia que era una especie de automarginado social al que el simple echo de pasar el tiempo con gente le molestaba, lo que en otras palabras significaba que Kane se negaría en redondo y lo dejaría marcharse de nuevo a la universidad porque sin duda la noche había acabado. Tenia que ir a cortarse las venas a su flamante baño de decano, gracias. Estaba tan seguro de que el ofrecimiento seria denegado que casi se le para el corazón al oírle decir:

-Eso seria genial.- 

He muerto y he ido al Infierno. 

Jensen no tuvo tiempo de protestar, antes de darse cuenta estaban en el apartado que siempre solían coger. Apartados de ojos indiscretos, bebiendo cerveza y hablando. Bueno..mas bien el tal Chad y Kane eran los que hablaban. El solo se dedicaba a mover la cabeza de uno a otro (haciendo especial hincapié en no mirar a Jared) como si fuera un partido de tenis.   
Su subordinado por el contrario participaba un poco mas, con algún que otro comentario, visiblemente cortado por la presencia de su jefe en la misma mesa. Deseo levantarse e irse al baño para meter la cabeza dentro del water y tirar de la cadena. Por desgracia lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los dedos con fuerza sobre su cerveza y beber.

-Eso mismo le dije yo a Jenny cuando descubrió que era marica.-rió con fuerza Kane mientras lo señalaba.

Al oír eso quiso levantarse, gritarle algún improperio, golpearle, salir corriendo y echarse a llorar. El problema fue que aun estaba bebiendo cuando su cerebro dio la orden, lo que resulto terminar en que el liquido ambarino se le metiera por la nariz y le obligara cerrar los ojos, sin poder hacer nada mas que toser y llevarse la mano al rostro para impedir morirse ahogado en un buche de cerveza. Al poco sintió la gran manaza de Kane golpeándole la espalda mientras Chad reía ostentosamente. Se recupero justo a tiempo de oír: 

-No jodas. JT también es una mariposa.-

Jensen levanto la cabeza ignorando la picazón en los ojos y como el aire olía a cebada para clavar la mirada en Jared y comprobar si el tal JT era quien el creía que era. Jay miraba a su amigo con una expresión de pánico desencajada, los ojos abiertos como platos y terriblemente recto. Lo que le sirvió de para saber que el tal Chad no mentía. 

-Pero mariposa en plan de ver Barbra Streisand.-continuo picando. 

-A mi no me gusta la Streisand- se apresuro a decir un indignado Jared que cerro la boca con abrupto sonido. 

Jensen quiso dar un salto de alegría al darse cuenta de que no había negado el echo mas importante. El de ser gay. Cualquier hombre heterosexual se habría quedado afónico defendiendo su sexualidad. A Jared le parecía mas importante demostrar que no le gustaba Barbra. Algo en lo que debió caer al mismo tiempo que el por la cara que puso. 

-Mi nene es mas de películas clásicas románticas. Shakespeare in love, Romeo y Julieta. Me echo a temblar cada vez que leo en alguna revista de cine que van a hacer algún remake de esos.-Jensen sabia que tenia que enfurecerse, que tenia que levantarse y montar una escena pero su maldito cerebro todavía estaba en eso de que JARED PADALECKI ERA GAY...YIAAAAAAHHH.

-Uy...pero mira que tarde es. Me había olvidado de que he quedado con mi chorvi.- soltó Chad mirando un reloj inexistente en su muñeca.

-Yo tengo concierto mañana. Así que....- 

Ambos hombres se levantaron al unísono como si lo hubieran ensayado antes y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se marcharon dejándolos solos y anonadados.

Jensen suplico con la mirada a Kane que no lo dejara solo pero este lo ignoro por completo. Lo vio marcharse sin mirar atrás. No fue consciente de que se había quedado solo en la misma mesa hasta capto un movimiento a su lado. Se giro justo a tiempo de ver como Jared bebía de su cerveza como si fuera un biberón en vez de una botella. Quiso soltar una risita cuando dejo la bebida en la mesa con un sonoro golpe y una mueca de dolor pintada en el rostro.

-Así solo conseguirás que te duela la cabeza, créeme, lo se.- advirtió señalando la botella con la cabeza

Jared no respondió, no al menos de inmediato, solo se quedo mirándolo, tan fijamente que por un momento sintió vergüenza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era curioso lo rápido que podía cambiar la vida con solo una frase. Todo este puto tiempo pensando que Jensen no era gay y mira lo que descubre un día cualquiera en una conversación insustancial. 

Lo malo de la nueva información era que había abierto muchas incógnitas como por ejemplo: 

Si era gay...¿Porque no le había dicho nada?

¿Estaría interesado?

¿Podría hablar del tema? 

Demasiadas preguntas en las que elegir. Por desgracia solo se le ocurrió la menos inteligente de todas.

-¿Eres gay?-lo pregunto echando el cuerpo hacia delante y bajando el tono para que nadie mas lo escuchara. 

Los ojos del decano se abrieron como platos y esta vez le toco a el beber ávidamente de su cerveza. Volvió a poner el botellón en su sitio e hizo una mueca al tragar el amargo liquido. Tosió cubriéndose la boca con el puño. Jared conocía lo suficientemente bien al hombre como para saber que estaba posponiendo la respuesta. Espero pacientemente hasta que no le quedo mas remedio que mirarlo y con la voz impregnada de algo que no pudo identificar pregunto: 

-¿Lo eres tu?-

-Yo pregunte primero.- respondió al instante. No se había pasado los últimos días rompiéndose la cabeza para que ahora le respondiera con una pregunta. Las puertas del infierno habían sido abiertas y si iba a caer dentro iba a caer con todo el equipo. 

Un silencio pesado que le impedía oír el murmullo que llenaba el local se ciño sobre ellos pero Jared ni siquiera lo notaba, estaba mas concentrado en obtener una respuesta que por fin, después de lo que le parecieron siglos, llego. 

En forma de asentimiento leve con la cabeza.

-¿De....de verdad?-pregunto sin poder creérselo. Misma respuesta. La cara se le estiro en una sonrisa que hacia siglos que no brindaba.- Yo también.- susurro como si acabara de encontrar un miembro de la resistencia comprando en el supermercado. 

-El mundo es un pañuelo ¿Eh?-carraspeo el decano con una tímida sonrisa. 

-No sabes cuanto.- 

A partir de ese momento la conversación de relajo bastante. Tanto que hasta terminaron hablando sobre su sexualidad abiertamente. 

-¿Puedo..preguntarte algo?-Jared sentía el corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho. Iba a hacer la pregunta del millón de dólares y no sabia como iba a reaccionar su jefe. Aunque una vez solventado el escollo de la homosexualidad ¿Qué podría ir mal?.

-Sorpréndeme.- Esa sonrisa tímida hizo acto de presencia, derritiéndolo por dentro. 

-Cuando....te bese....- 

Podría decir que Jensen se revolvió en el sitio pero seria mentira. El solo se incorporo sobre si mismo y como si acabara de preguntarle la hora alzo la mano hasta cerrarla sobre la especie de cenicero que había sobre la mesa, donde descansaban decenas de mondadientes, agarro uno y empezó a mordisquearlo y chuparlo como si no hubiera nada mas importante. 

Jared sonrió divertido ante ese gesto. Sabia lo que le pasaba al decano cuando hacia eso. No en vano había sido la estrella de sus fantasías mientras se masturbaba durante un mes. 

-¿Esta nervioso, Sr Ackles?- pura maldad en su voz. 

Jensen levanto la vista al igual que las cejas, preguntándose porque demonios decía eso. Le llevo cinco segundos darse cuenta del porque. Se quito el palillo de la boca con lentitud y lo dejo sobre la mesa, bien apartado de la vista de ambos.

El profesor estaba que no se lo creía, no solo había conseguido poner nervioso a su jefe, sino que encima estaba disfrutando esta especie de juego que se había desarrollado en tan poco tiempo. Sin duda el poner nervioso al decano se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor deporte que había practicado.

-¿Qué pensaste cuando te bese?-volvió a preguntar mirándolo sin disimular sus malas intenciones. 

El griterío de unos jóvenes corto la respuesta de Jensen que en ese momento abría la boca para responder. Jared maldijo a los chicos por haber interrumpido.   
-Este no es buen lugar para hablar de este tema.- carraspeo Jensen convirtiéndose en el estirado decano. 

Quiso abofetearse por no haber pensado eso, estaba tan metido en ponerlo nervioso que se había olvidado por completo de que no estaban en un bar gay, sino en uno normal que para colmo estaba plagado de alumnos de la universidad. 

-Si...tienes razón. Además, tenemos que volver a la universidad. - carraspeo retomando una compostura que volvió a perder en cuanto Jensen se levanto dejándole la entrepierna a la altura de los ojos. -¿Has traído coche?-carraspeo sin apartar la mirada y sin importarle que en ese momento Jensen le pillara mirándole fijamente el bulto que se asomaba entre sus piernas. 

-Si.....-susurro enseñándole las llaves y dirigiéndose a la salida. 

CONTINUARA.

 

El siguiente es el gueno..el siguiente es cardiaco, el siguiente es digno de un documental de la national geographi...el siguiente....ooooooo


	9. Capitulo 9

Aqui os dejo el siguiente capi, espero que os guste ^^U

CAPITULO 9

Jared había visto muchos documentales de animales. De echo, había visto centenares y en todos ellos, cuando llegaban a la parte del cortejo y el macho empujaba a la hembra de forma salvaje para hacerle saber que estaba interesado se quedaba completamente alucinado. No podía entender como era posible que un animal pudiera perder tanto el control sobre si mismo como para dedicarse a maltratar a su futura pareja. Siempre supuso que era porque eran animales, con lo cual no tenían conciencia de lo que era el maltrato y todo ese rollo. 

Ahora, por el contrario, mientras cruzaba el oscuro parking con Jensen al lado, comprendía lo que sentía el macho de cualquier raza. Porque si bien no quería golpear al decano, si que quería empujarlo contra la pared mas cercana y frotarse contra el como si fuera un perro en celo.   
Intento comportarse como tal pero estaba seguro de que no le salía porque en mas de una ocasión Jensen tuvo que apartarse de su lado porque invadía su espacio personal.   
Curiosamente ni una sola replica de disgusto salía de los gruesos labios. Solo una pequeña y coqueta sonrisa que lo invitaba a seguir haciendo lo que quiera que su cuerpo estuviera haciendo.   
Rozo hombro con hombro y casi pudo verse oliéndole el pelo y mordiéndole la nuca como si fuera un león del Serengeti. Resoplo excitado. El entrar en el gran BMW no arreglo las cosas. Era un coche nuevo, de esos en los que puedes perderte por dentro pero a Jared le pareció el coche mas pequeño del mundo. Podía notar el calor que irradiaba su dueño en cuanto este cerro la puerta. 

Tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer una barbaridad. 

Carraspeo con fuerza y apretó los pies al suelo. Una gota de sudor nació en su pelo y se deslizo por toda su espalda al sentir como una fulgente erección crecía entre sus piernas. 

-No has respondido a mi pregunta- carraspeo sin perderse detalle de como Jensen se quedaba petrificado delante del volante.- Y no me digas que este no es el mejor sitio para hablar porque estamos solos.- pico con una sonrisa divertida. 

Sin duda a Jared le gustaba como le hacia sentir su jefe. No era porque fuera mas alto o alguna chorrada de esas, era porque cuando estaba su lado se sentía dominante, seguro de si mismo. A pesar de que el decano le superara en mas de un aspecto. 

Jensen conseguía que Jared Padalecki se sintiera el macho alfa. 

Y le encantaba. 

Era tal como se sentía que ni siquiera le importaba que estuvieran bailándose el agua. Su recién descubierta parte animal le decía que solo era una especie de cortejo del que había que disfrutar. E iba a hacerle caso. 

-Bueno...ahí dos razones.- carraspeo un Jensen que pareció hacerse mas pequeño en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Cuales?-la voz no solo le sonó rasposa sino cargada de excitación. Era como un águila imperial que divisa su próxima cena.

-La primera porque es que no puedo besarte porque soy tu jefe y por lo tanto parecería que me estoy aprovechando de ti.-El profesor sabia que eso debería de haberle sentado como un jarro de agua fría pero el simple echo de saber que si lo besaba estarían haciendo algo prohibido le excito mas aun.- Y la segunda....que yo recuerde no te dejas besar hasta la tercera cita.- esta ultima frase la dijo con un tono de voz relajado, con una tímida sonrisa que le dejo claro que lo único que quería era relajar el ambiente.

Le dio un vuelco en el corazón al ver que el decano se acordaba de esa insulsa y estúpida conversación, haciéndole sentirse....juguetón.

-Eso esta bien si tu hubiera preguntado el porque no vuelves a besarme pero lo que en realidad te he preguntado es ¿Que fue lo que pensaste?- 

La cara que puso Jensen al oír eso fue casi mejor que un orgasmo.(pero solo casi) 

-Eh....esto....claro...por..supuesto.- El profesor de literatura degusto el momento de ver como un hombre como el decano, el cual había lidiado con temas tan escabrosos como el de la homosexualidad de otro alumno o defenderse contra el vicepresidente en funciones delante de todo el profesorado se quedaba completamente en blanco.- Cállate.- gruño cuando lo vio sonreír.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen tenia que concentrarse por completo en conducir. Conducir, Jen, conducir .Concéntrate en conducir. No supo en que momento exacto ese pensamiento cambio a otro muy diferente: Vamos, nene...solo una mirada. ¿Has visto que manos?¿Y que brazos?...Venga..una miradita rápida. 

Jodido Kane. 

No solo le puteaba la noche descubriendo su sexualidad delante de uno de sus subordinados (por el cual perdía los huesos) sino que ahora le tentaba para hacer...hacer....vete a saber que cosas.

Agradeció el estar tan ocupado manejando, no quería ni imaginar lo que pensaría Jared si de repente se golpeaba la cabeza para hacer callar a su maldito e imaginario amigo. 

Decir que el viaje fue largo seria una autentica mentira. La universidad no estaba a mas de un kilómetro del pueblo. Estaba tan cerca que muchos alumnos prescindían del coche e iban andando para así poder emborracharse mejor. Jensen no supo si agradecer el que fueran las cinco de la mañana (Como pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes) y que prácticamente no hubiera ningún alumno. 

Enfilo el camino hacia el gran edificio, el coche ronroneaba mientras los gigantescos árboles desfilaban uno tras otro a su lado. La gravilla crujió por ultima vez bajo las ruedas cuando el suelo fue sustituido por el cemento del parking. La oscuridad del garaje le hizo sentirse de nuevo como el adolescente calenturiento que se besuqueaba en el asiento trasero del coche de su padre con Tony (su primer chico).

Ese recuerdo le hizo ponerse tan nervioso que cuando aparco en su plaza de garaje se olvido de quitar la marcha, consiguiendo que el coche se le calara y golpeara así la pared con el morro.

Fue un golpe seco que casi hace que se clavara el volante en la barbilla.

-Uy.- Un comentario muy brillante, Jenny 

Jodido Kane. ¡¡Sal de mi cabeza¡¡ Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, deseando poder quitarse así los comentarios sarcásticos de su amigo, sonrió divertido al imaginarse como al sacudirla una versión miniaturizada de Chris se le cayera por la oreja.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que a la pared no le ha dolido.- Jared sonrió mesandose la nuca ante el fuerte golpe, siempre sin perder esa preciosa sonrisa.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de ambos, ese silencio tenso que esta lleno de cosas que quieren ser pronunciadas y que Jensen no se atrevía a decir. Maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Como era posible que no dudara ni medio segundo en enfrentarse a un aula llena de alumnos o a un consejo escolar que esta dispuesto a crucificarlo y no poder decirle al hombre que esta sentado a su lado que esta loco por besarlo?.

-¿Sabes?. Se que debería callarme pero los Padalecki somos conocidos por no conocer esa expresión.- El decano quiso darle la razón por completo, pero el tono de voz que utilizo al hablar consiguió que el corazón se le subiera a la garganta.- Así que ...de verdad...me muero por saber que pensaste cuando te bese.- Iba a abrir la boca para decir que no importaba lo que hubiera pensado, nada podría pasar entre ellos porque era su jefe pero Jared no le dio oportunidad a hablar.- Por favor...necesito saberlo.- agrego con ojos de cachorro abandonado. 

Y si alguien podía resistirse a esa mirada que se siente en donde el estaba y le diga que no porque, sinceramente, Jensen Ackles, no podía. 

-Me moría de ganas por devolvértelo.- fue humillante con la facilidad con la que salieron las palabras de su boca.

Una sonrisa dudo en el rostro de su subordinado que pareció respirar aliviado. Algo que el no podía hacer. Sabia que iba a hiperventilarse como siguiera bombeando sangre de esa forma y no se tranquilizara. Aun así era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. 

-¿Y ya no?-

Una bolsa por favor. 

Trago saliva ruidosamente, sintió como su garganta subía y bajaba, lastimándole. Tenia callarse, debía callarse. Las relaciones empleado-jefe nunca son buenas. No es que lo supiera por experiencia pero....Había visto las suficientes películas. 

-Con todas mis ganas.- Muy bien, Jenny...muy bien. Kane aplaudió en su cabeza, animándole.

-¿Y que te lo impide?-Jared se dejo resbalar un poco en su asiento, flexionando las rodillas un poco y alzando las caderas lo justo para hacerle desear agacharse y olerle como si fuera un animal en celo. 

-Ya sabes lo que me lo impide.- carraspeo, sintiendo como la voz se le volvía como la lija. 

-Oh...es verdad...toda esa tontería de que eres mi jefe.- ironizo

-No es una tonter....-

-Bueno..entonces comportémonos como tal.-sentencio antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, dejándolo completamente alucinado. Si de algo se jactaba Jensen era de su facilidad para sobreponerse de las cosas, algo de lo que empezó a dudar cuando conoció a Padalecki, para su suerte ya llevaba bastante tiempo a su lado y estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a sus cambios de tema. Aun así le sonó un cambio demasiado brusco. Le desilusiono la falta de interés del profesor.- Necesito que me oriente sobre la obra.-

¿Einggg? 

Vale, decididamente su mente no iba tan rápida como la de su copiloto. ¿Primero hablaba de lo que pensaba sobre el beso y ahora necesita orientación sobre la obra?. 

Trago aire visiblemente molesto. 

Bien. Si se iban a comportar de forma profesional, perfecto. Podía hacerlo. De echo llevaba haciéndolo semanas. 

-Claro..¿Qué quiere saber?-carraspeo poniéndose terriblemente recto en el asiento. Tuvo que agarrarse los fondillos de la camisa para no borrarle la sonrisa socarrona del rostro. 

-Como sabes es un tema bastante delicado. El de la homosexualidad.- aclaro con un gesto de mano. Jensen tuvo ganas de gruñir y salir del coche dando un portazo pero se mantuvo estático, como si de verdad le interesara el asunto.- No quiero que los padres se nos echen encima por un inocente beso.- 

Vaya y parecía tonto cuando lo compre. 

Se sorprendió bastante al oír eso. La verdad era que no había pensado en la reacción de los padres al ver como dos de sus hijos se besaban. ¡¡Maldita sea¡¡ Que fallo mas tonto. Frunció los labios con gesto preocupado, intentando discurrir algún tipo de solución pero conociendo el carácter reservado de la universidad estaba seguro que no iba a tener una pacifica. Con lo fácil que parecía todo en su cabeza y mira ahora.....ya se veía teniendo relaciones con otros hombres en algún bareto de mala muerte, a escondidas, como si fuera un leproso para evitar que los impolutos miembros de Carlisle no le tacharan de depravado, a el, que el único problema que tenia era que le gustaba su mismo sexo mientras que gente como Singer, que por todos era sabido que le gustaba cosas mas...especiales, podía hacer lo que quisiera, sin miedo a represarías. 

Empezó a desear ser como los demás hombres que babeaban por exuberantes jovencitas. 

Joder. 

-Asi que me preguntaba....- continuo diciendo el docente.-...que como estas mas familiarizado con ese tema podría decirme como deben hacerlo.- 

¿Einggg? Sinceramente a Jensen estaba empezando a fastidiarle esa facilidad que tenia el Sr Padalecki para reducir su capacidad mental a estúpidos monosílabos que no significaban nada. 

-¿Perdon?.....Creo que no he entendido eso ultimo.-pestañeo repitiendo la frase en su cabeza.

Jared se movió un poco, agarrando con una de sus grandes manos el reposacabezas del asiento del decano que se estremeció al sentir los largos dedos rozándole (de forma leve) el cabello. El asiento de cuero crujió cuando el gran cuerpo se movió, Jensen pudo ver con total claridad, a pesar de la oscuridad, cómo la pierna izquierda de su copiloto se flexionaba hasta rozarle con la rodilla el muslo, se echo a temblar cuando al alzar la mirada se encontró con esos pequeños ojos grises a escasos centímetros. 

-Digo que si podría enseñarme como mis alumnos deben besarse para que los padres no denuncien a la universidad.- 

Oh Dios...Oh Dios....¿Esta pidiéndome.....? ¿De verdad esta pidiéndome?.. 

Trago saliva ruidosamente sintiendo la garganta terriblemente seca, deseo no haber abandonado el bar porque sin duda necesitaba beber algo. Algo fuerte. Como que media botella de Bourbon. Porque ver como ese gigantesco cuerpo prácticamente se le echaba encima, dejando pequeño el habitáculo que era el coche, que curiosamente era el mas amplio de su categoría reducido a solo el asiento del conductor. 

Puede caber un hombre de ciento cincuenta kilos. Lo hemos probado. Le había dicho el vendedor. 

Quiso arrancar el coche y volver a la tienda para patearle el culo a semejante ignorante, gritarle que habían probado con el tipo equivocado. Ellos necesitaban a Jared Padalecki para catalogar el ancho de esas cosas, no a un tipo con problemas de peso. 

Se mordió el labio inferior, abofeteándose mentalmente por dejar que su mente divagara por un terreno tan alejado y se obligo a concentrarse en el momento. Era evidente que el profesor lo estaba provocando. No solo por el tono picaresco que bañaba su voz Y joder, que voz. , sino por esa mirada maliciosa adornada por una sonrisa de medio lado. 

Jared estaba jugando con fuego. 

Para el, Jensen era un estirado decano que seguía las reglas. 

No sabia que las reglas se las había impuesto el mismo. 

Vio prudente el advertirle. 

-Estas intentando provocarme, Padalecki.-No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.- Porque si es así, te advierto de que puedes obtener lo que deseas.- la voz le bajo un tono al decir eso. 

Muy pocas veces habían salido esas palabras de su boca en forma de amenaza, de echo, solo habían salido una vez y no fue precisamente en un momento sexual, mas bien fue en uno en el que termino con el labio roto y un ojo morado y con su padre hiendo a buscarlo a comisaría. Pero como le dijo a Alan Ackles cuando este le vio el rostro completamente amoratado: Deberías de ver al otro. Porque puede que Jensen no supiera pegar como Rocky pero cuando le provocaban se convertía en alguien completamente diferente. 

La palabra en si era: Incontrolable. 

De ahí tantas normas. 

Había otras ocasiones en las que esas palabras necesitaban ser dichas, a algún profesor, accionista de la universidad o algún padre que se creía demasiado listo, y siempre que las decía, este retrocedía en su actitud, sabiendo que estaba jugando con fuego. Que Jensen Ackles no era solo una cara bonita. 

Pero el que tenia delante no era un profesor cualquiera. 

Era Jared. 

Y una mierda iba a sentirse amedrentado. 

Jay era como una torre y el era tan pequeño que parecía que en vez de amenazarlo con una catapulta le estaba tirando piedrecitas del tamaño de una moneda.

-Solo estoy mirando por la seguridad de la universidad, Decano Ackles.- Jensen se endureció como nunca al oír el tono solemne con el que lo dijo su rango y apellido.- ¿No querrá que meta la pata otra vez, verdad?- pura maldad en la mirada. 

Y vale…ya estaba...llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantándose. De echo, llevaba parándose a si mismo desde que lo descubrió subido en la estatua del fundador, luciendo esos kilométricos brazos Dios, como deseo pasar la lengua por ellos y degustar el sabor salado de la piel. Jensen podía ser un profesional, podía encantarle su trabajo y toda esa mierda pero llevaba viviendo en un estado de excitación y frustración sexual demasiado tiempo. Además.....solo iba a decirle lo que NO podía dejar que los actores de la “famosa” obra hicieran. 

-Hay que evitar una demanda.- Se auto convenció.

-Bien dicho, nene. Kane le dio la razón. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared estaba empezando a pensar que su plan para conseguir que el decano le besara estaba haciendo aguas cuando de repente sintió como una gran mano en el pecho le empujaba contra su asiento. Gruño dolorido al clavarse en la nuca el reposacabezas y a punto estuvo de soltar un taco. Pero este murió cuando sintió un tercio del peso de Jensen sobre su cuerpo. 

El corazón le dio un vuelco, los pulmones se le contrajeron por culpa de la privación de oxigeno y los riñones casi se le suben a los omoplatos pero todo eso le dio igual porque en ese momento Jensen OhDiosGracias apretaba la frente contra la suya, rozaba la nariz con nariz, aspirando su olor y con los ojos cerrados y la voz convertida en caramelo liquido susurraba: 

-No sabes lo que estas desatando....de verdad que no lo sabes.-Jadeo contra su boca. 

Sinceramente le importaba bien poco si estaba desatando el Apocalipsis, quería que Jensen se pusiera encima de el, que le tocara en todos los sitios en los que había soñado y que por el amor de Dios....le besara de una vez. ¿Por qué mierda no le besaba ya?. Estaba a punto de exigirlo cuando empezó a hablar y vaya...vaya lo que salió de esa boca. 

-Entonces....¿Quieres ayuda para que no nos denuncien, verdad?-pregunto con la voz convertida en sexo, quiso asentir con la cabeza pero los músculos del cuello parecían haberse contraído de tal forma que no consiguió moverse. Eso pareció causarle bastante gracia al decano que afilo una sonrisa en el rostro.- Una de las cosas que NO se deben hacer es usar la lengua.- Informo convirtiéndose en una versión pornográfica de si mismo que casi lo hace derretirse en el asiento.- Algo así.-

Con una lentitud que le hizo curvar los dedos de los pies, Jensen paso la punta de la lengua por su labio superior, acariciándolo levemente, despacio, recreándose en el sabor. Jared se acordó de la película El Mago de Oz, cuando la casa de Dorothy cae sobre la malvada bruja y esta cuando esta muerta se le enrollan los pies dejando así solo sus zapatos y si se acordó de semejante gilipollez fue porque en ese justo instante, Jensen deslizo la poca lengua que utilizaba dentro de sus labios, no la introdujo totalmente, solo rozo la punta de su lengua, dejándole con la miel en los labios.   
El profesor estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el como si de un animal salvaje se tratara, estaba acostumbrado a llegar y pegar, no a calentarse hasta niveles insospechados pero en cuanto el decano sintió el movimiento de incorporarse para besarlo con fuerza cerro la mano sobre su cabello, detrás de la nuca, parándolo así en su empeño y obligándole a mirarlo. 

-Oh...no, Sr Padalecki....aun tengo muchas cosas que enseñarle.- 

Jared casi pierde el conocimiento al sentir como una gran mano se deslizaba por su pecho hasta posarse (suavemente) sobre la cremallera del vaquero. Alzo las caderas con un jadeo, haciéndole saber que le gustaba pero Jensen no se dio por aludido, solo dejo la mano “ahí”, quieta, estática, haciéndole casi sollozar. Cerro los ojos para evitar que dos gruesas lagrimas de lujuria se le cayeran. 

-Creo que no me esta prestando toda su atención- regaño con el típico tono que utilizaría un profesor.- tal vez tengamos que dejarlo.-informo cerrando levemente la mano sobre su turgente erección.

-¡¡NO¡¡.- grito abriendo los ojos como platos e incorporándose lo poco que la mano cerrada sobre su cabello le dejo.- Estoy atento...estoy MUY atento.-

La sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro del decano hizo que los bellos de la nuca se le pusieran de punta porque, en serio....¿Quién era ese sádico sexual y donde estaba Jensen?. No es que se quejara, mas bien todo lo contrario. Le encantaba como alguien tan pequeñito como su jefe lo dominara de esa manera y.....

Un momento.....¿Eso significaba que Jensen era activo? 

Parpadeo incrédulo, sin poder creerse que un estirado como Ackles fuera ....se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era dominante cuando vio la seguridad y determinación brillando en esos grandes y verdes ojos. No supo si era un problema o no. 

-Bien...me gusta que me presten atención cuando hablo.- ronroneo el decano enredando los dedos en su cabello mientras que la otra mano, la que descansaba en su entrepierna trazaba sinuosos círculos.

Jared decidió tomar la iniciativa ante la situación y así de paso comprobar si lo que pensaba era cierto o no. Si tenia razón y Jensen era activo, en cuanto tomara un poco el control se resistirá, si por el contrario no lo era.....se relamió solo de pensarlo. 

-Tengo una duda.- jadeo rozando la punta de la nariz con la suya. El brillo de la diversión centelleo en los ojos del decano al ver que seguía el juego.- ¿Qué pasaría si.....?-no termino la frase y no porque lo interrumpieran, sino por que en el momento adecuado en que Jensen fijaba la vista en su boca, aprovecho y levanto la cabeza para besarlo como había querido hacer desde que le hizo la entrevista. 

Si el sentir levemente la lengua de Jensen contra la suya casi le hace derretirse, el sentirla completamente casi le hace derramarse en los pantalones. Le hubiera gustado decir que cuando estuviera en su habitación, rodeado de sombras y completamente solo, se acordaría de todo lo que paso pero la verdad era que solo podía recordar como sus manos se cerraban sobre la camisa blanca de su jefe, tirando de ella hacia abajo para profundizar en el beso mientras este enroscaba las dos manos sobre su pelo y jalaba con fuerza de el, dirigiendo el beso.   
La lengua de su jefe era esquiva y juguetona, algo que nunca hubiera pensado nada mas verlo, se movía de un lado a otro, jugando al gato y al ratón con la de Jared que lo único que podía hacer era apretarlo entre sus dedos para evitar que el pequeño cuerpo hiciera lo mismo que la rosada escondida.   
Ambos soltaron un jadeo cuando en uno de los tirones el profesor consiguió sentar a horcajadas sobre su regazo a su amante y ambas durezas se tocaron. 

Fue como una explosión de lucecitas de colores. 

-Creo...creo que...eso es un claro ...ejemplo de lo que ...no..se debe...hacer.- farfullo Jensen poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho e incorporándose con rapidez, tanta que termino golpeándose la cabeza contra el techo del coche.- A menos que queramos una demanda civil, claro.- bromeo jugueteando con un botón de la camisa de Jared. 

Padalecki sabia que tenia que decir algo, replicar, hablar o incluso bromear pero toda su atención estaba centrada en ver lo increíblemente erótico que se veía su jefe sobre el, con los labios hinchados y rojos, brillantes debido a la saliva, las mejillas rojas y los ojos cristalinos. En ese momento agradeció a todo lo mas sagrado el ser gay. 

-No es que ....quiera parar pero....estamos en un sitio publico- ahí estaba otra vez. El decano Ackles ataca de nuevo.- ..puede venir cualquiera y ....- Jared se cortaría un brazo antes de parar, así que incorporándose lo justo decidió evitar que continuara hablando besándolo de nuevo, esta vez mas fogoso, con mas lengua, mas dientes y mas jadeos. El calor reino dentro del coche y no le sorprendió nada ver como el vaho se hacia evidente en los cristales. – Joder, Jay....- gruño un Jensen que lo estampo contra el asiento con fuerza y en un alarde de excitación le reventó los botones de la camisa de un tirón.- Tu de verdad quieres matarme.- 

Y no...no era que quisiera matarle, mas bien era todo lo contrario porque....vamos a ver....¿Cómo se suponía que tenia que seguir viviendo cuando Jensen le pasaba la lengua por el pecho y la deslizaba por su mandíbula hasta cerrar los dientes en su cuello?...Alguien podría ser tan amable de explicárselo.

Un gemido demasiado femenino se le escapo al sentir los dientes, no podía mas..estaba que iba a reventar, o le tocaba o de verdad iba a explotar. Para su desgracia el decano parecía estar mas interesado en jalarle del pelo y mantenerlo sumiso contra el asiento que en atender el pequeño problema que tenia entre las piernas. Intento moverse y meter la mano entre medio de los cuerpos para poder tocarse pero le fue imposible, ambos estaban tan pegados que ni siquiera el aire podía pasar. Viendo que no podía aliviarse por su mano decidió utilizar el cuerpo que tenia encima, así que cerro las dos grandes manos sobre las curvas gemelas que era el trasero de Jensen y apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Rodó los ojos al sentir que los dos estaban igual de duros.

La reacción del decano fue inmediata. 

Ponerse muy recto y apartarse. 

Algo que lo dejo helado. 

-¿Dónde te crees que vas, Padalecki?-sonrió el malvado Jensen del oeste tomo nota mental de ir al psiquiatra, porque sin duda eso de comparar su vida sexual con el Mago de Oz empezaba a ser preocupante. 

-Yo...yo...pensé que...-se sintió terriblemente estúpido. ¿Y si el decano se creía de verdad esa estupidez de que le había pedido que le besara para evitar una demanda?

Se quedaron mirando completamente en silencio, con la respiración errática, Jay con las manos sobre el culo de Jensen y las manos de este ultimo sobre las del primero, evitando así que pudieran continuar. 

-Ni por asomo pienses que voy a dejarme follar, Padalecki.- La expresión completamente relajada del decano le confundía cada vez mas. 

-¿Cómo?- carraspeo. 

-Yo soy el que manda aquí.- soltó como si eso lo explicara todo. 

Y en parte era así, porque no es que le estuviera parando los pies...que si era pero por razones diferentes a la que el creía en un principio. Jared soltó una pequeña risita. 

-A mi también me gusta mandar.- respondió apretando las manos, juntando así ambos cuerpos. Un gemelo gemido se escapo de ambas gargantas, por un momento creyó que Jensen lo pararía. Gracias al cielo esto nunca paso. 

-Pues creo que tenemos un problema.- jadeo encima de el sin dejar de moverse, rozando erección contra erección, empezando a rozar un clímax que prometía ser apoteósico. 

Y abría sido así si de repente Jensen no se hubiera lanzado como alma que lleva el diablo sobre su asiento, recomponiéndose la ropa y apagando el motor (que curiosamente estaba encendido, mira tu por donde) y miro de un lado a otro como si buscara algo. Jared estaba a punto de preguntar que demonios pasaba cuando la gran mano del decano se cerro sobre su nuca y jalo de el hacia abajo. El corazón casi se le sale cuando su barbilla choco contra el muslo. 

Tenia la cabeza metida entre las piernas de Jensen, notando la erección en la mejilla, quiso girar un poco la cabeza y hundir la nariz en la entrepierna para saber como olía el sexo del decano, de echo iba a hacerlo. Pero entonces Jensen hablo y se congelo: 

-Buenas noches, Sr Manners.....¿Cómo usted por aquí a estas horas?-pregunto todo cordial como si hasta hace medio minuto no hubiera estado jugando con la lengua a averiguar a que sabia la piel de Jared Padalecki. 

CONTINUARA....


	10. Capitulo 10

No me odieis mucho, plis ^^U

CAPITULO 10

La libido de Jared se evaporo en el momento de oír aquellas palabras. ¿Manners?. ¿Kim Manners?. ¿Se podía saber que coño hacia ese vejestorio a las cinco de la madrugada en el aparcamiento de profesores?

-Oh...Decano...precisamente estaba pensando en dejarle un mensaje en el contestador.-resolvió el anciano con un tono dulce que no era nada natural en el.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Jared noto como Jensen se ponía tenso, igual de extrañado de que un hombre que era conocido por tener un pronto de lo mas acalorado hablara con tanta dulzura y tranquilidad. 

-Mi hija...acaba de dar a luz a mi nieta y....bueno...ya sabe.-

-Oh...claro...claro...- se apresuro a decir Jensen dándose un golpe en el muslo y rozando sin querer el largo cabello de Jared que se movió con tan mala suerte que su frente rozo la erección.- Sino recuerdo mal le quedan unos días libres.- chillo el decano con voz femenina al sentir la involuntaria caricia y alzando un poco las caderas.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Kim dio un paso hacia adelante, no es que Jared lo viera, mas bien oyó el paso. Luego noto un movimiento raro, movió la cabeza lo justo para ver con el rabillo del ojo como el decano apoyaba un codo en el volante y fingía rascarse la cabeza, intentando así taparlo con su cuerpo.

-Claro...claro..Es solo que me ha dado un tirón en la pierna.- rió de forma falsa. 

El profesor tuvo que apretar los dientes para no soltar un taco cuando la mano de Jensen le dio una suave colleja en la nuca. Supuestamente para que se quedara quieto. Y eso iba a hacer. Eso exactamente, pero sentir la polla del decano tan cerca, oler su sexo duro y oír su respiración agitada y ...maldita sea...sabia como resoplaba mientras besaba....¿Como podía quedarse quieto?.   
Intentando moverse lo mínimo posible ladeo la cabeza un poco y cerro los dientes sobre el muslo envuelto en vaqueros, vengándose así del coscorrón que le dio hacia escasos minutos. La reacción de Jensen no se hizo esperar. Poniéndose increíblemente recto y soltando un jadeo.

-A...Acabo de acordarme de que no tengo sustituto para usted.- soltó de un tirón, como si de verdad acabara de acordarse de eso.

-Oh....bueno...podría quedarme si quiere y...-

El tono de Kim sonó desilusionado aunque Jared no le presto mucha atención ya que estaba mas interesado en evitar que Jensen le metiera un dedo en el ojo al intentar apartarlo. Su cuerpo se incorporo solo, intentando escapar de la amenaza de quedarse tuerto, por suerte reacciono antes de hacerlo y se quedo agachado. La mano del decano volvió a intentar apartarlo y a punto estuvo de nuevo de meterle un dedo en el ojo. Quiso soltar un taco pero se callo en cuanto oyó al profesor de filosofía increíblemente cerca. 

Se estaba acercando.

Y Jensen no se quedaba quieto. De repente una estúpida pregunta se le paso por la cabeza. 

¿Como iba a explicarle a su madre que tenia un parche en el ojo la próxima vez que le viera?   
Casi podía imaginarse a mama Padalecki toda llena de preocupación mientras el decía: Tranquila, mami, era perder el ojo o que Kim me pillara con la cara entre las piernas del decano. 

Nop...decididamente, no.

El dedo estaba a punto de entrar en su iris cuando Jay movió la cabeza lo justo para poder meterselo en la boca. Vale, fue una gilipollez pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Y de haber sabido que Jensen respondería como lo hizo de seguro que no lo habría echo. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tranquilo...tranquilo. Váyase con su nieta, ya me encargare de buscar un sustituto para sus clases-jadeo con una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro que se encuentra bien, Ackles....- 

-Si, si...perfectamente..perfectamente.- le tembló la voz al sentir la lengua de Jared en su dedo. 

Kim pareció dudar, haciendo que tuviera ganas de gritarle que se largara de una puñetera vez, que lo dejara tranquilo. Cosa que claro esta, no hizo. 

-Esta sudando.-señalo el anciano.

¿Como estarías tu si un tío por el que te mueres por follarte te estuviera lamiendo el dedo índice? Quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Creo que estoy un poco acatarrado.- fue lo que dijo finalmente, obligando a su mente a ir a marchas forzadas. ¿Qué podría decirle para que se fuera?- Y no se preocupe por sus clases, yo las daré por usted.- 

Y por fin...POR FIN, ALELUYA HERMANO. Kim se largo con una sonrisa y un: Cuídese ese catarro, Decano. 

Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que el ruido de las llantas del coche de Manners se perdió en el horizonte. 

-¿Se ha ido ya?- Jared incorporo unos centímetros el rostro, lo justo para poder ver a través de la ventana sin que el que estuviera fuera lo viera.

-Si.- respondió en un jadeo de alivio. Habían estado increíblemente cerca de que los pillaran. 

-Pufff..porque poco.- rió el profesor incorporándose rápidamente y sentándose en su aliento.- Ha sido una experiencia digna de recordar.- continuo todo hoyuelos y diversión. 

-Si...Una que no repetiremos.- informo abriendo la puerta del coche y literalmente saliendo en estampida. 

-¿Cómo?.....-Jared lo siguió dando un portazo a su flamante coche y corriendo detrás de el. Lo alcanzo cuando llego al ascensor.- ¿Por qué?-

-Ya te he dicho el porque.- susurro pulsando el botón de llamada. vamos maldito trasto...baja ya Se repetía una y otra vez mientras rezaba porque Jay lo dejara estar. 

No tuvo suerte. 

-¿Por esa gilipollez de que soy tu empleado?-pregunto con un tono de voz incrédulo.

\- Es la pura realidad.-Gruño volviendo a pulsar el botón repetidas veces. El corazón casi se le para cuando sintió la mano de Jared rodeándole la muñeca y jalando con fuerza para que lo mirara. Trago saliva ruidosamente, dándose cuenta (no por primera vez) lo altísimo que era a su lado. 

-Esto no es una gilipollez, Jen.- reclamo apretando los dientes y jalando con fuerza de su brazo para apretarlo contra el. Jensen jadeo con fuerza, tuvo que hacer un autentico esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a la sensación de sentir el contacto.- ¿Lo sientes?...Dime, Jensen, ¿Sientes como se te eriza la piel cuando te toco? ¿Sientes como el estomago se te vuelve del revés?¿Sientes como quema?- Dios, vaya que si lo sentía, sentía todo lo que decía y mas. Tuvo que cerrar los labios para evitar que un gemido se escapara de ellos.- Porque yo lo siento. Por eso se que no es una gilipollez.- siseo agachándose y mirándole fijamente. Rozando nariz con nariz, sintiendo la respiración del otro y mezclando ambos alientos. 

Jensen había visto centenares de películas (de Barbra Streisand, porque a el si le gustaban. Gay ¿Recuerdas?. Puede que le gustaran las pelis de Rocky y todo eso pero se quedaba plantado delante de la tele cuando esa mujer salía. Estaba empezando a creer que era algo genético en homosexuales.). El caso era que había visto centenares películas en las que las chicas decían que cuando el chico en cuestión la miraba de esa manera las piernas se le convertían en mantequilla, sentía como las mejillas se le ponían rojas y decenas de insensateces. Siempre pensó que eso era una estupidez que alegaban las mujeres, el nunca lo había sentido, cuando se le acercaba alguien no sentía nada de eso pero ahora.....ahora sabia que no, y si lo sabia era porque sus rotulas se habían convertido en gelatina al ver esos pequeños ojos fijos ¿Grises? ¿Verdes? Pegados en los suyos, las grandes manos: una apretándole la muñeca y la otra acariciándole con los dedos el brazo haciéndole desear que la camisa se le volatilizara y oyendo como su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos.   
Abrió la boca para decir algo....algo que sabia debería de sonar demoledor, que le quitaría las ganas de seguir persiguiéndolo pero curiosamente no se le ocurría nada. 

Pero nada de nada. 

Estaba en blanco. 

Mandaba huevos.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió proporcionándole una vía de escape que no dudo en coger.

-Tengo que irme.- 

A diferencia de lo que creía, le dejo sin problemas. Las puertas se cerraron a su espalda pero el ni se dio cuenta. Aun sentía como la piel le ardía en donde los dedos de Jay le había tocado.

CONTINUARA


	11. Capitulo 11

Lo siento, lo siento ...he estado mas liada que la pata de un romano...pero tranquis, que ya he vuelto...Aqui os dejo la continuacion ^^

CAPITULO 11

 

Jensen nunca había comprendido lo que realmente significaba la expresión: Acoso y derribo. 

Había escuchado a Kane hablar sobre ella. Decir algo así como:

Voy a ir a saco con esta tía. 

Siempre se había reído de la elección de palabras. Y de verdad, de verdad, nunca había llegado a saber lo que significaba en si. 

Tal vez porque nadie se había comportado así con el.

Ese era otro tanto que tenia que sumar al marcador del Sr Padalecki. 

Todo empezó normal el lunes que siguió al famoso fin de semana del beso.   
Se levanto temprano, se ducho y a punto estuvo de afeitarse pero la verdad era que no tenia muchas ganas, así que opto por dejarse la sombra de barba Total, por un día no pasa nada , se arreglo con una camisa de manga larga verde que resaltaba el color de sus ojos (y si lo hizo no fue para llamar la atención. No. Fue porque todas las demás estaban sucias ¿Vale?), unos pantalones negros que dudo en cambiárselos varias veces debido a que le marcaban demasiado el trasero (el era un profesor, por Dios. No un putero). De echo se volvió varias veces sobre si mismo para hacerlo, pero siempre deshacía el camino alegando que se los había puesto porque le gustaban y eran cómodos no para que ese tío de dos metros se le quedara mirando el culo. Una corbata corono el conjunto y enseguida se arrepintió de ponérsela. 

Hacia un calor horrible. 

Parecía mentira que de verdad estuvieran en pleno noviembre. 

Una vez superado el escollo de la ropa se dirigió hacia su despacho para recoger los datos que Kim le mando el domingo por fax para poder dar sus clases, siguió el recorrido hacia el aula completamente absorto en los papeles. Ignorando por completo todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor.  
Y no lo hacia para evitar encontrarse con los ojos grises de Jared.

Por si estabas pensándolo. 

El rugido característico de los alumnos cuando el profesor esta ausente le acaricio la oreja nada mas cruzar la esquina. Se trago una maldición. No se sentía con ganas de enfrentarse a una clase de chicos (y chicas) que se creían los reyes del mambo. Odio un poquito a Manners por haberle largado semejante problema. Como si el no tuviera cosas por las que preocuparse. 

Entro en el aula completamente en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de su lectura y dejando así el tiempo suficiente para que los alumnos lo vieran y se sentaran ellos por si mismos. Había echo eso mismo durante todos los días que fue profesor y ni uno solo había funcionado. 

Curiosamente hoy fue el día que cambio. 

El ruido de la carpeta que estaba leyendo resonó en todo el aula en cuanto toco la mesa. Alzo la mirada con el ceño fruncido, pensando que a lo mejor había pasado algo serio y el sin enterarse. Un chico desangrándose hasta morir, un asesino en serie amenazando a sus alumnos con un cuchillo, extraterrestres. Nada de eso estaba pasando, todos estaban sentados en sus pupitres, ordenados y atentos como nunca habían estado.   
Un miedo muy parecido al escénico se apodero de el en cuanto vio como al menos cincuenta alumnos lo miraban fijamente. 

Todos en silencio. 

Como muertos. 

Estuvo tentado de sacar el móvil y llamar al servicio de enfermedades infecciosas porque seguro que aquello no era normal. 

-Buenos días.- saludo con un tono enérgico mientras rodeaba la gran mesa que era el escritorio de Kim y se apoyaba sobre ella, cruzándose de tobillos y brazos. Ignorando por completo aquellos ojos que lo miraban con varios sentimientos diferentes. Incredulidad, admiración y juraría que el grupo de chicas de la esquina lo hacían con un poco de coqueteo.- El profesor Manners ha tenido que salir urgentemente y me ha pedido que de sus clases. Así que vais a tener que soportarme durante unos cuantos días.- 

 

Supuso que ahora era cuando salían de su mutismo y empezaban a preguntarle si le había pasado algo al hombrecito, si los exámenes continuaban con las mismas fechas y cosas así. 

Su gozo en un pozo cuando la respuesta fue....

Nada.

Silencio sepulcral.

Jensen bajo la vista, quitándose las gafas, fingiendo que se las limpiaba para así comprobar que no tenia la cremallera bajada. A lo mejor por eso estaban tan callados, el enseñando esos calzoncillos rojos que le regalo Mackencie por navidades (Porque en navidad nos ponemos ropa interior roja, Jenny, por si..ya sabes...ligas. ) Le había dicho la muy.....idiota. Sinceramente su hermana pequeña había veces que era insoportable, sobre todo porque había veces que acertaba en sus predicciones. Esa navidades ligo....Y mucho (una pena no ser el típico de una noche de sexo desenfrenado y después si te he visto no me acuerdo). Mac le compro unos boxer dignos de un anuncio de Kalvin Klein (de echo eran de esa marca). Y como no había encontrado otra cosa se los había puesto. 

Comprobo, con alivio, que estaba todo en su sitio. 

No quería pensar lo que pasaría si no hubiera sido así. El todo serio diciendo lo de Manners y ellos partiéndose el pecho mirándole el pajarito (como lo llamaba su madre). Tendría que aguantar bromas y bromas hasta que cumpliera los setenta años. Gracias al cielo la cremallera estaba en su sitio. 

-No os preocupéis por el, esta en perfecto estado. Su hija ha dado a luz.- informo poniéndose de nuevo las gafas. No termino de decir eso cuando de repente la puerta se abrió. En un principio pensó que se trataba de algún alumno que llegaba tarde. Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al ver quien era. 

Jared   
\- Continuaremos donde el Sr Manners lo dejo así que si alguien quiere hacer alguna pregunta.-continuo después de unos segundos

Esta vez no solo el silencio reino, también la duda. Y no solo en los alumnos. 

¿Que demonios hacia Jared allí? 

A lo mejor quería preguntarle algo pero si era así ¿Porque no se acercaba?¿Porque se quedaba de brazos cruzados apoyado contra la pared?. ¿Y porque lo miraba de esa forma? Casi parecía que se lo imaginaba desnudo. Y por un momento se sintió así, sin saber porque cogió la carpeta y se cubrió sus partes nobles. Rezo en su fuero interno por no haberse puesto colorado.

Trago saliva ruidosamente, sintiendo como todo el cuerpo se le iba llenando de sudor. Maldijo en silencio la corbata que le impedía respirar bien. 

Porque sin duda era culpa de la corbata. 

Su repentina transpiración no tenia nada que ver con esos vaqueros que se ceñían sobre esas largas piernas y que terminaban en un prominente bulto que....Oh Dios...se moría por poner la boca allí y.. Ni tampoco en esos brazos, que...que...

Concentrate, nene . Kane apareció de la nada para salvarle.

-¿Quería algo, Sr Padalecki?-carraspeo completamente recto. 

-No...-corto y conciso. 

Una gota de sudor se deslizo por su espalda mandando un centenar de escalofríos a su centro nervioso. Por suerte llevaba muchos años disimulando los nervios y prácticamente no se le noto. 

-Entonces....¿Que hace aquí?-tenia que reconocer que la pregunta le sonó mal hasta a el.

-El profesor Manners me dio permiso para asistir a sus clases.-resolvió encogiéndose de hombros Y que hombros, Cristo 

Jensen tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir que por si no se había dado cuenta Kim no estaba y que no lo quería allí pero tuvo que aguantarse. No quería montar una escena delante de sus alumnos. 

-Esta bien....¿Alguna pregunta?-pregunto con una sonrisa, fingiendo completamente indiferencia. 

No le duro mucho ya que un (niñato) alumno levanto la mano y con un tono de voz de pura excitación pregunto:

-¿Es verdad que canto AC/DC?.-

Ese fue el principio de una hora infernal. 

La corbata duro poco en su sitio, enseguida se la aflojo y se desabrocho dos botones de la camisa Por Dios, esa aula era el infierno . No sabia si era porque las niñas lo miraban como si fuera una especie de Brad Pitt, por las preguntas sobre la maldita cancioncita Jodido Kane o porque podía notar la mirada de Jared, a pesar de no verlo con sus propios ojos.

Tuvo que cortar el asunto del sábado por la noche con un gruñido y amenazando con que haría un examen sobre lo que llevaban aprendido. Eso le dio un poco de paz pero solo un poco ya que en el momento que se giro para escribir pudo notar los ojos de Jay recorriéndole la espalda, los hombros y.....tenso los músculos de las piernas al notarlos sobre su trasero. Cosa que era imposible porque....¿Cómo iba a notarlo?. Solo lo estaba mirando, no podía notar los invisibles dedos de Jay sobre su culo. 

Ni que tuviera poderes sobrenaturales. 

El caso es que allí estaba la sensación, en la parte baja de la espalda para colmo una gota de sudor empezó a deslizarse por la curvatura dándole mas vida a aquellos imaginarios dedos que enseguida fueron sustituidos por una aterciopelada lengua que..... La tiza casi se le cae de los dedos al imaginarse a ese gigante de rodillas pegado a su espalda lamiéndole el.....

Se dio la vuelta pensando que tal vez así se quitaría esa sensación pero fue peor porque en cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta de que todas las féminas le miraban fijamente...Y no a la cara precisamente.

Malditos pantalones 

La vergüenza se apodero de el, casi podía ver lo que todos (incluido Jared) veían: Un decano demasiado joven con la corbata medio quitada, los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, barba de tres días y unos pantalones que tal vez marcaban demasiado lo que no debían marcar. 

Sin duda esa hora se iba a hacer eterna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jay desapareció nada mas sonar el timbre. Cosa que agradeció infinitamente, seguramente tendría alguna clase o algo por el estilo porque no lo vio cuando salió del aula No es que le importara y desde luego no es que lo estuviera buscando . El resto de la mañana paso con las típicas cosas que hace un decano, la mayoría aburridas, pero que le mantuvieron la mente lo suficientemente ocupada como para que dejara de pensar en cierto tío de tres metros y medio. O al menos intentarlo ya que en mas de una ocasión se sorprendió a si mismo volteando la cabeza al captar con el rabillo del ojo ese gato muerto que tenia por cabello (y por el que se moría de ganas de enredar los dedos), siempre con el mismo resultado: el ver esa gran espalda caminando hacia el lado opuesto de donde el estaba, sino fuera por que esa mañana se coló en su clase pensaría que lo estaba evitando.   
Ese pensamiento se evaporo cuando al cruzar una esquina vio como ese tonto giraba bruscamente sobre sus talones y fingía leer un panel de anuncios cuando se lo encontró de frente. La cosa hubiera colado si el anuncio en cuestión no fuera sobre la ovulación femenina.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse como un adolescente cuando lo vio. 

Sin duda ese tío era adorable. 

Lo que quedo de la mañana fue mas de lo mismo. El caso era que Jared lo hacia de tal manera que parecía involuntario (casi todas las veces). Como entrar en el cuarto de profesores mientras utilizaba la fotocopiadora, haciendo que tuviera que salir en estampida porque la combinación de ese dios polaco y la maquina era demasiado erótica para el.

Se las apaño para no volver a “tropezarse” con el durante la siguiente hora.

Para su desgracia a la hora de la comida ese mismo tío que lo traía de cabeza se sentó justo a enfrente de el con una bandeja repleta de comida. Jensen hizo una mueca. El era un hombre de costumbres, no en vano se había marcado una estrictas reglas y una de ellas era comer solo. No porque fuera el decano o porque le gustara ese aura de hombre misterioso y atormentado. 

No. 

Es que de verdad, le gustaba comer solo, pensando en cualquier cosa que no estuviera relacionado con como sodomizaba a su empleado contra la mesa del comedor mientras le lamía el helado de la espalda. 

Se revolvió excitado, apretando las piernas para sentir como su miembro se endurecía orgulloso solo de imaginarse a Jared embadurnado en helado de vainilla. 

-Puff...estoy hambriento.- soltó desplomándose sobre la silla y rompiendo un trozo de pan.

No eres el único, muchacho. - gruño para sus adentros dándose cuenta de lo largo que era su cuello, ideal para pasar la lengua por ahí y......

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto señalando su plato y de paso sacándole de la cabeza de esos pensamientos, lo cual agradeció.

-¿Que haces aquí?-gruño en respuesta.

Jay se quedo por un momento quieto, con el pan a medio camino entre el plato y su boca. Medio segundo después rehacía la acción, como si no hubiera preguntado nada..

-Comer.-

-No...me refiero a ¿que haces aquí?. Sentado a mi lado.-

-Es el único sitio que queda libre.- informo encogiéndose de hombros, pinchando algo en el plato.

No supo que le sentó peor. Si ser el único que se sentaba solo o que Jared le dijera eso que le sonó a: Era sentarme aquí o comer de pie. 

-Si te molesto puedo irme a comer a mi despacho.- gruño muy pero que muy enfadado, mas de lo que había estado nunca.

-¿Eso de ahí es pescado?-pregunto el profesor ignorando su comentario y señalando su plato con el tenedor.

Jensen miro hacia abajo, hacia donde señalaba. Vio el pescado abierto y con las espinas completamente quitadas, acto seguido miro el plato de su compañero de mesa que tenia lo mismo. 

-Si...-

Como si lo hiciera todos los días Jared pincho un trozo del pescado de SU plato y antes de que pudiera protestar se lo metió en la boca y lo degusto cerrando los ojos.

-Ummmmm.....¿Como es posible que siendo lo mismo, el tuyo este mas bueno?-

-Eso no es posible. Es lo mismo, Jay...además, lo hace la misma mujer.- Una sonrisa divertida cruzo el rostro de su compañero provocándo que una ceja se le arqueara. ¿Se podía saber de que se reía?. Maldijo para sus adentros al darse cuenta del porque. Lo había llamado Jay y no solo eso, le estaba hablando de la misma forma que lo había echo en el bar. Joder. ¿Como demonios lo hacia para pasarse por el forro todas sus muros y barreras?. 

Estaba a punto de regañarle, de decirle que dejara lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo cuando pincho un trozo de pescado en su propio plato, apoyo el codo en la mesa y dejándose caer sobre el le metió el tenedor en la boca aprovechando que la tenia abierta. 

Casi se muere, pero no supo si era de la vergüenza o por culpa del trozo de carne. Jared le había metido su propio tenedor en la boca, aun podía saborear su saliva en el trozo de metal y lo había echo delante de todos sus alumnos (que no es que lo estuvieran mirando, sin duda había cosas mas importantes que ver como dos profesores comían uno enfrente del otro pero considerando que eran mas de trescientos y que ellos estaban prácticamente en medio de la sala...de seguro que alguno le había visto) y para colmo también estaban sus profesores......

-Pruébalo.- ordeno

Se obligo a masticar y tragar.

-Es igual.- informo en un jadeo.

-Entonces mi teoría queda confirmada.- sonrió bajando un poco la cabeza, haciendo que el cabello le ocultara una mirada lobuna.

-¿Cual?-

-La de que esta mejor porque esta en tu plato.- 

Ay Dios Mío. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby salió del comedor con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en los oídos. No podía ser. No podía ser tan increíblemente sencillo. Tenia que ser una broma.

Después de haber estado rumiando durante semanas por culpa de que el maldito decano le dejo en pañales delante de todo el profesorado va y ve aquella preciosa bomba. 

Quiso soltar una carcajada y mandarle una carta de agradecimiento a Santa Claus por que sin duda aquello era el mejor regalo de navidad.

La enredada madeja de la venganza se fue desanudando ante sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que por fin sabia que debía buscar.

 

CONTINUARA

 

ANDA....QUE EL MALO DE BOBBY LOS HA VISTO


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

 

Se acabo, iba a hablar con el.

No podía pensar con claridad. Desde que se entero que Jensen era gay llevaba el piloto automático de acoso y derribo puesto.

Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello.

Era ver al decano y convertirse en una especie de Halcón que divisa una presa (malditos documentales de la National Geographic).

No sabia porque, no podía controlarse. Le daba igual estar completamente rodeado de alumnos, como esa vez que le metió su propio tenedor el la boca (Dios, le falto poco para lamerlo justo después de sacarlo) desde entonces comía siempre con el, tampoco le importaba estar en la sala de profesores si Jensen estaba (a pesar de lo muermazo que era estar oyendo a la profesora de naturales).

Sonrió como un tonto al recordar como en la reunión semanal se sentó (disimuladamente, claro) justo a su lado. Jensen lo miro durante unos segundos desconfiado (como lo conocía), asi que se puso a hablar con la “encantadora” profesora de ciencias naturales sobre un documental de ranas (lo dicho, malditos documentales). Eso hizo relajarse al decano que empezó a hablar del tema de las tutorías (las cuales aun no habían terminado, mandaba narices), de lo próximas que estaban las vacaciones (solo una semanita. Cool) y varias chorradas que sinceramente le importaban bien poco. Ya había recibido la nota informativa que decía exactamente eso mismo. Si estaban ahí era porque a Jensen le gustaba que todo quedara bien atado.  
Estar ahí sentado con tanto viejo era aburridísimo.  
Tal vez por eso rozo (sin nada de disimulo) el muslo de su jefe aprovechando el escondite que le proporcionaba la redonda mesa de madera.

Jared sabia que se estaba pasando, lo sabia muy bien y estaba seguro de que pararía si Jensen le dijera algo. El problema era que nada salía de la boca del decano que al sentir la caricia solo dio un respingo en el sitio, le echo una corta mirada y siguió hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esa manera de comportarse, de no querer pero si, le ponía a mil.

El muy cabron no se apartaba, no le daba una patada o le decía cualquier cosa. Solo seguía hablando como si no estuviera haciendo nada. Y eso le hacia comportarse como un animal que tiene que conquistar a su pareja. Tal vez por eso no dejo de rozarse contra su pierna durante toda la hora.

Al principio razono su comportamiento a que estaba rodeado de gente y que cuando se quedaran solos de seguro que le diría algo. Que le pararía los pies. Lo cual significaba que en el momento en que llegaran la hora de las tutorías, le ordenaría que parara o lo despediría.

Recordó lo nervioso que llego al despacho, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte del decano pero este solo le ofreció asiento sin siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles, metiendole prisa para terminar las tutorías.

Ese pasotismo hizo que el modo Acoso y Derribo volviera a activarse e igual que la primera vez que estuvo allí se sentara sobre la mesa del escritorio.  
Quiso reír como un histérico cuando Jensen se puso increíblemente recto al volver a sentir su muslo contra el antebrazo y deseo que actuara..... PERO EL MUY MEMO SE QUEDO QUIETO.

Los dedos le picaron debido a las ganas que tenia de golpearle.

Aun así no hizo nada. No es que conociera a la gente como el decano pero algo dentro de el le decía que si seguía haciendo esas cosas tarde o temprano daría el primer paso.

Eso hizo que se sintiera como un cazador.

Sentir la adrenalina de poner la trampa y esperar a que la presa caiga sobre ella.

Era tan nuevo e intoxicante que decidió poner un poco de cebo.

Se comporto como un autentico profesional, hablando de los alumnos y de las notas sin evitar rozar los dedos contra la piel tostada de su jefe, levantándose la camiseta un poco mas de lo normal al rascarse para que pudiera ver sus abdominales (que trabajo le había costado tenerlos) y centenares de cosas así.

Como era de esperar no hubo reacción por parte de Jensen. Al menos no la que el quería porque si a borrarle a lametones el nombre que tenia pintado la pluma en un lateral se le podía llamar así entonces había habido muchas reacciones.

Centenares.

Lo cual lo confundía mas aun. Sabia que Jensen no quería que su relación fuera mas allá de lo estrictamente profesional por que era su jefe y podría haber un conflicto de intereses pero también sabia que se moría de ganas por hacer un sin fin de cosas con el.

Se había roto los cuernos durante toda la ultima semana, intentando buscar una solución para poder estar juntos y que no hubiera ningún confito pero al parecer no era lo suficientemente listo.

Por eso iba a hablar con el.

Jensen si era listo. Por lo tanto encontraría una solución.

Así que allí estaba, caminando (o mas bien corriendo) por los desiertos pasillos de Carlisle, decidió que lo mejor para poder hablar tranquilamente con el era el ultimo día, en donde ningún alumno ni profesor pudiera molestarlos. Espero sentado en el  
campus  
hasta que estuvo seguro de que todos se habían ido.

Era casi de noche cuando eso paso.

La luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta, dejándole claro que Jensen todavía estaba allí, lo cual lo alivio horriblemente, no quería pensar el haber estado todo el puto día esperando para que en el ultimo momento el decano se hubiera marchado. En dos pasos salvo la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta y sin siquiera llamar entro en el despacho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenia que hablar con el.

Se repetía una y otra vez Jensen desde la primera vez que comieron juntos. Si, porque desde entonces Jared comía todos los días con el e intercambiaban la comida. Bueno...mas bien era Jay el que lo hacia, preguntándole si sabia raro su comida o cogiendo comida de su plato porque: Tu no te vas a comer eso, Jenny y yo estoy en edad de crecimiento.  
Jensen intentaba no pensar en las palabras: tamaño y Jared en la misma frase. Porque si lo hacia........digamos que tenia que salir corriendo hacia el baño para “descargarse” y sinceramente, ya le estaba empezando a doler la muñeca de hacerlo tantas veces.

Decidió que lo mejor seria ignorar el comportamiento de su subordinado pero era algo imposible cuando el muy....cretino se sienta sobre tu mesa, poniendo de nuevo “eso” a la altura de sus ojos y empieza hablar tan tranquilo.

Le costo Dios y Gloria no bajarle la cremallera del pantalón y ponerse a lamerlo de arriba abajo.

Por suerte encontró un sustituto que lamer. Un muy pobre sustituto, claro esta. Su pluma Mont Blanc, la cual le había costado una pasta a su querida hermanita y que el arruino por completo debido a tanta saliva.

Así que SI...tenia que hablar con el y dejarle bien claro que nunca podrían ser algo mas que jefe y subordinado.

Efectivamente.

Esas eran las palabras.

Solo tenia que buscarlo y decírselo.

Así, a bocajarro, sin importarle nada mas.

El era el jefe.

Podía ser un déspota hijo de puta y no importarle nada mas.

Si eso era cierto....¿Por qué coño llevaba todo el día encerrado en su despacho?

Gallina.

La puerta se abrió de un portazo, dándole tal susto que le hizo dar un salto en el sitio.

-Joder, Jay. ¿Es que quieres que me de un ataque al corazón?-gruño llevándose las manos al pecho.

-Tenemos que hablar.- soltó así sin mas, a lo bruto.

Las palabras en la mente del decano estaban mas que claras.

Si, tienes razón, tenemos que hablar. Quiero que dejes de lanzarme señales porque entre tu y yo no va a pasar nada NUNCA. ¿me entiendes?

Pero por algún poder cósmico nada de eso salió de sus labios.

-No ahí nada de que hablar. Ya sabes lo que ahí.-

-¿Sigues con esa tontería de que soy tu empleado?-pregunto subiendo el tono una octava.

-Ya te dije que no era una tontería.-gruño molesto. Esto de tener que explicarse cada dos por tres estaba empezando a molestarle bastante. El era el decano, Joder....¿Es que nadie podía hacerle caso?

Jared abrió la boca pero enseguida volvió a cerrarla, inspiro hondo, cerro los ojos, inspiro y expiro en un gran y fuerte soplido mientras juntaba las palmas pareciendo que iba a ponerse a rezar. Medio segundo después abrió los ojos y con el tono cargado de frustración pregunto:

-Entonces....¿Sino me equivoco no podemos ser pareja porque tu eres mi jefe, verdad?-

La palabra “pareja” rebotó de un lado a otro en la cabeza de Jensen, durante todo ese tiempo pensó que Jared lo que quería era frotarse con el cual animal en celo pero ahora......

-Si...- grazno en respuesta.

-Vale....- Con un fuerte paso el profesor se acerco a su mesa y cogió un papel y un bolígrafo con tanta rapidez que hizo que el cuerpo de Jensen se alejara por impulso.

El decano observo con la espalda pegada a la gran cristalera como su subordinado garabateaba algo en un papel para luego entregárselo. Lo cogió como si en vez una simple hoja fuera una bomba y leyó con atención.  
Estaba seguro de que seria una demanda por daño psicológico o algo por el estilo, se quedo de una pieza al leer la primera línea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los labios de Jensen se movían a cada palabra escrita que leía. El corazón de Jared golpeteaba como un loco contra su pecho. No sabia si había echo lo correcto, tal vez fue el calor del momento pero no podía evitar repetirse que si todo el problema estaba en que trabajaba con el, la solución era bien sencilla. (Al final había encontrado la solución el solito.)

El decano termino de leer la nota y lo miro con los ojos completamente abiertos, volvió a bajarla y la leyó de nuevo, haciendo que el profesor se diera cuenta de que la pagina en la que estaba escrita no estaba en blanco al cien por cien, sino que por detrás tenia algo escrito.  
Jensen bajo el papel, lo dejo sobre la mesa, se quito las gafas y lo miro como si fuera un marciano.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto alzando el brazo de nuevo para enseñárselo.

-¿No es evidente?..- espeto molesto.

-Se lo que es. Es una hoja de despido. Lo que no alcanzo a comprender es: ¿Por qué?- gruño.

El profesor deseo gritar con todas sus fuerzas, escupirle a la cara todo la frustración que llevaba sintiendo, no solo desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba colado por su jefe, sino desde que supo que este era gay. Estaba tan furioso que deseo hasta golpearle.

Dio gracias al cielo de que los Padalecki no fueran violentos.

-Jensen, tu y yo no somos normales. Puede que la sociedad nos tolere un poco mas pero no nos ha aceptado del todo. Ya viste lo que paso con Tom Welling o con Singer. No tengo ni idea de cómo ha ido tu vida sentimental pero la mía ha sido un autentico desastre. Pasando de un tío a otro o mejor dicho de un polvo a otro.- la cara del decano fue descomponiéndose poco a poco, la alarma interior de Jared chillo histérica, sabiendo que debía callarse pero llevaba meses guardando silencio y eso para el, que ni siquiera se callaba en sueños era mucho.- Ya te lo dije en el garaje….Lo que siento no es una gilipollez, puede que solo sea un calentón pero también puede que no. Quiero averiguarlo. Y si para eso tengo que perder el empleo, vale… las perdidas no son tan grandes como lo que puedo obtener.-

La piel dorada del decano se torno blanca como el papel que tenia en las manos. El aire se condenso entre ambos, formando un ambiente demasiado tenso. El rostro de Jensen, plagado de sorpresa, se recompuso medio segundo después de haber escuchado toda esa parrafada. Jared quiso gritar como un histérico cuando vio como carraspeaba, para aclararse la garganta y se alisaba la camisa celeste que llevaba puesta.

-Tengo….mucho trabajo.- Tirarse de los pelos, eso es lo que quería hacer Jay. - Las vacaciones acaban de empezar y tengo que dejar las clases de Manners arregladas antes de coger el avión e ir a casa para pasar las fiestas.-

La palabra desilusión no era lo suficientemente fuerte para plasmar lo mal que se encontraban. Uno no todos los días abre su corazón, igual que una película romántica, esperando que el la otra persona caiga rendida a tus pies y que al final esta te de con la puerta en el culo al echarte de su despacho.  
Apretó los dientes para evitar llorar, sintiendo como el músculo de la mandíbula vibraba por culpa de la presión.

-Si….tiene razón. Siento haberle molestado, Sr Ackles.- vomito el nombre con rencor. Al final Jensen lo había conseguido, había puesto las murallas tan altas que no pudo sortearlas.- Yo también tengo que hacer la maleta.- la voz le fallo al imaginarse lo tristes que serian las navidades en casa Padalecki debido a el jarro de agua fría que se llevo.

-Entonces…buenas noches, Sr Padalecki y feliz navidad.-

-Igualmente, Sr Ackles.-

CONTINUARA.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar.

¿A quien demonios engañaba?.

Si iba a llorar.

En cuanto entrara en su asqueroso dormitorio iba a ponerse a llorar como una magdalena.

A pesar de las ganas que tenia de romper en llanto aguanto estoico, andando por los pasillos con paso lento pero molesto. Las palabras de Jensen se repetían una y otra vez en su mente y no sabia si le dolía mas lo que salió por su boca o la indiferencia con lo que lo dijo. Casi parecía que estaban hablando de una tutoría en vez de una relación sentimental.

La expresión tierra trágame cobro un nuevo sentido para el.

¿Cómo iba a volver a mirarle a la cara?.

¿Cómo iba a mirarse EL a la cara.?

Estaba acostumbrado a hacer el ridículo pero nunca tanto como en ese momento. Ahora comprendía por que Chad era como era. Los sentimientos eran un asco. Lo mejor era cubrir las necesidades biológicas y dejar los asuntos del corazón aparcados en la puerta.

Entro en su dormitorio que lo recibió con una oscuridad digna de una película de terror. Barrio rápidamente la estancia de una mirada: La pequeña cama deshecha, papeles por toda la diminuta mesa, unos calcetines tirados en el suelo y unas deportivas justo a su lado.

Sin duda alguna esa habitación le venia como anillo al dedo.

Era una habitación de fracasado.

Se dejo caer sobre la puerta, cerrándola con su peso y miro al techo. Los ojos le picaban como nunca, le picaban incluso mas que cuando vio el final de la peli El Moulin Rouge.

Una lagrima se formo en su ojo derecho y a punto estuvo de escaparse de el pero se apresuro a recogerla con rapidez. Se había prometido que no iba a llorar y aunque sabia que tarde o temprano lo haría, no seria en ese momento.

Ahora tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Como la maleta.

Tenia que salir de allí y no iba a esperar hasta el día siguiente para largarse.

Haría la maleta, llamaría a Chad (y le importaba una mierda si lo despertaba) le ordenaría que lo llevara al aeropuerto y mientras esperaba sacaría el billete de avión para irse a casa y refugiarse en las faldas de su madre.

Sip.

Eso haría.

Ni corto no perezoso abrió la puerta del armario, esta dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared por culpa de la fuerza desmesurada que utilizo, haciendo que varios trozos de escayola cayeran al suelo.

Le dio exactamente igual.

Lanzo la maleta sobre la cama y empezó a llenarla con su ropa. Ni siquiera se molesto en doblarla. Solo la lanzaba dentro pagando toda su furia con el trozo de cuero.

No había vaciado la mitad del armario cuando unos pequeños y casi inaudibles golpes en la puerta llamo su atención.

Alguien llamaba.

Comprobó la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

Las doce de la noche.

¿Quién seria?

 

Se encamino hacia ella con paso lento, pensando que al otro lado estaría Singer, partiéndose el pecho ante su ineptitud o tal vez vería a un bicho con cuernos, rabo y patas de cordero que le ofrecería un trato para que al decano le diera un ataque masivo de acné.

Abrió la puerta furioso consigo mismo por ser tan infantil.

Lo que vio le dejo helado.

No era Singer.

Ni el diablo.

Era….

-¿Qué haces aquí?- casi escupió las palabras.

Jensen estaba allí, parado delante de su puerta, sin las gafas, la camisa remangada hasta los codos y sacada por fuera de los vaqueros, dos gruesos libros debajo del brazo y una expresión de no saber que responder.

-Yo …..- empezó a decir.

-¿Has venido a hacer leña del árbol caído?- puro veneno en la voz.

-No…yo….-

-Tu, tu, tu…siempre tu, Jensen….Dime que quieres o lárgate.-

Espero unos segundos a que hablara pero el listísimo decano, el que tenia una mente afilada, deseando saltar ante cualquier desafió lingüístico, no dijo nada.  
Solo se miro los zapatos.

-Vale…eso lo deja claro.- Estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices cuando lo oyó…bajo como el susurro de un muerto.

-No tienes porque hacerlo.-

Jay parpadeo confuso. ¿Qué no tenia que hacer?. ¿De que mierda hablaba? ¿Es que había entrado en un episodio de la Dimensión Desconocida y no se había enterado?

-¿Qué no tengo que hacer?- pregunto en una mueca.

Jensen se removió en el sitio, cargando su peso de un pie a otro, visiblemente incomodo, miro al techo un segundo e hizo un gesto con los labios que casi le hace olvidarse de todo el enfado que sentía. Casi podía oír como las ruedas dentadas de su cerebro giraban a marchas forzadas para poder explicar lo que quiera que fuera a decir.  
-El….despedirte…no tienes porque…hacerlo.- carraspeo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho para un segundo después descruzarlos debido a la incomodidad de los gruesos libros. Jared abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro en cuanto vio que iba a continuar.- De echo..no pienso aceptarla. La carta de despido, quiero decir- carraspeo tragando saliva.

No supo porque pero una sonrisa amenazo con formársele en el rostro. Era la primera vez que lo veía así de indeciso, como si se encontrara en un terreno completamente desconocido. Era encantador y adorable sin siquiera pretender serlo. Aun así consiguió reprimirla.

-Vale…-respondió irguiéndose sobre si mismo y manteniendo su pose de enfado.- ¿Algo mas?-

-Si…si….- respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

El silencio se apodero de ambos. La sensación surrealista volvió a apoderarse del profesor que veía como Jensen seguía mirándose los zapatos, apretando los dedos en los gruesos libros sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

-Estoy esperando.-

-Nunca he sido para hablar.- susurro con una tímida sonrisa.

Vale, era oficial. No solo estaba metido en un capitulo de Mas allá del Limite, estaba metido en toda la puta serie. Jensen….JENSEN…¿decía que no era bueno para hablar?. Si eso era cierto, el no conocía doscientas gominolas diferentes.

-Así que he decidido seguir tu consejo.- continuo diciendo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Consejo….¿Que consejo?

Jared se rompió los cuernos intentando recordar de que tipo de consejo hablaba pero no recordaba haberle dado ninguno. El SI que no era muy bueno hablando.

Con el corazón golpeándole en los oídos y la sensación de que tarde o temprano empezaría a escuchar la típica musiquita de La Dimension Desconocida, vio como Jensen cogía los libros con las dos manos y los ponía en el suelo. Pudo leer que los dos libros en cuestión eran: El Quijote.

Jensen los alinio como si fuera un arquitecto, luego se incorporo sobre si mismo y aspiro hondo, haciendo que el profesor se quedara a falta de una palabra: Alucinado.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-pregunto al ver como se subía en los dos libros, quedando así ambos a la misma altura.

-Estoy siguiendo su consejo.- susurro poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio y acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

Jared creía que los latidos de su corazón le dejarían sordo. Los hombros le ardían en donde las manos de Jensen descansaban, sentía ambas respiraciones mezclándose debido a lo cerca que estaban. Casi se muere al sentir como el Decano rozo la punta de la nariz con la suya.

-No recuerdo haberle dado este consejo.- tartamudeo mirando fijamente aquellos labios.

-¿Cómo que no?-se burlo su jefe con una sonrisa picara y mirándolo a los ojos. Por un momento Jay creyó verse reflejados en ellos.- ¿Y lo que ha estado haciendo estas ultimas semanas que era entonces?.- El profesor intento recordar a lo que se refería pero sinceramente su cerebro se encontraba fuera de cobertura porque no recordaba nada.- Acoso y Derribo, Sr Padalecki…Acoso y Derribo.- aclaro rozando la suave piel de los labios con la punta de la lengua, exactamente igual que lo hizo la primera vez que se besaron en el coche. Y como la primera vez, hizo que los dedos de los pies se le enroscaran hacia arriba.

-¿Y que pasa con…con todo ese rollo de…empleado/jefe?-quiso golpearse por preguntar semejante tontería en ese momento pero no creía poder soportar una noche de lujuria desenfrenada con Jensen para luego: Aquí no ha pasado nada.

-Eso es algo que tenemos que dejar muy claro.- respondió aplastando suavemente la boca contra la suya. Los vellos se le pusieron de punta al sentir como las grande manos que descansaban sobre su camisa, se cerraban con fuerza y tiraban hacia adelante para profundizar en un beso que todavía no llegaba.- Somos dos gays en una universidad elitista llena de viejos retrógrados. Creo que no hace falta que te diga que tenemos que tener cuidado ¿Verdad?-pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Jared dejo de pensar en cuanto vio como ese grueso labio se deformaba por culpa de los dientes, su mente solo se concentro en chuparlo (y lo que viniera después), aun así la oportunidad de tener una conversación como la del coche con el Decano era demasiado excitante como para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Eso significa que nada de meterte mano delante de los alumnos, ni de besarte, ni nada por el estilo?.-  
-Exacto.- rió de esa forma que se le formaban arruguitas alrededor de los ojos.

-No sé si me gusta ese trato.- respondió poniendo un puchero mientras rodeaba la cintura del decano con los brazos.

-Pues es el único que voy a darte.- ronroneo Jensen dejándose abrazar y abriendo la boca para recibir sus labios. Se dieron un corto pero no inocente beso.- Al menos hasta que veamos a donde nos lleva esto.- aclaro dándole otro beso.

-Supongo que no me queda mas remedio que aceptar.- otro beso.

-De momento, sí-

Un tercer beso fue dado que declino en uno fogoso, de lenguas lamiendo mejillas y dientes mordiendo barbillas. Una risita excitada lleno la diminuta habitación cuando Jared trastabillo hacia atrás haciendo que Jensen abandonara su ventaja de altura, arrastrándolo así hacia abajo.  
El simple echo de tener que agacharse para besarlo hizo que la poca voluntad que tenia (y por lo que eran famosos los Padalecki) se evapora, dejando paso a una excitación que ni siquiera conoció cuando estaba con Neil.  
Las manos de Jensen se cerraban sobre su cabello, tirando hacia abajo en un beso posesivo que intentaba ser dominante. Jared lo empujo con fuerza contra la puerta, haciendo así que esta se cerraran y dejando de paso a Cervantes solo en el pasillo, utilizo su gran cuerpo para aplastar el más pequeño y así de paso hacerle saber que no se dejaría tan fácilmente.

Los jadeos se convirtieron rápidamente en gruñidos, ante la lucha que se acontecía por el control. Jared hizo saltar todos los botones de la camisa del decano en un intento de quitársela y Jensen por su parte le clavo las uñas en la espalda cuando le quito la camiseta. El profesor soltó un jadeo al sentir el punzante dolor en su espalda y se apretó un poco mas, para sentir la piel caliente y pecosa contra su pecho y de paso encontrar un poco de alivio en su excitación.

La polla dura de Jensen se apretó contra la suya haciendo que las rodillas casi se le doblaran.

-Oh…Dios…no creo que pueda aguantar así mucho.- gruño poniendo ambas manos sobre la puerta y embistiendo con todo lo que era Jared Padalecki. El cuerpo de Jensen reboto contra la puerta debido al empujón y por un momento pensó que le habría hecho daño. La sonrisa excitada que se dibujo en su rostro le hizo saber que no era así.  
-Vas a tener que aguantar, Machote.- se burlo.- Aun tenemos cosas de que hablar.-

-¿De que hablas?-gruño sin dejar de frotarse. Los ojos se le pusieron en blanco al sentir la lengua de Jensen paseándose a sus anchas por su largo cuello, obligándole a mirar al techo para así darle mejor acceso.

-Aun tenemos el problema de que los dos somos activos.-ronroneo cerrando las manos con posesión sobre su trasero y atrayéndolo mas a su cuerpo. Arrancándole un sonoro gañido cuando ambos miembros se aplastaron de nuevo.

-No creo que eso sea un problema.-Después de todo lo que había pasado ese era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Además…todo tenia solución. Solo era cuestión de buscarla.- Todo es cuestión de comprar lubricante. Mucho lubricante.-

-¿Quieres follarme, Padalecki?- la voz de Jensen estaba bañada en pura maldad insana.

-Con todas mis ganas.- se apresuro a decir.

-Dime como quieres hacerlo.-

Oh joderrrr…..Esto sin duda era muchísimo mejor que cualquier fantasía que pudiera llegar a imaginarse. Siempre había sabido que Jensen podría ser de dos formas en la cama. O un pervertido o uno de esos que se dejan hacer de todo y que además suplican más. Era increíblemente placentero ver que era una especie de mezcla de las dos con el añadido de que era de los que le gustaban dominar. Y ahora…ahora….Dios.

-Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.- respondió sin saber con cual de sus fantasías quedarse.

-Yo tengo una….. en realidad dos pero ahora mismo la esta es la importante.-

-¿Cuaaaaaaaaaaál?-Jared literalmente se derritió al sentir como las manos de Jensen se cerraban sobre la cinturilla de sus vaqueros y los desabrochaba con rapidez.

-Tu y yo…en esa pequeña cama.- descubrió metiendo la mano dentro de los bóxer y encontrándose con el miembro duro del profesor que le dio la bienvenida empujándose contra su mano.- Cristo, muchacho…. Eso sin duda tiene que doler.-

Jay sonrió entre divertido y excitado, muchos reaccionaban igual al ver su tamaño pero pocos eran tan abiertos a la hora de decirlo. De echo la mayoría solía negarse en redondo cuando sabia lo que había en el menú y alegaban que mejor hacían trabajos manuales o cosas así. Curiosamente eso nunca le frustro, sabia que en algún lugar se encontraba la orma de su zapato, todo era cuestión de encontrarlo.

Deseo haberlo hecho esta vez.

-Tranquilo…Se utilizarlo.- ronroneo dando un paso atrás, acercándose mas a la cama.- ¿Y que es lo que tenias pensado?-

-Tirarte esa pequeña cama, de espaldas, deleitándome como las piernas y los brazos se te salen por los lados y follarte hasta que supliques que te deje correrte.-

Vale….¿Y que se suponía que tenia que responder a eso?

-Como si yo te fuera a dejar. Tú eres la chica Jenny. Tu eres el que va a dejarse follar primero.- empujo con su pecho, deshaciendo el paso que dio hacia la cama.

-De eso nada.- bloqueo el avance con su cuerpo, empujándolo el también con el pecho.- Tu eres el que tiene el pelo largo.-

-Y tú el que tienes los labios gruesos.-

Empezaron con simples empujones, leves y rapidos, que les sirvió para excitarse aun mas si era posible. Jensen había dejado de acariciarlo con la mano para empujarlo por los hombros, empezó a reír a mandíbula batiente mientras se revolvía como un gato salvaje para evitar que lo acorralara contra la desconchada pared.

No tuvo éxito.

Pronto termino empotrado, con la cara pegada a la pared y el cuerpo de Jared cubriéndole por completo.

-¿Sabes la de tiempo que llevo deseando esto?-gruño mordiéndole el cuello, deslizando las manos por su pecho y desabrochándole los pantalones con urgencia. Se vio gratamente sorprendido al ver que no solo el tenia un “problema de tamaño”. Puede que Jensen fuera un poco más pequeño que él, pero era una diferencia ínfima, tal vez un centímetro. No mas.- Ey….Muchacho…sin duda eso tiene que doler.- bromeo repitiendo las palabras del decano.

Jensen tembló bajo sus urgentes caricias, se contoneo contra su cuerpo, haciendo que su miembro se frotara contra sus nalgas y gimiendo de forma descontrolada.

-Ya te digo que te va a doler.- pura lujuria en su voz.

Aquello era intoxicante, ver como el estirado decano se convertía en caramelo liquido bajo su contacto era mejor que cualquier película porno. Veía sus labios gruesos, abriéndose y cerrándose con rapidez, aspirando aire. Los dedos cerrándose sobre la pared, desconchándola aun más. Y su cuerpo estirándose.  
Lo masturbo con rapidez y fuerza, cerrando la mano sobre la gruesa dureza con posesión. Sabiendo que le gustaba así. Jensen no tardo mucho en gritar su aprobación, poniéndose de puntillas y estirando el cuello.

-Jay….No pares…no pares.- suplico con el cuerpo en tensión.

El miembro de profesor palpito enterrado entre las nalgas de su amante, deseoso de encontrar alivio a la tortura que se le estaba sometiendo. Jared casi pierde el conocimiento cuando al deslizar los dedos sobre el resto del decano, este movió la cabeza y los chupo con ansia, pasando la lengua entre ellos para que quedaran bien lubricados.

-Ahora viene lo mejor, jefe.- sonrió colocándose a su lado y sin dejar de acariciarlo introdujo un largo dedo dentro de el.

Un grito sin voz se formo en la garganta de Jensen al sentirse penetrado. Sin duda por la falta de costumbre. No es que cuando uno es activo no le penetren, pero evidentemente son ocasiones muy contadas. Y dudaba mucho que alguien de su tamaño hubiera penetrado.

Un sinfín de incoherencias es escaparon de la boca del decano que resulto ser de lo más religioso a la hora de tener sexo. Jared estaba a punto de derramarse sin llegar a tocarse cuando la melodía de un móvil empezó a sonar.

-Joder,....ahora, no- mascullo Jensen aplastando la frente contra la pared y apretándose un poco mas contra él.

-Déjalo...No lo cojas.-ordeno introduciendo otro dedo, deleitándose en como las bien cuidadas uñas de su amanten arañaban la pared debido al placer.

Una pena que la pastelosa música de Celine Dion cortara el momento.

-¿Titanic, Jenny?- se burlo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.- ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes de lo gay que eres.?-

Jensen soltó un taco y negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que cogerlo. Esa melodía es la que suena cuando me llama Mac.-jadeo apoyando las manos sobre la pared.

-¿Tu hermana?- Él asintió.- Joder....- Con mas pena que gloria Jay se separo dejándolo libre, su miembro protesto como nunca al ver tanta piel al descubierto y el redondo trasero de Jensen cuando este se agacho y rebusco en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-¡¡AJA¡¡- rió victorioso sacando el aparato de un bolsillo. Jared quiso reír a carcajadas pero mantuvo silencio para evitar que la tal Mac sospechara lo que estuviera haciendo su hermano.- Dime, Kenzie.-pregunto con la típica sonrisa amorosa de un hermano, como si hace menos de un segundo no hubiera tenido dos dedos metidos en el culo. Jensen suspiro y se meso el puente de la nariz, luego lo miro con una expresión de disculpa y mientras se subía los pantalones dijo:- Tranquila...no llores, cuéntamelo todo.-

Fue el final de una noche muy prometedora.

CONTINUARA.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Los sollozos y moqueos de Mac era lo único que podía oír Jensen en ese momento, eso y alguna que otra palabra suelta y despectiva sobre su nuevo novio (al cual le partiría las piernas en cuanto se lo presentaran).

-No te preocupes, todo se arreglara.-

Intento tranquilizar mientras se terminaba de subir los vaqueros. Una silbido de dolor se le escapo en cuanto la recia tela se cerro sobre su miembro, intento subirse la cremallera sin dejar de intentar tranquilizar a su hermana pero desistió de ello en cuanto vio como Jared tiraba una maleta que reposaba en la cama al suelo y se tumbaba sobre ella.  
Vio como ese gran cuerpo se estiraba por completo en el colchón con una pierna estirada y otra flexionada, tocando así el suelo con la planta del pie, un brazo sobre su estomago y el otro dejado de caer sobre la roída cama.

Sin duda era una visión de lo mas excitante.

No pudo evitar odiar un poquito a su hermana por interrumpir lo que se estaba cociendo en aquella habitación (a pesar de ser el, el que iba a recibir).

-¿Me estas escuchando?-pregunto su Kenzie entre molesta e histérica.

Jay golpeo con la mano el colchón, invitándole a que se sentara a su lado con una sonrisa que prometía hacer todo lo que estaba prohibido en la Biblia.

-No.- declino su invitación.

-Veo que te tomas muy en serio a tu hermana, Jenny.- gruño Mac al otro lado de la línea pensando que la negación se la había dicho a ella.

Jensen se incorporo sobre si mismo al oír esa frase y le llevo sus buenos segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Que?...No...No, Kenzie..no te lo decía a ti.-se disculpo con una amplia sonrisa, como si ella pudiera verlo.- Es que estoy en una reunión.-

-¿Tan tarde?-el tono de voz de la pequeña de los Ackles dejo a un lado la pena para bañarse en preocupación por su hermano.- Jenny, trabajas demasiado.-

-Es lo que tiene el ser el Decano de una universidad importante, Mac-suspiro frotándose las sienes. Dejo caer la mano de forma pesada sobre su costado. Estaba agotado. No solo por la tensión de la facultad sino por todo lo relacionado con Padalecki y su relación. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacia se dejo caer sobre el colchón y apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas. Enseguida sintió la gran mano de Jared acariciándole la línea de la espalda, prestándole su apoyo. Cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la caricia e inspiro hondo, recreándose en el efecto calmante que le proporcionaba.- Entonces....¿Te encuentras mejor?.- suspiro echándose hacia atrás, acomodándose mejor en la cama, sintiendo el colchón contra la espalda y apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho de Jay que enseguida cerro el brazo sobre sus hombros y deslizo sus dedos por el corto cabello.

Le falto poco para ponerse a ronronear.

-Si.- soluciono la chica al otro lado del teléfono.- Siento haberte molestado. Bueno, te veré mañana en casa de......¡¡OH MIERDA¡¡.-

-¿Que, que pasa?- pregunto incorporándose un poco sobre si mismo.

-Me acabo de acordar. Te ha llamado un tipo llamado..... ¿¿Moners?.... ¿Minners?. No recuerdo el nombre.-

-Muy bien, hermanita- Chasqueo la lengua visiblemente molesto.- Espero que no fuera nada importante. ¿Que te dijo?-

-Dijo que su nieta ha tenido complicaciones y que no va a poder ir en cuanto empiece el segundo trimestre, que si no te importaría hacerte cargo de sus clases.-

-Oh...mierda.- gruño sintiéndose apenado por el hombre y molesto a la vez. Odiaba las clases de filosofía, pero lo que mas odiaba era que solo había planificado el plan de estudios hasta el final del primer trimestre. Después se suponía que Manners iba a hacer acto de presencia y el volviera a su aburrida vida de decano.-Vale, esta bien. No te preocupes. Ya le llamare yo. Ahora acuéstate a dormir y deja de pensar en ese capullo.-

-Adiós, Jenny.- se despidió lanzando un beso al aire. Acto seguido colgó.

Jensen se dejo caer de nuevo sobre el gran cuerpo que era Jared, hundió la cara en su pecho y dejo que sus fosas nasales se llenaran de su olor: Gominolas y sexo (excitante combinación).  
Pensaba que las navidades iban a ser tranquilas pero al final todo se había al Infierno. No solo tendría que lidiar con su familia que lo coserían a preguntas sobre su nuevo trabajo, sobre si tenia novio (porque Alan y Donna sabían que el era gay) o sobre cualquier cosa referente a su vida, sino que encima tendría que aprovechar los tiempos muertos y planificar unas aburridísimas clases de filosofía.

¡¡JODER¡¡

-¿Todo bien?- la ruda voz de Jared le saco de sus pésimos pensamientos.

-Si.- suspiro acomodándose mejor, apoyando el brazo sobre ese gran pecho y apretándose contra el, como si fuera una mullida almohada.- El novio de Mac, que le ha vuelto a hacer llorar.-suspiro como si no tuviera importancia

-Hijo de puta.-

-Sip, creo que le romperé las piernas cuando le vea.- ronroneo al sentir los grandes dedos del profesor acariciarle el hombro con la yema de los dedos.

 

-Pues llámame y lo hacemos juntos porque acaba de cortarnos algo que tenia una pinta estupenda.- no había enfado en su voz, mas bien, desencanto.

-Vale...- sonrió cerrando los ojos, concentrándose así en el fuerte bombom del corazón que latía en bajo su oreja. El silencio se apodero de la estancia, alargándose sin llegar a hacerse pesado.- Tengo que irme.- suspiro enredando las piernas en las de Jared que soltó una pequeña risita sin voz.- Mañana tendrás que levantarte temprano y....-

-Duérmete.- ordeno suavemente.- Aun no he comprado el billete.-

-Vale.- acepto en un susurro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No debería de haberlo echo.

Decididamente, no.

Si se lo hubieran echo a el de seguro que le sentaría como una patada en la boca.

Se regaño Jensen por infinitesima vez desde que había entrado en su despacho.

Había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida (y no porque hubiera tenido sexo desenfrenado) sino porque durmió toda la noche en los brazos de Jared y lo mejor aun, es que se levanto descansado y tranquilo. Sin ninguna preocupación golpeándole la mente, ni una contractura muscular debido a la pequeña cama.

Una pena que la sensación durara poco, ya que enseguida recordó que tenia que preparar las clases de Kim y que aun no tenia el billete para salir hacia Texas.

Y ahora estaba en su despacho, regañándose a si mismo por haber dejado a su dios polaco particular enredado en una cama con una triste nota de que estaba en su despacho trabajando.

Eres un capullo, Ackles

Cerro el libro de Sócrates con un golpe seco, resoplo y se llevo las manos a la cara dejando que las gafas se le montaran en la frente.

Aquello era una tortura.

No llevaba mas de dos minutos en esa posición cuando la puerta se abrió con un sonoro golpe. Ya estaba, seguro que era Jared que le pondría de cabron para arriba por haberlo dejado completamente solo como si fuera una puta barata. Quiso cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos nunca mas, todo era culpa suya, absolutamente todo. Abrió los dedos lo justo para poder mirar entre ellos, exactamente igual que haría una chica al ver una película de miedo, pensando que se encontraría a un muy cabreado Padalecki delante de el.

Se llevo una sorpresa al ver que no era así.

Jared se encaminaba hacia el, haciendo juegos malabares con una pequeña bandeja para que no se le cayera.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto bajando las manos y dibujando una sonrisa titubeante.

-Esto, Smeckles, es nuestro desayuno.- Informo bajando la bandeja de plástico y dejándole ver dos platos. En uno de ellos reposaba un bocadillo de dos dedos de grosor y con decenas de cosas que Jensen ni siquiera sabia que podían ser comestibles. En el otro solo un sawchiw de jamón y queso.

El corazón del decano hizo flipflop al ver lo que le había traído. Puede que fuera simple pero era lo que desayunaba todo los días y le pareció adorable que Jared se hubiera fijado.

-¿Smeckles?-pregunto con una sonrisa divertida mientras se levantaba para servir un café para el. Se giro para ofrecerle uno a su .... ¿empleado? ¿Amigo?¿Socio?....(Dios, ni siquiera sabia como llamarlo). Este lo rechazo con un gesto de manos y sentándose en el pico de la mesa le pregunto si podía ser tomar un chocolate. Le dio una pena increíble decirle que no tenia de eso pero tomo nota mentalmente de comprarlo para la próxima vez.

-Agua entonces y lo de Smeckles es por esos labios que tienes y que me muero por besar una y otra vez.-

-¡Oh¡- no pudo evitar sonrojase mientras se acercaba con una taza de café en la mano y un vaso de agua en la otra.- Así que es un mote cariñoso...- ronroneo acercándose lo justo para dejar los labios lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera besarlos.

-Sip...- afirmo como un niño pequeño agarrandole del cinturón de los pantalones y tirando suavemente hacia adelante.

-Entonces tendré que ponerte yo uno.- pico echando la cabeza hacia atrás justo a tiempo para que no pudiera besarlo. Era un buen juego del ratón y el gato, por desgracia tenia las manos ocupadas y eso limitaba bastante sus movimientos, proporcionando una visible ventaja a su compañero de juegos.

-Me parece que si.- Jared se incorporo unos centímetros, no mucho, pero fueron los suficientes para impedirle poder dejar los vasos en la mesa.  
Jensen jadeo al ver su postura: Las manos visiblemente separadas del cuerpo, inmovilizadas debido al riesgo de mancharse por el agua o quemarse por el café (interesante mezcla) con las manos del Sr Padalecki tirando de el y sintiendo los labios sobre los suyos en una suave caricia que no llegaba a ser beso pero que lo excitaba aun mas.

-Padasomething.- soltó en una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Como?-Jay se separo rápidamente y lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Tu mote ....Padasomething.- aclaro agrandando su sonrisa.

El profesor frunció el entrecejo en una mueca de disgusto, repitiendo el nombre en su mente.

-Es muy largo.- se quejo poniendo un puchero adorable.

-Te viene como anillo al dedo.- pico Jensen dándole el vaso de agua y poniendo su taza en la mesa, curiosamente sobre la carta de despido de Jared. Se desplomo en su sillón con un suspiro.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto Jared casual, tal vez demasiado.

Jensen se removió incomodo en la silla, ahora era cuando le decía que al despertarse se vio solo en el cuarto y toda esa parafernalia. Deseo no tener que hablar de ello pero viendo que era bastante difícil decidió coger el toro por los cuernos y empezar a hablar el primero.

A lo mejor así no se vería como un cabron desagradecido.

 

-Intentaba adelantar algo de las clases de Manners para así tener mas tiempo libre en las vacaciones.-

-¿Y como va la cosa?-pregunto cogiendo su bocadillo y dándole un buen mordisco.

-Fatal- refunfuño frotándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos.- Odio la filosofía.-

-Pues en la clase que yo vi lo bordaste.- respondió con el mismo tono casual.

-Pero si me estabas mirando el culo.- se defendió rápidamente.

-Por eso..- rió encogiéndose ante el manotazo sin fuerza que le dio.- au..no me pegues que soy débil-

-Si...debilísimo- gruño rodando los ojos.

Jared se quedo mirándolo durante un largo periodo de tiempo, con el ceño fruncido, como si sopesara la idea de decir algo pero no supiera si hacerlo o no. Estuvo tentado de decir que no pensara que a este paso se le iba a fundir un plomo cuando de repente empezó a hablar.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas y te vas a casa, con tus padres a pasar las fiestas?-

-Lo haré...me iré pero primero quiero dejar esto atado y ....- soltó un resoplido frustrado. La verdad era que no sabia como coger el temario que Manners le había dado.

-Podrías dejarlo y así.....- se paso la lengua por los labios con la duda recorriendo su rostro, cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo en un susurro.- así tendría una excusa para ir a verte a tu casa.-

El aire abandono los pulmones de Jensen con la misma eficacia de que si en vez de palabras hubiera utilizado un puñetazo . ¿Ir?....¿A su casa?. No...decididamente, no...ni hablar...ni borracho..no ...NO. ¿Quien se creía ese tío que era?. No iba a llevarlo a casa para que su madre se hiciera ilusiones con lo buen chico que era su nuevo novio, Mac se enamorara de el platónicamente y Josh le dijera alguna burrada.....Eso sin contar, claro, que seria el primer chico que llevara a casa.

No, decididamente, no.

-¿Sabes algo de filosofía?- Muy bien, Jenny pero que muy bien. Así se nota la determinación que tienes. Se maldijo a si mismo por tener tan poca fuerza de voluntad en lo que a Jared se refería.

-No, pero nada que una buena sesión de Google no arregle.- sonrió apoyando la barbilla en su hombro derecho y mirándolo con algo mas que profesionalidad.

El decano se derritió en el sillón al ver el gesto, tan inocente y excitante a la vez que hizo que el recuerdo del primer día que fue a su despacho brillara con fuerza en su mente. Sus ojos viajaron sin su permiso hasta la entrepierna del profesor que si lo noto, no dijo nada.  
Se mordió el labio inferior, imaginándose como seria poner las manos sobre el pantalón, bajárselo para luego degustarlo con ganas....

-Entonces según tu, debería dejar esto....- carraspeo alzando los ojos. Jared le sonrió ampliamente. Te ha pillado, nene .-... irme a casa y esperar a que tu aparecieras para poder trabajar ¿Verdad?- Jensen se maravillo de lo bien que respondía al coqueteo que le lanzaba. Siempre se decía que en ese tipo de cosas era como bailarín con dos pies izquierdos, que por mucho que lo intentara no sabia como bailar la tonada del.... ¿Apareamiento? ... ¿Amor?¿Sexo?....Bueno....Que no sabia bailarlo. Menos mal que lo que ambos hacían se parecía mas a un juego de tenis (y el jugaba muy bien al tenis).

-Verdad.-Pura seguridad en su voz.

-Oh....- respondió asintiendo, llevándose la mano a la barbilla, fingiendo que sopesaba la idea (cosa que en realidad hacia. Increíble pero cierto)- Entonces, ahora solo nos quedaría reservar los billetes para Texas.- respondió volviéndose hacia el ordenador y entrando en una pagina de agencias de viajes. Tuvo que concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas para no volverse y comérselo a besos cuando sintió su aliento en la nuca.-Como tu vives en San Antonio y yo en Dallas podríamos coger el mismo avión.-Se quedo de una pieza al darse cuenta de que estaba organizando el viaje de ambos, como si el tuviera potestad sobre Jared o como si fueran novios. Le resulto irónico que hasta hacia menos de cinco minutos se negara a llevarlo a su casa y que en ese justo momento estuviera hablando de coger el mismo avión. Contó hacia atrás desde cinco, pensando que cuando llegara al cero Jay se levantaría ofendido, diciendo que el haría lo que quiera que para eso era mayor de edad.

El comentario nunca llego.

Se giro para preguntar con los ojos si eso era lo que quería pero perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando se topo con la mirada grisacea de su futuro compañero de viaje, mirándolo fijamente, con una pequeña sonrisa complacida en el rostro.

-Creo que el que sale a las 19.00 horas esta bien.- informo señalando la pantalla con la cabeza.

-¿Que?- parpadeo volviéndose hacia el ordenador.

Un vuelo disponible con solo dos plazas libres (juntas) al fondo del avión. Trago saliva ruidosamente al imaginarse en ese habitáculo tan pequeño con Jared al lado. Fue lo peor que hizo porque al hacerlo lo acontecido en el coche apareció en su mente como un huracán.

Jay alargo la mano y la cerro sobre la suya que descansaba sobre el ratón, movió ligeramente el brazo, dirigiendo el cursor por toda la pantalla hasta que lo puso sobre el botón de comprar. Unos interminables segundos pasaron, en los que ninguno de los dos se movieron. Jensen sintiendo la gran mano de su profesor sobre la suya, la respiración pesada acariciándole la nuca haciéndole que los vellos de todo el cuerpo se le pusieran de punta.

¿A que demonios estaba esperando? Solo tenia que pulsar el botón derecho y listo. Billetes comprados. ¿Porque no lo pulsaba?

El Sr Padalecki impulso su gran cuerpo hacia adelante, rozando la punta de la nariz contra su oreja, haciendo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. Quería que le diera el. Jared había echo prácticamente todo: Le había dicho que dejara el trabajo para después con la excusa de que así podrían verse, había escogido la hora del avión. Joder. Si hasta le había estado persiguiendo por toda la universidad. Podría decirse que había luchado por tener algo con el.

Y luego se queja de ser siempre la chica de la relación.

 

Ahora, Jared le pedía sin palabras que fuera él el que diera el primer paso. Y era un paso muy sencillo.

Si compraba los billetes, dejaba la puerta abierta.

Si no.....

Jensen era uno de esos hombres que sopesaban todo. Pero todo, todo. No se tomaba las cosas a la ligera. No en vano era uno de los decanos mas jóvenes. Media los pros y los contras hasta de lo que iba a comer, tenia reglas que eran increbantrables (una de ellas no liarse con los empleados o con gente que trabajara con el), era estricto a mas no poder...Vamos que mas de una vez se preguntaba el porque no había escogido la carrera militar, que de seguro le iba estupendamente.  
Tal vez por eso se sorprendió tanto al clickear, sin apenas pensar, en la pestaña de comprar . Por un momento pensó que algo pasaría. Un rayo tronaría a lo lejos o las luces se apagarían en señal de un mal augurio pero lo curioso es que nada de eso paso.

Mas bien todo lo contrario.

-Bueno...ahora que has decidido que no vas a trabajar. - ironizo Jared dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el escritorio, poniendo así a golpe de vista su entrepierna.-¿Como piensas matar el tiempo hasta que sean las siete?- pura maldad en la voz.

-Oh....Estoy seguro de que algo se me ocurrirá.- ronroneo echando hacia atrás el sillón y agarrandolo de las caderas.

CONTINUARA.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

-¿En que estas pensando, Ackles?- pregunto coqueto un muy excitado Jared Padalecki.

El decano no respondió solo se mordisqueo el labio mientras manipulaba el cinturón despacio, dejando que el nerviosismo y el deseo se acrecentara dentro de el. No sabia cuantas noches había fantaseado con eso mismo; con Jensen bajándole los pantalones, bajándole la cremallera y... y ahora...por fin....iba a hacerse realidad.

Los pantalones le rasparon las caderas cuando el decano cerro sus manos sobre la cinturilla y tiro de ellos hacia abajo con la misma rudeza que lo había poseído en el coche, dejándoselos a escasos centímetros de la rodillas. Se sintió como una colegiala virgen al estar ahí, de pie, en calzoncillos, duro como una piedra y con la mirada fija del director en la entre pierna. Casi podía imaginarse el dialogo de una peli porno:

-Ha sido usted un muy mal estudiante, Padalecki y por ello tendré que castigarle.

Un jadeo y un espasmo involuntario se le escaparon ante ese pensamiento tan pervertido. Jensen sonrió ante su reacción y con la seguridad de un jefe lo acaricio por encima de la ropa interior. Sus manos se cerraron sobre el filo de la mesa, haciendo que la madera protestara debido a la presión y su cuerpo se puso terriblemente tenso. Jensen soltó una risita divertida al ver su reacción.

-¿Te pongo nervioso, Padasomething?-ronroneo liberando su miembro de la prisión que era la ropa interior.

-Un...poco.- afirmo con la cabeza.

Jensen amplio una sexy sonrisa, acerco el rostro hasta su erección mientras abría la boca y justo cuando solo quedaban unos milímetros se detuvo y lo miro con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Por un momento Jared pensó que le daría una aneurisma. Ver esos gruesos labios tan cerca de su miembro, sintiendo el aliento al respirar sobre al punta de la polla.

Soltó un gemido en protesta por la parsimonia de su compañero.

-¿Sabes lo que hago yo cuando me pongo nervioso?-ronroneo cerrando la mano sobre su miembro y aprisionándolo levemente.

Jesus.

La cabeza del profesor cayo hacia atrás cuando sintió la caliente boca del decano engullirlo, pero no fue por el simple echo que esos labios carnosos se cerraran sobre su tronco con fuerza sino porque por increíble que pareciera Jensen se lo metió entero en la boca y eso era algo nuevo para el. Todos los amantes que había tenido ni uno, pero ni uno solo habían conseguido llegar mas allá de la mitad. Gimoteo alto al sentir la presión de ser absorbido, los vellos de los brazos se le pusieron de punta cuando Jensen tiro hacia atrás , deslizando así sus labios y sacándolo de su boca. Jared casi se corre al oír el "Plop" que hizo su miembro cuando se vio liberado de la humedad.

-Jo.....der.- jadeo sin apartar la vista de la mano de su jefe que en ese momento volvía a posarse sobre su miembro para sustituir a su boca en un lento pero rítmico movimiento.

-¿Te gusto?- asintió rápidamente con la cabeza-¿Quieres mas?.- Jared respondió de la misma forma agradeciendo a todo lo que conocía por haberlo puesto en el camino de Jensen Ackles- Pero....cuando tu termines....¿Que pasara conmigo?-pregunto sacando el labio inferior en un puchero que hizo que el miembro del mas joven se estirara hasta que le provoco una mueca de dolor.

-¿Que quieres decir?- sollozo moviendo las caderas para acrecentar el contacto con la mano que lo apretaba.

-¿Me dejaras....?-no termino la frase, tampoco hizo falta. Le entendió perfectamente. Jensen quería hacerlo, quería terminar dentro de el, quería penetrarlo. Una sonrisa entre divertida y perversa se extendió en el rostro del decano al ver que había comprendido. Jared quiso golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. El muy....manipulador. Lo había excitado para que no pudiera negarle nada. Tomo nota mental de hacerle lo mismo.

-Eres....eres....- estaba a punto de decir un improperio cuando la boca de Jensen volvió a cerrarse sobre su miembro, solo que esta vez fue sobre la punta (su parte mas sensible) y aspiro con tanta fuerza que por un momento creyó que lo volvería del revés.- ¡¡SI¡¡-jadeo apretando las manos sobre filo de la mesa hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-Sabia que podría convencerte.- Ironizo entre pasadas de lengua y besos obscenos.

Los pies de la malvada bruja del Mago de Oz que se enrollan hacia arriba volvieron a su mente ante la lengua experta de Jensen y si volvió a pensar eso fue porque sus pies estaban en el mismo estado. La boca del decano se cerraba con seguridad sobre su miembro. Lamiendo y aspirando en los momentos justos, haciendo que con dos sacudidas de su mano empezara a ver luces caleidoscópicas bailando adelantes de sus ojos.

Estaba a punto.

Un par de segundos y estaría listo de papeles.

Fue entonces cuando le entro el ataque de pánico.

Tenia a su jefe sentado delante de el, con la polla en la boca, un orgasmo que planeaba ser épico sobrevolándole y va el y se pone a pensar como debería correrse.

Sin duda eres gilipollas Padalecki.

 

Sabia que debería de disfrutar del momento, dejarse llevar, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tener sexo rápido y sin compromiso, en el cual daba igual el correrse en la boca del ligue del momento o salpicarle la cara. Sobra decir que este no era uno de esos momentos. Quería hacerlo bien y a pesar de saber lo pervertido que podía ser "El Sr Ackles" no estaba seguro de que le sentara bien eso de llenarle la boca de semen.

Inspiro aire y decidió que lo mejor seria advertirle, dejarle que el tomara la decisión. Todo su cuerpo se tenso al sentir la lengua de Jensen recorrerle de abajo arriba para luego volver a meterselo en la boca.

Jared intento hablar pero solo le salió un gemido lastimero. Cerro los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, haciendo caso omiso de los puntitos blancos que se formaban delante de ellos debido al placer. Pero los abrió con rapidez en cuanto oyó los ruidos de succión que su jefe producía.

No sabia que era peor, si verlo o escucharlo.

Bajo los ojos y vio a Jensen devolviéndole una mirada impregnada de lujuria mientras su miembro desaparecía una y otra vez dentro de su boca. Los vellos de todo el cuerpo se le pusieron de punta cuando miro mas allá de esos labios (algo que creyó imposible) y vio como la otra mano del decano se movía frenéticamente de arriba abajo. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Jensen se estaba masturbando a la vez que le hacia una felacion.

Dios....¿Se podía ser mas caliente?

Ya casi podía sentir el orgasmo apretándole los riñones cuando .....El puto teléfono sonó.

-Por Dios. Ni se te ocurra cogerlo.- lloriqueo viendo como el decano abría un ojo y relentizaba el ritmo.

-Tengo que hacerlo.- la voz de Jensen le acaricio los oídos.- Tranquilo...terminaremos en cuanto cuelgue.¿Diga?-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Puta universidad elitista.

Putos accionistas que llaman en navidad.

Puto Jensen Ackles y su sentido del deber.

No sabia quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono pero tenia que ser gilipollas para no darse cuenta de que Jensen intentaba por todos los medios colgarle para poder seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

No pasaron ni diez segundos de charla cuando la voz de Smeckles se convirtió en la del decano. Y no solo su voz sino también todo su lenguaje corporal. Vio completamente alucinado como se levantaba asintiendo con reverencia mientras se abrochaba los vaqueros, como si el que estuviera al otro lado del teléfono pudiera verle.

Eso frustro su intento de terminar delante de el para seguir con su juego sexual, por eso tuvo que salir corriendo hacia el baño y terminar el solo.

Ni que decir tiene que el orgasmo fue una puta mierda.

Cuando le pregunto quien había llamado Jensen no respondió, solo se quedo callado durante unos minutos y luego alego que deberían ir a preparar las maletas.

Jared se quedo de una pieza al ver como ese hombre podía pasar del calor mas extremo al frió mas ártico en tan solo unos minutos.

El resto del día Jensen desapareció.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y ahora se encontraban los dos en el avión. Sentados uno al lado del otro, sin haber cruzado ni una sola palabra desde esa mañana y sinceramente, iba a tirarse de los pelos.

¿Quien coño había llamado?

¿Que había pasado para que Jensen se pusiera así?.

Sin duda tenia que ser algo terriblemente malo.

Y lo peor es no parecía importarle el haber estado rumiando desde las doce de la mañana, e ignorarlo, dicho sea de paso.

Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pero loco con letras mayúsculas.

Aun así consiguió guardar silencio hasta que el avión despego.

-Bueno....O me cuentas lo que te pasa o te juro que voy a ponerme a gritar.- No le gustaba nada ponerse en plan reina del drama pero era eso o hacer una burrada.

Jensen lo miro frunciendo los labios y alzando la ceja en una mueca clara de: ¿Pasar?..no pasa nada

-No me pasa nada.- reafirmo con voz cansada.

-Oh....si que te pasa. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que pasa por esa pecosa cabecita.- Una pequeña sonrisa divertida intento escaparse del rostro del decano pero este la controlo.- Y se perfectamente que cuando pasas de ser Mister Pervertido a Dr Honoris Causa es porque algo ha pasado y no precisamente bueno. Así que....¿Quien coño era quien a llamado y que te ha dicho?-

-¿Mister Pervertido?-pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Smeckles.- advirtió.

El decano soltó un largo suspiro y hundiéndose en el incomodo sillón empezó a decir:

-Era Mary Winchester.- lo dijo como si el supiera quien era.

-¿Quien es esa?-

-La viuda del anterior decano.-

-Ah....vale....¿Y que?-No sabia que de malo tenia eso.

-Me ha dicho que en cuanto pasen las fiestas vendrá a la universidad.-

Un silencio pesado se formo entre ambos. Un silencio solo roto por el ruido del motor.

Jared espero pacientemente a que le dijera cual era el problema referente a que la tal Sra Winchester visitara la universidad pero la aclaración nunca llego.

-¿Y?-pregunto por fin.

Jensen se quito las gafas y se meso, primero, los ojos con la mano libre para después cerrarla sobre su corto cabello. Vio como daba pequeños tirones de las finas hebras, visiblemente nervioso.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto preocupado.

-Pasa que no se porque quiere venir.-soltó de mal modo dejando caer las manos sobre los muslos.- No se que puede querer. Esa mujer nunca se ha preocupado por la universidad, solo la he visto en su casa y te puedo asegurar que es una hija de puta que solo le interesa el dinero y el prestigio. Lo demás..puede irse a tomar por culo.-

Jared escucho empezando a vislumbrar lo que había pasado.

-Y crees que va a ir a la universidad para echarte algo en cara ¿no?-pregunto con precaución.

-¿Tu que crees?...Pues claro que si.- gruño de mal modo. El estomago le dio un vuelco al oír el tono. Sin duda debía pasar algo serio para que alguien tan estricto como Jensen le hablara de esa forma tan despectiva. Jared pudo ver como apretaba los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea y juntaba las cejas en una mueca de disgusto.- Perdona...es solo que he luchado mucho para llegar aquí y....-Ahí estaba otra vez. Su formal y estricto decano.

Una sonrisa de entendimiento se formo en su rostro. Jensen lo estaba pasando mal, no tenia porque enfadarse. Decidió que lo mejor era dejar aparcado a un lado todo el asunto de la universidad y de Mary Winchester. Así que, como si fueran novios desde hacia años, levanto el reposabrazos, aniquilando así la barrera que los separaba, echo el brazo por encima de los hombros de su "jefe" que no se resistió y tiro de el hasta que consiguió que terminara prácticamente tumbado encima de el.

-No es justo.- susurro Jensen con un puchero y apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Dejándose consolar.

-¿El que no es justo?-

-Mido 1.85 no deberías de poder moverme como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.-

Jared tuvo que morderse la carcajada que luchaba por salir de su garganta, con ese simple gesto había conseguido que se relajara, no pensaba estropearlo todo por una risa.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo dándole un casto beso en la frente. El silencio se apodero de ambos.

Alguien, al principio del avión se quejaba de forma ostentosa a una de las azafatas, un niño lloraba de forma insistente en el regazo de su madre, toses, voces bajas soñando con volver a ver a la familia. Todo un cumulo de sonidos que ninguno de los dos oía.

\- Te diré lo que vamos a hacer.- empezó a decir el mas joven acariciando el corto cabello de Jensen a la vez que cerraba el brazo que le quedaba libre sobre su cintura, apretándolo mas aun contra el. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como la mujer mayor que se sentaba al otro lado del pasillo los miraba con desaprobación, pero sinceramente le dio igual.-cuando bajemos del avión cada uno ira a su respectiva casa, veremos a la familia...comeremos algo y me llamaras por teléfono para decirme que estas bien.-

Jensen soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Vas a comer antes que llamarme por teléfono?-pregunto haciéndose el ofendido pero sin llegar a apartarse.

-Ya te dije que estoy en edad de crecimiento.- replico como si fuera evidente. Jensen rió sin sonido entre sus brazos, moviendo todo su pequeño cuerpo en pequeños espasmos. Jared volvió a besarle la frente.- Luego me dirás que puedo ir a tu casa, yo cogere el coche y en menos de lo que piensas estaré allí, si quieres me presentaras a tus padres y sino quieres....cosa que comprenderé.- agrego alzando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. Jensen ladeo la cabeza para poder ver su expresión.- .....sino quieres pues entrare por la ventana...para algo soy tan alto.- otra sonrisa divertida por parte del decano que no aparto la mirada en ningún momento.- .... buscaremos la información para la clase de filosofía de Manners, cosa que no creo que nos lleve mas de diez minutos y después....- guardo silencio.

-¿Después?-la voz de Smeckles era ronca, podría jurar que estaba aguantando el llanto pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Después pienso ponerte contra la pared y follarte hasta que se te caigan las piernas, así que espero que seas silencioso a la hora de hacer el amor porque sino voy a tener que salir corriendo porque tu padre me amenace con un rifle.- soltó de un tirón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen se quedo de una pieza al oír todo el ultimo comentario pero no porque le disgustara lo que había oído, mas bien todo lo contrario. La frase hacer el amor aun estaba rebotando de un lado a otro en su mente cuando oyó la palabra rifle y su padre en la misma frase.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en su rostro al imaginarse al pacifico Alan Ackles cargando un arma para defender el honor de su hijo mediano.

-En la casa de los Ackles no ahí armas.- informo divertido.

Jared se incorporo un poco, visiblemente sorprendido, lo miro con los ojos como platos y subiendo el tono de voz una octava pregunto:

-¿Seguro que sois de Texas?-. No era de extrañar su sorpresa no era. No era normal que una familia de Texas no tuviera ni un solo arma en su casa.

-Eso me han dicho aunque siempre he pensado que mis padres son de una galaxia muy muy lejana.-

Al decir esa estúpida frase (que había sacado de las Guerras de las Galaxias) vio como los ojos de Jared centelleaban de algo que no pudo identificar pero que consiguió que los vellos se le pusieran de punta.

-Tranquilo, Han Solo....yo te llevare al lado oscuro de la fuerza.- replico con esa sonrisa plagada de hoyuelos. Otro corto silencio paso. Jensen suspiro sin poder creerse lo bien que encaban sus cuerpos, ni siquiera estaba incomodo en esos pequeños asientos.- ¿Que te parece mi plan? -pregunto sacándolo de su ensimismamientos, obligándolo a mirarlo.

-Me parece que eres un chico del que podría llegar a enamorarme.- susurro apretándose un poco mas a ese gran cuerpo que lo enloquecía.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le prometen que va a viajar a la luna el próximo fin de semana.

-¿Crees que te mentiría en algo tan importante?-

Jared no respondió, solo tiro de el con suavidad, acercando mas, si era posible, ambos cuerpos y lo beso. Por primera vez en su vida, Jensen se dejo besar en publico y no le importo lo mas mínimo lo que dijeran.

Solo se dedico a disfrutar del beso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡¡HOLA¡¡...¿NADIE VIENE A RECIBIRME??-grito Jensen cargado de maletas nada mas entrar en su casa.

-¡¡JENNY¡¡- Kenzie fue la primera en hacer acto de presencia lanzándose sobre el como siempre hacia: Rodeándole la cintura con los muslos y agrarrandole del cuello. Se pregunto como se sentiría su hermana al saber que ella era la única mujer que le había agarrado así. Porque a pesar de que toda su familia sabia de su situación sexual, todos creían que había llegado a esa conclusión porque había probado las delicadas piernas de una mujer.

Cosa que nunca llego a pasar.

A Jensen le gustaban demasiado los hombres como para fijarse en una chica.

Era como los típicos tíos que veían a una rubia despampanante con dos tetas inmensas y les parecía impensable que hubiera hombres a los que le gustara un tío. Solo que el era a la inversa, veía una espalda ancha, unas manos grandes y una barba de tres días y se ponía a babear.

Cuestión de gustos.

-Mi niño...- sonrió Donna dándole un abrazo en cuanto consiguió librarse de su hermana.

-Mami.- Sip...en lo referente a su madre era un niño de mama (Gay. No se te olvide). Rodeo a la Sr Ackles con sus brazos y le lleno la cara de besos.

Alan y Josh también lo abrazaron y antes de darse cuenta los tres estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del salón charlando sobre fútbol, el trabajo de su hermano y política en general.

Disfruto como nunca de la charla, tanto que ni siquiera se molesto en cambiarse. Todos los Ackles tenían la afilada facultad de hablar. Así que pronto se encontraron en un debate de lo mas reñido y divertido. Casi le dio pena tener que disculparse para llamar por teléfono. Pero solo casi.

El timbre sonó durante unos instantes, estaba a punto de colgar cuando de repente.

-Un momento.....- la voz de Jay lo corto rápido.- Mama...mama...deja de besarme....estoy a teléfono ... espera ..... Ay. .... Harley ...Sadie .....mami, los perros...dile a Jeff que se los lleve...Joder.-

-¡¡Esa boca, Tristan¡¡-

-Au.-

Jensen ahogo una risita, Jay le había contado por encima como era la casa de sus padres, casi podía imaginarse toda la escena:  
Los perros ladrándole sin parar, la madre rodeando a su hijo mientras le decía lo delgado que estaba, su hermana dándole la carga....casi tuvo le dio pena no estar allí.

-¡¡Por fin¡¡-grito Jay volviéndolo a la realidad.- Ey....- susurro a modo de saludo.

-Ey...-respondió y le pareció increíble que solo dos letras pudieran embarcar tantos sentimientos.- Veo que has llegado bien.-

-Ni que lo jures...no veas. Mi madre ha puesto el grito en el cielo porque estoy delgadísimo.- Jense rió a carcajadas.- ¿Y tu como estas?-

-Bien...discutiendo sobre ....¿Como lo llamaste?-arqueo una ceja al intentar recordar como lo llamo en una de las comidas que tuvieron.- sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo.- chasqueo al recordarlo. Tuvo que apartarse el aparato del oído por culpa de la risotada.

-Oye.....-interrumpió la risa. El susurro en el que se convirtió la fuerte voz del chico le hizo ponerse completamente recto.

-Dime.- pregunto mordiéndose el labio mientras sentía como el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza.

-Te echo de menos.- El corazón le dio un triple salto mortal en el sitio y el aire se le congelo en los pulmones.- ¿Me echas tu?-casi pudo ver un puchero adorable dibujado en su rostro.

-Si...-susurro coqueto, golpeando el suelo con la punta del zapato.

-¿Cuando puedo ir a verte?-

Jensen se sintió como si tuviera quince años de nuevo. La misma emoción del primer amor y la impaciencia de volver a verlo.

-¿Seria muy precipitado si vienes esta noche a cenar?-

Un largo silencio se apodero de la línea.

-¿Cenar?....¿Con tus padres?-

Una maldición surgió en su mente. ¿Como había sido tan idiota?. Se había pasado varios meses diciéndole que no podían estar juntos y ahora le decía que fuera a cenar con toda su Camila.....El pensamiento de que el era la chica de la relación cobro mas fuerza en su mente. A parte de que se estaba volviendo un poco bipolar.

-Bueno....si tu quieres, claro...- se apresuro a decir.- Comprendo que es un poco precipitado y ...claro..yo....tu...-

-Me encantaría.- pura diversión en su voz.- Solo pongo una condición.-el decano guardia silencio, expectante.- Que la próxima noche tu vengas a mi casa.-

Una sonrisa de medio lado se apodero de su rostro, una sonrisa de alivio.

-Claro.-

CONTINUARA.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

La cena no pudo ir mejor.

Al principio Jensen estaba completamente histérico. No solo porque cuando colgó el teléfono se encontró a toda su familia (y cuando dice toda, dice toda, hasta a su padre) mirándolo con los ojos como platos. Sino porque cuando les dijo que había invitado a un "amigo" a cenar todos soltaron el típico grito texano de alegría.

Como si estuvieran en un rodeo y no en el salón de su casa.

Tuvo que repetirles hasta la saciedad que solo era un amigo, nada mas. Aun así lo ignoraron por completo. Estaba a punto de soltar un improperio cuando su "querido" hermano Josh le paso el brazo por el hombro y con su seriedad habitual le dijo:

-Tío, es el primer "amigo" que traes desde que tienes barba. Así que no creas que nos vamos a tragar eso de que "solo" es un amigo.-

¿Y que se suponía que tenia que decir ante eso? ¿Eh?. Si era completamente cierto.

Siempre había mantenido apartada su vida sexual de su vida familiar. Precisamente para evitar ese tipo de incomodidades. No podía imaginarse entrar en su casa con un tío que le sacaba una cabeza cogido de la mano y decirle a su padre:

Papi...mi novio. Jared.

Se atraganto con su propio aire nada mas pensar eso. Que el supiera la palabra novio nunca, pero nunca había surgido en su vocabulario (bueno, tal vez al principio cuando era un gilipollas enamoradizo pero no ahora)

Se dio por vencido con un encogimiento de hombros y dejo que pensaran lo que quisieran. Fue un iluso si creía que iba a poder librarse de las devastadoras garras de Kenzie, que en cuanto lo vio solo se abalanzo sobre el igual que un Águila Imperial que divisa un pequeño ratón, increpándole que nunca le había dicho nada de que estuviera con alguien.  
Recibió una buena catea por su parte cuando le respondió que como era posible que le dijera algo si siempre le estaba hablando de su nuevo novio, al cual le rompería las piernas en cuanto lo conociera, dicho sea de paso.

Estuvo el resto de la tarde contándole la historia de cómo Jared lo persiguió (claro esta, evitando las partes mas calientes). Sobra decir que su hermana se quedo con la boca abierta nada mas empezar el relato.

-Estas enamorado de el como una quinceañera.-

Le había gritado.

Mac nunca supo lo cerca que estuvo de morir estrangulada a sus manos ya que en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó, librándole de una muerte segura.

Era Jared.

Dios Mío.

Era Jared.

¿Que hora era?

¡¡Cielo santo¡¡

Por eso odiaba hablar con su hermana, cuando lo hacia se le pasaba el tiempo volando.

La que voló fue Mac que bajo las escaleras de tres en tres para poder abrir la puerta.

La reacción de la joven Ackles no se hizo esperar.

Fue abrir la hoja de madera y prácticamente coger tortícolis de mirar hacia arriba.

-Ala...si que eres alto. Ahora entiendo porque le gustas a mi hermano.-

-¡¡Kenzie¡¡- grito al borde de la histeria desde lo alto de la escalera repitiéndose mentalmente que no podía matarla delante de Jared.

-Soy Mackenczie..Encantada de conocerte.-Se presento como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pequeño Demonio.

Tuvo que empujarla para que le dejara pasar.

Dio un paso adelante cuando Jared entro, quedándose así muy juntos. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al verse tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ese Dios griego que lo volvía loco, los labios le picaron ante las inminentes ganas de darle un beso de bienvenida, a Jay pareció pasarle lo mismo ya que se paso la lengua por los labios.

Los dos uno en frente del otro sin saber muy bien si dar un paso al frente y besarse o quedarse en el sitio y quedarse sonriendo como dos lelos.

Fue de lo mas raro.

Y mas raro fue cuando su padre...DIOS, SU PADRE.....entro en escena y como buen texano que era le dio un fuerte apretón de manos que Jared respondió con una de esas sonrisas de cordialidad y nerviosa.

Raro no.

Surrealista.

No sabia en que momento Jensen había dejado de ser un hombre echo y derecho para convertirse en la hija mediana y desvalida de Alan Ackles. El caso fue que cuando quiso darse cuenta tanto Josh como su padre acribillaban a preguntas a Jared sobre las intenciones que tenia con su hijo.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando su madre (Dios la bendiga) salvo la situación diciendo que ya era hora de que dejaran al chico que solo había venido a cenar y no a pedirle la mano a su querido hijo.

La garganta se le seco en cuanto dijo eso.

Y a Jared le debió pasar algo parecido porque se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa de lo mas estúpida.

La cena no pudo considerarse como tal. Mas bien parecía la cena de Acción de Gracias, Navidad y El Día de la Marmota, todo en uno. Donna había echo comida para un regimiento, algo que Jared agradeció sin importarle el dejarle en ridículo.

Tengo que confesar que tenia un poco de miedo, Sra Ackles. Todos los días que he comido con su hijo me he muerto de hambre. No se como no se desmayaba debido a la poca comida que come. Le digo que tiene que comer mas pero el siempre me responde no se que historia de carbohidratos....Estoy seguro de que eso no es sano ¿Verdad?

Sobra decir que con esa frase se metió a su madre en el bolsillo.

-Siempre ha sido difícil para comer.- Le había respondido Donna mientras le acariciaba el cabello como si el aun tuviera cinco años.

Jared lo miro ante ese comentario, con una sonrisa entre inocente y sensual, haciéndole sentir un autentico pervertido al recordar lo que tenia en la boca la ultima vez que los dos estuvieron a solas en su despacho mientras compartía comida con su familia.

La cena por fin termino. Y gracias al cielo todos comprendieron que necesitaban un rato para estar a solas.

-En mi cuarto tenemos ordenador y conexión a Internet para lo de la clase de filosofía.- le informo señalando las escaleras con el pulgar.

-Jenny, si quieres tener sexo gay con tu chico no hace falta que te inventes excusas, vas a tener la casa para ti solito.-soltó la mas pequeña de los Ackles dejando a los dos docentes helados en el sitio.

-¡¡Mackencie Ackles¡¡- riño Donna con un grito agudo.

Jensen se cubrió la cara con las manos y fingió que lo que estaba oyendo no era la risa disimulada de Josh y Jared que parecían haberse caído muy bien.

-Jovencita, eso ha estado completamente fuera de lugar-regaño Alan completamente rojo de vergüenza.

-Venga, papi..que Jensen ya tiene treinta años....¿De verdad crees que no ha tenida a ningún tío detrás?-

Morirse, eso era lo que quería. Ya era duro que sus padres supiera que era gay pero encima tener que escuchar como su hermana pequeña le decía a su padre que el había tenido a un hombre.... detrás.

ARRRGGGHHHH

Johs ya no disimulaba, se agarraba la barriga mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta mientras reía a carcajada limpia. El ultimo comentario de Mac no pareció haberle echo mucha gracia a Jared que perdió completamente la sonrisa.

-Jovencita, como sigas por ahí voy a lavarte la boca con jabón, así que cállate y vamonos.- ordeno Alan completamente serio.

-Oye, papá, que de verdad, Jared ha venido a ayudarme con unas clases de filosofía.- se defendió, sintiéndose culpable de como todos los integrantes de la familia Ackles se ponían el abrigo para salir de la casa.

-Ya lo sabemos, cariño. Es solo que Josh le ha prometido a Mac que la iba a llevar al cine.- informo su madre

-¿Ah..si?-preguntaron los dos aludidos.

-Si.- gruño Donna con una mirada de advertencia asesina.- Y papa y yo hemos quedado con los Kent para preparar la cena de navidad. Así que no te canses mucho.- Josh literalmente se descojono al oír eso haciendo caer en la cuenta a su madre lo que acababa de insinuar.- Quiero decir con el ordenador.- carraspeo completamente colorada.

Si Jensen hubiera tenido un cuchillo a mano se habría cortado las venas.

-Ciao, hermanito.- rió Kenzie cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, guiñándole el ojo y dejándolo solo con Jared que seguía mirándolo serio.

-Je, je...ya sabes..uno no puede escoger en que familia crece.- se disculpo completamente avergonzado mientras se frotaba la nuca. El profesor lo miraba serio, con las cejas juntas y en completo silencio.- ¿Que te parece si nos ponemos con lo de Manners?-pregunto subiendo las escaleras.

Jay lo siguió en silencio.

Jensen entro en la habitación y encendió la luz sin dejar de hablar de tonterías. Que si su madre no había tocado nada desde que se fue a Carlisle porque aun albergaba la esperanza de que volviera a Dallas, que si Kenzie cuando le echaba de menos se acostaba a dormir en su cama y un sin fin de chorradas con tal de no mantener ese silencio con el que se sentía incomodo.

El.

Incomodo con el silencio.

Sin duda Padalecki había vuelto su vida del revés.

Continuo hablando, moviéndose por la habitación como si estuviera solo. Encendió el ordenador con un fuerte pitido, luego se dirigió a la estantería donde cogió un libro sobre Sócrates y sin dejar de hablar empezó a ojearlo en dirección al ordenador en el que se en se iluminaba con la pantalla Windows.  
Su plan era muy sencillo, sentarse delante de la pantalla, conectarse a Internet y empezar a buscar información sobre todo lo que tuviera la palabra filosofía impresa.

Fue un iluso si de verdad pensaba que iba a cumplirlo.

No llego a dar dos pasos cuando la gran mano de Jared se cerro sobre su brazo y tiro con fuerza de el.  
Las rodillas le temblaron como a una quinceañera cuando sintió el cálido tacto atravesarle la camisa.

-¿No creerás que vamos a ponernos con el trabajo ahora, verdad?-

La garganta se le seco, el corazón se le paro en el sitio y casi se muere de asfixia por culpa de que la respiración se le corto de golpe.

-¿Ah...no?-pregunto en un susurro.

-No.- seco como la lija.

Jared dio un paso hacia adelante, empujándolo como siempre hacia cuando estaba excitado, igual que uno de esos animales que salían en los documentales, haciendo que las escasas murallas que se mantenían levantadas cayeran de forma estrepitosa. Otro paso hacia delante y Jensen trastabillo hacia atrás, cerro los ojos y trago saliva ruidosamente al sentir el filo de la cama detrás de sus rodillas.

-¿Y...que...vamos a...hacer?-

-¿Que te dije en el avión que íbamos a hacer cuando nos quedáramos solos?-

¿Tragar saliva?. Ja... Hasta la mas sencilla orden podría fundirle el cerebro en ese mismo momento. ¡¡Si hasta se había olvidado de respirar¡¡¡ Mucho menos iba a acordarse de algo tan complejo como tragar saliva.

-¿Qué dije?-un paso adelante por parte de Jared y el termino tirado cuan largo era sobre el mullido colchón.

-Dijiste...dijiste....- tartamudeo raptando hacia arriba, sin poder apartar la vista de cómo Jay lo seguía subiéndose a la cama a cuatro patas.- dijiste....-

Jared embistió con todo su cuerpo, como si fuera un león de cuatro metros, consiguiendo así tumbarlo por completo en la cama.

-Dijiste.....- repitió maldiciéndolo por reducir toda su capacidad de hablar a la de un chimpancé.

-Exacto...eso dije.- rió el muy maldito con esa sonrisa excitada mientras rozaba todo ese gran cuerpo contra el suyo y Dios Mío, ya estaba excitado....¿Cómo podía hacerlo?. No le costo mas de un segundo darse cuenta de que el también lo estaba.

-Pero dijiste contra la pared....contra la pared...pared...- jadeo viendo como le desabrochaba la camisa y le pasaba la lengua por todo el torso.- Oh Dios Mío....-

-¿Ya vas a empezar con los rezos, Smeckles?-pico mordiéndole la tetilla derecha.

-¿De que...hablas?.-Jensen arqueo la espalda hasta tal punto que por un momento creyó que se la partiría en dos, todo con tal de volver a sentir el peso de Jared pero este se había levantado sobre sus rodillas para quitarse la camiseta.- Jesús.- jadeo al ver ese gran torso cubierto de músculos. Alzo la mano para acariciarlo, nunca llego a hacerlo ya que en ese momento Jay cerro la mano sobre su muñeca y se metió el dedo índice en la boca, chupandolo con ansia.- Virgen Santa.-

Jensen se removió excitado en la cama, ignorando por completo la risa divertida que se escapaba de la garganta de su amante que en ese momento ponía toda su atención en bajarle los pantalones.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

Jared iba a tirarselo.

En su cama.

En la cama en la que se hizo la primera paja.

En la casa de sus padres.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?.

Y lo peor no era eso, lo peor, lo auténticamente malo era que Jared, Jared Padalecki quería que el fuera la chica.

No.

Decididamente, no.

Cuando volvió a darse cuanta estaba completamente desnudo, parpadeo confundido. Padalecki le había desnudado por completo y el ni se había dado cuenta.

-Vaya, si que tienes experiencia en eso de despelotar a la gente.- ironizo viendo como se desprendía de su propia ropa en un santiamén y volvía a lanzarse sobre el como si de verdad creyera que iba a dejarse.- Espera, machote, ni por asomo creas que......-

No pudo terminar la frase.

Jared le sello la boca con un húmedo beso que lo desarmo como si fuera una pieza de Lego. Introdujo la lengua dentro de su boca que se movió nerviosa, como si estuviera buscando centenares de bolsas de gominolas escondidas. Jensen apenas podía devolverle el beso. Sentía las manos de su amante cerrándose con posesión para luego apretarse sobre sus caderas, deslizándolas por todo su cuerpo, rozando esa gigantesca erección contra la suya, haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza. Cuando dejo de besarle el decano de Carlisle no sabía ni sumar dos mas dos.

-Ni se te ocurra, Ackles. Me has dejado dos veces en las puertas del mejor orgasmo de mi vida, no pienses que vas a dejarme una tercera.- gruño el profesor al ver que abría la boca para hablar. Jensen quiso toser cuando sintio como dos grandes dos dedos entraban en su boca de forma brusca en la boca imitando a la perfección acto sexual. Lamió excitado ante la brusquedad, separando inconscientemente las piernas y cerrando los pies detrás de las rodillas de Jared. Un fuerte jadeo se escapo de ambos cuando el mas joven se resbalo entre sus piernas. – Voy a follarte y nada podrá pararme.-Jensen casi se corre al oir eso, tuvo que tensar los músculos de las piernas para no hacerlo. Se arqueo como si fuera una serpiente y a punto estuvo de suplicar de que por favor...por favor, hiciera todo lo que quisiera.- Ni los SWAT con un tanque podrían separarme de ti.- Amenazo introduciendo los lubricados dedos entre el cuerpo de ambos, palpando la zona y encontrando la esponjosa entrada.

El aire se evaporo de sus pulmones cuando sintió los dedos en esa zona tan delicada, dibujando de forma perezosa el orificio sin llegar a entrar. Y ¡¡MALDITA SEA¡¡ si iba a pararlo, antes se cortaba las venas. Ese era otro tanto para el equipo Padalecki. Durante toda su jodida vida sexual Jensen había sido el dominante. Pero claro..tuvo que venir el Padasomething y joderle todo el pasodoble.

-¿Qué me dices, Ackles?-pregunto en un gruñido mientras deslizaba un largo dedo dentro de el.

No supo como no se partió la espalda por tres sitios distintos cuando sintió la invasión. Los dedos de Jared eran gigantescos, al menos para alguien que ya no esta acostumbrado a que le hicieran esas cosas. Soltó un gruñido entre dolor y placer, sin pasarle desapercibido que siempre que estaban teniendo relaciones a Jared le daba por tratarle de usted. Mandaba narices. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado diciéndole que le llamara por su apellido? ¡¡semanas¡¡ Y ese tarugo escoge cuando están follando para hacerlo. De todas formas no es que eso le importara en ese momento. Nop. Lo que si que le importaba era el punzante dolor que le invadía y que le estaba volviendo gelatina.

¡¡Y solo era un dedo¡¡ Un largo y gigantesco dedo que le hacia estremecerse y apretar los dedos de los pies. Abrió y cerro los ojos rápidamente, notando como el pinchazo se convertía poco a poco en un placentero-dolor que le hacia rodar los ojos y preguntándose como iba a poder hablar con el la próxima vez que estuvieran rodeados de los demás profesores sin empalmarse al ver esas gigantescas manos. ¡¡Jesús¡¡

-Digo que...- trago saliva ruidosamente y siseo al sentir como se deslizaba lentamente hacia adentro, dilatándolo de forma suave.-....Que vayas despacio... hace... mucho... tiempo.... - jadeo cerrando las manos sobre esos gigantescos hombros que lo habían vuelto loco desde que lo vio encima de la estatua del fundador.

Jared sonrió de una forma que nunca le había visto, casi con maldad.

-¿Cuanto tiempo, Ackles?-pregunto maquiavélico.-¿Cuantos hombres te han echo esto mismo?- Un segundo dedo dentro, haciendo que esta vez no solo pensara que era la chica de la relación sino que se convirtiera en ella. Jadeo, lloriqueo, le golpeo los hombros con las palmas, susurro su aprobación mientras le suplicaba por Dios que siguiera.- ¿Cuantos?-

Sin duda aquella era una pregunta de lo mas rara, sobre todo para ese momento pero si alguien creía que Jensen podía pensar en ese momento estaba muy equivocado. Se trago un jadeo debido a la excesiva presión de los dedos que lo invadían y que curiosamente no le hicieron daño (mas bien todo lo contrario) y respondió:

-Uno.-

No sabia que numero pensaba que fuera a decir pero al parecer no se esperaba lo que salió por su boca. Tal vez Jared se pensaba que había disfrutado de que varios hombres le hicieran eso mismo pero como se había cansado de repetirle una y otra vez. El era activo y por regla general no solía dejarse penetrar.

De echo; no se dejaba.

El profesor se incorporo sobre el brazo que tenia libre, mirándolo con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas y una expresión de sorpresa dibujada en el rostro pero lo peor era que el muy maldito se quedo quieto. Dejando que fuera Jensen el que contoneara las caderas para aumentar la fricción con sus dedos estáticos mientras no dejaba de lloriquear.

-¿Uno?-pura sorpresa en su voz.

¿Qué pasaba?...¿Tan raro era?. Ni que le hubiera dicho que fuera virgen. Vale que si vida sexual era escasa pero lo era por que EL quería. No era el típico que se metía en un bar y terminaba follando con cualquiera capullo que le dijera lo guapo que era (vale, eso lo hizo una vez y no pensaba repetirlo. La desesperación era muy mala por esa época). Pero tampoco tenia porque sorprenderse. Era un hombre muy atareado, no tenia tiempo para relaciones. Y si no fuera porque en ese momento estaba demasiado excitado se lo habría dicho, de echo le habría empujado fuera de la cama soltando algún improperio y se habría ido echo una furia.

O mejor aun le habría echado a el que para eso era su casa.

Joder.

-Si. ¿Que pasa?.¿Algún problema?. No todos tenemos tu dilatada experiencia sexual.- gruño cruzándose de brazos sin pasarle desapercibido lo estúpida de su postura: Abierto de piernas con un cien kilos de un hombre que tenia dos dedos metidos dentro de su cuerpo...y va el y se cruza de brazos, ¡¡COMO SI FUERA UNA CHICA ULTRAJADA¡¡. Quiso ponerse a gritar.

Jared parpadeo, intentando asimilar la respuesta. No tardo mas de unos segundos y cuando lo hizo sonrió ampliamente; mordiéndose el labio inferior con esa sonrisa plagada de hoyuelos y sin nada de maldad.

-Uno.- susurro volviendo a moverse ¡¡POR FIN¡¡, haciéndole olvidar en la segunda embestida el tema de conversación.- Solo uno....no puedo creérmelo, Ackles. ¿Pero tu te has visto?. ¿Como va a ser solo uno?.-pregunto incrédulo besándolo de nuevo.

La pregunta tenia muy fácil respuesta: Ese uno no hizo bien su trabajo y por lo tanto Jensen aborreció la penetración, así que a partir de entonces se convirtió en activo. A pesar de que siempre había creído ser pasivo. Curiosamente le gusto bastante ser de los que daban en vez de los que recibían, aunque de vez en cuando se preguntaba como seria la cosa. Una pena que cada vez que lo hiciera la primera vez le golpeara con fuerza, haciéndole cambiar de opinión.

Le resulto muy curioso pensar en su primera vez y en Tony (su primer y único novio) y no sentir esas extrañas nauseas que se le formaban en el estomago cada vez que veía que iba a volver a pasar.

No sabia lo que había echo Jared pero hizo que ese recuerdo fuera mas difuminado, así que con una sonrisa en los labios abrió mas las piernas, sintiendo no solo los dedos que (gracias a Dios) le daban un placer indescriptible, sino también los muslos de Jay, sus caderas, los costados. Todo. Sentía todo ese gran cuerpo aplastándolo contra el colchón y fue entonces cuando se pregunto como podía haber estado viviendo tanto tiempo rechazando al polaco.

-Es una larga historia, Padalecki. Si te callas y me follas de una vez tal vez te la cuente.- pico para desviar el tema y concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo.

La sonrisa que se pinto en el rostro del profesor fue tal que le hizo temblar, arrepintiéndose enseguida de sus palabras. No porque no quisiera (que si quería) sino porque no estaba acostumbrado a esa sonrisa entre sádica e inocente que prometía una noche entera de cosas prohibidas.

-Tu eres el jefe.-

Con una rapidez que le dejo helado, saco los dedos de su cuerpo y le agarro de los tobillos, poniéndoselos sobre los hombros.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-pregunto con un toque de pánico en su voz. Convirtiéndose de nuevo en la delicada mujer de la relación.

-Llevas mucho tiempo sin hacer esto, Jenny. Quiero hacerlo bien, quiero que disfrutes tanto como yo pero sobre todo....-un gruñido gutural se escapo de su garganta al posicionar la punta de su miembro contra la abertura. Jensen jadeo al sentir la gruesa dureza contra el. Ya sabia que era grande. ¡¡Lo había tenido en la boca, por Dios.¡¡ Tenia muy claro lo grande que era, pero una cosa era tenerlo en la boca y otra muy distinta tenerlo "ahí" apretándose contra el y.......Oh Dios Mío ¡¡Estaba entrando¡¡ ¡¡Estaba entrando...¡¡ Y era demasiado grande.-.....sobre todo, quiero entrar entero.-jadeo el gigante apoyándose sobre sus manos, estirando los brazos y haciendo presión con sus caderas contra el.

Jensen maldijo su estampa, por fin después de no sabia cuantos años encontraba a un hombre que no le producía pavor a la hora de la penetración y ahora...ahora no podía disfrutarlo porque, sencillamente, era demasiado grande o el demasiado pequeño. Encajo los dientes mientras se decía una y otra vez que todo era cuestión de darle tiempo a su cuerpo a amoldarse pero cambio de opinión en cuanto Jared dio una leve estocada levantándolo varios centímetros del suelo y arrancándole varias lagrimas.

Tony volvió a brillar con fuerza en su mente.

-No....no ...puedo...- lloriqueo arañándole los brazos, sintiendo ese picor que a pesar de ser doloroso le hacia estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Jensen parpadeo, noto como una gota de sudor, a la que se unieron muchas mas se deslizaron por su frente, abrió los ojos justo tiempo de ver como Jay se mordía el labio inferior y se empujaba un poco mas dentro de el.-Creo que deberíamos hablar de esto.- jadeo tensando todo el cuerpo.

-Nada de hablar, Jenny....- puro liquido en la voz. Un gemido demasiado femenino se escapo de la garganta del decano cuando Jared gano otro centímetro dentro de su cuerpo.- Ten por seguro que voy a entrar.- .-Pura determinación en su voz.-Relájate.-

Y vaya si quería relajarse. Jared intentaba ir despacio pero le era imposible debido a todas las veces que le habían negado el placer y Jensen solo podía pensar en el puñetero Tony que le destrozo cuando le desvirgo por primera vez, haciendo que tuviera que decirle a sus padres que lo llevaran al hospital debido a la hemorragia que le provoco, descubriendo así su pequeño secreto de que era homosexual.

Maldijo a su ex.

-No...puedo.-jadeo negando con la cabeza.

El dolor se había tornado insoportable, no estaba acostumbrado a eso. No solo porque hacia siglos que no lo hacia, sino porque de verdad... estaba aterrorizado.

Apretó los ojos con la determinación de echar a su ex de su mente.  
Ahora estaba con Jared y lo que estaban haciendo lo hacían porque ambos querían. No porque su novio se había cansado de esperar. Abrió los ojos y el corazón se le encogió un poco. A pesar de lo excitado que estaba, Jay trabajaba despacio, ganando terreno dentro de su cuerpo, intentando no hacerle daño, a pesar de que a veces la lujuria le ganaba; mordiendo el labio para contenerse y que lo de antes no volviera a pasar. Una gota de sudor que se deslizo por el puente de su nariz , hipnotizadolo. Algo se rompió dentro de Jensen al oír el gemido lastimero de su amante al darse cuenta de que hiciera lo que hiciera no podría entra.

-Pensé que podría, Smeckles...De verdad que pensé que podría.- casi sollozo desandando el camino que su miembro había ganado, rodando a un lado de la cama. Jensen sintió como toda la cama se movió cuando inspiro aire completamente derrotado.

Un nudo se le formo en el estomago. Sin duda la vida no era justa. Jared había luchado por su relación, había peleado con uñas y dientes porque existiera un Jensen y Jared. Ni una protesta había salido de sus labios con todos los desplantes que le había echo y todas las veces que lo había dejado en las puertas de un orgasmo .....¿Y ahora no iban a poder consumar su relación porque no podía entrar?.

De eso nada. Puede que no le hiciera gracia ser penetrado por ese monstruo que Jared tenia entre las piernas pero si su profesor había pasado por todo lo anterior nombrado para estar con el. No iba a dejar que algo tan nimio como que el fuera demasiado estrecho lo parara.

Jared iba a entrar.

Vaya que si iba a entrar.

Aunque no pudiera sentarse en una semana.

Se sorprendió de lo rápido que se olvido de la ultima vez. Tal vez fuera porque en esta ocasión Jared SI había parado porque no podía entrar y Toni NO.

-Shhh...shhh....Tranquilo.- susurro incorporándose sobre su propio brazo y llenándole el rostro de besos suaves y trasquiladores: Los párpados, la nariz, la frente y por ultimo los labios. Ni un ápice de su rostro quedo sin besar. Su boca se cerro sobre la de su amante en un beso que intentaba transmitir que todo estaba bien, que no tenia porque preocuparse.-Tranquilo, Jay....no pasa nada.-

-Si pasa.- gruño frustrado, haciendo un puchero.

Jensen dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al ver ese pequeño labio salir debido al frustración de su dueño y no pudo evitar chuparlo con ansia para luego pasar la lengua por esos finos labios.

Decididamente no era justo. ¿Qué un saco de mierda como su ex hubiera disfrutado de su cuerpo y Jared no?.

Nunca.

No lo permitiría.

Todo tenia una solución, solo había que saber encontrarla.

-Tengo una idea..- jadeo juntando ambas frentes.-Tu espérame aquí.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Jared no le dio tiempo a decir esta boca es mía cuando vio como Jensen se levantaba en pelota picada y salía corriendo en dirección a ninguna parte.  
Se quedo tumbado en la cama, intentando decidir si debía levantarse y vestirse o quedarse allí tirado hasta que Jensen lo echara. Un pequeño movimiento en su entrepierna llamo su atención, haciéndole bajar la vista. Allí, como era de esperar, se encontró con su viejo amigo que seguía en pie de guerra y reclamaba su premio por haberse mantenido en pie. Fue la primera vez en su vida que maldijo el ser tan grande, si fuera un poco mas pequeño en ese mismo momento estaría disfrutando del calor de Smeckles en vez de estar tirado en la cama; solo.

Joder.

Estaba a punto de hacerse un ovillo y echarse a llorar cuando Jensen entro en el cuarto a la carrera y se lanzo sobre el como si fuera una gimnasta olímpica.

-¡¡Ya estoy aquí¡¡- rió sentándose a horcajadas sobre el, poniéndole una mano en el pecho para que se quedara tumbado de espaldas y blandiendo algo en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto con un parpadeo rápido. Jensen no respondió solo enseño una pequeña botella, la abrió y vertió un poco en su propias manos.- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?-la esperanza brillo en su tono de voz ante la posibilidad de que los Ackles guardaran lubricante en el armarito de las medicinas.

-No, tonto.- carcajeo Jensen cerrando la botella y dejándola en la mesa de noche. Bueno, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, los Ackles ya les habían dejado la casa para ellos solos, era bastante difícil que encima guardaran lubricante para su hijo gay. - Es aceite Johnson.-informo el decano bajando la mano manchada y cerrándola sobre su miembro; impregnándolo.

Decir que casi salta fuera de su propia piel cuando sintió la caricia es poco. El frió aceite hizo explosión con el calor de su cuerpo y si a eso le sumábamos la suave mano de Jensen subiendo y bajando, lubricando bien toda su extensión con una dedicación casi amorosa.....apaga y vamonos.  
La cabeza de Jared cayo hacia atrás y un fuerte gemido se escapo de su garganta. Estaba a punto de abandonarse a las caricias, a resignarse a solo tener trabajos manuales con el decano que casi se le para el corazón al sentir el peso del pequeño cuerpo sobre el suyo. Se quedo sin respiración cuando Jensen se posiciono sobre su miembro.  
Abrió los ojos como platos cuando empezó a contonearse y restregarse contra el hasta que por fin su largo miembro encontró lo que buscaba.

Jensen sonrió al sentir la presión, una sonrisa que intentaba tranquilizarlo pero Jared estaba demasiado nervioso e inseguro. Ya lo habían intentado y no habían conseguido nada. No estaba seguro de poder soportar otro fracaso. El decano se incorporo sobre si mismo, sentándose sobre el, poniendo así el cuerpo completamente recto, apoyo las manos en su vientre bajo, inspiro y con una lentitud que casi le hace enloquecer empezó a descender hacia abajo. Penetrándose a si mismo sin apartar la verde mirada de la suya gris.

La estrechez de Jensen lo recibió con un calor que no sabia que podía existir, arrancándole un gruñido que danzaba entre animal herido y mala bestia excitada. La presión sobre su miembro, a pesar de solo haber entrado uno par de centímetros era tal que le hacia estremecer de pies a cabeza.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-jadeo cerrando las manos sobre las estrechas caderas, parando así un avance que, como siguiera así, prometía reducirlo hasta lo mas básico de la definición de ser humano.

El decano amplio una sonrisa lasciva sin dejar de rozarse de forma circular con su cuerpo, obligando así de paso a su propio cuerpo a dilatarse con lo poco que había entrado de su miembro. Jared deseaba poder tener mas de dos ojos para poder quedarse con todo los detalles....El pequeño cuerpo de Jensen cubierto de sudor sobre el suyo, apretándose y contoneándose como una bailarina exótica (fue la primera vez que pensó en una mujer mientras hacia el amor, de echo fue la primera vez que pensó en esa frase: Hacer el amor ), la respiración entrecortada, la boca entreabierta para poder coger aire y despeinado como si llevara toda la puta noche follando y no acabara de empezar.

-Nunca lo he estado tanto, Padalecki. Así que ahora déjame que te haga gritar como una chica.- ordeno sin perder esa sonrisa.

Jared quería reírse ante ese comentario y hacer alguna broma sobre que, al menos en ese momento, el era la chica.

No dijo nada.

-¿Siempre tienes que tener razón?-pico cerrando los dedos sobre sus caderas, marcándole los dedos y tirando de el hacia abajo.

-Para algo soy tu jefe.- jadeo dejándose hacer.

Las anteriores lucecitas blancas volvieron a aparecer ante los ojos de Jared cuando cerro los ojos, solo que esta vez no fueron por culpa del dolor sino por otra sensación mucho mas diferente.

Puro placer.

Con paso lento pero decidido se introducía dentro del cuerpo de Jensen que iba arqueando el cuerpo cada vez mas. No supo si fueron diez segundos o diez años pero por fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, consiguió enfundarse por completo dentro del cuerpo que yacía sobre el.

Una risa que mezclaba el alivio y la victoria se escapo de la garganta del decano que en ese momento lo miraba con los ojos convertidos en dos grandes puntos negros.

-Ya eres mío, Padalecki.- gruño en un jadeo, quedándose muy quieto sobre el.

El miembro de Jay cimbreo dentro del cuerpo de Jensen provocándoles un escalofrió a ambos que se libero en forma de gemido simultaneo.

-¿Alguna vez lo dudaste?- replico el gigante moviendo el pequeño cuerpo con las manos, haciendo así que lo sintiera por completo.

Jensen se arqueo hacia atrás ante el gesto, apretándolo con sus músculos interiores debido al movimiento. Arrancando un sonoro gruñido gutural de Jared que a pesar de ser profesor de literatura parecía haber visto su lenguaje reducido a escasas expresiones: gruñidos, jadeos y poco mas. Las grandes manos del profesor volvieron a cerrarse contra sus caderas y volvió a repetir el movimiento, consiguiendo así que el decano respondiera en consecuencia.

Antes de darse cuenta Smeckles se movía contra el a un ritmo que le recordó a las parejas heterosexuales cuando tienen relaciones: Ella votando sobre el sin control. Pero cuando mas le recordó fue cuando, en un deje de pasión, Jensen arqueo todo su cuerpo hacia atrás y apoyo las palmas de las manos contra sus muslos, llevando así el ritmo de todo lo que acontecía.  
El profesor se maravillo de cómo, incluso siendo él el que penetraba, Jensen seguía mandando y curiosamente no le importo. Es mas, se deleito de cómo lo montaba, con todo su cuerpo arqueado, deleitándose en los improperios religiosos que se escapaban de su garganta que se vieron acrecentados en cuanto cerro su gran mano sobre el miembro erecto.

-OH DIOS, JAY, SI.- grito al sentir la ruda caricia.

Jared estaba a punto de decirle que no fuera tan escandaloso, que en cualquier momento podrían entrar sus padres en casa, pero ese pensamiento dejo de tener razón de ser cuando Jensen recrudeció el movimiento de sus caderas pasando de un suave trotar de un caballo de paseo al salvaje montar de un toro salvaje. Cerro la mano con fuerza sobre la polla de su amante que ya prácticamente apoyaba toda la palma en sus muslos y se movía a un ritmo vertiginoso, empujando con fuerza, haciendo que el cabecero de la cama golpeara con fuerza contra la pared, el colchón crujía debido a los bruscos movimientos. Jared sentía las manos de Jensen contra sus muslos, clavándole las uñas debido al placer y no sabia que era mejor si el calor que su cuerpo desprendía o oír los gemidos religiosos demasiado altos que salían de su boca. Sinceramente Jared nunca creyó que una blasfemia fuera tan excitante.

Aun así no pudo evitar preguntarse que pensaría Alan Ackles si al llegar a casa se encontrar con un cordón policial y a los vecinos diciendo que creían que estaban matando a su hijo.

Como si eso le importara. Por el podían aparecer hasta la policía montada de Canadá.

Lo que salía por la boca de Jensen no era para nada normal, no al menos para un cristiano practicante, ya que sino se equivocaba la mayoría eran pecado y si a eso le sumábamos que se contoneaba como un gato salvaje....Apretó con mas fuerza la erección de Jensen que acelero el ritmo. Jared se maravillo (otra vez) de cómo el decano lo hacia todo ya que cada vez que se movía no solo se penetraba a si mismo sino que además encontraba el alivio necesario con su mano.

Simplemente, maravilloso

El orgasmo golpeo a Jared con tanta fuerza que por un momento creyó que se estaba produciendo un terremoto y no que se estaba corriendo, gracias al cielo solo fue un microsegundo pudiendo así disfrutar de un largo y reluciente orgasmo. Jensen le siguió dos segundo después llenándole todo el pecho de esperma.

CONTINUARA


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

No sabia que hora era cuando se levanto, solo que aun era de noche y que por lo que escuchaba sus padres no habian vuelto aun. Genial. Podria levantarse, ducharse, despertar a Jared y acomodarlo en otro cuarto (porque ni borracho le decia que se volviera en coche hasta su casa que estaba a saber cuantos kilometros) y volver a acostarse. Todo ello sin levantar ni una sola sospecha.

A veces la vida era maravillosa.

Se levanto envuelto en un silencio digno de un asesino a sueldo y se dirigio al baño que conectaba con su cuarto y el de Mac. Era pequeño pero para la ducha rapida que queria le venia como anillo al dedo. No le hizo falta desnudarse; ya lo estaba. Abrio el grifo y espero paciente a que el agua se calentara, rememorando cada minuto que habia acontecido en su antiguo cuarto. ¿Quien le iba a decir que iba a volver a ser penetrado? ¡¡y nada mas y nada menos que en su cuarto de la infancia¡¡.

Alargo la mano, dejando que el agua helada le arrastrara hasta los recuerdos de aquella fatidica noche, en la que todo debia de salir bien pero que fue desasatrosa. Tony, su novio y al que pensaba presentarle a sus padres al dia siguiente, se comporto como un idiota, pensando solamente en su placer e ignorando sus propias necesidades.

Fue doloroso.

Asqueroso.

Y en una palabra: Frustante.

El pensamiento de que todo aquello era normal lo acompaño dentro de la ducha mientras gemia de forma ruidosa debido al placer de que el calido agua recorriera su cuerpo, gracias al cielo el agua se lo llevo igual de rapido. No era normal que su novio, el que supuestamente le queria con locura, se levantara nada mas terminar, se visitiera y se fuera a su casa con un: Ya te llamare.

 

Hijo de puta.

Tal vez por eso se habia resistido tanto a Jared.

Tal vez, si...

Tal vez, no...

Pero el caso era que ahora agradecia que Tony se comportara asi. Porque de no haberlo echo....No se habria comportado asi con Jared, este no habria luchado por lo que quiera que sea que tuvieran y no habria disfrutado como un loco de lo que acaba a pasar en su cama.

Solto una carcajada ante la capacidad del ser humano de cómo cambiar la prespectiva de un mal suceso y convertirlo en bueno.

-¿Cuál es el chiste?-ronroneo un Jared muy desnudo que abria la cortina para meterse dentro. A Jensen le sorprendio el no echarlo de alli porque tarde o temprano sus padres harian acto de presencia.

-Tu.- respondio coqueto, echándose a un lado, dejándole asi espacio a su gran cuerpo. El profesor sonrio divertido y dejando que el agua le llenara el cuerpo por completo enrollo sus brazos en su cintura y lo beso apasionadamente.

El paraíso. Hay es donde estaba, en el puto paraíso. Nada de angeles regordetes, nada de nubes esponjosas, nada de arpas. Todo eso era una puta mierda. El trocito de cielo estaba en aquella bañera de 1.50 de largo por 1.50 de ancho, con Padalecki enroscando su lengua en la suya y apretándole contra su cuerpo. Sip.

Todo habria sido perfecto de no ser porque en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrio. Entrando Mackenzie.

-¡¡MAC¡¡- chillo empujando a Jared contra la pared. ¿Se podia saber que mierda hacia su hermana en su casa?-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto histerico.

-Mear.- informo la chica con los ojos cerrados debido al sueño mientras se bajaba el pantalón del pijama.- ¿No es un poco tarde para ducharse?-pregunto en un bostezo.

Jensen abrio la boca para hablar pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo. Kenzie habia salido con Johs para salir al cine, lo cual significaba que su hermano tambien estaba en casa. Si la película empezo a las doce, tendría que haber terminado a la una y media como muy tarde y por la pinta que tenia su hermana hacia bastante que habia pasado esa hora. Lo cual le llevaba al siguiente pensamiento:

-¿Papa y mama estan en casa.?- Por favor que diga que no...por favor que diga que no...

-Pues claro que si, Jenny. Son las tres de la mañana, es normal que esten aquí.- Jared se removio contra los azulejos al oir la hora. Las tres....woah..como pasa el tiempo. –por cierto....Dile a Jared que no se preocupe, lo he visto entrar antes que yo.- solto la pequeña de los Ackles levantándose y poniéndose el pijama. Mama sabe que esta aquí-Oh Dios Mio.... -Fue a darte las buenas noches y os vio.- OH DIOS MIO. -...pero papa no sabe nada, asii que sed silenciosos. Mami me ha dicho que Jared puede quedarse siempre que fingais que ha dormido en la habitacion de invitados. Ciao, Jay.- dicho esto se fue como si acabara de decirle que le habian llamado por telefono. Sin duda Mac era una chica de lo mas rara.

Aunque eso le importaba bien poco a Jensen que aun repetia las palabras de su hermana en la cabeza. Su madre lo habia visto. SU.MADRE.LE.HABIA.VISTO. vale que le solo le vio durmiendo (completamente desnudo), rodeado de kilómetros de Padalecki (tambien desnudo). ¿Cómo iba a mirarla a la cara a la mañana siguiente?.

-Tio, sino fuera porque es tu madre le profesaria amor eterno.- susurro Jared separándose de la pared y asomando la cabeza fuera de la ducha.

-Asi es mama.- fue lo unico que pudo decir.

-Bueno..ya que tenemos permiso....¿Qué te parece si seguimos con lo que estabamos haciendo?-

Jensen sonrio divertido ante el ofrecimiento y casi le dolia tener que rechazarlo, pero solo casi. No queria armar un escandalo y que su padre se levantara. Imaginate. Alan Ackles levantándose de la cama porque piensa que a su querido hijo le falta algo y cuando entra en el baño se lo encuentra con la cara contra los azulejos, gimiendo como un animal en celo y a Jared detrás de el; empujando.

Ummmm....sino fuera por lo de su padre era muy buena idea.

-No podemos.- ronroneo.- Ya no estamos solos.- respondio poniendo un puchero.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jay sonrio ampliamente al ver esa expresión. Cerro la cortina y envolvió los brazos en la estrecha cintura, le dio un casto beso en la punta de la nariz.

-De verdad que aun no me puedo creer que solo un tio te hiciera eso. Si es que eres adorable.- se arrepintió de decir lo ultimo cuando sintio la tensión del decano. Normal que se molestara por eso de que era adorable. ¿A que hombre le gusta que le digan eso?

Vio como los regordetes labios se convertían en una fina linea y los verdes ojos miraban al suelo. Eso le hizo saber que no era porque pensara que fuera adorable.

-Jay...si solo fue uno, fue porque...el..no....el no....-

 

MIERDA...¿Cómo habia podido ser tan estupido.

Gruño para si al comprender lo que intentaba decir. Jensen era muy cerrado, casi hermético. ¿Cómo no habia caido en la cuenta de que era porque alguien le habia echo daño?. El recuerdo de lo que le dijo en el gimnasio aquel dia cuando lo dejo plantado por Mac brillo con fuerza en su mente. Hablo de que los hermanos pequeños dan su corazon sin importarle nada. Ahora comprendio de que no solo los pequeños. Al parecer hubo un tiempo en el que Jensen Ackles entrego el suyo.

-¿Qué te hizo?-pregunto sintiendo como todos los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaban como si fuera un gato. Sabia que tenia que ser comprenisivo y dejar pasar el tema pero el ver como alguien tan seguro de si mismo como el decano se hundia fue demasiado duro.

-Nada....bueno...lo que se dice nada, no....digamos que no fue tan comprensivo como tu cuando vio que yo era demasiado “pequeño”.-un susurro casi inaudible debido al sonido de la ducha.

Iba a matarlo. No sabia quien era ese hijo de puta pero podia considerarse hombre muerto. Por suerte no sabia lo que dolia una penetración forzada pero tenia una ligera idea y....

-Aunque gracias a el mis padres saben que yo soy gay...- sonrio con pesar mientras se rascaba una ceja con el pulgar.- Tuvieron que llevarme al hospital por culpa de...la sangre.- carraspeo.

La sangre.

Esas palabras revotaron de un lado a otro de su mente. Sin duda tenia que ser mucha sangre para que Jensen decidiera decirselo a sus padres. El calor de la furia le envolvió por completo. Ese hijo de puta.

-Muy bien...vamos a ducharnos y me lo cuentas todo.- resolvió cogiendo el jabon y pasándoselo por todo el cuerpo.- Y me da igual como te pongas. Estoy seguro de que nadie sabe la verdadera historia y eso es algo muy duro de llevar dentro. Asi que vamos a darnos prisa y a tirarnos en la cama.-

No le dio opcion a cambiar de opinión.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tony...espera..no…no puedo.-

-Calla, ...si puedes, eres un hombre, asi que callate y dejame entrar.-

La cara hundida contra el sucio colchon del motel, completamente desnudo y sudoroso, siendo aplastado por el cuerpo de su novio. Deberia de estar disfrutándolo. Deberia de ser placentero y terriblemente perfecto.

Pero dolia.

Dolia como el infierno.

-Me duele.- lloriqueo mordiendo el colchon. Un sonoro grito se escapo de su garganta cuando Tony se enfundo entero dentro de el.

-¿Ves? Ya estoy dentro.- escupio embarado, como si hubiera echo una gran proeza, sin importarle que Jensen estuviera roto de dolor.

Aun asi el joven Jensen era optimista y pensaba que ya habia pasado lo peor, que seguramente su “querido novio” esperaria un tiempo prudencial para que el se amoldara.

Se equivoco.

Tony empujo con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando por completo los ruegos y el llanto de su amante, ignorando la sangre. Ignorándolo todo menos su propio placer.

El asco que sintio Jensen cuando oyo el gemido de placer cuando se corrio dentro de el casi le hace vomitar a si mismo.

Supuso que despues de haberse descargado volveria a ser el mismo chico adorable y le pediria perdon por haber perdido el control pero nuevamente se equivoco.  
Tony salio sin cuidado, sin importarle reventarle una vena, se vistio y se fue ha su casa con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Solo le falto tirarle unos billetes en la cama y decirle que habia echo un buen trabajo.

Jensen se agarro las rodillas, dándose asco a si mismo. Le habia dejado solo, prácticamente le habia violado y se habia largado.

Pensaba que ese horror habia acabado cuando ese energúmeno se marcho pero solo hizo empeorar.

La sangre.

Estaba sangrando y no un poco, sino mucho.

Tardo mas de quince minutos en decidir que hacer.

Tony se habia llevado el coche y lo habia dejado en un motel de carretera. Solo. Abandonado. Y sangrando.  
Descolgo el telefono e intentando retener las lagrimas marco el numero de su casa.

Jared se desperto de un salto. Se habia quedado dormido y no precisamente en el cuarto de invitados como le prometieron a Kenie que harian.  
Miro de un lado a otro, viendo como las primeras luces del alba iluminaban lentamente la habitacion. En un principio deseo observar el cuarto, descubrir como era el Jensen adolescente pero pronto encontro algo mucho mas interesante en lo que fijar su atención.

El propio Jensen.

El corazon le dio un vuelco en el sitio al ver a ese pequeño Adonis enredado por completo en su cuerpo, aprisionándole las piernas y cerrando los brazos en sobre su pecho, como si quisiera impedir que el se marchara.

Jared no pudo imaginar una prisión mejor.

Como buenamente pudo roto su cuerpo, poniéndolo de lado para poder disfrutar por completo de todas aquellas pecas que parecian brillar con mas fuerza debido a la luz del sol.

Se sorprendio a si mismo contándolas.

-Vas a gastarme de tanto mirarme.- susurro el decano aun con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, haciendo que a Jared no le costara lo mas minimo el querer levantarse todos los dias de aquella manera. A pesar el apestoso aliento mañanero.

-Si no te he gastado en estos meses no creo que te gaste ya.- rio suavemente. Aun era temprano, no queria despertar a nadie.

El estomago se le estrujo en su propio cuerpo cuando Jensen abrio los ojos, soñoliento y precioso. ¿Cómo demonios podia el tal Tony haber echo eso y perderse a un Jensen tan sexy, recien levantado y descargado?.

Como deseo tenerlo delante y decirle cuatro barbaridades.

-¿Me has estado espiando, Padalecki?-

-Claro. ¿A caso lo dudabas?. Soy tu mayor admirador.- sonrio sintiendo la delicios presion de las encorbadas piernas de su amante contra las suyas.

Ambos sabian que Jared deberia levantarse e irse a la habitacion de invitados pero sencillamente, el echo de salir de aquella habitacion y cruzar el pasillo era un esfuerzo demasiado titánico. Ademas, tambien estaba el pequeño detalle de que tenia que besar a Jensen. Y claro....eso era lo mas importante.

El amanecer se convirtio en mañana pero ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta ya que estaban perdidos en uno en los labios del otro. Disfrutando solo de caricias y besos.

 

CONTINUARA.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 17

No sabia que hora era cuando se levanto, solo que aun era de noche y que por lo que escuchaba sus padres no habian vuelto aun. Genial. Podria levantarse, ducharse, despertar a Jared y acomodarlo en otro cuarto (porque ni borracho le decia que se volviera en coche hasta su casa que estaba a saber cuantos kilometros) y volver a acostarse. Todo ello sin levantar ni una sola sospecha.

A veces la vida era maravillosa.

Se levanto envuelto en un silencio digno de un asesino a sueldo y se dirigio al baño que conectaba con su cuarto y el de Mac. Era pequeño pero para la ducha rapida que queria le venia como anillo al dedo. No le hizo falta desnudarse; ya lo estaba. Abrio el grifo y espero paciente a que el agua se calentara, rememorando cada minuto que habia acontecido en su antiguo cuarto. ¿Quien le iba a decir que iba a volver a ser penetrado? ¡¡y nada mas y nada menos que en su cuarto de la infancia¡¡.

Alargo la mano, dejando que el agua helada le arrastrara hasta los recuerdos de aquella fatidica noche, en la que todo debia de salir bien pero que fue desasatrosa. Tony, su novio y al que pensaba presentarle a sus padres al dia siguiente, se comporto como un idiota, pensando solamente en su placer e ignorando sus propias necesidades.

Fue doloroso.

Asqueroso.

Y en una palabra: Frustante.

El pensamiento de que todo aquello era normal lo acompaño dentro de la ducha mientras gemia de forma ruidosa debido al placer de que el calido agua recorriera su cuerpo, gracias al cielo el agua se lo llevo igual de rapido. No era normal que su novio, el que supuestamente le queria con locura, se levantara nada mas terminar, se visitiera y se fuera a su casa con un: Ya te llamare.

 

Hijo de puta.

Tal vez por eso se habia resistido tanto a Jared.

Tal vez, si...

Tal vez, no...

Pero el caso era que ahora agradecia que Tony se comportara asi. Porque de no haberlo echo....No se habria comportado asi con Jared, este no habria luchado por lo que quiera que sea que tuvieran y no habria disfrutado como un loco de lo que acaba a pasar en su cama.

Solto una carcajada ante la capacidad del ser humano de cómo cambiar la prespectiva de un mal suceso y convertirlo en bueno.

-¿Cuál es el chiste?-ronroneo un Jared muy desnudo que abria la cortina para meterse dentro. A Jensen le sorprendio el no echarlo de alli porque tarde o temprano sus padres harian acto de presencia.

-Tu.- respondio coqueto, echándose a un lado, dejándole asi espacio a su gran cuerpo. El profesor sonrio divertido y dejando que el agua le llenara el cuerpo por completo enrollo sus brazos en su cintura y lo beso apasionadamente.

El paraíso. Hay es donde estaba, en el puto paraíso. Nada de angeles regordetes, nada de nubes esponjosas, nada de arpas. Todo eso era una puta mierda. El trocito de cielo estaba en aquella bañera de 1.50 de largo por 1.50 de ancho, con Padalecki enroscando su lengua en la suya y apretándole contra su cuerpo. Sip.

Todo habria sido perfecto de no ser porque en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrio. Entrando Mackenzie.

-¡¡MAC¡¡- chillo empujando a Jared contra la pared. ¿Se podia saber que mierda hacia su hermana en su casa?-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto histerico.

-Mear.- informo la chica con los ojos cerrados debido al sueño mientras se bajaba el pantalón del pijama.- ¿No es un poco tarde para ducharse?-pregunto en un bostezo.

Jensen abrio la boca para hablar pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo. Kenzie habia salido con Johs para salir al cine, lo cual significaba que su hermano tambien estaba en casa. Si la película empezo a las doce, tendría que haber terminado a la una y media como muy tarde y por la pinta que tenia su hermana hacia bastante que habia pasado esa hora. Lo cual le llevaba al siguiente pensamiento:

-¿Papa y mama estan en casa.?- Por favor que diga que no...por favor que diga que no...

-Pues claro que si, Jenny. Son las tres de la mañana, es normal que esten aquí.- Jared se removio contra los azulejos al oir la hora. Las tres....woah..como pasa el tiempo. –por cierto....Dile a Jared que no se preocupe, lo he visto entrar antes que yo.- solto la pequeña de los Ackles levantándose y poniéndose el pijama. Mama sabe que esta aquí-Oh Dios Mio.... -Fue a darte las buenas noches y os vio.- OH DIOS MIO. -...pero papa no sabe nada, asii que sed silenciosos. Mami me ha dicho que Jared puede quedarse siempre que fingais que ha dormido en la habitacion de invitados. Ciao, Jay.- dicho esto se fue como si acabara de decirle que le habian llamado por telefono. Sin duda Mac era una chica de lo mas rara.

Aunque eso le importaba bien poco a Jensen que aun repetia las palabras de su hermana en la cabeza. Su madre lo habia visto. SU.MADRE.LE.HABIA.VISTO. vale que le solo le vio durmiendo (completamente desnudo), rodeado de kilómetros de Padalecki (tambien desnudo). ¿Cómo iba a mirarla a la cara a la mañana siguiente?.

-Tio, sino fuera porque es tu madre le profesaria amor eterno.- susurro Jared separándose de la pared y asomando la cabeza fuera de la ducha.

-Asi es mama.- fue lo unico que pudo decir.

-Bueno..ya que tenemos permiso....¿Qué te parece si seguimos con lo que estabamos haciendo?-

Jensen sonrio divertido ante el ofrecimiento y casi le dolia tener que rechazarlo, pero solo casi. No queria armar un escandalo y que su padre se levantara. Imaginate. Alan Ackles levantándose de la cama porque piensa que a su querido hijo le falta algo y cuando entra en el baño se lo encuentra con la cara contra los azulejos, gimiendo como un animal en celo y a Jared detrás de el; empujando.

Ummmm....sino fuera por lo de su padre era muy buena idea.

-No podemos.- ronroneo.- Ya no estamos solos.- respondio poniendo un puchero.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jay sonrio ampliamente al ver esa expresión. Cerro la cortina y envolvió los brazos en la estrecha cintura, le dio un casto beso en la punta de la nariz.

-De verdad que aun no me puedo creer que solo un tio te hiciera eso. Si es que eres adorable.- se arrepintió de decir lo ultimo cuando sintio la tensión del decano. Normal que se molestara por eso de que era adorable. ¿A que hombre le gusta que le digan eso?

Vio como los regordetes labios se convertían en una fina linea y los verdes ojos miraban al suelo. Eso le hizo saber que no era porque pensara que fuera adorable.

-Jay...si solo fue uno, fue porque...el..no....el no....-

 

MIERDA...¿Cómo habia podido ser tan estupido.

Gruño para si al comprender lo que intentaba decir. Jensen era muy cerrado, casi hermético. ¿Cómo no habia caido en la cuenta de que era porque alguien le habia echo daño?. El recuerdo de lo que le dijo en el gimnasio aquel dia cuando lo dejo plantado por Mac brillo con fuerza en su mente. Hablo de que los hermanos pequeños dan su corazon sin importarle nada. Ahora comprendio de que no solo los pequeños. Al parecer hubo un tiempo en el que Jensen Ackles entrego el suyo.

-¿Qué te hizo?-pregunto sintiendo como todos los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaban como si fuera un gato. Sabia que tenia que ser comprenisivo y dejar pasar el tema pero el ver como alguien tan seguro de si mismo como el decano se hundia fue demasiado duro.

-Nada....bueno...lo que se dice nada, no....digamos que no fue tan comprensivo como tu cuando vio que yo era demasiado “pequeño”.-un susurro casi inaudible debido al sonido de la ducha.

Iba a matarlo. No sabia quien era ese hijo de puta pero podia considerarse hombre muerto. Por suerte no sabia lo que dolia una penetración forzada pero tenia una ligera idea y....

-Aunque gracias a el mis padres saben que yo soy gay...- sonrio con pesar mientras se rascaba una ceja con el pulgar.- Tuvieron que llevarme al hospital por culpa de...la sangre.- carraspeo.

La sangre.

Esas palabras revotaron de un lado a otro de su mente. Sin duda tenia que ser mucha sangre para que Jensen decidiera decirselo a sus padres. El calor de la furia le envolvió por completo. Ese hijo de puta.

-Muy bien...vamos a ducharnos y me lo cuentas todo.- resolvió cogiendo el jabon y pasándoselo por todo el cuerpo.- Y me da igual como te pongas. Estoy seguro de que nadie sabe la verdadera historia y eso es algo muy duro de llevar dentro. Asi que vamos a darnos prisa y a tirarnos en la cama.-

No le dio opcion a cambiar de opinión.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tony...espera..no…no puedo.-

-Calla, ...si puedes, eres un hombre, asi que callate y dejame entrar.-

La cara hundida contra el sucio colchon del motel, completamente desnudo y sudoroso, siendo aplastado por el cuerpo de su novio. Deberia de estar disfrutándolo. Deberia de ser placentero y terriblemente perfecto.

Pero dolia.

Dolia como el infierno.

-Me duele.- lloriqueo mordiendo el colchon. Un sonoro grito se escapo de su garganta cuando Tony se enfundo entero dentro de el.

-¿Ves? Ya estoy dentro.- escupio embarado, como si hubiera echo una gran proeza, sin importarle que Jensen estuviera roto de dolor.

Aun asi el joven Jensen era optimista y pensaba que ya habia pasado lo peor, que seguramente su “querido novio” esperaria un tiempo prudencial para que el se amoldara.

Se equivoco.

Tony empujo con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando por completo los ruegos y el llanto de su amante, ignorando la sangre. Ignorándolo todo menos su propio placer.

El asco que sintio Jensen cuando oyo el gemido de placer cuando se corrio dentro de el casi le hace vomitar a si mismo.

Supuso que despues de haberse descargado volveria a ser el mismo chico adorable y le pediria perdon por haber perdido el control pero nuevamente se equivoco.  
Tony salio sin cuidado, sin importarle reventarle una vena, se vistio y se fue ha su casa con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Solo le falto tirarle unos billetes en la cama y decirle que habia echo un buen trabajo.

Jensen se agarro las rodillas, dándose asco a si mismo. Le habia dejado solo, prácticamente le habia violado y se habia largado.

Pensaba que ese horror habia acabado cuando ese energúmeno se marcho pero solo hizo empeorar.

La sangre.

Estaba sangrando y no un poco, sino mucho.

Tardo mas de quince minutos en decidir que hacer.

Tony se habia llevado el coche y lo habia dejado en un motel de carretera. Solo. Abandonado. Y sangrando.  
Descolgo el telefono e intentando retener las lagrimas marco el numero de su casa.

Jared se desperto de un salto. Se habia quedado dormido y no precisamente en el cuarto de invitados como le prometieron a Kenie que harian.  
Miro de un lado a otro, viendo como las primeras luces del alba iluminaban lentamente la habitacion. En un principio deseo observar el cuarto, descubrir como era el Jensen adolescente pero pronto encontro algo mucho mas interesante en lo que fijar su atención.

El propio Jensen.

El corazon le dio un vuelco en el sitio al ver a ese pequeño Adonis enredado por completo en su cuerpo, aprisionándole las piernas y cerrando los brazos en sobre su pecho, como si quisiera impedir que el se marchara.

Jared no pudo imaginar una prisión mejor.

Como buenamente pudo roto su cuerpo, poniéndolo de lado para poder disfrutar por completo de todas aquellas pecas que parecian brillar con mas fuerza debido a la luz del sol.

Se sorprendio a si mismo contándolas.

-Vas a gastarme de tanto mirarme.- susurro el decano aun con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, haciendo que a Jared no le costara lo mas minimo el querer levantarse todos los dias de aquella manera. A pesar el apestoso aliento mañanero.

-Si no te he gastado en estos meses no creo que te gaste ya.- rio suavemente. Aun era temprano, no queria despertar a nadie.

El estomago se le estrujo en su propio cuerpo cuando Jensen abrio los ojos, soñoliento y precioso. ¿Cómo demonios podia el tal Tony haber echo eso y perderse a un Jensen tan sexy, recien levantado y descargado?.

Como deseo tenerlo delante y decirle cuatro barbaridades.

-¿Me has estado espiando, Padalecki?-

-Claro. ¿A caso lo dudabas?. Soy tu mayor admirador.- sonrio sintiendo la delicios presion de las encorbadas piernas de su amante contra las suyas.

Ambos sabian que Jared deberia levantarse e irse a la habitacion de invitados pero sencillamente, el echo de salir de aquella habitacion y cruzar el pasillo era un esfuerzo demasiado titánico. Ademas, tambien estaba el pequeño detalle de que tenia que besar a Jensen. Y claro....eso era lo mas importante.

El amanecer se convirtio en mañana pero ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta ya que estaban perdidos en uno en los labios del otro. Disfrutando solo de caricias y besos.

 

CONTINUARA.


	19. Chapter 19

Aquí os dejo el ff bien, que me equivoque al colgarlo

 

CAPITULO 19

Si al día siguiente Alan Ackles se sorprendió de ver bajar a su hijo sonriente mientras le gastaba bromas a su amigo, no se le noto. De echo se alegro bastante de ver el rostro de Jensen; hacia siglos que no lo veía así, de echo desde que esa mala bestia lo dejo tirado en ese asqueroso motel.   
Se estremeció de pies a cabeza al recordarlo. 

Su hijo, su niño pequeño, sangrando como no había visto nunca por un sitio por el que ningún hombre debe sangrar. Suerte tuvo ese tal Tony de que Donna fuera una buena cristiana porque de ser por ella le hubiera volado las pelotas a ese hijo de puta. 

Amaba demasiado a esa mujer como para perderla por culpa de haber matado a un hombre. 

Ni siquiera pudo denunciar a ese hijo de mil padres debido a que tato su hijo como su amada esposa se lo suplicaron. 

Por eso metió la nariz de pleno en el periódico, tanto para dejar que su hijo disfrutara de la alegría de estar con su ...ehmmm....¿Novio?. Bueno, le daba igual lo que fuera, siempre y cuando se despertara con esa sonrisa; y también para evitar pensar que en realidad Jared no había dormido en la habitación de invitados, el también había sido joven, por Dios. No siempre había sido tan remilgado como cuando se convirtió en padre, antes era todo un tigre a la hora de..... Sacudió la cabeza no quería imaginarse a su hijo de metro ochenta metido en la cama con ese tipo tan....grande. 

Desterró esos pensamientos y alzo la taza de café justo a tiempo para que Jensen la llenara del liquido negro, siempre sin dejar de hablar con su amigo. Alan sonrió ampliamente mientras fingía leer los deportes, había echado de menos esos desayunos en los que cuando a el se le acababa el café su hijo le llenaba la taza y el le pasaba la mantequilla justo cuando el la necesitaba. Todo ello en un escueto silencio y sin mirarse. Kenzie los observaba completamente alucinada, preguntando si de verdad no lo ensayaban, recordaba que se le abrían los ojos como platos cuando respondían que no, ahí es cuando Donna hacia acto de presencia y alegaba que lo que pasaba era que eran demasiado parecidos. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared se quedo prendado de como Jensen y su padre desayunaban uno al lado del otro. El anciano hablando con su hijo mayor de forma escueta mientras leía el periódico. Solo comentaba algún que otro resultado de un partido. El decano lo hacia con su hermana. Era como si estuviera viendo un espectáculo. No solo se parecían físicamente (el típico parecido de padre e hijo) sino que hablaban igual, hacían las mismas pausas en los mismos momentos, se pasaban la lengua por los labios de la misma forma. Comían prácticamente al unísono, incluso fruncían el ceño de la misma forma. 

Era como ver a Jensen con cuarenta años mas. 

Se sorprendió fantaseando con disfrutar de verlo envejecer. Pero mas se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no le importaría contarle las arrugas cada noche y bromear con el sobre lo arrugado que se estaba volviendo. 

Ojala Jensen pensara lo mismo. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una hora después, se encaminaban hacia San Antonio, Jensen conducía su maltrecho coche (curiosamente no dijo nada sobre coger el despampanante coche de su padre, sino que le pidió las llaves de la cafetera a la que llamaba auto y se planto delante del volante) mientras el llamaba a su madre y se deshacía en disculpas por no haber llamado y haber pasado la noche fuera. 

Los gritos de mama Padalecki se escuchaban hasta en Vancouver. Gracias al cielo todo cambio en cuanto le dijo que no iba a ir solo a casa, que llevaba a un compañero. Su madre, que poseía el todopoderoso pode de todas las madres de descubrir cuando pasaba algo importante, se cayo durante unos segundos, para luego retomar la conversación con un tono pasteloso que solo había utilizado cuando Meggan perdió la virginidad. 

 

-¿Es tu novio? ¿Estuviste con el toda la noche?. ¿Vas a traerlo a casa para que lo conozcamos?- 

Sinceramente no sabia que responder. No sabia si eran novios, aunque se comportaban como tal. Tampoco podía decirle a su madre que se había pasado toda la noche con Jensen, puede que su madre supiera perfectamente lo que significaba eso (había tenido tres hijos, claro que lo sabia) pero no podía decírselo, que era su madre.... La ultima era la que mas o menos podía responder y no muy claramente. 

-Va quedarse a comer.- 

Eso en el idioma Padalecki era muy buena señal. 

Su madre no tardo ni medio segundo en reaccionar y como buena madre que era se apresuro a decir que no tenia preparado nada para la comida, que tenia que colgarle porque la casa estaba patas arriba. Jared soltó una risa, intentando tranquilizarla de que no había problemas pero Sherry no lo escuchaba porque estaba llamando a Meggan a grito pelado para que se pusiera los guantes de plástico, que tenían una visita importante. 

Como si Jensen fuera el presidente de los Estados Unidos 

Aun con el teléfono aplastado contra la oreja giro el rostro para poder ver a su chofer. Jensen miraba concentrado la carretera, ocultando detrás de unas gafas de sol (graduadas) sus preciosos ojos verdes, llevaba una chaqueta de Tweed negra, camisa blanca y vaqueros informales. Puede que no fuera el presidente pero para Jared como si lo fuera.  
Se pregunto como ese capullo del que le hablo por la noche pudo hacer aquello con el. Ahora comprendía un centenar de cosas de su carácter. 

Volvió a concentrase en la carretera maldiciendo al tal Tony y rezando por no encontrárselo porque le estamparía los puños en la cara, sin importarle una mierda lo que pensaran de el. 

Con el rabillo del ojo reconoció donde se encontraban y sorprendió ampliamente. Puede que no pudiera hacer nada en lo referente al pasado de Jensen pero podría terminar de curar la herida. Pero eso seria mas tarde....tal vez esta noche. Ahora tenia algo mucho mas divertido. en mente

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y diciéndole que tardarían un par de horas en llegar. 

-No creo que tardemos tanto.- informo Jensen señalando un cartel que rezaba que solo quedaban unos pocos kilómetros para llegar a San Antonio. 

-Si, quedan.- ronroneo apoyando la cabeza contra el reposa cabezas.

Jensen le echo una breve mirada interrogante por encima de las oscuras gafas, para luego volver a concentrarse en la carretera.

-No quedan, Jay. Solo quedan siete kilómetros para....- 

-En la siguiente salida ahí un área de descanso.- informo con una amplia sonrisa de lobo.

-¿Tienes que ir al servicio?- Inocente. 

-Un área de descanso....Abandonada.- 

A veces Jensen hacia eso. El no darse cuenta de lo que quería decir. Le parecía increíble que alguien tan listo fuera tan lento para algunas cosas.

-¿Y si esta abandonada para que quieres.....?-pregunto sin comprender. Cerro la boca de forma graciosa cuando por fin lo entendió.- Oh.- 

-Oh.- Repitió poniendo la mano sobre el muslo del chofer que se tenso al sentir la caricia.- Coge la siguiente salida, Smeckles. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al final no tardaron dos horas en aparecer en Casa Padalecki sino cuatro. Jensen descubrió lo excitante que era hacer cochinadas en el coche y al aire libre (o mas bien reírse porque a lo que hicieron no se le podía llamar sexo, mas bien fue toquetearse. Mucho, pero toquetearse). Le gusto tanto que tuvo que recuperar fuerzas a marchas forzadas para un segundo asalto que fue aderezado con un sin fin de carcajadas. 

Sinceramente, le encantaba este Jensen divertido y sudoroso que le pedía mas mientras lo montaba contra el asiento trasero del coche. Llego un momento que no sabia si se corrió por culpa de lo apretado que estaba o por el simple echo de verlo contonearse sobre el sin dejar de reír sobre lo ridículo que se veía en empotrado contra el asiento.

Una vez con la ropa recompuesta, llamo a su madre para decirle que llegarían mas tarde que había caravana. Gracias al cielo su madre entendió perfectamente la mentira ya que aun se le oía la respiración jadeante. 

Cuando entraron en la casa tanto Meggan como su madre se vieron hipnotizadas por Jensen (al parecer les sorprendió que su hijo y hermano se presentara con un chico tan guapo que podría ser modelo profesional) que solo sonrió de forma tímida y con un susurro cordial se presento y pregunto que olía tan bien. 

Con esa escueta presentación se metió a su madre y Meggan (que al parecer le había ayudado) en el bolsillo. Bien, primer escollo pasado. Quedaban Jeff y su padre. No había terminado de pensar eso cuando se dio cuenta de que Jensen miraba muy fijo hacia la ventana, el patio trasero concretamente el coche que Jeff llevaba intentando arreglar desde hacia años. Dio gracias al cielo de que el decano no entendiera nada de mecánica porque caería en desgracia como osara acercarse a mas de un kilómetro del precioso (y estúpido) coche de su hermano mayor.

Fue terminar de decirse eso cuando vio como Jensen salía de la casa directo al coche, igual de tranquilo que una mosca que se acerca a la llama sin saber que corre peligro de muerte.

-Joder, si quieres que tu novio viva deberías impedirle que hable con Jeff.- chillo Meggan con los ojos desorbitados. 

Jared salió lo mas rápido que pudo pero a pesar de lo largo de sus piernas no pudo llegar a tiempo para impedir que Jensen se encorvara sobre el motor del coche. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff se encontraba de cintura para arriba metido en las entrañas de su Chrevolet Impala el cual por lo visto se negaba a arrancar mientras su padre se mantenía a una distancia prudencial, leyendo el periódico (por todos era sabido que cuando el mayor de los Padalecki estaba con su nena no podía ser molestado), sentando en una silla de la playa con los pies metidos en una palangana con agua caliente. Jared sintió un poco de vergüenza ajena. Su padre estaba en el porche trasero, enfundado en un grueso abrigo, cuello vuelto, un gorro de lana, llevaba los pantalones remangados hasta las rodillas y los pies metidos en el trozo de plástico del que desprendía humo debido al calor. Si Jensen no salía corriendo en ese momento dudaba mucho que lo hiciera mas tarde.

-Jodido coche.- maldijo Jeff golpeando el capo con la mano. 

Bueno, tal vez lo hiciera cuando hablara con su hermano. 

-¿Es un Impala de 67?-pregunto Jensen con un toque de emoción en su voz.

Jeff se incorporo sobre si mismo, haciendo que el decano alzara la cabeza aun mas de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Si se sorprendió por la estatura de su hermano (el cual le sobrepasaba en cinco centímetros) no se le noto.

-Si..es un Impala y si, es del 67.- Rumio Jeff en advertencia. 

-Mi hermana tiene uno, es del 70, parece mas un Mustang que otra cosa pero sin duda el 67 fue el mejor año del Impala.- soltó de un tirón, con ese tono entre cordial y excitado que utilizaba cuando se moría de ganas por hacer algo pero su estatus de decano no le dejaba. 

Jeff lo miro con las cejas arqueadas, sorprendido de que un amigo de su hermano marica supiera algo de coches. Jensen siguió mirando el coche, ignorándolo por completo y entonces hablo en un idioma que era completamente incomprensible para el:

Bujías, carburador y no sabia que historia mas. 

Jeff guardo silencio durante un corto periodo de tiempo cuando Jensen le pregunto no sabia que historia sobre el ventilador, parecía estar analizando la situación. Luego, en lo que solo fueron unos segundos para el decano pero que para el resto de los Padalecki fueron como milenios, alzo el brazo en la que sostenía una llave inglesa que se veía increíblemente grande en su mano (lo que significaba que en realidad era enorme), Jared se tenso imaginándose como su hermano le arreaba con toda su mala sangre en la cabeza. Respiro aliviado de no tener que salir corriendo al hospital cargando con Jensen en un brazo y con los dientes de este en una bolsita cuando Jeff le paso la llave para que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Lo que en el idioma de su hermano mayor era igual que cuando los perros te lamen y mueven la cola nada mas verte. 

Jensen le habia caido bien a su gruñón hermano. 

Después de eso Papa Padalecki fue pan comido. 

Pasaron la mañana rodeados de la familia que se dedicaron a avergonzarlo contando anécdotas de cuando era pequeño. Jensen rió cuando tenia que hacerlo, comió cuando tenia que hacerlo y hablo cuando debía. 

Como un buen anfitrión. 

Eso lo preocupo bastante. 

Cuando llego la hora del café y sawich lo acorralo en el cuarto de baño para preguntarle si quería irse, que parecía incomodo. Se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando Jensen le respondió que no, que se lo estaba pasando genial pero que tenia que darle tiempo a amoldarse, que el no era tan abierto para esas cosas. Lo comprendió perfectamente, solo tenia que echar la vista atrás y ver todo lo que habían pasado para llegar a esa situación. 

Bueno...no importaba. 

¿Que Jensen necesitaba tiempo para amoldarse? 

Bien.

Tenia mucha paciencia. Los Padalecki eran famosos por eso.

Cuando el atardecer despuntaba ya estaba harto de que su familia acaparara a Jensen así que tomo la decisión de ir a "enseñarle San Antonio". Lo que encriptado quería decir: Necesito estar a solas contigo pero YA .Además, tenían un pequeño tema pendiente

Como buen diplomático que era, el decano se intereso bastante por esa propuesta. 

Antes de salir le dijo a su madre que no lo esperara levantada. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Algo me dice que no tiene muy buenas intenciones al traerme aquí, Sr Padalecki.- ironizo Jensen nervioso mientras echaba un vistazo por encima de la ventanilla, viendo un hotel de esos que dicen que tienen encanto pero que en realidad son una cutrada. 

-Dije que iba a enseñarte San Antonio. No que parte de San Antonio.- se defendió fingiendo que todo estaba normal.

-Oh...que tonto soy. En realidad me has traído aquí para enseñarme los paradores por los que son famosos esta ciudad.-Chasqueo la lengua fingiendo fascinación. Intentando relajarse sin éxito.- Y yo que pensaba que me habías traído solo para follarme.- puro disgusto en la voz

La cara que puso Jared al oír eso fue digna de una foto. Un toque de pánico se apodero de Jensen al pensar que tal vez se había pasado. Jay no tenia la culpa de que el tuviera un pánico atroz a ese tipo de sitios. 

-En realidad ese era el plan pero como lo has descubierto ahora tendré que ponerme hablar contigo.- chasqueo los dedos haciendo una mueca divertida al haber sido pillado.

Jensen respiro aliviado ante la broma. Por un momento pensó que de verdad había metido la pata. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de relación, de echo no estaba acostumbrado a ningún tipo de relación. Llevaba tanto tiempo concentrado en su vida laboral que su vida amorosa era prácticamente nula.

-¿Hablar?-pregunto llevándose la mano a la barbilla mientras fruncía el ceño en una mueca pensativa.- Creo que podré hacerlo.- 

-¿Seguro?- pico Jared empezando a excitarse, tuvo que recordarse que tenia que ir con pies de plomo. - Ayer tu vocabulario se vio reducido a unas pocas frases.- informo mientras salía y se encaminaba a la conserjería.

-¿De que hablas?-Jensen lo siguió a paso rápido, haciendo que la sonrisa se le ensanchara aun mas.

-A que cuando te toco su capacidad de hablar merma bastante, Sr Ackles.- respondió. El decano parpadeo sin comprender. Jared estaba disfrutando demasiado de ese pequeño juego que se había desarrollado como para dejarlo pasar.- Ummm...Dios, Jay. Virgen Santa. Cielos. Por los Clavos de Cristo.- soltó imitándolo con un tono de retintín en su voz. Una sonora carcajada se le escapo cuando Jensen le golpeo con suavidad ante la burla justo en el momento en el que abría la puerta y pedía una habitación doble con total naturalidad.

-Sigo sin saber de que hablas.- ignoro Jensen fingiendo interés en un cartel que anunciaba un concurso de hípica. 

Jared solo sonrió divertido, firmo y cogió la llave no sin antes preguntar si tenia una cama de matrimonio. Lo pregunto así, tal cual, como el que pregunta si tenían ducha o baño, haciendo que Jensen quisiera morirse de vergüenza cuando el conserje, un vejete que los miro con desaprobación dijo que si. Cuando de verdad quiso morirse fue cuando el anciano (el muy cabron) les pidió que no hicieran demasiado ruido.

-No prometo nada, señor.- respondió Jared echándole el brazo por el hombro.-Los dos somos muy fogosos.- informo señalándole con la cabeza. 

Anduvieron en silencio, uno del lado del otro. Al mas joven no le paso desapercibido como el nerviosismo de su acompañante crecía a cada paso que se acercaban a la habitación. Volvió a maldecir a ese estúpido Tony por haber conseguido que Jensen se convirtiera en alguien tan precavido y hermético. De todas formas no importaba, iba a conseguir quitarle ese miedo intrínseco que tenia de la mejor manera. A base de orgasmos. Aun así no pudo culpar al decano cuando este soltó a la desesperada 

-Mira- señalo con el dedo una heladería que había justo al lado del motel.- venga...te invito a un helado.- Rió nervioso mientras señalaba el jugoso mostrador con el pulgar por encima de su hombro. 

Sino fuera porque los Padalecki tienen una especie de obsesión por la comida de seguro que lo habría rechazado pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¡¡Era helado¡¡. Además...¡¡Era gratis¡¡ Eso era imposible de rechazar. Y también estaba el aliciente de que un helado relajaría a Jensen. 

-Vale....- susurro frotándose las manos y deleitándose en todos los colores que habían expuestos. Oyó como el decano reía entre dientes entre aliviado y divertido.

-Tengo que ir a lavarme las manos. Pídeme un granizado.- ordeno dándole un par de billetes. 

Jared ni siquiera respondió, solo hizo un extraño ruido afirmativo con la garganta sin apartar la mirada.   
No llevaba mas de cinco segundos solo cuando sintió como alguien se le ponía al lado, supuso que Jensen.

-¿Ya has acabado?.- levanto la cabeza para gastarle alguna broma sexual sobre lo poco que había tardado cuando se dio cuenta de que el que estaba a su lado no era Jensen.- Upss..lo siento, creí que era otra persona.- se disculpo con una sonrisa y volviendo a su tarea de elegir un helado. 

-Podemos hacerlo juntos.- respondió el hombre que había a su lado. 

El profesor ladeo la cabeza preguntándose si estaba hablando con el, se quedo perplejo al darse cuenta de que efectivamente así era. Frunció el ceño, intentando recordar si conocía a el hombre que estaba a su lado. Largo pelo negro, un poco mas bajo que el y de mandíbula cuadrada, sino fuera porque sus ojos eran color cielo pensaría que era una especie de fotocopia de el pero unos cuantos años mayor y mas bajo. Su mente rebusco en los recuerdos y se dio cuenta de que no, no conocía a ese tipo. Puede que se lo hubiera encontrado en alguno de esos bares que solía frecuentar pero tenia claro de que no lo conocía tanto como para que se acercara de esa manera a su brazo, invadiendo su espacio personal. Quiso reír ante ese pensamiento, sin duda pasaba demasiado tiempo con Jensen. Además.....¿Qué había querido decir con eso de que podían hacerlo juntos? Que el supiera era muy capaz de escoger un helado el solito. De echo lo llevaba haciendo desde que tenia cinco años. 

-¿Perdone?-parpadeo girándose para mirarlo mejor. A primer golpe de vista cualquiera dirían que eran hermanos pero después de un buen vistazo quedaba claro que eran completamente diferentes. Nariz aguileña y mirada fría. Nop. La verdad era que solo se parecían en la altura y en el pelo largo, tal vez un poco en el cuerpo pero Jared no se fijo mucho en eso, el cuerpo que le interesaba acababa de ir al baño.   
-Con....- señalo hacia un lado con la cabeza, como si así supiera de lo que hablaba y no lo liara aun mas. El extraño pareció entender que no lo seguía porque rodó los ojos y chasqueo la lengua, luego se acerco a el y en un susurro agrego.- Con Jensen.- 

Decir que se quedo helado ante eso fue poco. ¿De que estaba hablando? ¿Por qué insinuaba algo así?¿Cómo sabia que eran gays cuando ni siquiera se habían tocado? Y por ultimo que no menos importante ¿¿Quién coño era ese tío?.

Estaba a punto de preguntar todo cuando el hombre empezó a hablar como si lo conociera de toda la vida. 

-El chico sin duda tiene un buen polvo, se deja hacer todo lo que quieras.- Jared casi se muere al oír eso. ¿Es que había entrado en un nuevo capitulo de Mas Allá del Limite?. El extraño no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, se acerco a el tanto que pudo oler el café de mocca en su aliento.-¿Has visto los labios que tiene?.- soltó con una risa asquerosa. 

Jared se consideraba una persona razonable, pacifica y muy poco dado a odiar a la gente pero ante ese... “asqueroso”...Apretó los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas y diciéndose que no podía golpearlo, mas que nada porque estaban en un lugar publico y eso de joder el día por culpa de tener que pasarlo en comisaría como que no le hacia mucha gracia. Evidentemente todo eso dejo de tener sentido en cuanto continuo: 

\- Al principio protesta, dice que no puede, que esta muy apretado pero luego....ya sabes...la sangre lubrica y es la leche. Por cierto, me llamo Tony.-

Vale...le daba igual la policía, el lugar publico e incluso que hubiera una mesa llena de niños pequeños. Desde que Jensen le contó lo que paso esa fatídica noche había rezado por encontrarse a ese hijo de puta. Y ahora lo tenia delante. 

Volvió a apretar los puños y si no se le llenaron las palmas de sangre fue de puro milagro. Sintió el corazón golpear con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Ahora entendía tantas cosas. No solo el porque Jensen había sido tan reticente a la hora de tener sexo...¡Por Dios si la primera impresión era de que tanto Tony como el podían ser hermanos de lo mucho que se parecían. ¡¡. También entendía el porque de ese comportamiento tan perverso a la hora de tener sexo..¿Cómo no comportarse así cuando tu primera relación fue con alguien como Tony?.   
No solo quería golpearlo, sino destrozarlo. Aun así se aguanto las ganas y con una sonrisa forzada respondió: 

-Yo Jared....Jared Padalecki.- se presento alzando la mano para que se la estrechara.- Es un apellido polaco....si quieres te lo deletreo.- en el rostro del cerdo apareció una duda que no tardo en expresar.

-¿Y porque querria que me lo deletrearas?-

-Muy fácil...-Apretó con fuerza la mano que tenia agarrada. Recordaba que Jeff y el jugaban mucho a ese juego completamente hormonado. Ese en el que los adolescentes se aprietan las manos hasta que uno de ellos se da por vencido. Jugaban a todas horas, incluso cuando ya hacia tiempo que pararon la pubertad. Tuvieron que dejar de hacerlo porque Jared le disloco el pulgar a su hermano una de las veces sin querer. Bueno...hacia mucho tiempo que no jugaba y esta vez no iba a parar cuando el contrario gritara de dolor. El rostro de Tony se contorsiono en una mueca de dolor pero no se movió mucho. Mejor. Jared apretó mas la mano.- Soy el novio de Jensen, ese chico al que tu violaste.- 

-¿De que hablas yo no....?- el rostro se le deformo en pánico pero pronto fue sustituida por el dolor ya que apretó con mas fuerza la mano.- Suelta.- gimoteo. 

No lo hizo. 

Apretó hasta que oyó un leve chasquido. Medio segundo después un grito de dolor que hizo que todo el bar se volviera hacia ellos. 

-¿De verdad quieres saber porque te lo digo?...porque quiero que te quede claro el nombre que tienes que poner en la demanda que me vas a poner.- acto seguido tiro de el con fuerza, dislocándolo el hombro y aprovechando la inercia para darle un fortísimo puñetazo en la mandíbula. Tony habría caído al suelo estrepitosamente de no ser porque aun tenia la mano cogida. El cerdo grito de nuevo cuando tiro de el y pego la boca a su oreja.- Aunque yo te aconsejaría que no lo hicieras porque como te denuncie Jensen...llevas la de perder.- dicho esto le empujo con fuerza haciendo que el gran cuerpo cayera sobre la mesa que había a sus espaldas llenándose por completo de helado. 

Por un segundo los dos se quedaron mirando. Tony completamente lleno de helado y Jared con unas ganas horribles de seguir con los golpes pero en ese momento.... 

-¿Jared?.- Jensen tuvo que aparecer salvando a ese cerdo de sus puños.- ¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto sin siquiera reparar a quien había golpeado. No tardo mucho en hacerlo, ya que se giro dispuesto a ayudar al pobre alma que estaba en el suelo. Se quedo helado al verlo.- ¿¿Tony??- grazno poniéndose terriblemente recto. 

El susodicho se levanto de un salto, como si delante de el se encontrara la chica mas guapa del instituto y el fuera el capitán del equipo de fútbol, se sacudió la ropa y con una sonrisa de “no ha pasado nada, en realidad me he dejado” respondió: 

-Jenny...- Jared pudo ver como el decano rechinaba los dientes al oír el tono pasteloso con el que hablo.- Veo que sigues tan guapa como siempre, preciosa. ¿Cómo esta mi chica?-

-No es tu chica.- gruño el profesor dando un paso adelante, rememorando los famosos documentales en los que el león sacudía la melena de forma brusca cuando alguien amenazaba su territorio. Solo que el en vez de mover la cabeza alzo el puño dispuesto a golpearlo de nuevo. Nunca llego a hacerlo ya que Jensen lo paro.

Tony retrocedió un poco pero solo lo justo, en un principio Jay pensó que se iría con viento fresco pero en cuanto vio que el tercero en discordia lo paraba se envalentono. 

-Ah ...si...me olvidaba...ahora es TU chica.. tío eres un egoísta. ¿No te enseñaron que tenias que compartir con los demás chicos.- 

El siguiente puñetazo le rompió la nariz y dos dientes y no fue dado por Jared. Sino por Jensen. Tony cayo como un saco de patatas sobre la misma mesa y quedo inconsciente. 

A Padalecki le falto poco para ponerse a aplaudir y vitorear. Pero no pudo ya que en ese momento Jensen le agarro de la muñeca y tiro de el, obligándole a prácticamente correr para no perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces. 

No le dio tiempo a poder decir nada ya que antes de darse cuenta termino en el centro de la famosa habitación, con Jensen apoyando la frente contra la puerta mientras respiraba de forma errática. 

Se sintio terriblemente culpable. 

Jensen era un decano respetable en el mundillo académico, había salido en unas cuantas revistas y para colmo de males era gay. Y ahora llegaba el y hacia una tontería como golpear a su ex...¿Es que quería joderle la vida?. Si hubiera habido algún conocido de seguro que lo habría echo. 

Joder. 

Un silencio solo roto por el resoplar del decano se apodero de la habitación. Haciendo que la culpabilidad de Jared incrementara por segundos. 

Dio un paso, buscando las palabras adecuadas para disculparse pero no las encontró. Otro paso, prácticamente estaba pegado a el, alzo la mano para tocarle el hombro pero nunca llego a hacerlo. Tenia que decir algo. Noto la garganta seca, trago saliva, carraspeo y con toda su fuerza de voluntad dijo: 

-Jensen....Yo....- 

La frase quedo inconclusa ya que en ese momento el decano de Carlisle se giro y clavo su verde mirada en el. La expresión: Fuego en los ojos tomo uno nuevo significado para el. 

-¿Tu que?...-dio un paso hacia delante que Jared retrocedió. 

-Yo....- respondió con un montón de palabras que se atropellaban en su cabeza. Disculpas y frases que no conseguía llegar a ordenar para darles un sentido. 

-Vamos...dime...¿Tu, que, Padalecki?-

-Yo...yo.....- Jared retrocedió aterrorizado. No podía creerse como se había puesto. Puede que no debería de haberle golpeado en publico, podía entender que se enfadara pero ..ese tío le había violado, joder. Y no solo eso, encima quería montarse un trío, acercándose a un completo desconocido y diciéndole que tenia una boca que....

No le dio tiempo a seguir con sus pensamientos ya que sintio como lo jalaban de la camiseta y lo empotraban contra una mesa de centro. Agarro el filo con las palmas para evitar caer estrepitosamente sobre ella, a pesar de su rápido movimiento no pudo evitar que la cara diera con la fuerte superficie de madera.   
Iba a incorporarse cuando sintió los fuertes dedos de Jensen enredados en su cabello, tirando con fuerza hacia atrás, haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara hasta pegar su espalda al pecho.

-Estoy harto de que todos piensen que soy una chica, Jay. No lo soy. Y si para eso tengo que demostrártelo. Lo haré- siseo tirando con mas fuerza de su cabello mientras que con la mano libre le desabrochaba el pantalón.-Flexiona las rodillas, joder. Eres demasiado alto para mi.- escupió golpeándole las piernas con las suyas, obligándole a flexionar las rodillas y a que su cara cayera de nuevo sobre la madera. 

En ese momento Jared supo lo que el decano sintió esa fatídica noche que paso con Tony. Un chico en al que confiaría su vida, aprovechándose de el. Sentía puro pánico que se convirtió en pavor cuando los pantalones se le quedaron a la altura del muslo. Igual que si fueran a echar un polvo rápido en el baño de una disco. 

-¿Te parece esto lo suficientemente masculino, Jay?-siseo Jensen introduciendo un dedo dentro de su cuerpo sin siquiera lubricarlo. Grito de dolor y negó con la cabeza pero no hizo el menor esfuerzo por liberarse. -¿Entonces que, Jay?...¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer para que dejéis de tratarme como tal?.- gruño moviendo el dedo de forma brusca, arrancándole lagrimas de dolor. El profesor no respondió, solo se dejo hacer sintiendo que lo había echo todo mal.-¿Por qué entonces golpeaste a Tony?....¿Es que tenias miedo de que marcara tu territorio o algo por el estilo?-pregunto, esta vez con la voz un poco mas calmada, como si se diera cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba haciendo pero sin dejar de mover el dedo, solo que mucho mas despacio. 

-Porque...dijo cosas de ti.- lloriqueo apretando las manos al filo de la mesa. 

-¿Y que?....¿Qué te importa lo que diga?...-el tono hasta convertirse en un leve susurro. 

-¡¡Me importa¡¡-chillo mordiéndose los labios. 

-¿Por qué?-todo el cuerpo de Jensen estaba estático detrás de el, Jared podía sentir esos grandes ojos mirándolo fijamente con la pregunta pintada en ellos. 

-Porque.....porque....- jadeo apoyando la frente sobre la mesa y sintiendo como las lagrimas le resbalaban de la nariz. 

-¿Por qué?-jadeo quieto como una estatua. 

-Porque te quiero.- 

CONTINUARA.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

Jensen se quedo helado al oír esas dos palabras que le hicieron caer en la cuenta de la barbaridad que estaba a punto de hacer: 

Te quiero. 

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás sin doblar las rodillas, como si fuera un robot, sintiendo ajeno todo su cuerpo. El estomago se le revolvió cuando Jared hizo una mueca de dolor por culpa de que saco los dedos de su cuerpo con demasiada brusquedad. 

¡¡Dios Mío¡¡....¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?. Tanto criticar a Tony durante años para darse cuenta de que al final el era perfectamente capaz de hacer lo mismo.   
Quiso salir corriendo al cuarto de baño, meter la cabeza dentro del inodoro y tirar de la cadena. Sin duda se merecía una muerte así de bochornosa. Casi podía ver los titulares de los periódicos. 

Famoso Decano ahogado en la taza de water. 

Sin duda nadie lo olvidaría. 

Jared no se movió de donde estaba a pesar de que se había separado varios pasos de su cuerpo. Pudo ver como su gran espalda, aun cubierta por la camisa, se movía de forma errática; las largas piernas, ligeramente flexionadas, tal y como el le había obligado a ponerlas para que estuviera mas bajo y así utilizarlo mejor, los vaqueros a la altura de sus muslos dejándole ver una gran parte de su trasero medio dilatado. Se odio a si mismo por excitarse ante esa imagen. Jared sufría. Lo decía toda su cuerpo pero sobre todo...lo decía su cara: La boca entreabierta, los ojos fijos en la pared de al lado y un rastro de lagrimas que le manchaba la cara. 

Quiso volverse al teléfono y llamar a la policía para que lo detuvieran por intento de violación.

Todo pareció congelarse dentro de la habitación. El cutre reloj sobre la mesa de noche dejo de marcar la hora, las cortinas dejaron de oscilar suavemente debido al aire acondicionado, incluso Jensen se quedo clavado en el sitio. Solo el profesor parecía exento a ese extraño fenómeno. 

Jensen vio como una de las manos, que había estado cerrada sobre el filo de la mesa, se apoyaba en la grande superficie de madera, luego le siguió la otra y poco a poco el Sr Padalecki fue irguiéndose sobre si mismo.   
Una fuerte alarma sonó dentro de la cabeza del mas viejo de los dos, sabia perfectamente que sino decía algo, que sino se movía de seguro que Jared saldría por esa puerta para no volver nunca mas. Aun así no sabia que podía decir. 

Así que decidió actuar como le gritaba el corazón. 

Con rapidez salvo la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazo. Hundió la cara entre sus omoplatos y cerro las manos sobre su plexo solar. Una lagrima a la que siguieron muchas mas se le escaparon al sentir como el cuerpo que sostenía se tensaba ante el contacto.

-Soy ....Soy .....un estúpido....no tenia derecho a actuar así. He perdido los papeles...perdóname..perdóname.- Jared se relajo un poco ante sus disculpas. Fue lo justo para que Jensen se armara del valor suficiente de separarse de el y girarlo levemente. El corazón se le hizo trizas al ver la expresión de pena que se pintaba en la cara del profesor. Nada de hoyuelos, nada de sonrisa. Nada de nada. Si hubiera tenido que describir su expresión su respuesta hubiera sido un Gran Nada.-Lo siento.- susurro cerrando las manos sobre sus mejillas y flexionando las rodillas para poder mirarle a los ojos. 

Un corto silencio en el que Jared esquivaba la mirada y Jensen la buscaba paso. 

-No....- el carraspeo que siguió sirvió para ocultar el llanto que luchaba por salir.- No tienes porque disculparte. La culpa ha sido mía. No ...no he debido presionarte.- 

Esta vez no solo era Jensen el que lloraba sino también Jared. El decano trago saliva con las manos cerradas sobre las mejillas de su amante comenzó a limpiarle las lagrimas con los pulgares pero le pareció que lo único que hacia hacerle llorar mas, así que opto por besarlas. Ir eliminando su pena a base de besos y disculpas que salían de su boca envueltas en una pena que no parecía tener fin. Unas disculpas que no parecían tener efecto hasta que dijo:

-Me asuste. Cuando salí del baño te vi hablando con el y me asuste. Creí que pensarías que yo...que yo...-el mas alto se separo para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué tu que?-grazno con un nudo en la garganta. El decano miro hacia abajo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. -¿Qué tu que?-volvió a preguntar con la voz mas seca que nunca le había escuchado. 

Los verdes ojos fueron subiendo lentamente hasta encontrarse con los grises, un latido paso. Dos. Tres. Cuando hizo el cuarto....

-Que pensarías que yo era un cualquiera.- 

Unos segundos terriblemente largos pasaron desde esa confesión hasta que Jared se decidió a responder.

Con una tímida sonrisa. 

-¿Un cualquiera?. Smeckles podría pensar muchas cosas de ti pero no que eres un cualquiera.- 

Si en ese momento Jensen hubiera estado en su despacho de seguro que habría quemado todos sus diploma porque acababa de darse cuenta lo estúpido que era. 

-Primero me haces perseguirte por todo la universidad, luego me metes mano en tu coche poniéndome como una moto para después decir que no podemos mantener una relación, luego, cuando por fin he tomado la decisión de abrir mi corazón te haces el duro diciendo que lo nuestro es imposible para cinco minutos mas tarde venir a mi cuarto y comerme la boca de una manera que.....-Jared lo soltó todo como si fuera una sola frase mientras se incorporaba sobre si mismo, haciendo que el decano tuviera que alzar la cabeza para poder seguir mirándole a los ojos.-...Joder...casi me corro cuando me besaste subido en esos dos libros, fue lo mas excitante que nunca e visto. Y luego....luego...en tu casa....-Jared lo imito cerrando las manos sobre sus mejillas y junto ambas frentes.- Jen...en tu casa..lo que hicimos en tu casa no lo he hecho con nadie. ¿Me oyes?. Con nadie... –Informo con una sonrisa que Jensen devolvió igual de tímida.- ¿Cómo después de todo eso puedes creer que voy a pensar que eres un cualquiera? - pregunto sin poder creérselo.

-Entonces...¿porque me trajiste aquí?-pregunto en un hilo de voz. 

El profesor se separo de el y empezó a hablar sin dejar de mover las manos. 

-Pues porque soy idiota.- gruño acomodándose los pantalones sin llegar a abrochárselos- pensé que ya que Tony te había creado ese trauma en un motel, yo te lo curaría en otro motel.- soltó como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo. 

Jensen se mordió el labio al oír eso tan bonito e increíblemente tonto que acababa de oír. Algo en su expresión debió de cambiar porque cuando Jared se volvió se le quedo mirando fijamente y dejando caer los brazos a los costados de forma ruidosa pregunto: 

-¿Qué?-

Se movió coqueto, perezoso, ladeando la cabeza y sin dejar de morderse el labio, como si hasta hacia escasos minutos no hubiese estado a punto de violarlo.

-Nada.- susurro empezando a jugar con uno de los botones de la camisa de su empleado. 

El cambio súbito de su forma de actuar descoloco un poco al profesor, pero no se lo tomo a mal. Era un cambio positivo. No podía enfadarse con Jensen por lo que acababa de pasar. ¡¡¡Por Dios, que acababa de hablar con el tío que le había violado¡¡¡. Era normal que estuviera un poco reticente. 

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto bajando la vista con una tonta sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. 

 

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un encogimiento de hombros casual. Tal vez demasiado casual. 

-Es solo que...- respondió después de varios minutos.- Me he dado cuenta de que los dos somos estúpidos.- 

La sonrisa que se planto en la cara de Jared fue la mas maravillosa que Jensen vería en cualquier persona. 

-Si, somos estúpidos.- confirmo dando un paso adelante y posando la mano suavemente en la cadera del decano.

-Muy estúpidos.-jadeo este al sentir la leve caricia.

-Idiotas.- agrego dando otro paso adelante. 

-Rematadamente.- susurro alzando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

-Unos completos imbeciles.- Jared bajo el rostro lo suficiente como para sentir las rizadas pestañas de Jensen contra su piel, su aliento mezclándose con el suyo y por muy poco romántico que sonara, rozado erección con erección. 

-Completos...completos...- afirmo el decano levantando mas el rostro para facilitarle el trabajo. 

Estuvieron así durante unos segundos, respirándose el uno en el otro, sintiendo como los dos corazones latían igual de rápido. Jared no se movió. Lo hizo Jensen que poniéndose de puntillas cerro los labios sobre la boca de su amante en un apasionado beso. 

Jared trastabillo un poco pero no llego a perder el equilibrio, Jensen lo tenia bien agarrado por el cabello y jalaba de el hacia abajo para profundizar en un beso que parecía ser el ultimo que fuera dar en toda su vida.   
Lengua contra lengua. Nariz con nariz. Dientes mordiendo y labios dejando se morder. El alma en la boca intercambiándose de cuerpo para después volver al suyo. Fue el mejor beso en la historia de los besos. Ni el de la Princesa Prometida fue tan bueno. 

-Lo siento.- volvió a disculparse Jensen entre jadeo y jadeo. 

-No importa. Lo entiendo. Lo entiendo.- susurro deslizando las manos por la estrecha cintura y cerrándolas sobre la delicada redondez con un poco mas de fuerza. 

Jensen gimió alto cuando su miembro se rozo, de nuevo, con el de Jared que rió dentro del beso dándose cuenta de que lo que estaban haciendo eran las paces. Ahora entendía a los amigos que tenían pareja cuando le decían que lo mejor de las peleas era eso justamente: Hacer las paces. 

Hubiera sido perfecto de no ser porque Jensen no paraba de moverse. O mas bien, alejándose. 

-¿Qué?...¿Qué pasa?¿He hecho algo mal?-pregunto sin dejar de parpadear y mirando de un lado a otro, viendo como el objeto de su deseo se concentraba en quitarle los botones de la camisa. 

-No has hecho nada malo, Padasomething.- rió quitándole la camisa rápidamente y bajándole los pantalones con rapidez. 

-¿Entonces?.- Jared no comprendía lo que Jensen estaba haciendo. No parecía comprender que lo estaba desnudando, seguramente para tener sexo del bueno y sinceramente le daba igual. El quería seguir besándolo. Quería que dejara de quitarle los zapatos para que plantara esos gruesos labios sobre su boca y así poder continuar besándose. 

Pero al parecer Jensen tenia otros planes.

-¿No es evidente, Jay?- pregunto con ese tono de Decano malvado mientras desechaba los pantalones a un punto indeterminado de la habitación. 

Jared iba a responder que NO era evidente. Pero no le dio tiempo ya que en ese justo instante sintió la boca de Jensen cerrándose sobre su muslo derecho, increíblemente cerca de su erección. El aire abandono sus pulmones como si le hubieran golpeado. Fue algo tan súbito que casi se cae al suelo, por suerte la mesa donde casi había sufrido la violación se encargo de pararlos. 

-Jensen....Jensen...-llamo dejándose caer sobre la madera, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como le llenaba de besos la parte alta de las rodillas, los muslos....Miro al techo cuando los dientes se cerraron con fuerza sobre su ingle, obligándole así a abrir las piernas para facilitar el acceso.-Oh Dios, Jensen.- gimoteo. 

Una pequeña risita le hizo bajar la mirada, haciendo que se maldijera a si mismo por no haberlo echo antes. Ya había visto a Jensen entre sus piernas pero una cosa era verlo en su despacho, sentado en su flamante sillón y otra muy distinta era verlo de rodillas, con la camisa y los pantalones abiertos, los labios rojos e hinchados debido a los besos, las mejillas rojas y una fina capa cristalina de lujuria velándole los ojos. Jadeo al sentir como el decano abría los labios y deslizaba los labios por encima de su miembro en una suave caricia que le recordó a cuando uno se pasa la boca por el brazo cuando esta aburrido. 

-¿Quién es ahora el religioso, Sr Padalecki?

¿Adivináis que imagen volvió a venirle a la mente?.

Sip, exacto. La de la bruja del Mago de Oz. Otra vez. Y otra vez se le enrollaron los pies hacia arriba cuando esos gruesos labios se cerraron sobre la punta de su miembro y absorbieron con fuerza.  
Fue solo eso. Absorberlo. Como el que se compra el helado ese de nieve que es un gran falo y empieza a chuparlo para saborearlo. Así se sintió Jared, como un gran Calipo al que Jensen se merendaba.   
Gruño una protesta cuando su miembro se vio liberada de semejante prisión y a punto estuvo de espetarle que no se le ocurriera dejarlo a medias. Pero en ese momento su amante hizo algo que lo dejo un poco confuso.

Le dio la vuelta. 

-....¿Qué?-pregunto sin saber nada. 

-Shhhhh....te aseguro que te gustara.- 

Jensen repitió la operación que había echo antes con sus piernas solo que esta vez fue con la parte de atrás de sus rodillas. Le beso los las corvas y le mordió la parte interna del muslo. Jared estaba a punto de echarse a reír cuando sintió las manos cerrándose sobre sus nalgas. Dio un respingo al sentir como las separaba pero casi se muere cuando sintió la lengua de su amante justo “ahí”.

-Oh...joder.....- gimoteo cerrando la boca contra su antebrazo para evitar gritar. La lengua de Jensen se movía experta por toda la zona, lubricando y dándole un placer que le hacia enloquecer. Mientras mas lo humedecía, mas fuerte se mordía el brazo. En muy contadas ocasiones era el pasivo pero cuando lo era y el chico resultaba ser bastante apañado se convertía en una maquina de jadear, gimotear y pedir mas. Con Jensen enseguida supo que iba a ser toda una orquesta. De ahí que se mordiera el brazo. No quería avergonzarlo. No al menos la primera vez.

La lengua de Jensen fue sustituido por un dedo que le hizo sisear de placer.

-¿Qué te pasa, Jay.? ¿No te gusta lo que te hago?-la voz convertida en puro caramelo. Padalecki no pudo evitar pensar en Donna amenazando a un jovencísimo Jensen Ackles con que le iba a lavar la boca con jabón. Y sin duda se la lavaría si supiera lo que acababa de meterse en la boca. Pensó excitado. 

-Si...Si...- respondió con un fino hilo de saliva en los labios que le unían con su brazo.

-¿Y porque estas tan callado?-susurro deslizando el dedo lentamente dentro y fuera mientras le llenaba la espalda de besos. –Tu no eres de estar callado, Jay.-

Iba a darle la razón en el justo momento en el que un segundo dedo se deslizo en su interior. Ambos se quedaron dentro, quietos, moviéndose solo de forma circular, dilatándolo de una manera que nadie había echo. Consiguiendo que quisiera incorporarse para poder tocarse.   
Jensen se lo impidió. 

-Primero yo. Luego tu....en ...mi...boca.- Un fuerte gemido se escapo de la boca del profesor al oir eso. La boca de Jensen. Iba a terminar en la boca de Jensen. Jesús. –Veo que te gusta la idea, Padasomething-

-Si....si....- puede que la facultad de Jensen cuando estaban juntos se reducirá a la de nombrar santos pero la suya había quedado relegada a simples afirmaciones. 

Su boca se abrió en una gran O al sentir la ligera presión de la polla de Jensen que encontró un poco de resistencia a pesar de lo dilatado que estaba. 

-¿Quién no deja entrar ahora a quien, Jay?-bromeo Jensen agarrandolo de las caderas y hundiéndose mas en el.   
Un fuerte gemido de placer inundó la habitación cuando el decano empezó a deslizarse lentamente hacia adentro. 

Al principio lentas y largas acometidas en las que se dedicaban a disfrutarse el uno al otro. Besos de boca abierta en la base de la nuca, manos acariciando su torso y dos cuerpos moviéndose al unísono. Jared desistió casi de inmediato el contenerse y enseguida estuvo llamándolo por su nombre mientras suplicaba y gimoteaba que no parara. En algún momento se acordó del anciano conserje que les había pedido que no dieran un espectáculo y como el había bromeado sobre quE no prometía nada. Quiso callarse, morderse la lengua, tenia que reconocer que cuando lo hacia se volvía un poco ordinario, pero en ese momento Jensen decidió acelerar el ritmo, empujándose dentro de su cuerpo con una seguridad digna de alguien de su cargo y convirtiéndolo en mantequilla. No supo si estuvo un minuto y un año dándole empellones solo supo que se corrió arañándole las costillas y besándole la nuca. 

Fue algo de lo mas erótico. 

Y hubiera sido perfecto de no ser porque el aun estaba con el asta levantada. Espero pacientemente a que Jensen se recuperar y decidiera moverse pero este parecía estar demasiado exhausto como para moverse. Solo se dedicaba a respirar con dificultad contra su espalda mientraS seguía dentro de el. 

-Jensen, por favor.- gimoteo revolviéndose en el sitio. 

-¿Qué?...Oh..si, si..perdona...- puro disculpa en su voz. Jared quiso enfadarse por haberse olvidado de el pero enseguida se le olvido cuando Jensen le hizo darse la vuelta y se lo metió en la boca con un hambre que parecía que no había comido en días. 

La idea era quedarse quieto y dejar que el hiciera todo el trabajo pero....¿Alguna vez habéis tenido a Jensen Ackles entre las piernas usando esos labios? ¿No?. Entonces no sabéis lo difícil que es no agarrarle del corto cabello y empujarse un poco mas dentro de el. Y si no lo sabéis entonces no podéis echarme la culpa por hacerlo. 

Sin duda el decano había echo bien al estudiar lenguas muertas porque con esa boca el podía revivir cualquier cosa. La teoría de cómo hacer una delación es muy fácil, solo se necesita una boca y un pene. Pero con esos gruesos labios la cosa variaba. Le lengua de Jensen se enroscaba, se deslizaba y jugueteaba con el como si en vez de estar chupando una polla estuviera lamiendo un caramelo. A veces utilizaba los diente, suave sobre la cabeza de su miembro, luego se metía los testículos en su boca y absorbía mientras utilizaba la mano para seguir bombeándole. Jared estuvo a punto de correrse por lo menos tres veces y si en todas ellas no lo hizo fue porque Jensen paraba en el ultimo momento mientras le informaba en un jadeo con esa voz convertida en caramelo liquido que aun no. 

Aun no puedes correte, Jay. 

Gimoteo, suplico, lloro y hasta blasfemo exigiendo su orgasmo. Pero Smeckles no se apiado de el, siguió jugando, excitándolo hasta que con el cuerpo completamente cubierto de sudor y un fuerte dolor en los testículos dijo: 

-Te necesito, Jen. Te necesito.- lloriqueo. 

Entonces si. Entonces Jensen, por fin decidió brindarle con lo que mejor sabia hacer. Relajo la garganta metiendose la totalidad de su miembro dentro de la boca y lamió y absorbió con todas las ganas que tenia, sinceramente, estaba seguro de que tendría los labios dormidos cuando terminaran. Jared creía que solo iba a lamerlo cuando, para su gran sorpresa se dio cuenta de que Jensen deslizo dos dedos dentro de su cuerpo, presionando el punto exacto que le convirtieron las rodillas en gelatina y lo hizo contonearse mientras se corría como una chica inexperta: Gimoteando, llorando y riendo ante la esperada liberación. 

CONTINUARA.


	21. Chapter 21

Y depues de la calma...llega la tempestad. 

CAPITULO 21

Esa noche fue una de las mas bonitas, largas y plagada de sexo que Jensen nunca tuvo. Ni siquiera cuando era un adolescente cachondo (aunque el nunca hubiera sido lo que normalmente se consideraba “adolescente cachondo”) . De echo, estaba empezando a ver lo que esas palabras significaban, ya que una vez que salieron de la habitación Jared no pudo tener las manos quietas y estuvo toqueteándolo durante todo el tiempo. Algo normal después de lo que paso dentro de la habitación. Lo que no era tan normal es que el se dejara sobar de esa manera y...EN PUBLICO. Además, no solo se dejaba tocar sino que también participaba. En mas de una ocasión se sorprendió haciendo cosas que en su vida creyó que haría: como mordisquearle el cuello a Jared mientras pedía dos helados en la famosa heladería en la que habían encontrado a Tony.   
Y si se dio cuenta de lo que hacia no fue porque el dueño le quisiera coger los datos por los destrozos causados el día anterior sino porque una mujer de unos treinta años los miraba fijamente. Si se fijo en ella no fue porque en sus ojos hubiera asco o repulsión, sino porque parecía que el brillo del reconocimiento reinaba en su mirar. 

Seguramente seria por la falta de costumbre ya que la joven perdió rápidamente el interés y continuo dando buena cuenta de su granizada, ignorándolos de nuevo por completo. 

Quien no le ignoro fue Jared que le echo el brazo por el hombro, como si fueran novios y lo arrastro hasta el coche sin dejar de hablar y de comer su helado. Escucho con una tonta sonrisa todas las chorradas que salían por su boca porque sin duda eran chorradas ¿A quien le importaba como hacían el helado de chicle?. A el desde luego no. Pero al parecer al profesor si. Tal vez por eso se quedo maravillado mientras oía las teorías, a cada cual mas estúpida pero que en la infantiloide mente de su empleado parecían tener toda la razón de ser del mundo. 

Tal vez por eso le cogió tan de sorpresa la pregunta que le hizo: 

-¿Esta bueno tu helado?-le pregunto parándose delante de la puerta del copiloto, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. 

Jensen arqueo una ceja interrogante sin saber muy bien a que se refería, luego miro a su helado y después a Jared y como si su mente se hubiera activado respondió: 

-Oh...si, si...Nunca me habría imaginado que en este sitio perdido de la mano de Dios hubiera unos helados tan buenos.- No mintió pero la respuesta sonó demasiado diplomática y no debió ser el único ya que Jared en ese momento fruncía el ceño ante tales palabras. 

-Es algo que te sale solo ¿Verdad?.- rió dándole una lamida a su propio helado. 

-¿El....el que?-pregunto confuso. Que el supiera no había dicho nada raro, solo había respondido a su pregunta. 

Una fuerte risotada se escapo de la garganta del profesor, una risotada a la que siguió una risita entre dientes y bastante larga, tanto que Jensen tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que el helado estaba manchándole las manos. Se apresuro a recogerlos con la lengua.

-Lo de ser Decano. Es como una especie de defensa. Un muro que levantas cuando no sabes que responder. –informo lamiendo de nuevo su helado, como si fueran un niño pequeño que habla del secreto de la vida. 

Jensen se removió en el sitio. ¿Tanto le conocía Jared para darse cuenta de ese pequeño tic que tenia?. Bajo el rostro y sintió como se le tenia de rojo. Lamió de nuevo su helado mientras intentaba encontrar una buena respuesta a esa pregunta. 

-Lo siento. Me sale solo.- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-No te preocupes.- sonrió el Sasquastchs sin apartar la mirada- estoy seguro de que conseguiré saltar ese muro que levantas cada vez que estas en la calle. No te quepa duda.- Informo dando un paso adelante, atrapándolo contra la puerta del coche y su cuerpo. Jensen sintió el caliente metal contra su espalda pero no dijo nada. Le encantaba sentirse tan deseado como se sentía con Jared. Sin duda era algo nuevo y realmente adictivo. Se mordió el labio coqueto y dejo que se escapara de entre sus dientes, recreándose en la mirada lujuriosa que se clavaba en sus labios. 

-Tu ya lo has sorteado, Padasomething.- ronroneo. 

La sonrisa que se asentó en el rostro del profesor podía eclipsar al mismismo sol, con unos hoyuelos que ríete del Everest. Otro paso adelante y esta vez no solo podía decir todos los componentes de la puerta que se clavaba en la espalda, sino el diámetro exacto de la correa de Jay que se le clavaba en el estomago.  
-¿Esta bueno?-pregunto señalando el cucurucho que había olvidado por completo y que estaba visiblemente separado de ambos cuerpos para evitar que se mancharan.

Parpadeo ante tal cambio de tema, aunque pronto se acostumbraría a que la mente de Jared iba demasiado rápida para el. Miro su helado, luego miro a su amante y con un susurro asintió con la cabeza. 

-¿Puedo probarlo?-susurro apretándose mas contra el. 

Escándalo publico. 

Eso era lo que iban a alegar los policías cuando los presentaran ante el juez porque sin duda lo que estaban haciendo no podía considerarse de otra manera. 

-Cla...claro.- grazno flexionando el brazo para ofrecer el manjar. Nunca llego a hacerlo ya que Jay cerro la mano sobre su antebrazo y lo aplasto contra la parte de arriba del coche. 

-Vale.- ronroneo. 

El corazón de Jensen dio un vuelco en el sitio al sentir la lengua de Jared acariciándole los labios para luego meterse en su boca y degustar todo su sabor. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza, dejándose besar, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se calentaba ante el beso que se iba volviendo mas apasionado. El sabor a vainilla del helado del profesor se mezclo con el suyo haciendo que un escalofrió, que le nació en la nuca le descendiera por la espalda hasta cerrarse en sus testículos. Fue lo mas erótico que había echo nunca. ¡¡Y solo fue un beso¡¡. Uno largo, caliente y excitante pero solo un beso al fin y al cabo. 

Cuando Jay se separo estaba a punto de suplicar el volver a alquilar una habitación para untarle la helada crema por todo el cuero y lamerlo. Cambio de opinión cuando vio como la misma joven de la heladería los miraba con la boca abierta desde su coche. Tenia una graciosa expresión de sorpresa en el rostro y su mano se había quedado suspendida en el aire, justo a medio camino entre la cerradura y su bolso. 

Le dedico una encantadora sonrisa, Jared siguió su mirada y al comprender lo que pasaba se acerco mas a el y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le grito a la desconocida: 

-¡¡Le amo¡¡-

El leve rubor de las mejillas de Jensen alcanzo el grado de rojo pasión al oír esas palabras dichas a viva voz y referente a su persona. 

-Vamos, Romeo...que es hora de ir a casa.-regaño sin fuerza, dándole un pequeño empujón y entrando lentamente en el coche. 

-¿A cual nos toca hoy?.¿Tu casa o la mía?-

La risotada que se escapo de la garganta del decano pudo igualar en decibelios a la del profesor. 

-Creo que vamos a tener que sacar un abono para el peaje.- 

Y así trascurrieron las mejores vacaciones de Navidad que Jensen hubiera tenido nunca y las que mas kilómetros recorrió. Un día lo pasaban en San Antonio en el que la mayoría del tiempo se lo repartían entre estar en la cocina con Meggan o en el patio con Jeff que se quedo encantado de que por fin su hermano marica tuviera un novio decente. Otro día en Dallas en los que Jared perdía el tiempo hablando con Alan Ackles, maravillándose sin descanso de lo parecido que era Jensen a el e incrementando ese sentimiento de ver como el mediano de los Ackles envejecía a su lado. Y el tercer día en discordia se lo pasaban en moteles haciendo todo lo que ellos quisieran.   
Jensen pudo por fin probar el sabor de la piel de Jared cubierta de helado y Jared le quito a Jensen el miedo que tenia a los moteles. 

Fue el primer año desde que era docente que no quería que llegara el nuevo trimestre. 

Pero todo comienzo tiene un final y ya estaban de vuelta en Carlisle. Juntos. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza el llegar en coches diferentes o algo por el estilo. Si alguien le preguntaba diría que se habían encontrado en el aeropuerto.   
Después de casi dos semanas juntos, ninguno de los dos habían hablado de su relación, de lo que suponían que era, ni de hasta donde iban a llegar. El único momento en el que hablaron de ello fue ese primer día en el que Padalecki le dijo que lo amaba pero a partir de entonces solo se dedicaron a disfrutar del tiempo juntos. 

Nada mas. 

Aun así, Jay se había mostrado comprensivo ante lo de mostrar afecto en publico y habían llegado a un acuerdo de que no serian mas que empleado/jefe mientras duraran las horas lectivas. Después....ya verían. 

Le hubiera gustado decir que el proceso de volver a adaptarse fue lento y aburrido pero no hubo ni entrado en su despacho cuando su secretaria (tuvo que morderse la mejilla por dentro para no reír al darse cuenta de que Jared tenia razón. Era igual que la señorita Rotenmeyer) le dio un pulcro sobre blanco con el membrete de una conocida firma de abogados. Se pregunto que querrían ahora mientras entraba en su despacho y se desplomaba sobre el asiento. Ese bufete era el encargado de llevar todos los papeles legales de Carlisle. Lo sabia porque cuando se convirtió en decano llego un momento en que recibía mas cartas de esos abogados que facturas. Supuso que tal vez era algo relacionado con la famosa (y olvidada) llamada de Mary Winchester. Tal vez la muy zorra quería recortar el presupuesto de la universidad del siguiente año; no seria la primera vez que lo intentara. O tal vez querría que aceptara al hijo de alguna amiga suya que de seguro era un ceporro. 

Con ese pensamiento rasgo el sobre y saco una hoja de papel. Leyo las primeras líneas sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras, no llego a la tercera cuando se incorporo en el sillón con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared estaba encantado de la vida. 

La universidad nunca había estado tan preciosa cubierta con ese pequeño manto de nieve que le daba el aspecto de una postal navideña. Los viejos profesores parecían versiones un poco decoloradas de Santa pero todos tenían un palabra amable. Los alumnos iban y venían contándose lo que habían echo en sus vacaciones estivales. 

Casi tuvo ganas de que alguien le preguntara a el, pero solo casi porque sinceramente dudaba mucho que pudiera responder con la verdad: 

Me he pasado casi todas las vacaciones metido entre las piernas del decano. ¡¡Han sido los mejores días de mi vida.¡¡ 

Nop. 

Decididamente no podía decir eso. Y era una autentica pena. 

Con una gran sonrisa en los labios, estaba a punto de entrar en la sala de profesores para charlar con sus ancianos colegas cuando Jensen cruzo medio pasillo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. 

Eso ya de por si debió alarmarlo. No era normal que alguien tan estricto como el decano fuera corriendo como un loco por su universidad, pero Jared vivía en ese momento en una gran nube de azúcar y no se le paso por la cabeza que algo pudiera ir mal. Ni siquiera cuando Jensen lo agarro del brazo y tiro con fuerza de el, impidiendo que entrara en la sala de profesores. 

-Ey...Smec....Jensen...-se corrigió.- ¿Estas entrenando para un concurso de atletismo?- El decano no dijo nada, solo le dio un papel con palabras demasiado complicadas como para que el pudiera entenderlas.-¿Qué es esto?. No entiendo nada de lo que pone.-rió aun con el papel en las manos.

-Es una citación.- esas palabras sirvieron para que su nube de azúcar se pudriera rápidamente.

-¿Una citación?¿Para que?...¿De quien?¿De que se te acusa?-pregunto todo en un susurro y con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos. 

-Me han relegado del puesto de decano. Eso es una citación JUDICIAL.- aunque Jensen no grito la ultima palabra en su mente lo pareció.- Me juzgan por utilizar mis poderes como decano para tener favores sexuales.- los ojos de Jared casi se salen de las orbitas. ¿Favores sexuales?...¿Con quien?¿Con un alumno?. ¿Quién era el borracho que habia echo esa acusación?. El profesor estaba a punto de preguntar todo eso cuando Jensen, como si le hubiera leído la mente, le respondió:- Favores sexuales de uno de mis profesores. En concretamente de ti, Jared.- 

Fue entonces cuando el mundo se abrió bajo sus pies.

CONTINUARA. 

 

:yuyu:


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

¿Como?….¿Cuando?.....¿Quién? 

Un sin fin de preguntas se agolpaban en la mente de Jared, un sin fin de preguntas que no tenían respuesta. ¿Quién había osado poner una denuncia en su nombre?¿Por qué se había tomado en serio dicha renuncia si el nombrado ni siquiera sabia que la habían puesto?. ¿Por qué.....?

De repente todas las preguntas dejaron de importarle, porque al alzar la cabeza vio o mas bien leyó algo en Jensen que no le gusto. No le gusto nada. Conocía demasiado bien a ese hombre como para saber cual iba a ser su paso a seguir. Así que opto por cortarlo antes de que dijera nada. 

-Ya te puedes estar olvidando de eso, Smeckles.-gruño en advertencia.   
El decano parpadeo ante ese tono autoritario y antes de que pudiera decir esta boca es mía se apresuro a continuar diciendo: -Me da igual la demanda, me da igual quien la ha puesto. Yo se que eso no es cierto y por lo tanto no pienso consentir que me dejes por algo que es completamente falso. Así que ya puedes estar olvidándolo.- 

Jensen parpadeo durante unos segundos completamente alucinado de lo rápido que había hablado. Luego su mente disecciono todo lo que había dicho y acto seguido bajo la cabeza completamente avergonzado, sonriendo de esa forma tímida que le arrugaba los ojos. 

-Me conoces demasiado bien, Jay.- susurro metiendose las manos en los bolsillos.- Pero creo que es por tu...-

-Espero que esa frase no termine en: que es por mi bien porque entonces voy a empezar a gritar. No he luchado tanto por esto como para perderlo ahora.- 

Un pequeño gemido se escapo de la garganta del director de Carlisle que alzo la vista al oir ese tono tan seguro de si mismo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?-

Jared quería dar un paso hacia delante, poner las manos en sus hombros y masajearlos mientras le decía mirándole a los ojos que se tranquilizara. No podía soportar verlo hundido de esa manera. Pero sabia que si lo hacia todo seria peor. Así que no se movió y utilizando ese mismo tono de voz autoritario, que no sabia que tenia dijo: 

-Yo voy a seguir con mi trabajo, no quiero darles mas excusas para que te hundan y tu vas a buscar un buen abogado. El mejor y si vale un ojo de la cara no te preocupes, yo tengo dos.- 

El corazón de Jensen se arrugo al oír eso, todo el cuerpo le pico por culpa de las ganas que le entraron de abrazar a ese Neandertal que había puesto su mundo patas arriba. Ese fue el primer momento de muchos que odio la universidad, no solo por lo que le estaban haciendo sino porque le prohibía acercársele y plantar un sonoro beso en esos finos labios. 

-Na..- desecho con un gesto de mano- Mis ojos son mucho mas bonitos que los míos. Con los tuyos lo máximo que conseguiremos será un abogado de oficio.- 

-Smeckles.- Oh Dios...como le gustaba ese tono de sargento que había desarrollado en menos de cinco minutos. 

-¿Si?-por un segundo Jensen se olvido por completo de su pequeño problema y se dedico a jugar con ese recién descubierto tono. Bajo la voz un poco, convirtiéndola en tierna e inocente y parpadeo de forma exagerada, como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida. 

-Te estas aprovechando de que no puedo aplastarte contra la pared ¿Verdad?- otra vez ese tono, solo que esta vez mezclado con un toque de jugueteo. 

Abrió la boca para responder pero en ese momento un pequeño carraspeo llamo su atención, rompiendo el momento. 

-Siento interrumpir pero....- el Sr Lingerg se hallaba enfrente de ellos completamente rojo y evitando mirarles. 

Fue entonces cuando Jensen se dio cuenta de que prácticamente estaban pegados pecho con pecho, se horrorizo al ver como estaban y dio un paso atrás para evitar malentendidos. Tosió cono fuerza y antes de poder decir nada el joven estudiante respondió: 

-Oh...no se preocupen, por mi pueden seguir. Estaría mirándoles todo el tiempo...-Esa frase le hizo darse cuenta de que las fantasías sexuales del joven Chad de esa y varias noches serian protagonizadas por ellos.-... es solo que no creo que si alguien pasa y les viera pensara lo mismo que yo.-suspiro y con los ojos llenos de algo que no supieron identificar, agrego- Que el amor es algo precioso.- soltó completamente rojo como un tomate. 

Con un carraspeo Jensen estuvo completamente de acuerdo con todo lo que acababa de decir, así que tranquilizando a Jay para hacerle saber que no de lo dejaría colgado le dijo que no se preocupara por “ese” tema que del que acaban de hablar que iba a buscar un abogado que conocía para que solucionara el problema. 

-Sin duda esa es lo mejor que puede hacer Sr Ackles.-la ruda voz del Vicepresidente Singer corto el razonamiento de Jensen de una forma tan abrupta que por un momento Jared creyó que se le saldrían los ojos de las orbitas. 

-Robert.- puro odio en su voz.-No se porque no me sorprende verte por aquí. ¿He de suponer que este artificio es obra tuya?-gruño visiblemente molesto enseñando la citación. Jared se sorprendió de ver la el mal humor que desarrollo el decano en milésimas de segundo. 

-Oh....no debería de decírselo pero la verdad es que ...si. Alguien tiene que velar por los intereses de esta famosa universidad.- 

-Y usted se a autoproclamado el defensor ¿No?.-

Tanto el profesor como el alumno miraban la pelea los dos docentes, que a pesar de sus buenos modales, escupían palabras envenenadas.

-Yo siempre miro por esta universidad.-respondió alzando la barbilla para hacerle saber que era superior.

Jensen se llevo la mano al rostro y se meso la barbilla pensativo de forma teatrera.

-Entonces....si usted es tan buen defensor de la universidad y mira tanto por lo que se diga de ella...¿Porque el antiguo decano me escogió a mi?. Un chico joven y sin experiencia.-

Jared quiso ponerse a gritar de jubilo al oír esa bofetada sin mano de la que casi pudo oír el golpe. Como es normal eso a Singer no le sentó nada bien y lo amenazo con que o abandonaba el edificio o llamaba a seguridad. 

Si Singer creyó que con esa amenaza Jensen iba a salir despavorido de la universidad estaba muy equivocado ya que lo único que hizo fue girarse hacia Chad y Jared y con el típico tono autoritario de un decano dijo:

-Sr Liengerd, creo que tiene clase ahora ¿Verdad?.-el joven asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y se marcho dando traspiés, medio segundo después su atención se poso en el polaco que lo miraba con ganas de soltar un gran improperio al anciano.- Espero que no descuide sus clase, Sr Padalecki. Puede que me pase unos días sin venir por aquí pero cuando vuelva quiero que todo siga en orden.-

-Le estaremos esperando, Sr Ackles.- pura cordialidad en la voz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eso fue hacia cuatro horas y a Jared le resulto imposible concentrase en las clases, a pesar de que lo intento con todas sus fuerzas. Su mente estaba con Jensen, ¿en que estaría haciendo?, ¿como se sentiría?, ¿Habría encontrado un abogado?. ¿Qué hacia el cuando dentro de cuatro minutos sonara la campana? ¿Iba a buscarlo o se quedaba en la universidad?

Sino fuera por los cuarenta alumnos que tenia delante y que ya sabían el porque de la expulsión del decano, se habría tirado de los pelos. Pero tenia que mantenerse firme. Si Jensen lo había conseguido estando delante de Singer, el también podía hacerlo, al fin y al cabo lo que tenia delante solo eran unos dos mil alumnos que cada vez que recorría el pasillo para su siguiente clase se le quedaban mirando mientras cuchicheaban. Algunos comentarios llegaron a sus oídos, como es evidente. Unos le tenían pena, alegando que era normal que el decano se sintiera atraído hacia alguien como el y que utilizara sus poderes para utilizarlo; esos era lo que mas odiaba ¿Qué sabían esos niñatos de su relación?. Otros por el contrario les apoyaban diciendo que si eran felices que mejor para ellos, además nadie se había dado cuenta de que eran pareja. Esos le hacían sentir mejor, una pena que fueran tan escasos. Aun así aguanto estoico todas las miradas, tanto de profesores como de alumnos repitiéndose una y otra vez que el que lo tenia peor era Smeckles ya que tenia que enfrentarse a un tribunal jurídico y el solo tenia que soportar a unos niñatos. 

El timbre de que por fin las horas lectivas habían terminado sonó fuerte como un cañonazo haciendo que las preguntas de lo que tenia que hacer a continuación volvieran a su mente. Estaba intentando decidir si llamar a Jensen o a Chad cuando de repente el móvil vibro en su bolsillo. Lo cogió preguntándose quien demonios seria, una sonrisa se le formo cuando leyó el mensaje de texto.

Estoy en casa de Kane hablando con el abogado. Ven. Te echo de menos. 

Escueto y seco como solo Jensen Ackles sabe serlo. 

Con una rapidez pasmosa dejo sus cosas en el despacho y se dirigió a casa de Cris mientras se preguntaba como era posible que Jensen hubiera conseguido un abogado tan rápido. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Alguna vez me gustaría que me llamaras para cosas mas triviales, Jen.-regaño Jeff mientras releía la citación. 

Jensen soltó una risita divertida, sabia muy bien para que quería Jeffrey que lo llamara y sinceramente, sino lo llamo cuando estaba solo, menos iba a llamarlo ahora.

-Creí que ese tema estaba ya zanjado, Morgan.-advirtió con la mirada mientras se estiraba como un gato en el largo sofá de Kane. Sin duda su amigo era un pedacito de pan, aunque el dijera lo contrario, fue ir a su casa para contarle toda la historia y ofrecerle el apartamento que tenia encima del garaje. Y eso de ofrecer era una forma de hablar porque claro...Cris Kane no acepta un NO por respuesta.

El abogado alzo sus ojos marrones y dejo que estos se deslizaran por todo el cuerpo del decano. Se recreo en sus pies desnudos, sus piernas enfundadas en unos vaqueros gastados que le daban un toque mas infantil, la cintura estrecha y los hombros anchos enfundados en un precioso y apretado jersey blanco. Se recreo en todo eso pero lo que mas le gustaba sin duda eran esos ojos tan increíblemente verdes y esos labios. 

-Sabes que nunca pierdo la esperanza.- ronroneo olvidándose del papeleo y alargando la mano para tocarle el pie desnudo. 

Jensen se pregunto que demonios en que idioma hablaba para que todo el mundo al que le decía que no en vez de oír la negativa oyera otra cosa. Al principio pensó que Tony era un capullo que no supo parar pero después de eso vino Jeff , que fue el abogado que le aconsejo con todo el tema de su ex y que cuando tomo la decisión de no denunciarlo, prescindiendo asi de sus servicios, demostró un sentido interés por su persona que debido a su reciente problema lo agradeció pero no llego a aceptar la oferta de salir con el. Una pena que unos años después se lo encontrara en un bar y terminaran follando como descosidos y no una vez, sino varias. Esa fue la época mala en la que Jensen estaba desesperado. Y luego, claro esta, llego Jared. 

Tres hombres en su vida y los tres no sabian aceptar un no. Bueno, al menos con Jared parecía que había acertado. O eso esperaba. 

-Jeff....-estaba a punto de decirle que ese tema quedo zanjado, que solo fue sexo del bueno pero que no volvería a repetirse cuando Jared entro, todo sonrisas y buenas intenciones cuando los vio. A Jensen le costo un buen rato entender porque se le había borrado la expresión divertida y los miraba (o mas bien miraba a Jeff) con cara de asesino en serie. Jay pensaba encontrarlo sentado con un abogado enchaquetado y probablemente viejo hablando de aburridas leyes mientras el escuchaba sentado en una silla de respaldo duro, como seguramente habría echo de ser un abogado que no conocía. Y en vez de eso se encontró con un hombre cuarentón, de una belleza ruda, de pelo y tez oscura, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros. Y si solo fuera eso puede que se hubiera salvado de esa mirada inquisidora pero el problema era que el estaba descalzo, tirado en el sofá con una taza de café en las manos, mirando a Jeff con una sonrisa de medio lado cuando este le estaba rozando el pie con los dedos. 

Raro que Jared no le hubiera tirado algo a la cabeza por ser tan capullo. 

De todas formas Jensen era rápido cuando conseguía entender algo sentimental, así que ni corto ni perezoso dejo la taza en la mesa mas cercana, se levanto del sofá y paso por delante del abogado, ignorando por completo, clavando sus grandes ojos en Jared y dejando que el viera todo el amor que sentía mientras le decía:

-Jay, este es Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Es mi abogado, el fue el que me aconsejo con el tema de Tony.- soltó de un tirón justo antes de darle un casto beso en los labios. Se maldijo por sonar tan nervioso. 

Pensó que en cuanto le dijera eso, Jared miraría al abogado con otros ojos, como si comprendiera que era normal la unión que sentían pero por lo visto se equivoco, ya que los ojos grises si se centraron en Jeff pero no con la animosidad que esperaba, mas bien todo lo contrario, echo que quedo confirmado en cuanto le paso en brazo por el hombro de forma posesiva y con una sonrisa fingida alzo la mano para saludar a Jeff que se había levantado y le tendía la mano. 

-Jared Padalecki.- se presento terriblemente formal. 

-Encantado.- como era normal en Jeffrey, sonrió con una naturalidad pasmosa, como si no hubiera pasado nada hacia tan solo unos minutos.- Estábamos hablando del caso, aun no tengo todos los datos pero te puedo asegurar que cuando los tenga se arrepentirán.- utilizo el tono típico de un abogado que sabe que no va a perder. Jared abrió la boca para decir algo pero Jeff le interrumpió alegando.- Ahora os dejo, estoy seguro de que tendréis muchas cosas de las que hablar, además tengo que llamar al otro abogado para que me de toda la documentación y también tengo que llamar a la prensa para....-

-Espera, espera....¿La prensa?.¿Para que?-le corto Jensen con los ojos como orbitas.

Jeff lo miro durante unos segundos completamente perplejo, luego sonrió de forma dulce y olvidándose por completo de Jared respondió con un tono de voz meloso. 

-Ainss...Jen...a veces eres demasiado inocente.- el decano sintio mas que ver como su profesor se tensaba al oirlo.- Tus jefes te han puesto una demanda porque creen que has abusado de tu poder como decano y eso no es cierto ¿Verdad?- ambos hombres asintieron rápidamente.- Pues por eso vamos a llamar a la prensa para decirles que para darle la vuelta a la tortilla y ponerlas a nuestro favor alegando de que te despiden por tus tendencias sexuales.- 

-Ah...- Jensen se sintió como si fuera un niño de párvulos al que le acaban de explicar como se abre una puerta. 

-Cuando te pones así eres adorable.- sonrió Jeff sin maldad alguna, alzando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Gracias al cielo Jensen fue mas rápido y dio un paso atrás, impidiendo así el roce y dejando la mano de Jeff en el aire. No sabia muy bien como reaccionaria Jay si se dejaba tocar por otro, además, no se quería dejar tocar por otro.

-Gracias por venir tan rápido, Jeff. Te lo agradezco.- soltó de un tirón mientras cerraba el brazo en la cintura de su amante. 

-Un placer.- y dicho esto (por fin) se marcho, dejándolos solos. 

Un largo silencio se apodero de la estancia, Jensen sabia perfectamente que estaba pensando su compañero y sabia perfectamente que tenia que decir pero simplemente no le salían las palabras.

-¿Te has acostado con el?- ¿sinceramente?. Nunca llegaría a acostumbrarse a la sinceridad de los Padalecki.

-Jared, por favor.- respondió chasqueando la lengua y encaminándose hacia la minúscula cocina. 

-No me importa lo que hiciste antes de conocerme a mi pero creo que tengo derecho a saber si nuestro abogado, el hombre en el que vas a poner la vida es digno de confianza.- 

-Jeff me aconsejo con lo de Tony.- repitió. 

-Vale..pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.-

Jensen trago aire mientras volvía a echarse una gran taza de café, dio un largo sorbo sin importarle el quemarse la lengua, soltó el aire y luego se giro para enfrentarlo.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?. –

-Oh..no se....¿Tal vez por ese “ te pones adorable”?-gruño haciendo el gesto de comillas con los dedos.

-Es que lo soy.-rió Jensen rezando porque su celoso profesor le siguiera la broma.

No lo hizo.

-Responde.- 

Jensen resoplo.

-Vale...esta bien. Si, nos acostamos pero fue hace años y no fue tan genial. Ninguna de las veces.- 

-¿Así que fue mas de una vez?-el decano quiso abofetearse por su ineptitud, ¿Cómo era posible que no metiera la pata a la hora de hablar con una sabandija como Singer pero que con Jared lo hiciera cada dos por tres?

-Fue hace años, Jared. Yo estaba pasando una época muy mala- volvió a defenderse mirando al cielo y abriendo los brazos en cruz-Además...¿que mas da?. Ni que fuéramos novios.- se arrepintió de decirlo nada mas salirle las palabras.

El mas viejo pudo ver como el gran cuerpo que tenia delante se tensaba rápidamente; labios y puños apretados, espalda recta y ceño fruncido. Puede que ellos no fueran novios en la totalidad de la palabra pero tampoco eran simplemente amigos . Aunque...¿Qué esperaba que dijera?. Que no importaba lo que hubiera echo antes con Jeff porque era el hombre de su vida y que por eso mismo todo debía de salir bien?. Pues no. Esa lección ya la aprendió en cierto motel cuando creyó que Tony era el UNICO y mira como salió la cosa. Así que no iba a consentir un ataque injustificado de celos, sobre todo cuando lo que estaba en juego no solo era su carrera sino su vida.   
Jared pareció leer todo esto en su rostro y sin perder un ápice de tensión respondió:

-Tiene razón, Sr Ackles, no somos novios. Al parecer solo fuimos un buen polvo en su corta experiencia de relaciones sexuales. No se preocupe, no volveré a molestarle. Le ayudare en todo lo que pueda con el juicio pero por lo demás. Tranquilícese. No volverá a verme.- Y dicho esto se fue cerrando la puerta suavemente. Jensen casi habría preferido un portazo porque eso seria señal de que lo que acaba de pasar solo fue una bronca debido a la tensión y no lo que en realidad era. 

Jared se fue.

Se. Fue. 

El estomago se le revolvió dentro haciéndole devolver todo el café que había tomado en el fregadero. Descargo todo lo que al parecer había comido en esos treinta años sobre ese pequeño fregadero pero no solo devolvió, también lloro al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido.   
Porque por su culpa había perdido a Jared y esta vez dudaba que pudiera recuperarlo con algo tan simple como subirse sobre dos libros y besarle. 

CONTINUARA.

*chicarvil sale del foro levantandose los cuellos de su gabardina para que nadie la vea y empieza a correr*


	23. Chapter 23

. Espero que os guste.

CAPITULO 23

La familia Ackles se horrorizo nada mas oír la noticia de la citación y su origen, como buena familia unida que era todos querían ir para poder brindarle apoyo a su hijo pero debido a que Jensen no quería mucha publicidad decidieron que lo mejor seria mandar solo a un representante de la familia. 

Mackenzie 

Jensen les dijo una y otra vez que no hacia falta que podía en solo con todo eso, pero claro esta, Donna dio una orden tajante y como Buena hija Mac decidió seguirla a rajatabla. Y ahora se encontraba sentado en el sofá de Kane, con su hermana mirándole fijamente con expresión de querer y no poder hacer nada, con su amigo Cris que se derrumbaba en una silla justo delante de el mientras le tendía una cerveza y relatando como había ido con Jeff esa tarde. 

-¿Lo viste?-pregunto su hermanita en un leve susurro. Jensen suspiro y asintió levemente, desde aquella pequeña pelea que no fue no había vuelto a ver a Jared que se había cuidado mucho de no cruzarse en su camino tanto dentro de la universidad cuando fue a recoger sus cosas como fuera, en el pueblo. 

-Si, Jeff quedo con los dos a la vez para que le explicáramos nuestra historia juntos y asi acabar antes.- la voz se le quebró al recordar como Jared relataba toda la historia con voz atona, como si estuviera dando una clase de lo mas aburrida. –Au...Pero...¿Por qué me pegas?-chillo mesandose la nuca debido a la fuerte colleja que su Mac le dio.

-Porque eres un estúpido. Tan listo que te crees y dejas escapar a un buenazo como Jared que se muere por tus huesos y que para colmo se le notaba a kilómetros que te quería.- regaño la mas joven de los Ackles levantando la mano de nuevo en una amenaza de volver a golpearlo. Jensen se encogió sobre si mismo para evitar el golpe y antes de que pudiera defenderse Cris continuo diciendo:

-La verdad es que si, macho. Eres un lerdo. Con lo que nos costo a Chad y a mi que coincidierais.- 

-¿Eingg?...¿Cómo?- los ojos de Jensen casi se salen de las orbitas al oir esa nueva información.

-Supongo que ya no importa.- refunfuño encogiendo se de hombros.- Conocía Chad uno de esos sábados en los que me diste plantón. El tío empezó a calentarme la oreja sobre que era cojonudo y que le encantaban mis canciones, así que me invito a una cerveza. No se como terminamos los dos hablando de nuestros mejores amigos que nos dejaron plantados alegando que estaban trabajando pero que en realidad estaban enamorados de un compañero. Imagínate la sorpresa que nos llevamos cuando atamos cabos.-

-Espera, espera...¿Me estas diciendo que la noche que coincidimos en el bar estaba planeado?-

Kane resoplo fastidiado y bebio un sorbo de cerveza.

-Si, necesitabais un empujoncito y como buen amigo tuyo que soy creí bien el dártelo.-soltó haciendo una mueca.- Debería de haber sabido que ibas a ser tan capullo como siempre y lo ibas a joder todo. Encuentras al hombre de tu vida y mira lo que haces, sinceramente Jenny, ahí veces que de verdad no mereces la pena.- a Jensen se le cayo el alma a los pies nada mas oír eso, miro a su hermana esperando que ella lo desmintiera pero solo el silencio lleno la estancia. 

-Creo que será mejor que durmamos un rato, mañana será un día muy largo.- informo con un susurro. Al día siguiente seria la vista para deliberar si Jensen Ackles seguiría siendo decano de la universidad o no aunque sinceramente le importaba muy poco ya que sus pensamientos no dejaban de regresar una y otra vez a como había tratado a Jared. 

Se durmió degustando el sabor de sus propias lagrimas. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Jared Padalecki.-

-Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada mas que la verdad con la ayuda de Dios.- 

-Lo juro.-

El alguacil dio un paso atrás y se guardo la Biblia para dejar paso al interrogatorio. No esperaba que fuera fácil. Ya habían escuchado al parte acusadora y la verdad era que no pintaba bien para Jensen. Singer le había dejado a la altura de una mierda con eso de la obra gay y con el castigo a Tom Welling, rezo porque el pudiera arreglar algo. Pero no se esperaba el matiz que tomo la defensa del Decano.

-Señor Padalecki.....El Sr Smith se jubilo el año pasado ¿Verdad?.-

-Si.-

-Y le dio a usted sus clases y con ello la famosa obra de la que habla el Vicepresidente Singer ¿No?-

-Exacto.-

-¿De quien fue la idea de la temática de los personajes?-Jared sabia que esa pregunta tarde o temprano iba a llegar así que no dudo ni medio segundo en responder.

-Mia- un revuelo se formo en toda la estancia 

-Pero....tenemos testigos que afirman que el Sr Ackles le dio la orden de que fue él el que escogió la temática. ¿Lo esta llamando mentiroso?- pura maldad en la voz.

Al profesor se le caldeo la sangre al oir eso, tuvo que mirar a Jensen para confirmar si de verdad lo estaba diciendo con esa mala leche que el creía. La expresión del decano era pura sorpresa. Bien, eso significaba que Jensen no intentaba hundirlo, así que no dudo en responder.

-Eso se lo esta llamando usted, yo solo le respondo a lo que me ha preguntado.- Chupate esa, cerdo. . No supo porque miro a Smeckles cuando dijo eso, esperándose una mirada de desaprobación o un mal gesto pero lo que se encontró fue con que el decano bajaba la mirada y sonreía divertido. Eso le hizo inflarse como un pavo. 

-¿Y porque iba a mentir el?- 

-No lo se, supongo que con lo buen abogado que es se lo preguntara cuando le toque el interrogatorio.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y arrancando mas de una sonrisita del jurado y el publico pero ninguna de su interrogador. 

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Jeff se dedico a observarlo seriamente y por mucho que lo intento no pudo evitar imaginárselo encima de Jensen lamiéndole la nuca mientras se empujaba a si mismo dentro de el. Sabia perfectamente que la cosa no había sido así, el mismo Jensen se lo dijo en mas de una ocasión. No se dejaba penetrar, solo se dejo por el pero aun así no podía evitar imaginándoselo en aquel sofá, tocándole los pies a SU decano mientras este le decía que se tranquilizara, que no eran novios ni nada por el estilo y que por eso podía dejarse tocar.. 

 

-¿Es usted gay abiertamente?-pregunto Jeff con una facilidad de palabra que lo dejo pasmado. Jared trago saliva ante esa pregunta, nunca se había sentido avergonzado por su homosexualidad pero sentado allí con una decena de personas mirándole y con Jeff embutido en ese carísimo traje azul marino, se sintió como si fuera un asesino en serie en vez de marica.

-Si.-respuesta corta y concisa

Un pequeño murmullo continuo al monosílabo.

-¿Lo sabia mi cliente?- El profesor arqueo una ceja ante eso.

-No.- 

-¿Por qué no se lo dijo?-

-Porque no lo pregunto.- respondió resuelto.

Silencio tenso y sepulcral. Los ojos del profesor viajaron sin su permiso hasta el decano que se removía nervioso en su asiento.

-Tiene usted una vida sexual muy promiscua ¿Verdad, Sr Padalecki?-esa pregunta le hizo caerse como un saco de cemento de sus pensamientos. Miro al abogado con el rostro fruncido y luego miro a Jensen que parecía igual o mas sorprendido que el.

-Defina promiscua.-pidió cauteloso. 

Jeff lo miro como si Jared fuera el testigo de la acusación y no el de la defensa, se volvió sobre si mismo, cogió una carpeta amarilla y empezó a leer sin importarle nada lo que pasaba a su alrededor. 

-Neil Abrams jura que ambos mantuvieron relaciones en mas de una ocasión en los servicios de un conocido bar gay. Joss Paterson en el almacén de un supermercado. Ángel Macnamara se considera un buen compañero de hacerse felaciones mutuas.....- 

Eso fue lo primero que oyó de una larga lista que casi le hace querer morirse en el estrado. Ese abogado lo decía todo como si el fuera la mayor puta del mundo. El abogado de la universidad se levanto para protestar, el juez empezó a golpear la mesa con su gran martillo y el lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Jensen que tenia la mirada clavada en su propio defensor, completamente horrorizado. 

-Sr Morgan.- grito el juez haciéndose oír. No fue hasta ese momento que dejo de leer y miro a su señoría como si no pasara nada malo.- ¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo? Que yo sepa este es su testigo.-

-No se preocupe, Señoría. No seguiré leyendo, aunque la lista sigue- sonrió el muy cerdo sin siquiera mirarlo.- Bueno, Sr Padalecki, después de todo lo que hemos oído y lo que nos falta por oír ¿De verdad cree que nos vamos a creer que mi defendido, Jensen Ackles utilizo sus poderes sobre usted para seducirle?-No le pregunto a el, sino al jurado que lo miraba como si fuera una cucaracha.- Porque yo creo que no. Estoy seguro de que se entero de esa pequeña restricción de contrato que decía que si usted era despedido el Decano también y....-

-Espere...¿como a dicho?-pregunto perplejo al oír eso, pero Jeff le ignoro por completo continuando con su verborrea.

-....Con lo que le gusta abrirse de piernas, Sr Padalecki, esta claro que mi defendido solo tendría que guiñarle un ojo para que se bajara los pantalones.-

-¡¡PROTESTO¡¡-

La protesta habría sido completamente plausible de no ser porque no solo el abogado de la universidad se levanto sino que también Jensen se puso de pie para gritar haciendo que a Jared le diera un vuelco el corazón.

-Usted no puede protestar ante un interrogatorio de la defensa, Sr Ackles.-Todo el cuerpo del decano estaba en tensión, mirando con fuego en los ojos a su abogado y sin escuchar lo que el juez le decía.- ¿Sr Ackles?-llamo con voz suave. Fue entonces cuando el diplomático decano apareció de nuevo, girando la mirada hacia su señoría y preguntando con tono cordial que pasaba. Pero eso no engañaba a Jared que lo conocía mas que bien. Jensen estaba, no molesto, sino colérico. Tanto que a pesar de fingir serenidad sus puños estaban tan apretados que se veían blancos.

-Solicito un receso para hablar con mi abogado, Señoría.- 

-Eso es imposible, estamos en mitad de un interrogatorio y aunque ya hubiera terminado tendría que pedirlo el Sr Morgan y no usted.- gruño en advertencia de que no volviera a hacerlo.

-En realidad el interrogatorio a terminado, señoría. Pido un receso de ...ummmm....unos quince minutos para hablar con mi cliente.-

El juez respiro fastidiado pero accedió sin problemas dando un sonoro martillazo sobre la mesa. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PUM...

Jeff trastabillo hacia atrás y habría caído al suelo de no ser gracias a una gran mesa. 

-¿¿Se puede saber que haces??-pregunto mesandose la barbilla y mirando a Jensen con los ojos completamente salido de sus orbitas. Le había pegado. Jensen Ackles, mismo chico que no se atrevía a mirarlo cuando le dio consejo legal, le había dado un puñetazo digno de un boxeador de los pesos pesados. 

-No, se puede saber que haces tu. ¿A que ha venido esa linea de interrogatorio?-no grito pero la forma de hablar entre dientes dejaba bien claro que le estaba costando lo suyo el no hacerlo. 

-La línea de interrogatorio que te sacara de este lió, Jen.-

-No me llames, Jen.- gruño.

-¿Es que no lo ves?. La culpa en todo esto no es tuya, es de el. El te persiguió por toda la universidad. ¿Cuántas veces le dijiste que no, eh?...decenas, pero el siguió y siguió y mira como estas. ¿Es que no te recuerda esto a nada?. Joder, Jen es igual que lo de Tony.- soltó de un tirón.

Tal y como lo explicaba parecía que Jared era un oportunista y de echo habría pensado eso de no ser porque el estuvo allí y jeff no. Se sorprendió a si mismo al pensar que si dejaba que su abogado siguiera por ese camino seria Jared el que terminaría expulsado y no el. 

-No vayas por ese camino, Jeff.-

-Pero Jen...-

-QUE NO ME LLAMES JEN.- bramo sin importarle que le oyeran mas alla de la puerta. Jeff se quedo de una pieza al oír ese tono de voz. Jensen nunca gritaba, siempre hablaba con tono cordial y nunca perdía los estribos, ni siquiera cuando estaban follando los perdía. Tal vez por eso dio un paso atrás o tal vez por el fuego que desprendía su verde mirada.

-Dios...Estas enamorado de ese tío.-soltó en un jadeo al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

El fuego verde se extinguió rápidamente y los ojos se abrieron a mas no poder ante esa simple frase. La furia se diluyo dejando paso a una gran tristeza.

Jensen no dijo nada, solo guardo silencio haciendo que el estomago de Jeff se encogiera al ver su expresión de amargura.

-Es su vida, no puedo hacerle eso. Nadie querrá contratarlo si lo hago.- susurro.

Jeff se consideraba un hombre de dilatada experiencia, uno de esos abogados que no se quedaba sin palabras pero el ver a su cliente tan abatido le redujo la capacidad de hablar a cero. Estaba a punto de decirle que no se preocupara por la vida laboral de Jared cuando el alguacil les comunico que había acabado el descanso. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Muy bien, Sr Ackles. Ya hemos oído lo buen decano que es y lo bien que parece llevar la escuela, también hemos sabido que la idea de la obra no fue cosa suya sino del profesor Padalecki. Parece que es usted un mago y tiene salida para todo.- rió el abogado defensor de la universidad, un hombre que parecía recién salido de una revista de abogados. El Sr Connor. – Espero que pueda explicar esto.- soltó tendiendo unas fotos sobre su regazo.- Presentamos la prueba A unas fotos que como comprobaran se ve que el Decano Ackles no es tan buen hombre como piensan ya que se les ve en una pose un poco...como decirlo...comprometedora.- dijo mientras les daba fotos similares al jurado. 

Jensen se quedo de una pieza al ver las imágenes. Eran unas capturas de la cámara de seguridad del parking que le mostraban a el lanzándose sobre algo en el asiento trasero, la siguiente foto era el mismo en el asiento del conductor mirando hacia un lado. La imagen estaba bastante desenfocada pero si se miraba con atención se podía ver una mano que no era suya, era de Jared. El aire abandono sus pulmones cuando se dio cuenta de que las fotos eran de la noche que el y Jared se besuquearon en el coche.

-¿Puede explicar esto?-pregunto Connor visiblemente complacido. 

-Protesto, señoria, en estas fotos no se ve nada- se apresuro Jeff a decir.- solo a mi cliente sentado en su coche.-

-Oh..¿Y su cliente tiene tres manos?-pregunto haciendo teatro mientras encendía una pantalla de cine de unas cuarenta pulgadas y ponía la foto en la que se veía la mano de Jared desenfocada.

-No se ve bien, eso podría ser cualquier cosa.- protesto Jeff mirando la foto.

-Bueno, entonces que sea su cliente el que nos saque de dudas.- resolvió Connor cruzándose de brazos.- Recuerde que esta bajo juramento Sr Ackles y que usted es un buen cristiano así que dígame...¿esta solo en ese coche?-

Solo tenia que decir que no, era muy fácil. Se había pasado todo el año escolar diciendo que no, una vez mas no podía hacerle mucho. El problema era que el maldito Connor conocía su Tendón de Aquiles, el era cristiano y por lo tanto no podía mentir, mucho menos después de haber puesto la mano sobre la Biblia. 

Maldita sea. ¿Como iba a salir de ese embrollo.? 

Tenia que pensar, necesitaba tiempo para pensar. El problema era que aunque le dieran todo los siglos del mundo la respuesta seguía siendo la misma. No podía mentir. 

Tomo aire sabiendo que con su respuesta tiraría su carrera por el retrete.

Al menos la de Jay quedara intacta. 

Le sorprendió gratamente como ese simple pensamiento le tranquilizo. Había echo sufrir a Jared y ahora tenia la oportunidad de salvarlo. De ser bueno en algo. 

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando...

-Soy Kim Manners y yo estaba esa noche en el parking.- como si se tratara de un superhéroe del comic, Manners apareció de la nada haciendo que toda la sala se girara a mirarlo, sumiendo a la sala en un fuerte murmullo.

-Orden…orden, maldita sea, me gustaría tener un juicio normal- regaño el juez aporreando la mesa con el martillo. 

-Lo siento, señoría. – se disculpo el anciano con una reverencia.- pero acabo de enterarme de la farsa que tenéis aquí montada.- siseo mirando a Singer que estaba sentado al lado de Mary Winchester, la cual se erguía en su asiento rodeada de un mini ejercito de abogados. – Y me he visto en la obligación de intervenir. Yo estaba esa noche en el parking y puedo asegurar que no había nadie ahí-

-Señoría, este hombre ni siquiera esta bajo juramento.- informo nervioso Connor.- Además ni siquiera sabemos si de verdad estuvo ahí o si se lo esta inventando.-

-¿Me esta llamando mentiroso, jovencito? Porque si es así estoy seguro de que aun puedo darle unos azotes. – la risa general de casi todo el publico menos de los demandantes siguió a ese pequeño comentario.

-¿Es mucho pedir que esperen su turno para testificar?-se lamento el pobre juez al ver que no iba a poder tener un juicio serio.

-Deme una Biblia y testificare.- informo Manners.

-Ahora estamos interrogando al Sr Ackles.-gruño Connors.

-Dirá que esta intentando que fose su tumba.- regaño el viejo. 

-Esta bien, esta bien...-corto el juez viendo que aquella discusión iba a continuar hasta que uno de los dos se cansaran.-Alguacil llévele la Biblia y haga que jure.-

-¿Quiere que me quite de aquí, Señor?-pregunto Jensen haciendo el amago de levantarse.

-No, hijo, quédese ahí que enseguida continuamos con usted.- Jensen se sentó con una mirada entre alucinada y divertida que se poso en Jared que parecía morderse los labios para no reír. –A ver Sr Manners....jura decir toda la verdad y todo eso...- pregunto impaciente el juez haciendo un gesto con la mano al ver que el alguacil ya tenia la Biblia al alcance de la mano del hombre..

-Claro que si. – respondió el profesor de filosofía haciéndose el ofendido. 

-Vale. ¿Qué fue lo que vio?-El abogado de la universidad abrió la boca para decir algo pero su señoría estaba empezando a enfurecerse.- ¿Eso es lo que iba a preguntar, no?- El joven asintió sin decir nada.-Bien, ¿Sr Manners?-

-Mi yerno acababa de llamarme con que mi hija había salido de cuentas y quería que fuera a conocer a mi nueva nieta, así que cogí el coche y sin decirle nada a nadie me dirigí al coche para ir a verla. Allí me encontré al Sr Ackles en su coche. Solo.- se apresuro a decir.

-¿Y como lo sabe?. Estaba oscuro...pudo...-recrimino Connors.

-Lo se porque me pare y estuve hablando con el a la misma distancia de la que estoy con usted.- corto en anciano. 

-¿Había alguien con el?-se intereso el juez.

-No.- 

-Muy bien. Gracias por testificar, Sr Manners, ahora guarde asiento por favor.- ofreció el juez señalando el asiento que estaba justo al lado de Jared.- Sr Ackles, ahora continuaremos con usted, espero que no haya olvidado que sigue bajo juramento.-

-No lo he olvidado.- 

-Bien...podemos continuar...¿Qué estaba preguntando, Sr Connors?-

El abogado pareció salir de su ensimismamiento ante esa pregunta, parpadeo y llevándose la mano a la frente chasqueó los dedos diciendo:

-Bien...Sr Ackles...entonces todo depende de lo que usted diga ahora. Dígame. Si es verdad lo que ha dicho el Sr Manners el caso quedara cerrado y usted volverá a ser restituido y sino ...ya sabe cual es la alternativa...así que....dígame...¿Es verdad que estaba solo en aquel coche?-

Jensen miro al abogado defensor, luego miro a Jeff y a Manners pero apenas fue una corta mirada. Todo se había arreglado. Se lo habían puesto en bandeja. Sus ojos se posaron en Jared y fue entonces cuando lo entendió. Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en su rostro mientras centraba su atención en Connors. Se echo hacia delante, pegando así la boca al micrófono y con voz clara y concisa dijo:

-No.-

CONTINUARA.  
jijijijjijijij :uf:


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

-¿No?. -pregunto Connors mirando con una ceja arqueada, al parecer esa respuesta le sorprendió hasta a el.

El decano sonrió divertido y volviendo a inclinarse sobre el micro empezó a hablar como si estuviera en un bar charlando con un amigo.

-Estaba en mi coche con Jared y no estábamos hablando, de echo si Manners no nos hubiera interrumpido de seguro que habríamos tenido sexo.-

En ese momento no solo la cara de Connors era un poema, sino también la del propio Jeff, Jensen vio con el rabillo del ojo como Jared se incorporaba para decirle a su abogado que interrumpiera el interrogatorio, este asintió y a punto estuvo de levantarse para pedir otro receso cuando Connors pregunto:

-¿Y como un hombre como usted tan serio y tan formal según todo el mundo se dejaba meter mano dentro de un coche en un aparcamiento?.-

El decano se dejo caer sobre la silla y entrelazo los dedos sobre sus rodillas cruzadas mientras soltaba una pequeña risita. 

-Me temo que lo esta expresando mal, Connors.-corrigió mirándolo como si el abogado fuera un adolescente que le ha echo una estúpida pregunta. luego miro al jurado y sin perder la sonrisa volvió a posar sus ojos en los del interrogador.- Usted no ha parado de decir que si yo he utilizado mis poderes de decano sobre el Sr Padalecki para que tuviera relaciones conmigo y mi abogado ha echo lo propio con la manera de actuar del Sr Padalecki pero a la inversa pero ¿a ningún se les ha ocurrido pensar que hacíamos lo que hacíamos porque queríamos y nos gustaba.?- Fue una pregunta tan simple que dejo helados a todos los presentes.- Evidentemente hay una atracción mutua entre Jared y yo y como muchas parejas lo expresamos de la mejor manera que sabemos.-

-¿Eso significa que es usted bisexual?-La carcajada que soltó el mediano de los Ackles fue tan sonora que a punto estuvo de superar en decibelios a la de Jared.

-Por Dios, no....Soy gay. O como el Vicepresidente Singer dice marica perdido.- Connors intento preguntar algo pero al parecer Jensen se había subido en una montaña rusa de azúcar porque parecía no poder callarse.- Veo un hombre como Jared y es que me pongo a aullar como un perro el celo. Es evidente que las mujeres tienen muchísimas cosas buenas y no piense mal, algunas incluso me hacen girar la cabeza para mirarlas pero no siento ese deseo que siento con Jared.-

-¿Sabe usted que el Sr Padalecki es su empleado y por lo tanto usted se aprovecho?-

-No.- respondió rápido alzando un dedo manteniendo en todo momento su pose formal y superior.- Ese tema lo hablamos antes de dar el paso definitivo a nuestra relación. Jared asumió perfectamente que como yo era su jefe teníamos que separar la relación sentimental de la profesional cosa que conseguimos hacer y seguro que mas de un profesor le dirá que en ningún momento sospecho nada de que estuviéramos saliendo.-

La cara de Connors estaba por momentos mas roja, al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a que un testigo le diera tantos problemas.

-Al parecer alguien si que se dio cuenta ya que estamos hoy aqui.-contraataco señalando la sala.

-Ese "alguien" no se preocupaba por el honor de la universidad sino por el suyo propio. Singer lleva enfadado conmigo desde que John Winchester me eligió para sustituirle como decano.- El murmullo general que se armo fue monumental. Singer se levanto soltando improperios y advirtiéndole de que le pondría una demanda, Mary Winchester miro a su alrededor, preguntando con la mirada a los profesores que se encontraban detrás de su mini ejercito de abogados. Todos coincidieron asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Entonces, como usted bien a dicho, es gay. Carlisle es una universidad de chicos....-

-Es mixta, Sr Connors.- corto cordial pero contundente.

-Tiene razón, también ahí chicas pero a lo que de verdad nos ocupa. El ochenta por ciento del alumnado es masculino. ¿Como quiere que le confiemos a unos adolescentes a un hombre que cada vez que ve a alguien con un buen cuerpo dice que se pone a aullar?-

Jensen abrió la boca para decir algo pero enseguida la cerro, eso hizo que Connors se relajara y esbozara una gran sonrisa al ver que por fin había ganado, pero el pobre abogado no conocía lo suficiente al decano de Carlisle porque si pensaba que iba a darse por vencido estaba muy equivocado. 

-Señoría, ¿Me permite un poco de cancha para poder defenderme?-

El pobre hombre mayor, viendo que hiciera lo que hiciera ese juicio iba a ser la marimorena se encogió de hombros y con un gesto de mano le dijo que continuara.

-¿Le gustan a usted las mujeres, Sr Connors?-

-No entiendo que tiene eso que ver aquí...- replico el abogado poniéndose tenso.

-Oh...créame, tiene mucho que ver.-

-Responda a la pregunta abogado.- pidió el juez apoyando los codos en la mesa y sonriendo divertido al ver como en sus muchos años de experiencia un testigo interrogaba a un abogado.

-Si, me gustan.-Rumio 

-Y estoy seguro de que abra defendido a un sin fin de ellas ¿Verdad?. Entre ellas la dueña de la universidad, Mary Winchester. ¿No es eso cierto?-pregunto convirtiendo sus ojos en dos finas rendijas.

-Si.- 

-Entonces...¿Eso significa que se ha acostado con ella?-

El grito agudo de indignación que lleno la estancia fue sin duda alguna de la viuda Winchester.

-Claro que no...¿Como se atreve a preguntar eso?. La señora Winchester es mi cliente, nunca podría hacer eso.-

-¿Pero porque no?...A usted le gustan las mujeres y ella es una mujer y a pesar que yo no entiendo mucho de ellas me doy cuenta de que es una mujer bastante atractiva.- ese pequeño piropo hizo que la indignación de la mujer mermara un poco.

-Le repito que eso no tiene nada que ver. No se parece en nada.-

-¿Cómo que no?. Es exactamente lo mismo, a usted le gustan las mujeres y usted trabaja con mujeres ¿Quién nos asegura de que no se acuesta con ellas?-

-¡¡Porque yo soy un profesional y no me siento atraído por mis clientas¡¡-grito Connors perdiendo los estribos. 

Jensen sonrió complacido y volvió a dejarse caer en sobre la silla, chasqueo la lengua y borrando la sonrisa termino su alegato diciendo: 

-Yo también soy un profesional a parte de tener dos dedos de frente. Los alumnos son mis clientes y por lo tanto no se pueden tocar a parte de que son menores y muchos aun están forjando sus gustos sexuales.- 

Un tenso silencio se apodero de la sala

-Muy bien, he oído suficiente. El jurado se retirara para deliberar.- sentencio el juez dando un sonoro martillazo mientras escondía una pequeña sonrisa

Jensen se bajo del estrado complacido consigo mismo y nada mas poner un pie en el suelo de madera Jeff le abordo con la pregunta en la boca de que demonios estaba haciendo. Nunca llego a responderla porque Jared apareció como un huracán arrastrándolo de un brazo y llevándolo fuera de la sala, a un lugar discreto en el que poder hablar pero le fue imposible ya que todas las puertas que veían estaban cerradas, así que muy a su pesar se paro en una esquina del pasillo y encaro al decano. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Singer vio como Ackles era arrastrado fuera del salón por ese Neandertal de Jared y no pudo mas que relamerse en si mismo. Ya casi podía sentir ese flamante sillón de cuero contra sus posaderas, cierto era que hubo un momento en el que las cosas se pusieron feas pero gracias a que el decano era un hombre integro y no mentía todo había salido a pedir de boca. Ahora solo tenia que deshacer el pequeño entuerto en el que lo había metido sobre su ambición por el puesto. Lavar su imagen sin duda seria algo muy fácil ya que la Sra Winchester no entendía nada del mundo docente, ella lo único que quería era que no hubiera problemas y que al final de mes la universidad le pasara la renta. Le daba exactamente igual quien la dirigiera ni como y eso era algo a su favor. 

Como si se tratara de un encantador de serpientes empezó a tejer su embrujo acompañando al a mujer fuera de la sala donde vio a los dos docentes discutiendo. Bueno...mas bien al mono de dos metros por que el otro solo lo miraba con cara de bobalicón. Mejor para el, que montaran un espectáculo y así Mary sabría a que tipo de hombre había escogido su esposo para llevar hacia delante la universidad. 

La tenia casi convencida cuando una mujer de unos treinta años les corto el paso. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Se puede saber a que ha venido eso?-Jared tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no ponerse a gritar como un loco. 

-¿A que ha venido que?-pregunto el muy imbecil haciéndose el inocente. 

-Todo....-empezó a decir pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, viendo que la facultad de hablar se le vio negada empezó a mover los brazos en molinillos para abarcarlo todo.- toda esa...estupidez.- consiguió decir después de un buen rato. 

-¿Te refieres a mi interrogatorio?- misma voz y cara de no haber roto un plato en la vida. ¿Es que era el único que se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar?. 

-¿A eso lo llamas interrogatorio?. Por qué yo lo llamo suicidio profesional.- Jared no se consideraba un hombre violento pero como Jensen no dejara de sonreír como un mameluco de seguro que le daba uno o dos puñetazos.- Te has encarado con el abogado, no me lo puedo creer.- soltó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- Con el abogado contrario, como si esto fuera un debate. ¿Se puede saber porque demonios no le dijiste que si, que estabas solo en el coche?-quería gritar. De verdad que quería ponerse a soltar berridos como si fuera un asno y no porque Jensen acabara de tirar por la borda toda su vida docente sino porque el muy membrillo no lo estaba escuchando, de echo ni siquiera lo miraba. –Smeckles.....-ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le llamo por su mote cariñoso.- ¿Me estas escuchando?-

-¿Esa no es la joven que vimos en la heladería de aquel motel?-pregunto haciendo un gesto de cabeza. 

Jared miro en la dirección que señalaba y vio el grupo encabezado por Mary Winchester la cual hablaba con una joven, le costo un rato darse cuenta pero enseguida supo que tenia razón. Era la misma joven a la que le habría gritado que amaba a Jensen. Siempre le echo la culpa a esa chica de todo lo que les estaba pasando, no sabia porque, ni siquiera presentaron pruebas de la factura del bar por los destrozos ocasionados pero siempre que pensaba en algún culpable aparecía ese angelical rostro, a parte del de Singer. 

Estaba a punto de afirma que efectivamente era ella cuando Jensen se encamino en su dirección. 

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto cortando su avance con su gran cuerpo.

-Quiero saber que pasa.-

-¿Cómo que que pasa?. Esta bien claro, le estará pidiendo una buena suma de dinero por haber conseguido su objetivo: Echarte.-

Jensen dejo de mirar el grupo para posar sus grande ojos verdes en el y sonrió de esa forma que le arrugaba los ojos, haciendo que el corazón le diera un vuelco en el sitio. 

-Si es así...¿Por qué esta Singer tan alterado?-

Jared giro sobre sus talones con el ceño fruncido preguntándose de que demonios estaba hablando pero no pudo ver mucho ya que su querido amigo aprovecho que bajaba la guardia para continuar con su avance. No tardaron mas de cuatro segundos en llegar y lo primero que escucharon fue al vicepresidente espetando:

-¿Qué clase de periodista es usted?-

-Una muy seria, Robert Singer, de echo una que trabaja en el Times que se ha visto muy interesado al saber que piensan despedir al decano mas famoso e inteligente de todo el mundo docente por ser homosexual.- Jared se quedo de una pieza al oír todo es. ¿Así que la joven era de los buenos ?. WOAH y al parecer era un arma secreta porque por lo que estaba diciendo...- Me pregunto que pensaran nuestros lectores cuando vean que en Carlisle se castiga a los chicos homosexuales de una forma tan desorbitada.- 

-El Sr Ackles no es un chico, es un docente que a dado muy mala imagen a la universidad.- advirtió el anciano.

-Eso es lo que usted quiere hacernos creer pero he hecho mi trabajo, Robert.- la joven escupió el nombre.- Y desde que el decano esta al frente de la universidad se ha incrementado el pedido de plazas para los años próximos y las clases del Sr Padalecki han aumentado en aprobados. Así que....¿Qué tiene que ver que sea gay si lo único que ha hecho a sido mejorar las estadísticas ya de por si buenas que tenia antes la facultad?-

WOAH...

Jared miro a su ex jefe para saber si todo lo que había dicho era cierto, este solo le sonrió de forma tímida dándole la razón. Vio como Mary Winchester hacia lo mismo con uno de sus abogados que empezaba a rebuscar en sus papeles. 

-De todas formas eso ya no tiene importancia. Sin duda esto es una noticia de lo mas jugosa. Casi puedo verla ya impresa en grandes letras negras: Universidad elitista margina a los gays. - La joven fingió estremecerse y con una gran sonrisa agrego.- Me huelo el pulitzer.- 

Mary echo un vistazo a unos papeles que le tendía uno de sus abogados y escucho atentamente todo lo que tenia que decirle. Todos a su alrededor guardaron silencio sepulcral. Jared miro a la joven salvadora que le dedico una gran sonrisa y les guiño un ojo. 

-Dígale a Connors que retire todos los cargos. Sr Ackles, le pido disculpas, al parecer el Sr Singer utilizo malas artes para engañarme. Queda rehabilitado en su antiguo puesto y no se preocupe por el sueldo de su abogado, yo le pagare. También le daré una buena suma para usted y el Sr Padalecki debido a las molestias ocasionadas. - el tono de la mujer aunque rudo y seco era sincero.- Bobby...- el anciano se puso muy tenso al oir su nombre.- Espero que tenga un buen abogado.- y dicho esto marcho hacia la salida. 

Tanto Jared como Jensen se quedaron de una pieza. Había acabado. Todo había acabado y de la forma mas inusual que habían podido imaginar. 

-Creo que les debo una explicación. ¿Verdad?- sonrió su gran salvadora mientras sus ojos viajaban de uno a otro.

-Me temo que va a ser una explicación muy entretenida señorita.....- Jensen le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano. 

-Serah Gamble...*-se presento tendiéndole la mano

CONTINUARA. 

*Serah Gamble es una de las guionistas de supernatural 

Aqui os dejo una foto de Serah por si no sabeis quien es. 

(Posted Image)  
(Posted Image)


	25. Chapter 25

Y aqui os dejo el ultimo capi del ff. Primero tengo que deciros que habra epilogo, segundo que no os perdais la conversacion de besugos que tienen jared y jensen al final

CAPITULO 25

Esa mujer le sonaba de algo, no sabia de que pero estaba seguro de que la tal Serah y el se conocían de antes. Incluso de antes de la heladería. 

-¿Te sueno de algo, verdad?-pregunto con la típica sonrisa cómplice de alguien que sabe un secreto.

-No consigo recordar....-susurro convirtiendo los ojos en una fina rendija. 

-No te esfuerces, Jen. He cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que me viste.- 

-Así que nos conocemos de antes.- la joven afirmo y dejo que sus ojos vagaran de uno a otro sin importarle que ellos se dieran cuenta. Jensen vio como la mirada castaña recorría el cuerpo de Jared con la típica lujuria de una mujer que ve algo que le gusta y no pudo culparla por ello. Cuando Serah termino el reconocimiento a su profesor continuo con el, empezando desde los pies hasta la raíz del cabello. Eso le hizo sentirse violento. Sabia que era guapo, mas de una mujer se lo había dicho pero una cosa es que te se insinuara alguien y otra muy distinta que prácticamente te devore con la mirada.

-Tengo que reconocer que cuando me dijiste que eras gay no podía creérmelo.- soltó por fin la joven con una expresión de pena, como si estuviera recordando algo muy triste.

-¿¿Te dijo que era gay??- 

Jared no podía creérselo y lo gracioso es que el tampoco. Que recordara no se lo había dicho a nadie que no fuera de la familia y.....Se golpeo la frente al recordarlo. Fue una experiencia de lo mas avergonzarte. 

-Oh...Dios....¡¡Serah¡¡- sonrió como un tonto al recordar lo que sucedió.- No te había reconocido. Cristo, estas estupenda, el tiempo te ha tratado muy bien.- dio dos pasos y la abrazo con cariño. 

-Si...supongo que es lo que tiene el adelgazar quince kilos.- informo ruborizándose. 

-¿Que dices, mujer?.- Regaño Jensen acariciándole los largos rizos del cabello.- Ya eras preciosa de antes.- 

-¿Ves?...Siempre hacías eso. Confundirme.- protesto cruzándose de hombros.

El decano aparto la mano rápidamente del sedoso cabello y se ruborizo. Conoció a Serah el ultimo año de sus estudios, era una joven de lo mas brillante. Divertida, amena, de fácil palabra, fue con la única mujer con la que no le habría importado ser heterosexual, ni siquiera le importaba su sobrepeso y al parecer ella tuvo que notar algo porque una noche le soltó a bocajarro que podían intentar pasar la barrera de "solo amigos". 

No reacciono muy bien cuando le dijo que era gay, de echo penso que se lo decía para evitar tener que acostarse con ella. 

Esa noche se rompió la amistad mas bonita que Jensen jamás tendría con una mujer. Ni siquiera le respondía al teléfono y la ultima conversación que tuvieron, una en la que hasta se puso de rodillas termino con ella gritándole y echándole de su apartamento. 

-¿Ya no estas enfadada conmigo?-pregunto en un susurro mirando al suelo. 

La joven guardo silencio durante unos instantes, cuando hablo lo hizo con tono arrepentido. 

-Tengo que reconocer que estuve enfadada hasta hace bien poco. Cuando terminamos entre en depresión y perdí bastante peso. Mas del que ves ahora. Prácticamente me convertí en anoréxica. Me costo mucho salir del hoyo en el que me había metido.- Jensen se sintió terriblemente culpable al oír eso.- Pero no te preocupes.- se apresuro a decir posando las manos en su pecho.- Gracias a eso conocí a mi actual marido.- Por eso no reconocí el nombre. Pensó Jensen ante esa nueva información.-el cual, no te enfades, es mucho mas guapo que tu.-

-Eso es imposible.- grito haciéndose el ofendido y llevándose una mano al pecho. 

Tanto Serah como Jared rieron abiertamente.

-Tuve que ir a Texas para hacer un trabajo.- Continuo con la historia sin perder la sonrisa.- Soy periodista.- Jensen quiso dar un grito de alegría, Serah siempre hablaba de ser una gran reportera.- Aunque no soy tan importante como me gustaría.- susurro bajando la mirada.

-¿No trabajas en el Times?-pregunto Jared completamente pasmado.

-¡Oh...Si¡¡. En el Times si pero cubro noticias de barrio.-Serah rió ampliamente al ver la expresión que se les quedo a ambos docentes.

-O sea que todo lo que le has dicho a la Sra Winchester...¿Era mentira?-

-Mmmm....-la joven miro a Jared con una expresión coqueta, moviendo el cuerpo de un lado a otro.- Digamos que he ocultado la verdad. No es algo que vosotros no hayáis echo ¿no, chicos?.-

Jensen sonrió ante el comentario. Sin duda era lo que Jared y el habían echo en todo momento.

-Bueno...no te me disperses, Serah..cuéntame como has llegado hasta aquí.- corto el decano visiblemente excitado ante la apremiante historia.

-Veréis, yo volvía de una noticia que no tenia mucho gancho, el caso es que se me hizo tarde y me quede a dormir en el prime motel que vi. ¿No hace falta que diga cual es, verdad?-ambos hombres asintieron.- El caso es que estaba yo, tomándome un granizado, pensando en mis cosas.- Serah empezó a andar hacia la salida sin dejar de hablar, obligando a los dos oyentes a caminar también..- Y de repente entras tu, tan guapo como siempre.- Jensen no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oír eso.- Me entraron ganas de levantarme y pagar toda mi frustración contigo, de espetarte que sino querías nada conmigo haberme dicho otra cosa que no esa gansada de que eras gay, pero entonces apareciste tu.-Señalo a Jared que le echo un brazo por el hombro a Jensen.- Y tu empezaste a darle besos en el cuello y a ronronear como un gatito.-

-¡¡Yo no ronroneo¡¡.-

-Si lo haces.-respondieron los dos a la vez. 

-Entonces me miraste pero no me reconociste, no me enfade mucho porque al fin y al cabo había cambiado mucho. Opte por no decirte nada, no quería que te sintieras mal, además estaba avergonzada, me había pasado años odiándote por decirme que eras gay, pensando que era una mentira y al final...era verdad.-

-Ese es un tema muy serio como para bromear, Serah.- 

-Ahora lo se, Jenny-susurro la mujer acariciándole la mejilla. Un silencio de puro amor de amistad lleno la estancia. Fue un momento tan intenso que la periodista se vio obligada a cortarlo continuando su historia.- Tome la decisión de pararte y decirte lo estúpida que había sido cuando me di cuenta de que te habías ido, iba ensimismada pensando en que tenia que coger el coche rápidamente para encontrarte cuando os vi en besándoos..- Jensen volvió a sonrojarse mientras bajaba la mirada.- Y entonces Jared te dijo que te amaba y fue..fue....Dios...me alegre tanto por ti. De echo me alegro por ti.-

-Gracias- susurro el decano 

-Cuando pude reaccionar ya te habías ido. Así que decidí buscarte pero cuando llegue a casa la familia me trago con todas las fiestas de navidad y se me fue el santo al cielo.- 

-Entonces....¿Cómo supiste lo que nos pasaba?-pregunto Jared volviendo a caminar mientras cogía la mano de Jensen y tiraba suavemente de el. El decano se quedo de una pieza al ver el gesto, su rostro se puso completamente rojo al ver como varias personas lo miraban fijamente pero decidió encogerse de hombros al ver que Jared no reaccionaba. Fue muy estimulante el pasear por la calle cogido de la mano de su...emmm....¿Novio?....¿De verdad eran novios?..porque que el recordara no habían echo las paces. En ese justo instante el profesor pareció recordarlo y lo miro fijamente, ignorando por un instante a la periodista que enseguida empezó a hablar sin darles tiempo a hacer otra cosa que volver a centrar su atención en ella. 

-Por mi sobrino.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Tu sobrino?...-Jared abrió los dedos, deslizándolos suavemente fuera de la mano del decano. Jensen actuó con presteza y sin importarle que Jared trastabillara un poco cerro su mano sobre la de el. 

A pesar de no haber hablado el mensaje llego alto y claro.

-Michael Roseamburn.- 

Jared se quedo estático en el sitio, mirando a la chica con los ojos completamente desorbitados. 

-¿¿Roeambrun??....¿¿Tu sobrino es Michael Roseamburn??-

-Si, ya me dijo que te sorprenderías cuando te lo dijera.- rio la mujer.

-¿Hablasteis de nosotros?-

-En realidad llevaba mucho tiempo malhumorado. Le pregunte que le pasaba ya que últimamente estaba muy contento con las clases y fue entonces cuando me contó lo que su nuevo profesor estaba liado con el decano y que iban a expulsarlo a los dos. Me quede de una pieza cuando me contó la historia pero mas helada me quede cuando dijo tu nombre Jenny.-

-Y fue entonces cuando viste la oportunidad para hacerte sitio en el Times. ¿No?- 

Jensen se congelo al oír esa frase y a punto estuvo de darle una sonora colleja a Jared por ser tan mameluco. Pero al parecer no iba muy desencaminado porque en ese momento Serah bajaba la mirada y respondía:

-Bueno..por eso también. – Decir que el decano se quedo helado fue poco.

-¡¡Serah¡¡-

-¿Qué?....Así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.- se disculpo encogiéndose de hombros.- Conseguir una buena noticia y salvarte el culo.-

-Su culo esta muy bien protegido, gracias.- La sonrisa que Jared le brindo a la periodista fue tan resplandeciente que dejo claro que todo era una broma.-Muchas gracias, Serah.- susurro soltándose de Jensen y abrazándola.- Has sido nuestro caballero de brillante armadura.- rió dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. 

-Mas os vale cuidaros bien y no meteros en problemas porque mi siguiente objetivo es el calentamiento global.- se burlo la mujer devolviéndole el abrazo y dando un paso atrás.- Ah..y Jenny, ten por seguro que te llamare la próxima semana.-

-¡¡Esperare ansioso pegado al teléfono¡¡- dicho esto la periodista se marcho sin mirar atrás, dejándolos a los dos solos en medio de la calle. Un silencio tenso se apodero de ambos. Jared miraba al suelo sin saber muy bien lo que tenia que hacer mientras Jensen no podía evitar quedarse mirándolo completamente embelesado.

-Parece que todo ha terminado.- suspiro el profesor mirándose la punta de los zapatos, haciendo notar en su voz que no solo se refería al juicio. El decano no respondió, guardo silencio recreándose en la forma en que sus labios se curvaban hacia abajo en una mueca de disgusto, en como evitaba mirarle creyendo que lo que iba a salir de sus labios era una afirmación ante sus sospechas. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jared dejo pasar el tiempo, sabiendo que ese silencio se debía a que Jensen pensaba una manera cordial para decir que si, que todo se había acabado y que por lo tanto cada uno podía volver a sus respectivas vidas. Y...Joder...el no quería su antigua vida. Su vida anterior a Jensen Ackles. Esos días eran terriblemente aburridos y sin aliciente. Volver a ser simplemente un profe de literatura que la mayoría de las veces es abordado por desconocidos para follar en cualquier rincón. 

Nop...el quería ser Jared Padalecki, el novio del decano de Carlisle, el que se moría por que llegara la noche para poder meterse en la cama con Jensen y que este se acurrucara contra su cuerpo diciendo que le encantaban sus largos brazos. 

Ese quería ser. 

Una pena que no fuera posible. 

El silencio se alargo mas de lo previsto, demasiado, sin duda tenia que ser una ruptura de las que hacían época, de esas que salen en los libros de las rupturas. No supo como consiguió reunir el valor para alzar la mirada y enfrentarse a esos ojos verdes, pero lo hizo, no quería prolongar mas esa agonía. ¿Qué iban a romper? Pues bien, pero que no mareara mas la perdiz. El hijo mediano de los Padalecki podía ser muchas cosas pero no un cobarde. 

Cuando sus ojos se encontró con los de Jensen espero encontrarse una mirada fría a juego con una expresión recriminatoria. Fue toda una sorpresa encontrase una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro pero no una sonrisa de: Por fin me libro de ti . Sino una completamente diferente. 

Espero, mordiéndose el labio, a que dijera algo pero ni una puta palabra salía de esos gruesos labios que se moría por besar, a pesar de saber que nunca mas podría hacerlo. 

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- 

Jay arqueo una ceja, desde luego el tono que utilizo no era para nada el seco y formal que se esperaba, mas bien se parecía a los típicos susurros que utilizaba cuando estaban en la cama después de una larga sesión de sexo. Se regaño a si mismo por pensar eso. Jensen seguramente iba a dejarlo ¿Se podía saber que mierda hacia pensando en el de esa manera?

-Claro.- respondió con un graznido. 

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-

¿Einggg? 

-¿Como has dicho?-parpadeo cargando su peso de un pie a otro. 

Una sonrisa de diversión apareció en el rostro del decano. 

-¿Que si quieres ser mi novio?.-la voz estaba teñida de diversión. 

Decir que Jared se quedo de una pieza es poco, mas bien se quedo alucinado, perplejo, frio....aun así todos esos adjetivos se le quedaban corto. 

-Creo que me he perdido algo.- soltó llevándose la mano a la frente, intentando apaciguar el fuerte dolor de cabeza. 

Una pequeña risita se escapo de la garganta del decano.

-La verdad es que si. Y al igual que Serah hizo con nosotros, tu también te mereces una explicación y una disculpa.- Ceja arqueada, boca torcida y una expresión de estar en otra dimensión fue lo único que Jared pudo hacer. La sonrisa divertida de Jensen murió igual de rápido que nació.- Bueno...veras...Mientras estaba en el interrogatorio me di cuenta de una cosa.- 

-¿Qué te habías vuelto loco?-esta vez fue el profesor quien pregunto y se arrepintió de haberlo echo, de seguro que Jensen se enfadaba por ese estúpido comentario.

Pero Jensen no se enfado. Mas bien todo lo contrario. Se rio a carcajadas, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y riendo como un poseso. 

-Si, me parece que si.- acepto limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos para luego mirarlo seriamente.-Me he vuelto loco por ti.-

Esto era demasiado.   
Jared tenia mucha paciencia pero una cosa era tenerla y otra muy distinta que te tilden de estúpido. Así que se cruzo de brazos en una pose claramente defensiva, alzo la mandíbula y con voz seca gruño: 

-¿Te has vuelto loco por mi lo suficiente para revolcarte conmigo pero o para ser algo mas, no?¿Es eso lo que intentas decirme?- no le importo lo mas mínimo el sonar como un capullo.

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Jensen se tenso pero enseguida se relajo en una agradable y cordial sonrisa. 

-Eso es lo que intento de decirte. Me he vuelto tan loco por ti que no conseguía entender lo mucho que significabas. Me he comportado como un egoísta, pensando siempre en mi, en lo que paso con Tony, luego con lo del juicio y lo de Jeff y en ningún momento se me ocurrió pensar como lo podrías estar pasando tu. Te pido perdón por no haber sabido reaccionar bien pero a veces me obceco demasiado en mis cosas.- 

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad recorrió el cuerpo del profesor al caer en la cuenta de que Jensen tenia razón, en las ultimas semanas había estado sometido a mucha tensión. De repente no vio nada justo su comportamiento. 

-Bueno....has estado sometido a mucha tensión.- susurro encogiéndose de hombros en una mueca triste. 

-Esa no es excusa para tratar al hombre de mi vida de la forma en que lo hice.- 

Las palabras “hombre de mi vida” en cualquier otra circunstancia le habrían sonado bobas e insulsas pero dichas por la boca de Jensen sonaban tan increíblemente bien que lo único que pudo hacer fue atesorarlas dentro de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos como platos y los clavo en su interlocutor que ampliaba la sonrisa al ver su expresión de desconcierto.

-De ahí que te pregunte si quieres ser mi novio. No quiero una relación esporádica contigo, de eso me di cuenta en el juicio, por eso me enfrente de esa manera al abogado porque me daba igual perder o ganar. Solo quería bajarme de ese maldito estrado y tirarme a tus brazos, comerte a besos mientras te pedía perdón por haber sido tan estúpido de no haberte dicho lo mucho que te quería esa maldita noche cuando entraste y viste a Jeff de esa manera tan ....pegajosa conmigo pero...es que simplemente no lo entedi.- se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. 

Jared guardo silencio durante unos segundos, preguntándose que debía responder, ya sabia de antemano cual iba a decir, el fuerte latido de su corazón y el calor que sentía por todo el cuerpo lo habían dejado mas que claro, pero Jensen no lo sabia y considerando lo mal que lo paso los días atrás vio bien el hacerle sufrir un poquito. Así que hizo el teatro de pensarse su respuesta. Quería darle una lección.

-¿El hombre de tu vida?-pregunto haciéndose el enfadado.- ¿Eso dices que soy?-

La duda y la sorpresa bailo en el rostro de Jensen ante esa pregunta que no se esperaba. Jay tuvo que morderse la mejilla por dentro para no reír.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo para estar enfadado....-

-¿Enfadado?....¿Enfadado?. Créeme, Ackles, no tienes ni la mas remota idea de lo enfadado que estoy.- corto dejándolo de una pieza, vale, tal vez estaba aprovechando la oportunidad que le daba para descargar un poco de tensión.- Me paso todo el primer trimestre persiguiéndote, por fin consiguió que confirmes en mi, paso las mejores vacaciones de mi vida haciéndome la estúpida idea de hacerme viejo al lado de “mi novio”.- Estaba gritando, no sabia porque pero estaba gritando. ¿Por qué estaba gritando?. Si el lo que quería era decirle que lo perdonaba.- Cuando volvemos resulta que todo se tuerce por culpa del envidioso de Singer pero ¿sabes que? No me importo porque te tenia, estaba contigo y sabia que nada podía separarnos, hasta que entre en la casa de tu amigo y vi como tu abogado baboso intentaba meterte mano, cosa que entiendo, por cierto, es normal no poder dejar las manos quietas cuando estas cerca.- Genial, ahora se ponía a delirar sobre lo que Jeff hacia. - Pensé que de un momento a otro le dirias algo como: Jeffrey este es mi novio Jared, así que quítame las manos de encima. ¿Y que hiciste tu?-

-Me aparte.- se defendió alzando la cabeza y Dios..estaba tan guapo haciéndose el indignado, a pesar de no tener toda la razón. Jared quería acercarse ese paso que los separaba, rodearle la cara con las manos y besarle hasta que se le cayeran los labios pero estaba en una especie de montaña emocional porque ..No podía dejar de hablar. 

-Si, te apartaste, pero....¿Qué me dijiste después?-reprocho acercándose ese largo paso sin hacer otra cosa que mirarlo fijamente.

Y fue entonces cuando Jensen perdió toda su rectitud (por fin), apretó la mandíbula y desprendiendo fuego con la mirada grito: 

-Por eso te estoy preguntando si quieres ser mi novio, capullo. ¿O es que crees que me gusta ponerme así de pasteloso?.- 

Reír, quería reír a carcajadas, mas tarde. 

-No se, Ackles. Eres un tío bastante bipolar. No se si debería de ser novio tuyo.- La cara de Jensen fue todo un poema. – Además...¿Por qué debería de serlo?. Tu nunca dices ...Nada.- 

-¿Cómo que no te digo nada?....¿De que hablas?...luego dices que yo soy la chica de la relación. ¡¡Si eres tu el que parece hablar en chino¡¡-el tono de voz había aumentado tanto que la gente los miraba y formaba un circulo para alejarse de ellos. Jared deseo poder terminar con la broma para poder ver la expresión del decano cuando se diera cuenta de que estaba formando un espectáculo.

-¿Hablando en chino.?-se cruzo de brazos indignado. Era demasiado divertido ver como se ponía rojo de furia.- Dime porque debería de ser tu novio, ¿Eh?. Dame una razón.- 

-¿Una?....Te daré varias.-gruño alzando la mano y contando con los dedos.- Nos llevamos bien.- 

-Yo me llevo bien con todo el mundo.- respondió.

-Nos complementamos.- 

-A mi me gustan las chocolatinas y a ti la ensalada. Somos polos opuestos.-contraataco.

-En la cama a los dos nos gustan las mismas cosas.-

-Si, a los dos nos gusta estar encima.- espeto mirándole fijamente. Una pequeña lucha de miradas se libero entre ellos.- ¿Ves?. No tenemos nada en común. ¿Por qué deberíamos estar juntos?-puro desdén en su voz.

-¡¡PORQUE TE QUIERO¡¡-grito a viva voz. Jared pudo ver como las venas del cuello se le marcaban.- ¿Es que tengo que deletreártelo?. Creí que eras profesor de literatura. Joder, ¿Por qué mierda crees que no me importaba tirar al desagüe toda mi carrera?. ¿Por amor al arte?. Prefiero dedicarme a otra cosa antes que perderte, maldito hijo de....- 

La lista de insultos que empezó a salir de la boca del decano parecía ser muy larga pero Jared no estaba por la labor de escucharla, ya había escuchado todo lo que quería. Así que dando otro pequeño pasito cerro los escasos centímetros que separaban sus cuerpos e hizo lo que había estado anhelando desde que empezó la conversación. 

Lo beso. 

No un beso obsceno, sino todo lo contrario. Un beso de labio sobre labio, en el que el mas joven sentía como el mas viejo temblaba de pies a cabeza al sentir el contacto. Quiso llorar, lo había conseguido. Jensen por fin lo había dicho. Había dicho que le quería. Tal vez por eso ese inocente beso le supo diferente a todos. 

-Si que te ha costado reconocerlo.- jadeo apoyando la frente sobre la del decano y deslizando sus grandes manos hacia su cabello. 

Jensen pestañeo al oírlo, repitió en su cabeza las palabras y con una gran sonrisa respondió: 

-¿Era una trampa?-

-Mas bien una emboscada.- sonrió dándole un casto beso en la nariz.-¿No creerías que no he aprendido nada después de ver ese fantástico interrogatorio?-

-Maldito cabron...-

-Eh...sin insultar, que soy el hombre de tu vida.- se burlo dándole besos por toda la cara.

-No creas que me vas a distraer con tanto beso.- refunfuño apartando la cara cuando intento besarle en los labios.- Te he hecho una pregunta y quiero que me la respondas.- 

-¿Te refieres a esa cursilería de si quiero ser tu novio?-ronroneo Jared sin poder apartar las manos de su corto cabello.

-Será una cursilería pero a ti te gusta. ¿O tengo que recordarte el circo que montaste cuando te dije que no éramos novios?-

-No me lo recuerdes.- sonrió volviendo a darle un casto beso en los labios.- Y, a pesar de que es una cursilería, si.- 

Jensen lo miro con una amplia sonrisa y cerrando las manos sobre su chaqueta le beso con todas sus ganas, obligándole a abrir la boca y a que sus lenguas se encontraran. El cuerpo del decano se estremeció, no solo por el beso en si que fue muy bueno, sino porque estaba haciendo algo que creía imposible, besar al chico que le gustaba en plena calle y sin preocuparse de que alguien les mirara mal. Sino a los transeúntes no le gustaba lo que veían que no miraran. 

El beso termino de forma perezosa. 

-Oh...y por cierto, Jay.-

-¿Si?-

-Esa libreta con números de teléfonos que tienes que tener con todas tus conquistas y todo eso.-

-Si. –parpadeo confuso

-Quiero que la quemes.- 

Una fuerte carcajada salió de la garganta del profesor que cuando termino bajo la vista y con los ojos centelleantes respondió: 

-Jensen, la queme la primera noche que dormiste en mi cuarto de la universidad.-

FIN


	26. Chapter 26

Maika po si, ya lo he acabado xD...lo siento....

Maripia: aqui esta el epilogo, no se cuanto tardare con el capi fantasma :uf:

Maat: un coment muy coherente xD

Taiwinchi: ¿TE has fijado lo wena que soy que sin saber que era tu santo te he regalado un ff XD? un hacha que estoy echa jijijij. Y pa mi cumple os regalo a todas un epilogo. 

Sole: si por fin jensen a demostrado lo que siente ¡¡ya era hora¡¡ le ha costado 25 capitulos al pobre mio. Me alegro de que te guste

EPILOGO

-Te digo que esto es demasiado hasta para nosotros.- rió Jensen poniéndose bien la toga que le mal cubría el cuerpo.

-Vamos, Smeckles, nadie nos ve, así que compórtate y sígueme el juego.-regaño Jared haciendo un puchero.

-Joder, cuando te dije que haríamos lo que quisieras no me refería a esto.- refunfuño el decano.

-¿No me dirás que no te apetecía hacerlo desde que la representamos la primera vez?-Un juramento fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta.- Muy bien...ahora, vamos a jugar.- rió Jared poniéndose serio.- Vamos, Hefestios...ven a satisfacer a tu capitán.- ronroneo el profesor completamente metido en su papel de Alejandro.

-¿De verdad tienes que hacerlo así?.-protesto Jensen cruzándose de brazos.- Parece el guión de una peli porno mala.

-¡¡Smeckles¡¡. Que es un juego.- se encaro su novio.

-Esta bien...Esta bien.- acepto rodando los ojos y quitándose la toga de forma sensual, intentado seguir el juego pero la tela no había llegado a la cintura cuando volvió a subirla, cubriéndose así y alegando.- Tío, Alejandro era macedonio, dudo mucho que..............- 

-Joder, Ackles.- maldijo Jared salvando la distancia que los separaba y literalmente arrancando la pequeña túnica blanca que le cubría.- ¿Acaso sabes la definición de juego sexual?-pregunto cerrando la boca sobre la de su amante en un beso brutal.

Jensen se dedico a disfrutar de como las lenguas se rozaban, sintiendo como los vellos de la nuca se le ponían de punta cuando su erección se rozaba con la fina tela blanca de la túnica de Jared. Aun no sabia como se había dejado convencer para comprar esas togas pero tenia que reconocer que había sido una buena idea. Disfruto del beso mientras se maravillaba como había cambiado su vida desde el juicio.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Los siguientes meses lectivos fueron de lo mas tranquilos para ambos que en todo momento se comportaron de forma correcta delante de sus alumnos y profesores. Lo cual no impedía que en cuanto llegaran a su casa (porque ahora no Vivian en la facultad sino que se habían alquilado un apartamento en el centro del pueblo) se descocaban con todas las de la ley. Era cruzar el umbral de la puerta y no darles tiempo ni siquiera a llegar al dormitorio que estaba a poco mas de diez pasos. Jensen lo sintió mucho durante esas dos primeras semanas de pasión descontrolada y no porque Jared fuera un poco mas bruto (que si lo era) sino porque el que terminaba en el suelo nada mas entrar.

Tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para que no se le notaran los hematomas los primeros días. Pensando que los padres mandarían a algún inspector para que comprobara que el pervertido del decano no hiciera nada impropio con sus hijos. Perdió todo el miedo cuando a mediados de curso se estreno la obra de Jared, la de Alejandro Magno y si bien todos, incluidos los alumnos, vieron bien suprimir la parte del beso por miedo a lo que pensaran los padres no vieron bien suprimir la parte de la homosexual de su protagonista. Michael Roseamburn lo llevo todo tan bien que parecía gay de verdad y Jared trato todo el tema con un gusto que parecía mentira que lo hubiera escrito el. 

Sobra decir que la obra fue divertida, amena y bien acogida. 

Eso hizo que Jensen se relajara lo que quedaba de año lectivo, pero no lo suficiente como para plantarle un beso a su compañero sentimental en los labios. Algo que al parecer esperaban casi todos los alumnos (mas bien la parte femenina) ya que cada vez que ambos se encontraban en el pasillo todas las chicas que habían a su alrededor se quedaban calladas mirándolos fijamente, como si esperaran que el se lanzara sobre Jared y le devorara a besos. Sinceramente, era algo que no entendía, podía comprender que los chicos los miraran así (al fin y al cabo puede que alguno fuera gay, como el Sr Linberg) pero ...¿Las chicas?. Lo comprendió todo cuando Jared llego partiéndose el pecho de risa mientras sujetaba unos papeles en las manos y se los tendió para que los leyera. 

E iluso de el, los leyó sin saber que era.

Se quedo de una pieza al ver que el relato trataba de ellos, pero no de ellos como Jensen y Jared, decano y profesor sino de ellos como pareja y....Jesus, que cosas hacían. 

-¿Que es esto?- Le pregunto con los ojos desorbitados. 

-Es un fanfic Padackles, Smeckles. Un relato corto que trata de nuestra relación. Se lo requise a una de las chicas de mi clase y no veas como me puse cuando empecé a leerlo.- 

-Espero que le hayas castigado por ello.-

-En realidad le he dicho que cuando escriba otro me lo pase.-

-¡¡JARED¡¡ 

La conversación termino con Jay tirandolo encima de su mesa de roble y haciéndole todo lo que relataba el escrito; tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para no gritar como una chica mientras se dejaba hacer.

Y así continuo la vida en Carlisle, la primera universidad prestigiosa con un homosexual de director. Toda la prensa se hizo eco de ello, haciendo así que las indemnizaciones aumentaran, por desgracia también estaba la parte mas conservadora del asunto que ponía el grito en el cielo. 

A Jensen no le resulto para nada extraño ver que una de las asociaciones contra los gays estuviera presidida por Singer que los crucifico públicamente, retándolo una y otra vez a un debate televisivo para que el resto de los buenos americanos vieran lo pervertido que podían llegar a ser. 

Jared intento persuadirlo pero....¿Cuando había Jensen renunciado a debatir algo?. Nunca.

Así que acepto el debate, que curiosamente fue en horario de máxima audiencia. Fue una pelea de lobos en vez de un dialogo, Singer le arrincono una y otra vez con todas sus perversiones, saco a la luz el pequeño incidente con Tony y la promiscuidad de Jared. El como siempre se defendió con el mejor ataque, aludiendo que el tener otro gustos sexuales no eran perversiones y que de eso Singer tenia que saber un rato ya que desde que se supo que iba a enfrenarse a el por la television no dejaron de llegarle llamadas de teléfono de mujeres en las que alegaban que el ex-profesor tenia unos gustos de lo mas peligrosos. Cuando Singer se defendió diciendo que esas mujeres lo único que querían eran hacerse notar ya que en su casa se aburrían Jensen lo apuñalo con el nombre de Samanta Ferris, la cual había sido su ultima amante y que no tenia necesidad de hacerse notar ya que era una mujer con una buena posición social. El bache de Tony le vino bien para ganarse la comprensión de todos los telespectadores y Singer; el odio. Y aunque parecía imposible, consiguió darle la vuelta a la tortilla con lo de la promiscuidad de Jared alegando de que no podía culparlo por no haberlo encontrado antes. 

Si tenia que resumir el debate en pocas palabras la expresión: Darle una paliza, la resumía bastante bien.

Eso sirvió para que la relación de ambos docentes se afianzara hasta niveles insospechados, tantos que las vacaciones de verano aprovecharon e hicieron un tour por las grandes ciudades europeas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y ahora se encontraban en Roma, con el Coliseo de fondo, con Jared arrancándole la túnica romana y tirandolo sobre la cama. 

-Tranquilo, machote que cualquiera que te vea pensara que llevas sin follar mas de un mes.- Y la verdad es que era mas o menos ese tiempo el que llevaban sin tocarse, ya que entre la despedida del curso y la organización del viaje prácticamente no habían tenido tiempo libre. 

Jared se incorporo sobre sus brazos y mirándolo seriamente le dijo algo que lo desarmo por completo: 

-Smeckles yo ya no follo.- 

-¿Ah, no?-

-Nop...Follaba con otros, contigo....contigo hago el amor.- 

El suspiro que se escapo de la garganta del decano fue de lo mas femenino pero sinceramente no le importo. Estuvieron mirándose durante unos minutos en los que se dedicaron a sentirse. Fue Jensen el que se movio, rodando sobre Jared y rompiéndole la tunica le dijo: 

-Será mejor que hayas traído un bote extra de lubricante, Sr Padalecki, porque cuando termine contigo no podrás sentarte en un mes.- bromeo para quitarle un poco de tensión al asunto. 

-He traído dos.- 

Y así pasaron toda la noche, amándose el uno al otro.

FIN


	27. Chapter 27

ESCENA ELIMINADA

-Estoy empezando a pensar que lo tuyo con los helados es algo serio, Jay-regaño de brazos Jensen mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin dejar de ver como su compañero devoraba un gigantesco helado de vainilla.

-No te enfades conmigo, Smeckles.- reclamo con un puchero.- Tengo calor.-

-¿Calor?- pestañeo el decano completamente alucinado.- Pero, tío, que estamos en diciembre. Si tienes calor ahora...¿Que vas a tener en Agosto?-

El profesor fue a defenderse, alegar que en Agosto prácticamente no salía de su casa para meterse en algún bar y disfrutar del aire acondicionado y así iba de sitio en sitio como de Oca a Oca. ¿Que culpa tenia el de tener una temperatura corporal tan alta?. Pero no pudo decir nada ya que en ese momento una gran gota de helado cayo desde el cucurucho hasta su pecho, poniéndole todos los vellos de punta y arrancandole un siseo.

-Joder, joder...que frió.- susurro echando las caderas hacia atrás y el pecho hacia adelante en un vano intento de que la gota no le tocara el cuerpo, viendo que eso resultaba imposible empezó a desabrocharse la camisa sin percatarse del efecto que eso causaba en Jensen, el cual, todo habia que decirlo, últimamente estaba de lo mas comunicativo y divertido.   
Eso solía pasar todos los días que les tocaba estar solos, la noche anterior toco la casa Padalecki y ni que decir tiene que Jeff no lo dejo ni a sol ni a sombra, acribillándole en preguntas sobre coches y motos. 

Jensen no solo había conseguido enamorarlo a el, sino también a su familia.

Con esos pensamientos agarro una servilleta cercana e hizo el amago de limpiarse. Nunca llego a hacerlo ya que el decano cerro la mano sobre su muñeca y con la voz completamente oscurecida por el deseo susurro:

-Siempre me he preguntado como sabe ese helado que tanto te gusta.-

Tardo mas de lo que quiso en darse cuenta lo que intentaba decirle, tanto que a punto estuvo de decirle que era como un helado de vainilla normal, no se dio cuenta hasta que las grandes manos de su jefe se deslizaron por encima de sus hombros, quitándole la camisa y se acerco el paso que los separaba.

Lengua, lengua larga y sinuosa acariciando su piel caliente desde el pecho hasta el cuello para luego deslizarse por la mandíbula y morderle el lóbulo. Rodó los ojos al techo y abrió la boca en un gemido que no llego a formarse y sino gimió en ese momento fue de pura casualidad; cuando si lo hizo fue cuando Jensen le susurro al oído:

-Mmmmm...ahora entiendo porque te gusta. Esta delicioso.- ronroneo bajando la cabeza de nuevo y centrando toda su atención en el pezón izquierdo. 

Las rodillas le temblaron ante semejante acto haciendo que la mano que tenia libre manos se apoyaran sobre la estrecha mesa llena de desperdicios de la comida; los tiro sin importarle que gran parte de la moqueta.

-Creo que tenemos fijación con las mesas.- susurro Jared volviendo a fijar la mirada en Jensen que en ese momento abría un ojo y se separaba de el dando un paso atrás.- ¿Smeckles?-pura incertidumbre en la voz.

-¿Sabes?...Creo que tienes razón. Últimamente nunca llegamos a la cama, siempre nos quedamos en la mes y sinceramente eso es algo que vamos a cambiar.-

Un retortijón de pura adrenalina se cerro sobre el estomago de Jared al darse cuenta d que por fin iban conseguir llegar a la cama. Con la brusquedad que lo caracterizaba en esos momentos, Jensen le quito el helado con una mano y cerro la otra sobre su muñeca. El fuerte tirón lo cogió tan de sorpresa que termino de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Que, coño?- 

-Shhhh...esa boca, Sr Padalecki.-ordeno el decano con ese tono de suficiencia que lo caracterizaba. 

Jared estuvo a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento sintió el cucurucho cubierto de crema sobre sus labios. Se estremeció al sentir la crema fría sobre su piel caliente pero no pudo ya que enseguida Jensen movió la mano y empezó a deslizarlo por todo su cuerpo como si en vez de un postre fuera su miembro. La excitación de Jared cimbreo dentro de los pantalones cuando Jensen se bajo los pantalones, dejándole una bonita vista de la erección ante sus ojos. El cuerpo del mas joven se movió por inercia, abriendo la boca dispuesto a engullirlo por completo pero fue detenido con un gesto de mano.

-No, Padasomething. Tengo algo mas divertido en mente.- Y esas palabras dichas en la boca de Jensen eran gloria bendita.

Con la impaciencia pintada en el rostro observo como Jensen se arrodillaba delante de el y pasaba la lengua por toda su barbilla, redondeándola para después centrarse por completo en sus labios. Jared sentía la lengua caliente degustándole y no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la entrepierna para sentir mejor su erección.

-¿Que te pasa, Jay?...¿No puedes esperar?-regaño su amante apartándole la mano de un golpe y tirandolo sobre su espalda en el enmoquetado suelo.

Jensen no le dio tiempo a responder, fue tocar la alfombra y dejar caer la gran bola de vainilla sobre el gran torso de Jared que se encogió ante el incipiente frió. El cuerpo del docente se movió por instinto, apretando los brazos contra el cuerpo para conseguir un poco de calor, pero como siempre desde que habían empezado el decano se lo impidió agarrandole de las muñecas y estampándolas contra el suelo. Jared sintió como los talones de sus botas raspaban la roída moqueta ante el intento de liberarse. ¿Como era posible que siendo mas pequeño pudiera dominarlo así?. En un principio pensó que la rosada lengua continuaría con su trabajo pero resulto que fue la mano de Jensen la que siguió jugando, extendiendo toda la deliciosa crema por su cuerpo, haciendo hincapié en las zonas mas sensibles; se maravillo cuando vio como, con una sola mano, su torturador le abrió los vaqueros y saco su miembro erecto que prácticamente se convirtió en roca cuando la helada mano se cerro sobre el deslizándose suavemente de arriba o abajo. 

-¡¡Jensen¡¡-chillo poniéndose bizco ante las nuevas sensaciones que este juego le estaba provocando. La cálida lengua de Jensen le recorría los pezones, iba de uno a otro, acariciándolos, lamiéndolos y en alguna que otra ocasión era retirada para ser sustituida por los dientes haciendo que el helado se derritiera sobre su cuerpo, consiguiendo que el terrible volcán que era Jared Padalecki se convirtiera en una falsa hoguera. Por otro lado la mano que lo bombeaba, conseguía romper las leyes de la física, ya que a pesar de estar helada su erección seguía creciendo y creciendo hasta conseguir que estuviera tan dura como una roca.

Gimió como un adolescente cachondo al sentir la lengua deslizándose hacia abajo, hasta su miembro erecto y alzo las caderas para poder sentir un poco mas de alivio que ese suave vaivén que Jensen imponía. 

-Veo que te gusta lo que hago, vaquero.- ronroneo el decano justo antes de meterselo en la boca y chuparlo como su de verdad el fuera el helado. Jared se arqueo y araño el aire cuando su miembro se escapo de la boca de Jensen con un sonoro “plop”.-Mmmm...Ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto la vainilla.- susurro relamiéndose los labios de forma exagerada. 

Jared queria responder algo con gancho, algo que le hiciera reir y dejara desubicado a su decano pero en ese justo momento su unica neurona se concentraba en lo unico importante: Jensen. Asi que como siempre le pasaba cada vez que Jensen se comportaba de esa manera, dejo de lado la cordura que tenia y se incorporo sobre si mismo, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo cayera a su lado y se puso de rodillas. Le arranco los pantalones sin importarle los manotazos que recibia por parte de su jefe que no paraba de decirle entre risas que no podian hacer nada porque estaba cansado o porque harian mucho ruido o porque...¿No te cansas, Jay?

Y no, no se cansaba ¿Cómo cansarse de Jensen?. Le importaba una mierda si hacían mucho ruido, de echo lo prefería así, ver como Jensen maldecía cuando se excitaba era de lo mas intoxicante y no, no le importaba si estaba cansado o no porque ....

-Cuando acabe contigo si que vas a estar cansado, Smeckles.- jadeo agarrandole de los tobillos y poniéndolos sobre sus hombros. 

El decano de Carlisle sonrió malicioso y con la voz convertida en caramelo aplaudió el reto.

-Estoy deseando verlo, Padasomething.-

Ahora sip..FIN. 

*chicarvil se esconde debajo de una mesa por dejarlo ahi mientras grita.*

POR FIN LO TERMINEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
